


Mentiras Blancas

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clases sociales distintas, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, amor imposible, epoca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ginevra Weasley jamás ha dicho mentiras, es algo que va en contra de ella misma, pero cuando su mejor amiga Demelza Robins convence a su padre de ir a pasar unos días a la casa de campo de su tío, se ve envuelta en la mayor telaraña de mentiras que su mejor amiga inicia, a causa de celos.





	1. Frustración.

——oOo——

Volvió a ver lo que su acompañante tenía en sus manos, el bordado sin duda era una tristeza de la poca habilidad y destreza en su amiga Demelza en el bordado, sonrío, siempre se quejaba de lo mismo, sus ideas escandalizaban a todas, menos a ella, tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría de las opiniones de su amiga, y aunque el mundo las catalogara, a Demelza como la chica loca y desubicada, y a ella, como la centrada y correcta señorita, admitía que muy en el fondo, era igual de liberal que Demelza, aunque no lo expresara tan abiertamente como su amiga. Su padre estaba un poco mal del corazón, y lo que menos quería era enviarlo a la tumba prematuramente. Así que muy bien podía guardarse sus comentarios liberales, sobre que deberían dejarle casarse con que ella considerará, no venderla como si fuese mercancía.

 

—Ha salido con que se ha enamorado de él –soltó Demelza furiosa –por supuesto que no le culpo, él es demasiado atractivo, y me enfada, que estando yo aquí, en Londres, y ella allá, encerrada con mi tío, lo convenza, juró que me volvería más loca de lo que ya estoy.

—Tranquila, Demelza –intentó tranquilizarla –tal vez él no quiera casarse con tu prima.

—Puedo jurarte que ni siquiera es la hija legítima de mi tío –soltó enfadada –y casar a un hombre de alta cuna con una hija ilegítima, y más a él –dejó el bordado sobre su regazo –mi padre no me dejará ir allá –se lamentó –y tendré que verles casados, eso romperá mi corazón en millones de fragmentos.

—Debes dejar de leer tanta novela romántica –se burló.

 

Salieron a caminar después de un rato, la sirvienta iba a una distancia prudente de ellas, mientras paseaban por el jardín de la enorme casa de los Robins, Mientras ella intentaba tranquilizar a su exagerada amiga.

 

—Olvidé que no le conoces, Ginevra –torció un poco de su chal –le conozco desde que éramos niños, le amo desde que... Bueno, un poco después de conocerle.

— ¿Él ha intentado o insinuado algo sobre lo que siente por ti?

—Bueno, él y yo, somos tan amigos como se puede –sonrío –busca mi compañía en lugar de las de las chicas de mi edad.

—Entonces no te preocupes, si tu prima convence a tu tío, él se negará –sonrío –él dirá que no gusta de ella y te elegirá.

—Las cosas nunca son así ¿cierto? –Sonrío Demelza –si mi tío le dice a su padre, que quiere que su hija y él sean un matrimonio, sin duda su padre aceptará, y romperán mi corazón.

—Habla con tu padre y adelántate a los planes de tu prima.

—Ella es una mosca muerta, ha comentado frente a todos su interés por él, yo he sido una chica educada y he mantenido mis sentimientos muy ocultos por él, ahora, si le digo a mi padre, él creerá que es una absurda competencia contra ella.

—A veces creo que es así, Demelza, eres una chica hermosa, creo que podrías conquistar a cualquier caballero, él no es el único.

—No le conoces, mi querida Ginevra, no le conoces, y es mejor, porque eres incluso más linda que mi estúpida prima, así que... Podrías gustarle, y jamás te lo perdonaría, jamás.

—Tus gustos en hombres no son ni de cerca, tan parecidos a los míos, Demelza –le recordó ladeando su cabeza.

—Sigues atraída por el atractivo jardinero ¿cierto?

—Mi padre jamás permitiría algo así, tengo dieciséis años –suspiró –pero quiere que espere al menos a los diecinueve para comprometerme.

—Y entonces tendrás nietos, en lugar de hijos ¿cierto? –Se burló su amiga –consideró que nosotras, deberíamos elegir con quien y a qué edad casarnos, sin importar pasar de los veinte y seguir solteras –bufó enfadada.

—Tú ya estarías planeando la boda, de no ser porque tu prima se adelantó.

—Tengo diecinueve años –le recordó –técnicamente, estoy quedándome a vestir santos, mi querida Ginevra, a este paso, iré directamente a un convento y me consagraré –se burló –y soy hija única, ya de ti, que no hay problema alguno, tienes seis hermanos que realmente seguirán con el apellido.

—Me uniré a ti en el convento si no te has casado en este año ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrío.

—No creo ser digna de tan enorme sacrificio de tu parte, Ginevra.

—No será ningún sacrificio, si alguien tan guapa como tú, no es capaz de conseguir un esposo ¿Qué se espera de mí?

—Tienes muy poca fe en ti –sonrío su amiga –le diré al chofer que te lleve a tu casa, o tu padre no te dejará venir más.

—Te lo agradecería.

 

El hombre le ayudó a subir, no dijo nada, aunque por lo regular le gustaba informar de sus predicciones para el clima del día, pero ella no insistió demasiado.

 

— ¿Puede dejarme aquí? –Pidió –el negocio de mis hermanos está en esta calle, ellos me llevaran a casa.

—La señorita Demelza me encargó llevarla a casa.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad es que no quiero llegar demasiado pronto a casa, a ellos sin duda no les molesta que pase un poco de tiempo antes de que ellos cierren.

—Bien, pero la escoltaré hasta ahí.

—Por supuesto.

 

Cruzaron la calle, agradecía que el hombre no hubiese insistido en llevarla a casa, no quería llegar y permanecer ahí, quieta hasta que todos llegaran para la cena.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó con el hombre frente a ella, que se giró con mala cara.

—Debería sentirlo –dijo serio y su mirada chocó con la de ella.

—No volverá a ocurrir –se alejó un poco y le observó hasta que llegó al negocio de sus hermanos.

—Nos veremos mañana, señorita Weasley.

—Gracias, Amos.

 

Se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, los puso en el perchero de la oficina de sus hermanos, que discutían sobre algunas cosas de trabajo, le saludaron y volvieron a esa discusión, no les prestó interés, sino más bien, se dedicó a los libros que ellos tenían, nunca le decían nada, podía tomar todo lo que le llamase la intención, siempre y cuando no fuese algo a medio terminar, porque no querían que algo le pasara.

 

La verdad era que su familia no era acaudalada, sino más bien de clase media, aun así, sus padres no dejaban que se casara o que algún chico, como el jardinero de los Robins la pretendieran, no es que buscarán venderla con un rico, pero esperaban que el hombre indicado llegara, y no creían que fuera ese jardinero.

 

La discusión cesó después de una hora, las explosiones comenzaron en el lugar antes tranquilo llenando todo la zona de un penetrante olor a pólvora.

 

Después de un buen rato, fueron a la oficina, tomaron sus sacos y le indicaron que se alistara, regresarían a casa, ella supuso que ya tenían mucha hambre, así que no opuso resistencia y se encaminó con ellos hasta su casa.

 

— ¿Qué tal tu día con Demelza? –preguntó Fred.

—Ha sido bastante entretenido.

—Siempre hacen lo mismo ustedes, bordan, tejen, lo que sea, toman té, hacen la siesta ¿qué tan entretenido tiene que ser la rutina? –interrogó George.

—Demelza dice lo mismo y todos la llaman loca y liberal.

—Por qué lo es –admitió Fred.

—Aun así, es una gran amiga –le defendió.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra ayudó a su madre a poner la mesa, y ayudando en los pequeños toques finales de la cena, la casa estaba llena de algarabía como todos los días, eran una familia muy grande y muy unida, todos sus hermanos se llevaban bien entre sí, y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, a ella la adoraban, era la única mujer, aparte de su madre, y su madre era una señora muy respetada, y según decían, ella había heredado el carácter de su madre, así que posiblemente con el tiempo, ella sería la respetada esposa de algún otro mercader, como su padre, ya que el jardinero de los Robins, estaba más que prohibido para ella.

 

— ¿Cómo ha sido tu día en la casa de los Robins, querida? –preguntó su padre con una amistosa mirada, sabía lo problemática que podía ser Demelza con sus ideales liberales y sus _incómodos_ comentarios de que las mujeres eran algo más que adornos.

—Bien, me ha dicho que se ha interesado al fin por un pretendiente –sonrío, alterar un poco la verdad no afectaría y ayudaría mucho a su amiga.

—Es excelente noticia, después de todo, creo que su tío, ya está planeando buscar pretendientes para su adorable prima, fueron a la casa de campo, para dar un poco de tiempo antes del baile de presentación.

—Creo que ha mencionado algo al respecto, pero no he prestado demasiada atención, después de todo, es lo que me pediste ¿no, padre?

—Así es, no quiero verte envuelta en chismes pretenciosos, no quiero que la gente murmuré y arrugue sus narices mientras hablan de nuestra familia, esas ideas liberales –se burló.

—Tal vez algún día sean aceptadas ¿no lo has pensado? –Se encogió de hombros Ronald, uno de sus hermanos mayores –no se me hacen tan descabelladas –se encogió de hombros y mordió un trozo de pan.

—Tú también deberías omitirte esas creencias –soltó Arthur Weasley.

—Yo sólo digo, que si ellas son libres de ciertas cosas, nosotros seríamos doblemente libres, padre –le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

 

La cena cambio de conversación y se quedó en el olvido el tema liberalista y descabellado, pero para Ginevra, sólo se repetía la información que tendría que darle a su amiga la mañana siguiente.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra observó el bonito día que pintaba, antes de que lloviera, claro, había pasado una semana, desde que le había dicho los planes del tío a Demelza, ella no lo había tomado nada bien, y para evitar cualquier disgusto a su padre, decidió no presentarse a la casa de los Robins al menos no, hasta que su amiga hubiese dejado el asunto como zanjado.

 

Se giró cuando escucho la voz amable de su madre, la que usaba cuando había visitas, así que sorprendida se giró, observó a su amiga acercarse junto a su madre.

 

—No le he dicho a Arthur –murmuró Molly.

—Mi padre le ha dicho la tarde de ayer, ha aceptado, mire, me ha dado una nota –se la extendió.

—Siendo así, no veo por qué negarme, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto –sonrío la chica –querida, ve por tus cosas, iremos a ver a mi tío a la casa de campo, pasaremos el verano con él, nos tomará casi un mes llegar allá, así que... Mejor no, toma unas cuantas cosas básicas, como el neceser, y lo demás, usaremos ropa de mi prima, espero que te quede –le echó una mirada crítica.

—Pero... –intento reprochar, pero su madre le dedico una mirada severa –Iré rápido.

 

Subió lentamente las escaleras, observando sobre su hombro a las dos mujeres que habían comenzado una animosa charla, sólo esperaba que su amiga no la estuviera llevando a un problema con su padre, la creía lo suficientemente loca, como para falsificar la letra de Arthur Weasley.

 

Las cosas estuvieron listas pronto, el mozo de los Robins subió su pequeño baúl y después de una larga despedida, emprendieron el camino a la casa de campo del tío de Demelza.

 

—Júrame que no falsificaste la letra de mi padre –le miro suplicante.

—Me costó una semana convencer a mi padre, le dije que si quería que me comportará, te enviara conmigo, eres una chica linda, educada, que sabe controlarse, y por lo tanto, me controlaras a mí.

—Eso no respondió mi inquietud.

—No la falsifique, para nada, tu padre dio autorización para que fueras conmigo, así tal vez, podrías sacarte de la cabeza a cierto jardinero.

—No creo que un verano logre eso.

—No, pero es un comienzo –sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento.

 

Ginny negó, sabía muy bien los motivos de Demelza para ir a esa casa de campo, quería evitar a toda costa que su prima, terminara casada con el hombre que a ella le interesaba, así era Demelza Robins, luchaba con uñas y dientes, por lo que creía suyo, sin importar mucho, era admirable que lo hiciera, porque con sus pensamientos, era bastante extraño, que un hombre la arrojara a hacer cosas sin sentido, como un viaje de un mes, sólo para evitar que el _hombre de sus sueños,_ se comprometa con su prima.

 

—Descansaremos aquí, mis señoras –dijo el mozo –está oscureciendo y es un poco peligroso seguir avanzando.

—Está bien –sonrió Demelza.

 

La tienda que les montaron estuvo bastante cómoda, para estar en medio de la nada, esperando el amanecer para seguir el camino.

 

—Promete que no harás nada malo, Demelza –pidió.

—No sé a qué te refieres con nada malo, sólo voy a evitar que mi odiosa prima, le ponga sus garras a _mi hombre._

—Esto es demasiado por un hombre, y más para ti, y creo que lo sabes.

—No, no es demasiado, bueno, digamos que _yo estoy eligiéndolo a él,_ para casarme, así que no va en desacuerdo con mis ideas –sonrió.

—Pero él no te ha elegido a ti, así que estás comportándote como un hombre, idénticamente, y tú no buscas ser como ellos, eso es lo que dices.

—Él tampoco ha decidido casarse con mi prima ¿lo ha hecho? Él prefiere mi compañía a la de ella, siempre ha sido así, así que no creo que sea un matrimonio impuesto, y menos, si es él quien lo propone.

—Pues no sé qué vas a hacer para que tu prima no se quede con él.

—Realmente, aun no lo sé, tengo un mes para pensarlo ¿no lo crees? –sonrió.

—Sólo te pido que no hagas nada que involucre a mi familia o a mí, Demelza, eres mi mejor amiga, pero… la salud de mi padre es importante, y no sólo para mí, lo sabes.

—No voy a involucrarte en ninguno de mis planes, si eso te deja tranquila, tú estás aquí porque eres mi mejor amiga, porque eres centrada, educada, y una buena persona, serás presentada como eso, mi mejor amiga al llegar a la casa de mi tío.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecer –la sujetó de las manos –gracias por ser mi consejera personal, Ginny.

 

El viaje se volvió un poco pesado para Ginny, después de todo, no había hecho un viaje tan largo, no quería ni siquiera pensar en el regreso, sería un martirio completo si es que Demelza no lograba impedir que su prima se hiciera del hombre ese.

 

—No puede ser tan _espectacular_ para que ella pierda la cabeza así –se quejó Ginny consigo misma.

 

Se acomodó el vestido lo mejor que pudo y volvió hasta donde la esperaban, negó cuando su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa y subió con ayuda del mozo.

 

—Será el mejor verano en mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, lo puedo sentir desde que iniciamos el viaje.

—Hay viajes más agotadores, te lo juro.

—Bueno, estás acostumbrada a ello, yo no.

—Como sea, no seas una quejumbrosa.

—Es frustración, de que me dejé arrastrar a tus locuras.

—Fue tu padre quien se dejó arrastrar, no tú –le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya estamos cerca del pueblo, señorita Robins –informó un mozo.

— ¿En serio? Suena maravilloso.

—Nos tomará al menos un poco más llegara a la casa de campo, pero estamos muy cerca.

—Bueno, al menos ya no es un mes –sonrió la rubia y el mozo se alejó para comenzar a moverse.

—Ya ves, todo saldrá bien.

—Eso es lo que espero, y que no llegues y tengas la noticia de que se van a casar.

—Eres un ave de mal agüero, ¿lo sabías?

—A veces me lo dicen –se burló la pelirroja.

 

Llegaron a la casa de los tíos de Demelza a medio día, por fortuna, porque pasar otra noche en la mitad de la nada no era precisamente la experiencia favorita de Ginevra, aunque Demelza parecía disfrutar mucho del viaje, tal vez estaba divertida con la mentira que había estado planeando.

 

—Bien, vayamos a deleitar a mis tíos con nuestra presencia.

—No creo que sea una grata sorpresa mi presencia, al menos.

—Boberías, te adorarán, todos lo hacen ¿qué idiota no lo haría? –sonrió.

—Al menos espero que no me envíen al granero –dijo nerviosa Ginevra.


	2. Casa de Campo.

—Demelza, querida, es un placer tenerte aquí –la mujer se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la chica, para saludarla amablemente.

—Hola, tía, mi padre pensó que sería maravilloso un poco de aire fresco para mí –sonrío –permíteme...

— ¡Mamá! –se escuchó una voz suave acercarse –necesito que alguien me confeccione algo, si planeo conquistarlo con lo que tengo en el armario, creo que me quedaré soltera como Demelza –chilló, y se quedó quieta frente a ellas –oh, Demelza, viniste.

—Hola, Astoria, sí, he venido ¿conquistar a quién?

—Veo que mi tío te ha enviado con una niñera –se burló Astoria.

— ¿Conquistar a quién? –insistió.

—Al hijo de sir Lucius, la invitación se la enviaremos… –sonrió la tía de Demelza.

—Por cierto –interrumpió Demelza a su tía, la sonrisa tensa de Demelza no pasó desapercibida para Ginevra –no es ninguna niñera, es una gran amiga mía.

—Ya puedo imaginarme qué clase de amiga –se cruzó de brazos Astoria –en fin, llegaste a tiempo, estoy preparando mi baile, será en invierno, en Londres, podrás ayudarme ¿sabes quién es el invitado principal? –le sonrió.

—No, ¿quién?

—Sir Lucius, y su hijo que sigue soltero...

—Oh, querida, lo lamento tanto, no te han informado, supongo.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? –Inquirió preocupada.

—Para él, no, supongo que para ti, pero no me interrumpas, déjame hacer la presentación, ella es Ginevra –jaló a su amiga –se ha casado hace unos meses atrás. Su apellido de soltera era Weasley –la sonrisa de Ginny fue débil.

— ¿Y qué? –soltó Astoria.

—Ahora es Malfoy. Así es, se ha casado con Draco, la boda fue tan repentina, que me sorprendió, a todos, la verdad, pero, si le vieras junto a él, no verías pareja más enamorada.

—Vaya, sí que ha sido una noticia inesperada, supongo que la invitación para Sir Lucius deberá cambiar un poco.

—Así es –sonrío Demelza –si nos permiten, quisiéramos descansar un poco y tomar un baño.

—Por supuesto, y un placer conocerla, señora Malfoy.

—Gracias –susurró Ginevra y le otorgó una mirada enfadada a su amiga que sonreía divertida.

 

Ginevra se sentó sobre la cama mientras los mozos dejaban las cosas en la habitación, les sonrió educada cuando se disculparon y salieron, suspiró y se recostó sobre la cama y observó el dosel, tenía que hablar con Demelza, una cosa es que estuvieran ahí para evitar que su prima se apoderara del hombre que según ella amaba, y otra muy diferente que la involucrara en una mentira tan enorme, a esto se refería a que no fuera una trampa.

 

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y su amiga pasó, cerrando la puerta con llave, se sentó junto a ella y la sujetó de la mano.

 

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada, Ginny –habló –pero fue la única forma que encontré ante la situación.

—Eres una chiflada, Demelza ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el día del dichoso baile? ¡La reputación de mi familia está de por medio! ¡Te pedí que no hicieras algo así! –chilló y se cubrió el rostro.

—Hablaré con él, te lo prometo, hablaré con Draco y le pediré que haga como si jamás…

—Tus tíos son una familia importante en Londres –le recordó –es su palabra contra la de la hija de un simple mercader –soltó furiosa, se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

—Les diré, sólo espera a que envíen las invitaciones, si en la de Sir. Malfoy no le ponen que la invitación es para que su hijo casadero conozca a Astoria, me daré por bien servida –la sujetó de las manos –por favor –le dedicó una mirada inocente.

—No quiero problemas después, Demelza –advirtió.

—No darás detalles ¿bien? Dirás que te han pedido ser discreta, en lo que se hace el anuncio formal.

—Bien.

 

Evitó reunirse con la familia de Demelza lo que restó del día, así evitaría cualquier interés, posiblemente entendieran que estaba muy poco interesada en compartir mucho de ella con los demás.

 

Se colocó su ropa de dormir y se metió a la cama temprano, dejó la charola con los alimentos, tenía el estómago revuelto a causa de la mentira de su amiga, no estaba muy convencida de todo eso, y de haber desmentido la información, debió ser en el momento, no después.

 

Gimió a causa de la culpa, su padre no había educado a una mentirosa, y se había vuelto una, sólo esperaba que las invitaciones fueran enviadas pronto, y no soportar más las mentiras de Demelza, por primera vez en años, comenzaba a creer que ser su amiga, no era para nada bueno.

 

Se reunió con los demás en el desayuno, les saludó cordialmente y se sentó junto a Demelza, que le sostuvo su mano.

 

—Me han dicho las chicas de la servidumbre que ayer estuvo muy inapetente, señora Malfoy –habló la Sra. Greengrass.

—Un poco, tenía el estómago revuelto, supongo que por el largo viaje –sonrió.

—Oh tal vez es el motivo del primogénito ¿no lo cree? –Sonrió la mujer y le brillaron los ojos –su marido es un hombre bastante atractivo, si me permite opinar, y usted es una mujer muy bonita, su primer hijo tendría que ser hermoso.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron? –Interrumpió Astoria –él no la ha mencionado nunca, y ese matrimonio muy aprisa, disculpe que lo diga, pero posiblemente… su malestar estomacal sea la razón de la repentina boda.

—Hace seis meses que se casaron –soltó Demelza –si has podido verla, no luce de seis meses o a punto de dar a luz a un bebé, Astoria.

—Hay muchos trucos para ello –se defendió la morena.

—Me sorprende que una señorita decente como tú conozca de esos trucos, ni siquiera yo que soy una libertina los conozco –sonrió triunfante Demelza.

—Las sirvientas lo comentaron una vez –contestó apenada.

—Una señorita escuchando chismes de sirvientes –negó.

 

Ginny contuvo una risita, Astoria podía ser una joven muy guapa, pero su amiga realmente le ganaba, tenía más estilo y clase, posiblemente porque era mayor que Astoria, pero sabía desenvolverse bastante bien en sociedad, su único defecto, decían los hombres, era esos pensamientos de libertad y de igualdad para la mujer y el hombre.

 

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, las dos fueron a dar un paseo, no estaban muy entretenidas, y era más aburrido que en Londres, así que lo único que les quedó, fue sentarse bajo un roble, viendo directo a la casa, pero lo suficientemente alejadas de ahí.

 

—No sé cómo puede un hombre fijarse en ella –soltó Demelza –en serio, de ser uno, nunca me fijaría en ella, es bonita, educada, pero tiene algo que no termina de convencerme.

—En realidad no sé qué toman en cuenta los hombres para fijarse en una mujer –admitió Ginevra.

—Vamos, cariño eres hermosa, si no ha llegado nadie a tu vida, es que no es el momento, tampoco vas a aventarte a los brazos del primer hombre que te hable bonito, y te baje las estrellas –señaló el cielo –que mira que para eso, nosotras solas podemos –terminó con un tono de suficiencia.

—Suena muy bien –se burló.

—Sólo dime como y puedo darle batalla a un hombre en el trabajo –sonrió –lo que importa no es la fuerza, sino el ingenio –le guiñó un ojo a Ginny que sonrió.

—Aun así, estás chalada por uno –se burló.

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo conoces, y es imposible no enamorarte de él, es realmente atractivo ¿por qué crees que Astoria estaría tras él?

— ¿El título? –sonrió.

—Sí, es una buena respuesta, pero no, los Malfoy son ricos como descarados y engreídos –se burló –tienen fama, poder, y encanto.

—Dijiste que son descarados y engreídos –frunció el ceño.

—Se creen la mejor familia de todo el país, son guapos, todos ellos son guapos, Narcissa es una mujer elegante, guapa, atractiva, se desenvuelve perfectamente en los ambientes sociales, Lucius, él es engreído, se cree lo mejor del mundo, es guapo, querida, pero ni por un poco tan guapo como su hijo, creo que fue una mezcla bastante excelente de sus padres –suspiró.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama? –la observó.

—Es tu marido y no sabes su nombre, apuesto que ni siquiera como luce –se burló.

—Tú me has metido en este asunto ¿te lo recuerdo? –frunció el ceño.

—Draco Malfoy –sonrió –unos maravillosos ojos…

— ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? –sonrió Astoria.

—Claro –sonrió Ginevra.

—Para ser amiga de Demelza, tú eres bastante amable y educada, creo que encajas bastante bien en la familia Malfoy –sonrió –pero no has terminado de contarme como es qué tú conquistaste a Draco, él siempre dijo que no estaba listo para el matrimonio, posiblemente un compromiso largo, pero no matrimonio.

—Bueno –tragó saliva –él es bastante… agradable.

—Cariño, creo que estamos hablando de dos personas distintas ¿no lo crees?

—Que no fuera muy amable contigo, es porque no le interesaba cortejarte.

—Lo que me sorprende es que sigas siendo su amiga, Demelza, casi me quisiste arrancar la cabeza cuando dije que me interesaba.

—Lo dijiste porque me escuchaste decir que me interesaba, no por otra cosa.

—Él es atractivo ¿Qué idiota no se fijaría en él? –sonrió.

—Me dejó de interesar a decir verdad –sonrió –y los presenté, fue como si el amor a primera vista no fuese una mentira, el interés en esos ojos grises cuando la observaron, fue instantáneo, y mira, se han casado, son felices, y si está aquí, es porque él está muy ocupado, y ha querido un tiempo, para anunciar y celebrar a lo grande el enlace.

— ¿Y la argolla? –sujetó la mano de Ginny.

—Discreción –soltó Demelza, abriendo su abanico en un movimiento fluido y comenzando a abanicarse –se los he contado a ustedes, porque no quería que hicieran un ridículo al enviar la invitación como _hijo único casadero._

—Ya, ya –suspiró enfadada Astoria.

—Para ser una boda discreta, te veías preciosa, Ginny, cariño –le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y él no vendrá por ustedes? –sonrió Astoria.

—Si se desocupa pronto de los negocios, posiblemente lo haga –mintió Ginevra un poco incómoda, las palabras amenazaban con atorarse en su garganta y ahogarla por mentirosa.

—Sería increíble, me encantaría saludarlo ¿cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

—El verano completo –informó Demelza observando al frente, con una mirada impasible.

 

Tomaron té, comieron panecillos, hicieron el tonto, y fueron a cenar, el señor Greengrass parecía muy ausente, pero según su mujer, estaba en un proyecto que absorbía mucho de su tiempo.

 

—Mi tío trabaja mucho –la observó delicadamente la rubia –si sigue trabajando tan duro, tendrá un colapso de nuevo ¿no?

—Sí, le he insistido que no es bueno para su salud, pero no hace caso.

—Así son los hombres, necios, aunque les vaya la vida –se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su taza de té.

 

La conversación fue un poco forzada después de eso, a veces Demelza Robins cruzaba los límites, no se había mencionado nada, pero por la reacción de las dos mujeres Greengrass, el tema sacado fue incómodo.

 

—Espero que descanses –sonrió la rubia –iremos al pueblo a comprar unas cuantas cosas.

—De –la detuvo –la charla de la cena…

—Mi tío es el típico hombre, Ginny –suspiró –no está muy ocupado, las ha traído acá para poder ir con su otra familia, la _no oficial,_ es un secreto a voces, sufrió un infarto mientras se revolcaba con su otra mujer.

—Ya veo –bajó el rostro.

—Ahora vez la importancia de que se deje que cada uno decida con quien casarse y cuando marcharse –negó –mi tía no ha hecho nada más que ser una buena mujer, como fue educada, pero los hombres quieren algo más que una buena ama de casa –le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Acaso tú? –interrogó sorprendida.

—No voy a privarme de las cosas, no importa lo que digan de mí, si un hombre llega a amarme, no quiero que sea por una idea vendida y prefabricada, la virginidad es algo que cuidan las que no tiene nada más que ofrecer ¿de qué sirve? –Se burló –la mayoría de las mujeres casadas se han entregado por primera vez a sus maridos, se ha usado, y no vuelve a ellas, ser virgen, no te garantiza amor en un matrimonio, deberías pensar en eso –sonrió –tampoco digo que te entregues al primer idiota.

— ¿Fue Malfoy? –levantó la vista hasta su amiga.

—Ve a dormir –le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

Se acostó con las palabras de su amiga dando vuelta en su cabeza, tal vez por eso estaba tan interesada en ese Malfoy, porque se había metido con él, cosa que no debería importarle, después de todo, no es como si estuviese casada con él, pero después de eso, no quería pensar en el matrimonio, no quería pensar en que su padre posiblemente también engañara a su madre, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la idea de la mente, sólo había una forma de saberlo, se puso de pie y buscó un poco de pergamino y tinta, escribió una carta para su madre y la selló, mañana por la mañana haría que alguien la llevara a Londres, mientras más rápido la carta llegara a manos de su madre, más rápido contestaría.

 

—oOo—

 

Despertó un poco agotada, no había podido dormir muy bien desde la confesión de su amiga, le entregó la carta a uno de los sirvientes que dijo que iría a dejarla personalmente.

 

—Buenos días –sonrió Demelza –si continúas con esa cara, todo mundo pensará que estás en cinta –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Le dijiste que no conocías formas de…

—De ocultar un embarazo, no –admitió –de evitar uno, conozco varías –sonrió.

 

Se adelantó al comedor, se sentó junto a su amiga y sonrió a las otras dos mujeres, que le dedicaron una mirada de curiosidad, pero se omitieron sus comentarios, así que lo agradeció mucho.

 

Llegaron al medio día al pueblo, Demelza bajó con una sonrisa encantadora, le encantaba lucirse, era una mujer bastante complicada de entender, y hacía años que Ginevra había decidido dejar de intentar comprenderla, simplemente quererle, porque siempre había sido una buena amiga y había defendido mucho de ella, a pesar de las diferentes posiciones sociales, seguía siendo su amiga.

 

—Vamos por acá –sonrió la rubia y la dirigió a un pequeño local, el pueblo no era la gran cosa, así que posiblemente ese lugar sería el más refinado y donde una señorita de alta cuna, como Demelza, compraría.

 

Pasearon de un lado a otro por la pequeña tienda, buscando tela, encaje y un montón de cosas que no le llamaban la atención, después de una hora en ese lugar, por fin salieron.

 

—Este lugar es muy pequeño –sonrió Demelza.

—Lo sé, eso no ha impedido que vayas de un lado a otro ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Posiblemente, no hay mucho que me impida lo que me gusta.

 

Se sentaron en la plaza, con una de las chicas de la servidumbre cuidando de ellas, y el chofer un poco más allá, haciendo lo mismo, logrando que Demelza pusiera los ojos en blanco.

 

—No sé qué sea, pero te lastimarás el cuello si sigues creyéndote un búho –se burló.

—Es ese hombre –musitó –ha estado detrás de nosotras desde que llegamos al lugar.

— ¿Quién? –se giró de forma poco prudente.

—De, deberías ser un poco más discreta.

—Que le den a la discreción ¿por qué ellos pueden vernos como si estuviésemos expuestas y nosotros no? –se encogió de hombros.

 

El hombre sonrió haciendo que Demelza le devolviera el saludo y se girara de nuevo a su posición original.

 

—Si conozco también a estos animales, que se dicen hombres, sólo por caminar en dos piernas, no tardará en acercarse, entonces, podremos encararle al simio ese –se burló.

— ¿Qué simio? –la voz de un hombre hizo que Demelza sonriera y observara con recato al hombre.

—A uno que ha estado siguiéndonos desde que llegamos al pueblo, a ese simio.

—Supongo que soy el simio ¿no es así? –sonrió, Ginny observó con detenimiento al chico, era de cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, tenía un poco de barba, pero eso lo hacía lucir por mucho demasiado atractivo. Le devolvió la sonrisa cuando él le sonrió –soy Harry –se presentó.

— ¿Ha nacido sólo con nombre de pila, señor? –se burló Demelza.

—No –sonrió –Potter es mi apellido.

—Oh, Harry Potter, he oído de usted –admitió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Espero que muy bien, se dicen muchas cosas de mí, a decir verdad.

— ¿Qué trae a un joven inversionista a estos lares? –interrogó.

—Veo que sí ha escuchado de mí ¿puedo saber con quién hablo?

—Claro –Demelza se puso de pie –usted no quiso invertir en un negocio con mi padre hace casi seis meses –soltó.

—No he invertido en muchos lugares, para ser honesto, sólo estrategia.

—Una muy mala estrategia –le sonrió y se encogió de hombros de forma delicada.

—Bueno, no creo que sepa mucho de mis negocios.

—Pero sí de los de mi padre, las mujeres, señor Potter –le golpeó en el hombro con el abanico –hacemos más que quedarnos quietas como una linda maceta mientras ustedes platican, puede vernos en faldas, delicadas y yendo a tomar siestas en fiestas para que ustedes hablen de negocios –soltó haciendo sonreír a Harry –pero habremos algunas, que pensamos incluso mejor que un hombre.

—Ya –sonrió más ampliamente –supongo que eres la hija liberal del Sr. Robins ¿no es así? –Negó –es un placer, Srta. Robins.

—Oh, la hija liberal –se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano –eso ha sido bastante ofensivo, Sr. Potter –habló unas octavas más arriba de lo normal y sus ojos se cristalizaron, Ginny bajó el rostro.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señorita? –se acercó un hombre de amplio bigote blanco y observó al chico.

—Este señor –soltó y se limpió las falsas lágrimas –cree que puede acercarse a dos señoritas decentes a faltarles al respeto –sollozó, pero para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry sólo se mostró divertido y observó al hombre de amplio bigote.

—Me disculpo, Srta. Robins, no era mi intención llamarla liberal.

—Debería lamentarlo –soltó digna elevando el mentón –se ha perdido de una retribución neta de 200 mil libras –sonrió –gracias, por hacer que mi padre gane cerca de 500 mil, por no invertir –se encogió de hombros, le dedicó una mirada angelical y se alejó, sujetando a Ginny del brazo.

— ¿Puedo saber dónde se está alojando? –interrogó.

—La casa de campo de los Greengrass, está invitado a tomar el té mañana –sonrió, agradeció al hombre que se acercó a defenderla y se alejaron.

 

La expresión de Demelza siguió siendo la misma que antes de toparse con ese hombre, ningún hombre, salvo Malfoy, lograba perturbarla, y admiraba eso de su amiga, ningún hombre podía robar su tranquilidad, tal vez por esos _locos pensamientos liberales,_ pero admiraba esa fuerza de voluntad, su carácter fuerte y gentil cuando era necesario.

 

Llegaron a la casa de campo de los tíos de Demelza, los mozos bajaron las compras de la rubia y las llevaron a su habitación, mientras ella pedía té, lo tomarían en el patio trasero.

 

—Ha sido un día agotador, he comprado casi todo el pueblo.

—Lo he notado, no puedo creer que te gastaras tanto dinero en esas cosas que te disgustan tanto.

—Es justo –sonrío –gasto el dinero, que para algo se ha inventado, y le doy gusto a mi padre, comprando cosas pretenciosas y banales ¿te ha gustado algo? Puedes tomarlo, mi padre no se disgustara, ni siquiera lo sabrá, y podemos decir que ha sido con el dinero de los Malfoy, que tampoco les vendría mal otra mujer para gastar esa inmensa fortuna.

—Dudo que el patriarca lo permita –se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre el dinero, Ginevra, las grandes fortunas _salvo la de Potter_ , tardan años en mazarse, pero segundos –chasqueo los dedos –para esfumarse –es por eso que los ricos son infelices, trabajan tanto para mantener el nivel, mientras los pobres, viven al día, sí, pero con la libertad y la felicidad que a los ricos le faltan, le llamo yo, justicia.

—Muchos prefieren ser ricos a felices –suspiró.

—Idiotas han de ser, ¿qué sabrán ellos de la soledad que maldice al millonario? El dinero corrompe al más puro de los seres, se termina si no eres hábil para reproducirlo, y te abandona, dejándote solo, triste y vacío.

—Sabes mucho de eso ¿no?

—Te veo como una hermana, he de ser honesta en eso, contigo he cubierto gran parte de la soledad que he mantenido, mi padre se dedica a trabajar, y mi madre a ser pretenciosa, jactándose del dinero que posee mi padre, cuando no somos más que larvas asquerosas, puede rosearse los perfumes más exquisitos ¿sabes porque? –Ginevra negó –para cubrir el hedor de la mierda en la cual se arrastra, vive, come y morirá –sonrío –ser mujer trae buenas cosas, comodidad, te haces la mártir, y tendrás al mundo a tus pies ¿pero porque tenerlo sólo por tenerlo? ¿Qué hay de ganarlo?

— ¿Cómo lo ganarías? –interrogó.

—Luchando, querida Ginevra, ellos tienen fuerza, nosotras el cerebro ¿porque no ser uno solo, en lugar de un complemento? La fuerza en una persona no lo puede hacer todo, se necesita esto –se golpeó suavemente la sien –para echar a andar la fuerza, ser uno solo, no ser el adorno el uno del otro, igualdad de forma, es lo que busco.

—Suena interesante –sonrío.

—Tampoco quiero terminar perdiéndome en los defectos del hombre por igualarle, tener un valor como persona, no como objeto.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginevra se quedó en su habitación después de pasar un largo rato con Demelza, cuando su prima se unió a ellas, Ginny prefirió retirarse, merendó en su habitación, para evitar preguntas, porque cuando menos lo pensaba, Astoria cambiaba el tema abruptamente tomándola desprevenida, ya le había dicho sin querer que no conocía a ningún Draco, y es que era eso mismo lo que odiaba de mentir, la mentira sola termina volviéndose una inmensa telaraña, pronto toda la casa estaría envuelta, y para deshacerse de ella, sería algo imposible de hacer.

 

Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, le pidió a las chicas de servicio que la disculparan, pero se sentía indispuesta.

 

—Creo que tendré que pedir un médico –habló la señora Greengrass –se ha estado sintiendo indispuesta, creo que es momento de saber si es causa o no de un embarazo, para saber qué métodos utilizar.

—Ha estado comiendo, es sólo que Astoria, ha estado hostigándola con preguntas personales.

—Es sólo curiosidad, Demelza –se defendió.

—Es su marido ¿cómo te sentirías tú si una mujer sintiera tanto interés sobre tu marido? Es descortés de tu parte interrogarle sobre todos los gustos de su marido.

—Demelza tiene razón, cariño, su relación con el joven Malfoy es algo que no tiene que importarte, ellos ya están casados, deberías buscar otro pretendiente al cual poner tu interés.

—Draco es de mi interés.

—Es una lástima que esté casado ya –sonrío con suficiencia Demelza –y no creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea de que seas la _ramera_ de Malfoy.

— ¡Eso jamás! –soltó la madre de Astoria.

—Pues entonces, tía, deberías hacer que tú hija se controle, le han ganado a Draco, hay más.

—Señorita Demelza –la interrumpió uno de los mozos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Indagó sorprendida.

—Ha llegado su invitado.

— ¿Mi invitado? –Frunció el ceño –me temo que debe haber un error, mi única invitada es la señora Malfoy.

—El señor ha dicho que fue invitado por usted a tomar el té.

—Bueno, si él lo dice, supongo que es cierto, páselo al jardín trasero, en unos minutos me reuniré con él.

—De inmediato.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó con su tía –no recuerdo haber invitado a nadie, debió ser una cortesía que se tomó demasiado literal.

—Así de anciano tendrá que ser, Demelza, para aceptarte una invitación.

—Buenas tardes –la voz masculina las hizo voltear.

—Buenas tardes –contestaron al unísono las tres mujeres.

—Soy el anciano que tomó la cortesía demasiado literal –avanzó hasta Astoria –Harry.

—Astoria Greengrass –sonrío.

—La madre de Astoria –sonrío la mujer ante el atractivo joven.

—Sólo se ha presentado con su nombre de pila, _mi señor_ –soltó Demelza en burla –no ha de gastar más que una poca saliva.

—Cierto –sonrío el chico –soy Harry Potter.

—Un placer tenerlo aquí, señor Potter, pero vayan al jardín, allá podrán disfrutar mejor del té.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad, señora Greengrass –le ofreció el brazo a Demelza, que pasó de largo, la que lo sujetó fue Astoria.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen? –Interrogó Astoria.

—Ayer me acerqué a hablarle, pero ciertamente, he tratado con el señor Robins muchas veces en el pasado, se haber sabido que su hija era hermosa...

—Prejuicios –murmuró Demelza, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

 

Avanzaron hasta la mesa ubicada en el patio trasero, Astoria se comportó como toda una dama, y sirvió el té para Potter, que aunque tenía una difícil charla con Demelza, le prestó la suficiente atención a la chica.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planea permanecer en este sitio? –Indagó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Hasta invierno –sonrío Astoria –tendré un baile –comentó emocionada.

—Vaya, debe ser... Entretenido –sonrío incómodo ante su falta de respuesta y tacto.

—Supongo que le invitaras después de ese comentario tan inapropiado, Astoria –soltó en ayuda de Harry la rubia.

—Sí, por supuesto, le haremos llegar la invitación, señor Potter.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿qué ha pasado con la hermosa pelirroja que la acompañaba? –Demelza sonrío y Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

—La señora Malfoy –se encuentra indispuesta –soltó indiferente y fría la castaña.

—Ya veo, espero que se recupere pronto.

—Sí el señor desea verle, puedo pedir su presencia, espere un momento –Demelza se puso de pie, era la excusa perfecta para huir de ese lugar, ser cortés, a veces la metía en esos líos.

 

Subió despacio, para tomar su tiempo, mientras más tardará en volver, y si era con Ginevra, mejor.

 

— ¿Qué tan indispuesta te encuentras, querida? –sonrío.

—Sí se trata de convivir con tu prima, estoy al borde de la muerte –soltó.

—Astoria no puede ser tan insoportable como para quedarte encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes ¿o sí? Es más, estás vestida, mejor para mí, vayamos por un poco de té.

—No, en serio no.

—Tienes que rescatarme de Astoria –la sacudió –si sigues aquí, mi tía hará que traigan un médico para saber si estás de encargo –advirtió.

—No quiero soportar a tu prima.

—Yo soportaré a mi prima, mientras tú soportas a mi invitado por mí.

— ¿Tú invitado?

—El tipo de ayer –negó con fastidio –tomó muy literal la invitación para el té.

—Ya, bien, iré, pero en cuanto tu prima me enfade, la golpearé hasta el agotamiento.

—Tienes mi permiso.

 

Bajaron con una leve sonrisa, la educación antes que nada, dirían las nodrizas, el hombre se puso de pie para saludar a Ginevra, ignorando por completo la plática de Astoria, por lo visto, ni siquiera él la soportó en los cinco minutos a solas.

 

—Luce hermosa el día de hoy, ¿señora Malfoy? –hizo una mueca.

—Parece que le desagrada –sonrío Ginny.

—No, no, pero mi trato con su esposo no ha sido de los mejores. Ni con el resto de su familia, ese no es el caso, lo sé, usted parece una persona... Completamente diferente a ellos.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? –sonrío incómoda.

—Supongo que su marido no le ha hablado mucho de mí ¿cierto?

—No solemos hablar de trabajo, ni de nada –murmuró para sus adentros y sonrío.

 

El té fue un rato agradable, y agradeció que no se tocara más el tema sobre su falso matrimonio.


	3. Una Cita.

Demelza observó a su tía, tenía un serio semblante, ordenó lo que se haría de comer y cenar de esa manera, ella no dijo nada, se limitó a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla, su tía Anne era una buena mujer, dentro de lo que se podía, al igual que las demás, por tener un poco más de dinero, se sentían intocables, si le hubiese dicho que Ginevra era la hija de un mercader, no la trataría de la misma manera que ahora, así que le había hecho un favor en lugar de arruinar su vida, bien, posiblemente había hecho ambas cosas.

 

—El tío Nail sigue ocupado ¿no es así?

—Basta Demelza –pidió –conozco muy bien tus comentarios desagradables.

—No son comentarios desagradables, que no te guste escuchar la verdad es diferente, si tu hija y tú dejaran de ser tan superficiales, mi tío pasaría más tiempo aquí, pero comprendo que huya, aquí solo son cosas aristocráticas, mientras que en su otra casa, posiblemente no salga de la cama.

—Quieres que sea una cualquiera –gruñó.

—Creo que mi tío lo quiere, no yo –se burló y se puso de pie –he sido una maceta presentable toda mi vida, tía, pero a diferencia de algunas, no pienso en ropa, corsés, y materiales frívolos, escucho lo que ellos platican, y por lo tanto, lo que ellos quieren de una mujer –se acercó a su tía –te diré algo, vírgenes, ellos pueden tener miles, si lo desean, jóvenes y vírgenes, toda clase de mujeres, si van a los burdeles no es más que porque les gusta que una mujer sepa lo que le gusta en la cama, no porque son frígidas en la cama. Para eso. Se quedarían en casa, con sus mujeres, si la próxima vez, que mi tío busque yacer contigo, no finjas dolor de cabeza, es más, si quieres, puedes pensar en alguien con quien nunca te revolcarás, te aseguro, que eso te hará sentir más, y a él le gustará.

—Tus ideas liberales y absurdas como estas, son lo que te han mantenido soltera, y así morirás, Demelza.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡He de morir libre, porque nací para ser libre! No para vivir en una jaula de oro, ellos me compraran la luna, si lo deseo, pero a consecuencia de eso, me encerraran en una jaula de diamantes y de oro, un bonito lugar para envejecer, pero seré como las aves, moriré en la más desesperante soledad, cantaré para mantenerme cuerda, como ellos, para no llorar, mejor morir soltera a casada, al final, moriré sola, y tal vez jamás amada realmente.

 

Se giró para quedarse de pie, su tío Nail estaba junto a ellas observando la discusión, observó a su esposa y su sobrina, negó y señaló a la rubia.

 

—Mi despacho ahora –ordenó.

—Yo no soy tu hija, así que no me hablarás de esa forma, ni siquiera mi padre...

—Pues tu padre debió hacerlo, además, eres mi invitada, que no se te olvide eso.

—Por supuesto que no se me olvida, tío Nail, como olvidarlo.

 

Lo siguió cuando se dio media vuelta, cerró las puertas a su espalda sin quitar la vista del hombre, era guapo, viejo, pero guapo, se quedó de pie, aunque avanzó hasta el escritorio, junto a las dos sillas.

 

—Demelza.

—Tío Nail –contestó en el mismo tono.

— ¡Jesús sabe que hubiese deseado que fueses hombre! –soltó con una sonrisa.

—De ser así, ya te hubiese roto la cara.

—De ser así, no tendrías todas esas ideas liberales de las que tanto te identifican ¿no es así?

—Bien, al menos Dios ha hecho algo bueno por el mundo a pesar de ser hombre ¿no lo crees?

—No llegarás a nada si sigues por ese camino, cariño.

—Hay muchas mujeres escondidas que comparten mis pensamientos, que no sea una agachada sin carácter y por lo tanto, no tema a expresar mis pensamientos, no es mi culpa.

—Demelza Robins, a veces me enfurezco de saber que no llevas mi sangre, las mujeres con tu carácter y determinación, es algo bueno –suspiró –no le digas a nadie que lo dije, por favor.

—No lo haré –sonrío.

—Veo a como tu padre te defiende de los demás, está orgulloso de ti –se puso de pie –hubiese deseado tener al menos una hija con tu templanza, Dios me dio dos hijas, huecas y frívolas, tus padres sólo te tuvieron a ti, pero tienes el valor, la fuerza y la inteligencia de cualquier hombre, es más, posiblemente, mejor que uno.

—Soy algo más que un bonito accesorio –sonrío.

—El hombre que te conquiste, merecerá una ovación de pie por semanas enteras, tendrá que tener la paciencia de un sabio, y los cojones de acero, mi niña.

—Ese hombre tendrá que aceptarme tal y como soy, no he de cambiar ni un cabello de mí, sólo por casarme.

—Nunca dejes de ser tú –acarició la mejilla de la chica –que nadie pueda hacer de ti, un bello ejemplar para ponerlo en una jaula de diamantes y oro.

—Seré yo, quien lo ponga dentro de esa jaula, tío –besó la mejilla del hombre –intenta pasar más tiempo con ellas, que por las cuencas del rosario de mi tía, es un martirio, que al final de cuentas, tú elegiste, no hagas con ella lo que no quieres que les pase a tus hijas y a mí.

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, el señor Potter te ha enviado sus saludos.

—Dile que los he votado a la basura en cuanto los escuché –sonrío y salió.

 

Paseó un rato con Ginevra, que había decidido salir de su posible hibernación de verano, pero comprendía que se sintiera incomoda, se quejaba de que las mujeres  no pudiesen elegir con quién casarse, pero ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo con su mejor amiga, le había dado en un matrimonio falso a un hombre guapo y poderoso, sin ni si quiera preguntarle, era un caos, pero hablaría con su tío para que la ayudara a salir de ese embrollo, él no le negaría nada.

 

—He de suponer que usted es Ginevra Weasley –sonrío el señor Greengrass.

—Sí –sonrío la pelirroja.

—De hecho, es la señora Malfoy, cariño, pero es normal que muchos la llamen por su apellido de soltera.

—No sabía que Draco se hubiese casado, y menos con una chica tan hermosa, supongo que tendrás que desistir de él, Astoria –sonrío.

—Supongo que tus influencias con Sir. Lucius fueron inútiles ¿no es así?

—Astoria –pidió la señora Greengrass.

—No, le dije que lo quería a él, como esposo, y dijo que Sir. Lucius era buen amigo suyo, que lo diera por hecho.

—Cuando yo hablé con él no mencionó que su hijo hubiese contraído matrimonio, de hecho, muchos de nuestros amigos en común no lo saben.

—Fue algo rápido –soltó Demelza –fue una boda muy linda, es una lástima que no pudiésemos traer las fotos, son hermosas.

—Seguramente lo son –sonrío el hombre.

 

Ginny se dedicó a cenar en silencio, mientras el hombre hablaba de otras cosas, interesado por  lo que su esposa e hija habían hecho, indagando sobre si su otra hija había enviado alguna carta, queriendo saber cómo le iba en su matrimonio.

 

——oOo——

 

El señor Greengrass pasó una semana en la casa de campo, la llevaba al pueblo todos los días, cosa que no le agradaba a Ginevra, gastar lo poco que su padre le había dado no era algo que ella deseara, y aunque no comprará nada, se le hacía fastidioso desperdiciar tanto tiempo en cosas absurdas como esas.

 

—No se ve nada feliz, señora Malfoy –Ginny se giró y le dedico una sonrisa agradable al hombre.

—Digamos que... No es lo mío lo de las compras.

—Veo que comparte pensamientos liberales con su amiga, la señorita Robins ¿no es así? La próxima vez que la vea tal vez traerá un pantalón –se burló.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Interrumpió Demelza –el que una mujer decidiera usar uno, algún día.

—Bueno, es una idea extraña...

—O su cerebro muy pequeño para concebir una idea así.

—Tal vez ambas cosas, un gusto saludarla, espero que no tire mis saludos, pensé en enviarle Flores, pero creí que usted no es de esas mujeres, a las que conquistaría con un ramo.

—Es la segunda vez que busca ofenderme, señor Potter –suspiró –agradezco que una de mis virtudes sea que todo lo que dicen de mí se resbale, como si estuviese cubierta en aceite que lo facilita, no me importa lo que usted crea, piense o diga, me daré la vuelta e incluso seré capaz de olvidar su presencia –observó a Ginny –cariño, no es muy... Conveniente que te vean con él.

—Creí que no le importaba ¿qué tiene de malo que charle con la señora? ¿Tiene prejuicios sobre la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? Usted, la dama con pensamientos de igualdad y libertad, ha herido mis sentimientos, creí que usted, mejor que nadie comprendería mi amistad con la señora Malfoy.

—Basta, por favor, no vayan a pelear.

— ¿Por qué pelearía? –Se encogió de hombros –para pelear, se necesitan dos, Ginevra, y después, un conflicto, una molestia, no estoy molesta, porque para estarlo, primero tendría que  importarme lo que el señor piense, y no me importa –le hizo una reverencia educada, con una sonrisa amable y se alejó.

—Es un caso muy peculiar ¿no es así? –sonrío.

—Sí, sin duda lo es –rió divertida.

—No tiene ni un minuto para aburrirse con ella ¿cierto?

—Usted...

—Espero que pueda ser nuestro pequeño secreto –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

 

Ginevra se acercó con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro dibujada y con la vista en el hombre que iba saliendo del lugar.

 

—No habla muy bien de ti eso –musitó Astoria –ya sabes, estás casada con un hombre, muy guapo, por cierto, para que estés poniendo tus ojos en otro soltero, a todo esto no me has dicho ¿a qué se dedica tu familia? Digo, quiero saber cómo se conocieron Draco y tú.

—Creí que había quedado claro que Demelza nos había presentado.

—Fue una fiesta entonces –negó –es muy raro.

—No sé qué es lo que se le hace raro –centró su vista en lo más cercano a ella.

—Draco suele a ir a las fiestas con su padre y su madre, es muy raro que Sir. Malfoy no le comentara nada a mi padre sobre ti, conociendo a su único hijo, y menos, cuando le sugirió que deberían comprometernos.

—Bueno, posiblemente se le hizo grosero decirle que está casado conmigo.

—Volvemos a lo mismo, querida ¿segura que hablamos de las mismas personas?

—Lo mismo –se giró hasta ella para afrontarla –no creo que les sea agradable saber cómo la hija de uno de sus _íntimos_ amigos, se expresan de ellos ¿no lo crees?

—Pues te reto a que le digas a Draco como he llamado bruja a su madre y a su padre un cerdo –sonrió –puedes ser muy su esposa, pero quiero verte después de que le digas eso, eres su esposa –repitió –pero sigue siendo tu palabra, contra la mía y la de mi padre.

—Sigue siendo tu palabra contra la de su esposa y su mejor amiga –soltó Demelza –y posiblemente sea yo quien se lo diga a Sir. Lucius –se encogió de hombros –si mal no estoy, es más amigo de mi padre que del tuyo, así que será la palabra de un medio amigo de él, a su mejor amigo –sujetó a Ginny del hombro –no te preocupes, querida, Draco te ama tanto, que es capaz de romper lazos con la familia de mi tío, vamos a ver eso.

 

Se alejaron de Astoria para cruzar el lugar, la mirada de enfado de Ginevra no se quitó de encima de la prima de su amiga.

 

—La dulce y tierna Ginevra asesinando a alguien con la mirada –se burló Demelza.

—No me está gustando su actitud conmigo –suspiró –me has metido en muchos líos, Demelza, esto se nos saldrá de las manos.

—No seas tan negativa, querida, no se nos saldrá de las manos, ya verás.

—Siempre pasa, siempre se salen las cosas de control, porque no tenemos el control, son mentiras, la verdad siempre se sabe, y no me va a agradar lo que pasará conmigo.

—Ya te dije que hablaré con Draco, él dirá que no es cierto, que en efecto, nunca te ha visto ¿Qué puede pasar? Nadie va a creerle a Astoria, usaré a mi tío para que todo quede como un malentendido.

—Dudo que todo quede como un malentendido, sólo espero que esas invitaciones se envíen pronto, antes de que termine metida en serios problemas.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, he visto tu amistad con Potter, posiblemente he arruinado un poco las cosas para ti, hacen una bonita pareja –sonrió.

—Él no me interesa –frunció el ceño.

—Sigues con el jardinero –se burló –mejor contesta el cortejo de Potter –acarició el cabello de Ginevra y se alejó.

— ¿A ti no te interesa? –sonrió.

—No lo creo –se burló –ni siquiera me agrada, no es de mis gustos, puedo olvidarle cuando mis ojos no lo ven, no es la gran cosa –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues es bastante guapo como para pasar tan desapercibido ante los ojos de muchas otras.

—Te interesó más de lo que admites –le guiñó un ojo –no diré nada, _señora Malfoy._

 

——oOo——

 

—Tengo una duda –soltó Demelza sentándose frente a si tío.

— ¿Qué duda? No sé si asustarme por esa duda –sonrió.

— ¿Realmente hablaste con Sir Lucius? Por lo de Astoria y Draco.

—Por supuesto que lo hice –frunció el ceño –por lo regular he cumplido los caprichos de mis hijas, esta vez no pude con Astoria.

— ¿Cuándo comenzarán a enviarse las invitaciones?

— ¿No crees que es muy pronto para ello?

—No, no, por supuesto que no, es oportuno comenzar a enviarlas, si te esperas, comenzará a nevar y complicará mucho la entrega, así que si no quieres que mi prima se vuelva loca, comienza ya.

—Hablaré con Anne mañana, le diré que comience a enviarlas –sonrió.

—Será bueno, ya verás.

—Demelza –la detuvo –dime otra vez ¿cómo pasó lo de tu amiga y Draco?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –sonrió.

—Cuando hablé con Lucius parecía encantarle la idea de su hijo casado con mi hija ¿cómo pasó tan rápido a casarlo con otra chica extraña?

—No fue muy rápido, tío Nail –sonrió Demelza –digamos que Sir Lucius… no lo sabe.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabe?

—Fue un amor a primera vista, hermoso –avanzó hasta él –te pido que tengas discreción respecto a todo esto, ellos no han querido decir nada todavía, hace seis meses que se casaron a escondidas –se mordió el labio –ella… perdió el primogénito que esperaban, están superando algo así, no quiero que la atosiguen con tanta pregunta cuando tiene tanto dolor guardado.

—Comprendo –asintió Nail Greengrass –es una pena, se ve que es muy joven.

—Lo es –sonrió –por favor, no comentes nada ¿sí?

—No, no lo haré –acarició a su sobrina y abandonó el salón.

—Un hilo más, a la telaraña –se cubrió el rostro.

 

——oOo——

 

Demelza observó por la ventana hacia el jardín, su tío había cumplido su palabra de comenzar a enviar las invitaciones al día siguiente, lo que no había contado era con su insoportable prima. Tal vez esa pequeña bruja sospechaba algo, porque había dicho que ella quería entregarles la invitación en persona a Lucius Malfoy y a su esposa, y que Draco ya no requeriría una, porque _su esposa,_ podría decirle personalmente.

 

—Si se le ocurre siquiera sugerirlo la asesinaré –gruñó en voz baja.

— ¿Ahora habla sola? –se burlaron a sus espaldas, así que se giró hasta el hombre.

—Creo que está un poco desorientado ¿no lo cree?

—No, no he venido a ver a su tío, a su prima o a su tía.

—Claro –sonrió –iré a avisarle a Ginevra que su amigo ha venido a verla, supongo que eso ayudará a animarla un poco, ya que se siente un poco… fuera de ambiente.

—Lo comprendo, esto luce muy sencillo, comparada con la vida que tiene que tener en la mansión Malfoy.

—Supongo, sí, iré por ella, espere un momento.

—Será bueno –sonrió y se arregló el saco.

 

Demelza le hizo una pequeña caravana y se alejó, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, o realmente él no era del agrado de la rubia, o era un poco tonta para adivinar porque estaba en ese lugar, si Ginevra era casada, por muy hermosa que era, no podía hacer nada, además, la que le interesaba era ella, Demelza Robins.

 

—Señor Potter –saludó Ginny con una sonrisa –diría que es una sorpresa verle por aquí, pero lo cierto es que no –se burló.

—Su amiga fue a buscarla –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué iría a buscarme a mí? Si es lógico que venga a verla a ella.

—Bueno, es lógico para todos, menos para ella –se burló.

— ¿Quiere un poco de té? No es mi casa, pero…

—Comprendo lo incómodo que puede ser estar en de invitado –la reconfortó.

—Sí, es un poco… incómodo –suspiró.

—Oh, aquí estás, tal parece que ambos tienen una atracción innegable –se burló Demelza –te buscaba para decirte que el señor te buscaba.

—Bueno, pues… muchas gracias, ya lo encontré –sonrió –pero no quiero ser grosera, los dejaré solos, iré a descansar, no me encuentro muy bien -se disculpó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Malfoy? –interrogó Harry.

—A decir verdad, he estado teniendo un poco de frío, y no, prefiero recostarme un poco.

—Permítame acompañarla –pidió.

—No… no es…

—Insisto –la sujetó del brazo –señorita Robins ¿podría pedirle a uno de sus mozos que baje mi maletín? ¿Por favor?

—Por supuesto, en seguida lo enviaré.

—Gracias.

 

La rubia fue por lo que Harry le pidió y subió hasta la habitación de Ginevra, se quedó en el umbral, observándolo mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse.

 

—Así estará más cómoda –sonrió.

—Gracias, pero no es…

—Está un poco pálida, sus pupilas están un poco dilatadas.

—Aquí está su maletín, señor Potter –Demelza se lo tendió y se colocó junto a su amiga.

—No soy doctora, pero creo que sólo es un simple resfriado –le sonrió tranquilizando a la pelirroja.

—Pues yo si lo soy –habló Harry –con su permiso, la revisaré.

 

Demelza se sentó en la cama y acarició el cabello de Ginny, intentando reconfortarla.

 

—Si resulta que la vida aburrida te daña, regresaremos –sonrió.

—Creo que no es lo que quieres ¿cierto?

—Posiblemente no –admitió –pero te traje aquí, y si el clima te afecta, nos iremos.

—No es el clima –la tranquilizó Harry.

—Al menos ha dicho algo bueno –sonrió la rubia.

—Deja de ser tan grosera –la reprendió Ginevra.

—Bien –sonrió.

 

Harry salió después de que terminó de revisarla, le entregó algunos frascos con un poco de medicina.

 

—Lamento que estés así por mis mentiras, Ginny, realmente no supe la magnitud que tomaría ésta mentira.

—Lo sé –suspiró –sólo espero que la mentira de que soy la esposa de Malfoy no se extienda y no podamos detener esto.

—No se extenderá, lo prometo –sonrió.

 

Salió de la habitación, topándose con el rostro sorprendido de Harry, se acercó a ella y en un susurró habló.

 

—No está casada con Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Ahora escucha detrás de las puertas, señor Potter? –contestó en tono bajo.

—Iba a decirle que olvidé darle éste frasco, cuando escuché eso ¿cómo se le ocurre mentir en algo así?

—No es de su incumbencia el asunto –lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él rumbo al jardín.

 

Avanzaron en silencio, hasta un lugar donde nadie pudiese escucharlos, no quería que nadie se enterara de su mentira y meter en problemas a Ginevra.

 

—Si su interés por ella es genuino…

—Ella no me importa, no de la manera en la que usted cree –aclaró.

—Bien, mejor aún, no se meta en eso.

—Demelza –la sujetó de los brazos –sabes que Lucius ahora es parte de la cámara de los Lores ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué? –La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida –eso no es posible…

—Abraxas Malfoy murió hace unas semanas, eres una chica lista, haces más que quedarte de pie en nuestras charlas, sabes que ningún Malfoy se permitiría estar en un escándalo de tal magnitud ¿cierto? Y mucho menos sir Lucius Malfoy.

—Abraxas era un hombre inteligente, sin duda él hubiese ayudado a deshacer este embrollo, pero… Lucius… ese hombre, creo que he arruinado la vida de mi amiga, realmente.

—Me temo que lo ha hecho, no sabiendo, claro ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Por qué no quería que mi prima Astoria se casara con él, con Draco.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón?

— ¿Es un inútil acaso? Me interesa Draco, como hombre –soltó.

—Es un poco extraño que si él le interesa de esa forma, le creara un matrimonio falso, con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué mejor? –Frunció el ceño –así sabría que ella no intentaría aprovecharse, Ginevra es una chica educada, tierna y noble, ha estado haciendo esta farsa por mí, si hubiese sido ella, no hubiese hecho esto, me habría desmentido de inmediato, ni siquiera conoce a los Malfoy, a ninguno –admitió.

—No se preocupe, encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto sin que se vuelva un escándalo.

— ¿Solucionaremos? –se burló Demelza –bien ¿a cambio de qué, precisamente?

—De que acepte salir en una cita conmigo –sonrió.

—Eso jamás pasará –se burló y se alejó un poco.

—No suelo ser así, pero… conozco su secreto, usted puede ser liberal y no importarle nada de lo que se diga de usted, pero la pobre de Ginevra, sin duda se escandalizaría si supiera que conozco su secreto.

—Está usted abusando de su suerte –regresó enfadada.

—Sólo una cita, es todo lo que pido –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Le prometo que sea cual sea su plan, fallará, pero por el momento, no puedo dejar que Ginny sepa que nos descubrió –suspiró y dudó dos minutos completos –está bien, acepto ir en una cita con usted –aceptó en una mueca de disgusto y sufrimiento.

—Pasaré por usted mañana, a las ocho –besó el dorso de la mano derecha de Demelza y se alejó.

 

Lo que hacía porque Ginevra no supiera que todo se había jodido, si, bien, no había sido su intención que todo se complicara de éste modo, jamás pensó que el viejo Abraxas fuera a morir tan pronto, dejando a Lucius como uno más de la Cámara de Lores.

 

—Estoy acabada –suspiró negando con pesadumbre.

 

Le fingió una sonrisa a Ginevra cuando pasó, no iba a decirle nada, ni siquiera de la cita que tendría con Potter, iba a terminar más pronto de lo que les tomaría iniciarla, no le gustaba que la chantajearan de esa forma, y él no era tan caballero como todos los demás pensaban que era, tonto Harry Potter.

 

—No tienes buena cara ¿Qué te dijo el señor Potter cuando salieron de aquí?

—No mucho –le mostró un frasco –me dijo que había olvidado entregarte éste.

—Eso es todo, me sorprende, tienes una cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Tengo pocos amigos, Ginevra, todos mis amigos se resumen a ti.

—El señor Potter podría ser un buen amigo también, es agradable y alegre, es sólo que no quieres darle una oportunidad.

—A menos que dentro de él viva el espíritu de una mujer, no me interesa ser su amiga, para ser honestas, algo me dice que no es el hombre honorable que todos dicen que es.

— ¿Te ha insinuado algo obsceno? –interrogó la pelirroja con sorpresa.

—No tanto así, de haber hecho algo así, sin duda estaría en un estado crítico.

—Es el único médico que hay aquí, así que sin duda su estado crítico se volvería a muerto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es el único médico de aquí? –elevó una ceja.

—Hemos platicado mucho él y yo, me agrada sin duda.

—Estás muy interesada en él ¿cierto?

—No de la forma en la que piensas, es un hombre guapo, pero no es mi tipo, él es más… tu estilo ¿sabes?

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño la rubia.

—Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que quieres complicarle las cosas, incluso tu forma de ser parece no molestarle y mucho menos escandalizarle.

—Es cierto, parece que no le incomoda que sea una liberal ¿no?

—Posiblemente apoye esos pensamientos, si vienen de ti –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

—Lo dudo, los hombres no quieren competencia.

—Eso es lo que nosotras pensamos que ellos quieren, tal vez, tenemos la vida mejor y más cómoda si son ellos los encargados de mantenernos –sonrió.

—Ginevra, tu desfachatez me ofende –se llevó una mano al corazón en fingido dolor.

—Ya lo sé, pero no creo que todos los hombres nos crean unas inútiles.

—Ya sé que no, tendremos nuestra rebelión, llegará un día en que una epifanía nos golpeará a todas, y ahí sí, ellos sabrán de lo que somos capaces de lograr.

—Así se habla –se burló Ginny.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe unos minutos después, Astoria apareció en el umbral, con una mirada enfadada dirigida a la pelirroja, pero no dijo nada grosero.

 

—Es hora de comer –informó.

—Genial, me muero de hambre ¿puedes pedir que nos suban algo? El señor Potter le ha recomendado que permanezca en casa descansando un poco.

—Por supuesto, no queremos que pierda a la criatura ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué hablas –frunció el ceño Ginevra.

—Está bien –elevó las manos con fingida derrota –ordenaré que les suban algo.

—Gracias –murmuró Ginny y Astoria salió.

—Es una maldita pesadilla, en serio que sí –bufó Demelza.

—Dímelo a mí, posiblemente nos hubiésemos llevado bien si no hubiese el pequeño detalle de: _me casé con su único interés amoroso._

—Realmente no le importa mucho, sólo quiere reconocimiento, un esposo rico, guapo, terminaría siendo infeliz.

— ¿Por qué lo sería? –la observó Ginny.

 

La comida y la cena la hicieron en la habitación de la pelirroja, pasaron un rato bastante agradable, ya que nadie las había molestado, de haber sabido, hubiesen obtenido la seguridad que esas cuatro paredes les otorgaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

——oOo——

 

Demelza terminó de arreglarse el vestido, ni siquiera era uno de los mejores que tenía, era uno tan común, que sin duda haría sentir mal a su padre y a su madre, de que saliera con algo así.

 

—Posiblemente debería pedirte algo a ti –le dijo a la muchacha que le ayudaba, que la observó como si hubiese enloquecido –es lo que haces cuando la persona no te interesa ¿cierto?

—Mi señora…

—No, ve por algo –la animó –lo más elegante que tengas –la chica le dedicó una mirada de súplica –ve –ordenó.

 

La chica llegó unos minutos después, con un vestido tan sencillo, que se le estrujó el corazón a la rubia, sin duda era lo más elegante que una chica de servicio podría tener, la observó, veía al vestido con una clara despedida.

 

—Me lo quedaré –informó haciendo que la chica arrugara su mandil y asintiera –pero como has hecho algo invaluable para mí –caminó hasta su armario y sacó uno de los mejores vestidos que tenía –tómalo, te lo cambio –la chica le observó sin comprender –cierto, tienes razón, tal vez ni siquiera es de tu gusto, puedes elegir el que quieras, es más, toma dos –comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

—Señorita…

—Ayúdame primero, después puedes elegirlos, no es necesario que sea ahora, simplemente, cuando lo elijas, me avisas, le diré a mi insoportable prima, para que no te acusen de nada ¿bien? –la chica asintió y corrió para ayudarla.

 

Demelza sonrió, el vestido no era tan lujoso, pero le quedaba bastante bien, y sin duda era demasiado más cómodo, se colocó la túnica y bajó cuando le informaron que había llegado por ella.

 

—Hola –sonrió Harry.

—Hola, señor Potter.

—Es mejor que nos marchemos.

—Sí, tengo que volver a las nueve –se encogió de hombros.

—Me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle a su tío que le permita pasar la noche en mi casa.

—No creo que sea algo conveniente –sonrió.

—No intentaré aprovecharme de usted, lo prometo –extendió su mano.


	4. Una Voz Propia.

Demelza lo observó un instante, seguro tenía algo más en mente, pedir que se quedara en su casa, tal vez, creía que sus ideas libertinas le harían caer entre sus sábanas.

 

—Es una lástima –se burló –tal vez es esa la razón por la cual no me agrada del todo, no concibe la imagen de un hombre atrevido, señor Potter, tal vez deba quedarme en casa, y salir un día que no sea necesario que permanezca una noche en su casa.

—Es su decisión –sonrió, y recordó la razón por la cual había accedido de primera instancia a salir con él.

—Bien –frunció el ceño y salió.

—Nos veremos mañana –se despidió él y la siguió.

 

Cuando la alcanzó, ya no era necesario que la ayudara en nada, su mozo lo había hecho y se encontraba teniendo una charla con él, con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Harry sonriera, sabía que Demelza Robins no era tan brusca como trataba de aparentarle a todo el mundo.

 

—Listo, Ben, vamos a casa –ordenó Harry sentándose junto a Demelza.

—Por favor –terminó la mujer haciendo que Harry la observara confundido –un por favor después de algo no le hace menos hombre y menos rico, Potter –soltó –por el contrario, ellos son personas, como nosotros, ni siquiera los animales deberían ser tratados como los ricos tratan a sus sirvientes.

—Lo dice la chica que posiblemente robó eso de una de las mujeres de servicio ¿o me equivoco? –observó el vestido que Demelza tenía puesto.

—No lo robé, lo tomé prestado, le he pedido a la dueña, es más, lo he cambiado por unos cuantos de los míos propios, porque sé, que este vale incluso más que los que yo uso.

—Eso sería imposible, mi señora –Harry observó el cielo.

—Usted no siempre tuvo dinero ¿no es así? Por lo que mi padre dijo es que hizo una buena carrera y es hábil en los negocios, pero no siempre tuvo tanto dinero.

—Y esa es la razón por la que no le agrado tanto como Draco Malfoy ¿cierto? Él le agrada porque siempre ha sido rico, sin necesidad de nada, en cambio yo.

—Me agrada Draco, me gusta Draco, pero no porque toda la vida hubiese sido rico, no le encuentro el chiste en tener las cosas sólo por tenerlas o por pedirlas, me agrada ganarlas, eso es todo, y una persona que no siempre ha tenido dinero, debería tratar con humildad a sus sirvientes, pero disculpe si le ha molestado mi opinión, al final es eso, la opinión de una mujer.

—No, por favor continúe, a mí me interesa su opinión.

—Considero que el valor de una cosa no la da cuantas libras ha costado, por el contrario, cuanto ha costado conseguir esas libras, yo tengo vestidos que valen mucho dinero, pero no me ha costado ningún esfuerzo conseguirlos, incluso algunos son regalos de más personas pretensiosas o de pretendientes.

—Supongo que en Londres tiene muchos.

—Pues su tono de burla me ha ofendido, señor Potter, he rechazado a la mayoría, nadie va a imponerme a que marido tener, al final, será mío y de él mismo.

—Me gusta su forma de pensar –admitió Harry.

 

Ella no dijo más, sólo quería llegar a la casa de Potter y terminar con esa absurda cita lo antes posible, todo lo que hacía por Ginevra, bueno, no es como si Ginevra se hubiese metido sola en ese embrollo.

 

Se detuvieron en la entrada de una casa común, el tamaño era el normal, no el imaginado por la chica, observó a Potter, no eran recibidos por los sirvientes, por el contrario, él mismo se abrió las puertas y la dejó pasar primero.

 

El lugar era bonito, cálido y acogedor, digno de un hogar, diferente a todo lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, a la inmensidad de casas en su mayoría vacías, recorridas por el día y silenciosas por la noche, sin embargo esa casa, por muy silenciosa que estuviese en la noche, no dormirían los miembros de una familia de un lado a otro, por el contrario, se sentía acogedor, feliz.

 

—Es una linda casa –admitió frente a Harry.

—Me alegro que le guste, perteneció a los padres de mi padre.

—El abuelo Potter tenía muy buen gusto –sonrió y permitió que él le quitara el abrigo.

—Muchos lo piensan, y lo cierto es que sí.

—Ahora que sabe que no escaparé…

—No me fiaría mucho de eso con usted, es todo, menos predecible.

—Bien, ahora que no escaparé ¿me dirá porque me trajo a pasar la noche aquí?

—Tenía la esperanza de que disfrutara de mi compañía y pudiésemos ser amigos.

—No suelo ser amiga de todas las personas a las que conozco –le aclaró –necesitan ser un poco diferentes al resto.

—Además, quiero ayudarla a buscar una solución rápida para el embrollo en el que usted y Ginevra se han metido, no creo que las cosas le sean tan fáciles ahora que Lucius es quien realmente lleva a la familia Malfoy.

—Yo lo arreglaré con Draco, además, no creo que nadie se entere, iremos a Londres y será la palabra de Astoria con la mía.

—Sería la palabra de los Greengrass contra la de usted y Ginevra, que para todo esto, ni siquiera sé de donde viene o porque la conoce, tal vez es su sirvienta.

—Eso es tan ofensivo –frunció el ceño –es mi amiga, la conozco desde años atrás, y ella tiene todo el apoyo de la familia Robins.

—Debería retractarse, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas, junto con la reputación de su amiga, no están en serios problemas, aun.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, eso dejaría que Astoria estuviese libre para casarse con Draco y no permitiré eso.

—Pero si hará de su amiga una burla sólo por celos y un capricho.

—No es un capricho.

— ¿Por qué en vez de venir aquí, no fue en busca de Malfoy y habló con él? Si es tan liberal como dice, no debería importarle buscar a un hombre y proponerle matrimonio usted a él y no él a usted.

—Usted es un tonto que ni siquiera sabe el significado de las palabras, solo las escupe sin temor alguno ¿cierto? –Fue hasta la ventana –buscar la igualdad no es ser libertina en otros aspectos, _idiota,_ no pido que me dejen ir a burdeles, acostarme con cuanto hombre me complazca ni toda la clase de porquerías que ustedes hacen cuando quieren y como quieren, pido, que se nos deje de tratar como un simple objeto, que me dejen elegir cual hombre es con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, que nos dejen de tratar como un objeto sin valor, quiero tener las oportunidades de un hombre, pero por supuesto que sé que no somos iguales, ni siquiera físicamente lo somos ¿por qué hemos de serlo en todo? –negó –no quiero ser superior ni inferior, quiero ser igual, estar junto a mi esposo en una reunión y opinar de asuntos políticos, no sé otras, pero yo conozco muy bien a todos ellos, puedo tener una charla interesante con un hombre a pesar de que él quiere hablar sólo de negocios, eso es lo que quiero, no ponerme de reposapiés para mi marido.

 

El jardín de la parte de atrás era amplio, sonrió al ver los cojines sobre la manta, con todo preparado para un buen picnic, con una botella de vino por abrir.

 

—Quiere embriagarme ¿no es así? –lo observó.

—Bueno, no sé qué tanto tolere el alcohol.

—No tan bien como usted, no olvide que sigo siendo una dama –hizo un ademán delicado que lo hizo sonreír.

—No me importaría que una mujer soporte beber más que yo –la observó –me encantaría, de hecho.

—Cuidar borrachos es algo que ningún hombre, mujer o niño tuviese que soportar.

—Cierto, pero no era al punto al que quería llegar, sino al que no me enfadaría que la mujer que me gusta fuera mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, sólo hay uno en el que no me ganaría –sonrió.

— ¿Tan engreído es? –elevó una ceja.

—No –se acercó a ella y susurró algo en su oído.

—Es un descarado –soltó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Se sentó con ayuda de Harry, tomó un pequeño trozo de pan y queso y lo probó, siendo tan maleducada como para exclamar por lo delicioso que sabían, pero no fue juzgada en ningún momento, cosa que le agradó, por muy pretendientes que fueran, los hombres no permitían todo, sólo algunas muestras de desfachatez, pero ella ya había superado todas, y Potter jamás decía nada, salvo para burlarse, y no es como si él la estuviese cortejando.

 

—Volviendo al tema desagradable –interrumpió Harry la paz momentánea –el asunto con Malfoy ¿en verdad vale tanto la pena para hacer algo tan grave?

—Es una pequeña mentira blanca –se justificó.

—Una red de mentiras blancas, querrá decir, su padre ha venido a mí preocupado por la salud de Ginevra, y ha comentado que ha perdido a su primogénito, y a menos que ella se hubiese entregado a alguien antes…

— ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? –observó a Harry en una forma seria, no fingiendo, no enfadada, era una etapa que jamás había visto en ella.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarle, no pensaba decir nada de la mentira, y no importaba si no aceptaba salir conmigo, fue sólo la excusa perfecta para forzarla a mi compañía cuando sé muy bien que no me tolera.

—No es que no le tolere, señor Potter, es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a ser yo, todo el tiempo, no importa quien esté frente a mí, digo y hago lo que siento, la mayoría de las veces, luego cambio de opinión y hago otra cosa, posiblemente contradictoria, pero sigo siendo yo, cambio mucho de opinión e ideas.

—Sólo le pido que mantenga las mentiras al mínimo, después seremos aplastados por todas ellas.

—Seremos ¿por qué estaría hablando en plural? –mordió un trozo de queso.

—Quiero ayudarlas, ella me agrada y bueno, a pesar de que es usted una necia, enfadosa, que cree saberlo todo, todo el tiempo a todo momento, que cree saber las intenciones de todos a su alrededor, pero es tan tonta como para no notar el interés que muestro por usted –sonrió ante la incredulidad de la chica –me intereso por usted y me preocupo por usted, eso es lo que quiero decir, y a pesar de que la que al final, tendría mala reputación sería Ginevra y no usted, es quien ha iniciado todo, y quiero ayudarle con eso, si me lo permite.

—Digamos que lo permito, sería con una sola condición.

—Por supuesto –sonrió Harry.

—Que Ginny no se entere de que lo sabe, o ella sola podría arruinar los planes de solucionar todo esto –negó –como es posible que Abraxas pasara a mejor vida, no en un momento como este.

—Así es la muerte, tan impredecible, tan usted –Demelza sonrió ante las palabras de Harry.

—Me ha llamado muerte, quiere decir que nadie me quiere y todos me temen.

—Habremos muchos interesados en develar los misterios de la muerte –tomó del vino sin quitarle la vista.

—Que terminan consumidos por su interés, no lo olvide.

—Es algo definitivo, no importa con cuanto interés le busquemos, o con cuanta desesperación huyamos, la muerte es tan definitiva, que al final, nos quitará la ventaja y los años que hayamos logrado huir de ella.

—Cierto –sonrió –debemos encontrar un buen plan, Ginny casi no quiere salir de su cuarto.

—Posiblemente sea su prima ¿no lo ha pensado?

—Nadie la quiere –se encogió de hombros –no entienda mal, es una buena chica, es sólo que… no sé qué esté pasando por su mente y por su vida, algo que no vemos y sin duda le afecte.

—Que no pudo conseguir al esposo que deseaba.

—Ella no ama a Draco, sólo está obsesionada con él, porque me escuchó decir lo mucho que me interesaba para matrimonio, si le hubiese dicho a mi padre antes de que ella dijera que le interesaba, posiblemente estaría casada con él ahora.

—Le llevaré flores a su prima la próxima vez que vaya a verla, en agradecimiento –aclaró –por no dejarle hablar primero.

—No sea tonto –negó.

—Es la verdad, me interesa, y si las cosas siguen tan bien como hasta ahora, posiblemente vaya a Londres a pedir su mano, digo, si es que usted me eligiese como marido, tampoco voy a forzarla por el secreto que sé de usted –sonrió.

—Es todo un manipulador, Potter, creo que comienza a agradarme realmente –sonrió y le quitó la copa.

—Lo digo en serio, Demelza, me interesas, quiero hacerte mi esposa.

—No insista en eso –negó devolviéndole la copa.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Sé que no le interesa un hombre con una inmensa fortuna, pero la tengo, puedo darle una buena vida y…

—He sido de otro hombre –le informó –tal vez eso detenga toda esta galantería –soltó y suspiró.

— ¿Ha estado íntimamente con otros hombres? –soltó Harry sorprendido.

—Es algo que tengo que decirle si _su intención realmente es seria conmigo,_ he yacido de forma íntima con otro hombre y no me arrepiento de ello.

— ¿Le amaba? –la observó.

—No importa que liberal crea el mundo que soy, jamás yacería con un hombre por el cual no siento nada, así que sí, le amaba, en una manera muy mía, claro está, pero lo hacía.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? –tragó saliva observando a otro lado.

—No –admitió –no ha sido él.

— ¿Puedo saber con quién?

—Un hombre, un amigo de mi padre, era joven, inexperta y él era todo lo que yo deseaba, un hombre elegante, inteligente, capaz de ver en una mujer a una persona, no un objeto, él era mayor, yo tenía quince años y bueno, mi padre no lo hubiese tomado muy bien, él aceptó el hecho de que lo nuestro sólo había sido un afortunado error.

—Posiblemente se aprovechó de usted –soltó Harry enfadado.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo –negó –todo el mundo cree que somos incapaces de decidir a quién entregarnos, por amor, por deseo o por lo que nosotras queramos, creen que ustedes deberían decidir…

—Era una niña –soltó enfadado –fácilmente pudo seducirla…

—Muchos antes lo intentaron, con mejor galantería, con mejores regalos ¿sabe acaso como me sedujo él? –Sonrió –me preguntó mi opinión sobre algo, la tomó, le importó y la usó, posiblemente fue él quien me animó a ser la liberal que siempre fui y quise ser, posiblemente a él le debo mi voz propia.

—Siempre ha tenido una voz propia, no se la debe a nadie.

— ¿De qué sirve una voz propia si siempre está en silencio, señor Potter? ¿Cuáles aves cantan mejor por la mañana? Las libres o las en cautiverio, le responderé, las aves que mejor cantan son las en cautiverio, las aves libres pueden cantar cuando quieran, son libres, a las aves encerradas, es lo único que tienen, se cantan a sí mismas, para recordar lo que se siente ser libre, es lo único que les queda de recuerdo que un día fueron libres, posiblemente canten, para no volverse locas, ver a las demás volar mientras ellas se quedan ahí, de pie, en una bonita jaula de oro, con pomposos humanos que creen que cantan para ellos, tal vez quien siempre ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar no sabe lo que es ser mudo, aun teniendo voz, ser invisible para los demás aunque chocan contigo, usted es un hombre señor Potter –sonrió –no sabe de opresión, de subyugo, incluso los esclavos hombres son más libres que una mujer –negó de nuevo y suspiró para controlarse –él liberó esa voz que tenía, al inicio temía, me asustaba hablar, decir lo que pensaba y sentía, pero él siempre me sonreía, y abiertamente me animaba a opinar, él no me dio una voz como tal, posiblemente, pero la hizo más fuerte, ya no susurraba, ya hablaba, ya no agachaba la cabeza, ya decía las cosas de frente, con la dignidad que tengo por ser una persona, más que una mujer o un hombre, una persona.

— ¿Por qué dejarle ir si era tan magnifico? –soltó enfadado.

—También me enseñó que la única igualdad en la vida, viene de la muerte –se puso de pie y lo observó –la muerte es la única que arranca la vida de mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, viejos, niños, ricos y pobres, la muerte nos ve como lo que somos, seres vivos, y su único deber, es arrebatarnos esa vida, así que eso responde su pregunta, señor Potter, murió.

 

Cuando Harry se animó a regresar con todas las cosas del picnic, ella estaba en la cocina, sentada junto con los pocos sirvientes, ni siquiera la ropa modesta la hacía lucir como uno de ellos, se veía diferente, más refinada, educada, sin embargo, los sirvientes se movían libremente, como si formase parte de ellos, no como cuando él estaba, que se movían mecánicamente, tensos, incómodos.

 

—El señor Potter es un gran hombre –sonrió Eloísa una mujer de mediana edad.

—Posiblemente lo sea –admitió –pero es un hombre y los hombres siempre son necios –rió.

—No es como si nosotras les pusiéramos fácil las cosas ¿cierto? –le interrogó Eloísa.

—Bueno, teníamos que tomar cualquier cosa, siempre hemos estado en desventaja en todo, así que si podemos complicarles la existencia un poco, posiblemente sea fantástico.

—Cierto –admitió la mujer –pero hay muchos buenos hombres afuera.

—Lo sé, hay quienes no nos ven como si fuésemos el adorno de las mesas, pero se vuelven más mudo que un gato al que el ratón le comió la lengua cuando se trata de defendernos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo –sonrió –bien ¿qué le gustaría cenar señorita? El señor no ha dejado órdenes directas, me imagino que esperando que usted pidiese algo que le gustase.

—Yo sólo soy una invitada, no voy a tomarme libertades que no me corresponden, pero sólo diré, como sugerencia, que lo que tú quieras, no lo sé, el más fácil, el que no te tome mucho tiempo.

—Me gusta cocinar, mientras más elaborado sea un plato, mejor –negó Eloísa.

—Bien, entonces que sea ese, y como tu jefe se ve que estará ocupado, quisiera ayudar, estoy harta de no hacer nada.

—Posiblemente al señor Potter…

—Nadie tiene que decirle o pedirle permiso ¿Qué soy acaso, su mujer? –Se burló –eso jamás pasará.

— ¿Por qué no ha de pasar? Mi amo es guapo y atractivo.

—Pero no hay ningún hombre que tolere lo que le confesé hace poco.

—No quiero ser entrometida pero…

—Hay muchas cosas que a los hombres no les gusta, pero sólo una, que odian en una mujer, y eso es que no sea pura y casta, no ser los primeros en una mujer.

— ¿Ha sido casada? –la observó incrédula.

—En realidad no, tengo diecinueve, es para que tuviese ocho hijos, pero no.

—Debió amarle mucho, porque por su rostro, no fue forzada.

—Fui forzada a dejarlo –rieron –era un hombre mayor, un buen hombre.

—Aun así no se casaron.

—Lo deseábamos, sin duda, él era parte del ejército, un General, le atravesaron el pecho en un ataque sorpresa, regresaban a Londres y los atacaron.

— ¿Hace cuando fue de eso?

—Dos años –suspiró.

 

Harry irrumpió en la cocina, observó a las dos mujeres y no dijo nada.

 

— ¿El señor dispone de algo específico para la cena? –preguntó Eloísa.

—Estaba pensando en…

—Señor Potter –interrumpió un chico, el mozo que los había llevado –ha venido Sophie, dice que su hermana se ha caído del caballo, y el animal la ha arrastrado un tramo, que está sangrando mucho.

 

Harry no dijo nada, Demelza fue tras él, que salió casi corriendo del lugar.

 

—Lleva a Sophie, yo iré en mi caballo –ordenó Harry apresurado –esto me tomará un tiempo si es que está sangrando demasiado.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –indagó preocupada Demelza.

—No, por favor, quédate aquí, Eloísa cumplirá cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras.

—De acuerdo.

 

Harry tomó su maletín y observó a Demelza cuando le extendió su abrigo, negó pero ella insistió, así que lo tomó, y  salió apresurado.

 

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, Sophie –habló Ben.

—Está sangrando, mucho, tal vez esté muerta –chilló la mujer.

—No te preocupes, él la salvará, es el mejor doctor que hay en el país.

—Gracias –se secó el llanto.

— ¿En serio es el mejor doctor del país? –Preguntó Ben, que se ganó una mirada severa de Demelza –claro que lo es.

 

Después de que ella y Eloísa calmaran un poco a la joven, le dejaron ir con Ben, incluso la misma Demelza seguía preocupada.

 

—El mejor doctor del país, nadie había dicho eso ¿lo es? –interrogó Eloísa.

—No lo sé, sólo he visto solucionar los problemas de mi amiga, pero nada más.

—Sé que es bueno, hay algunos días que vienen así, de la nada, posiblemente pidió que se quedara la noche por si algo así llegara a pasar, uno nunca sabe, a veces apenas abre los ojos, vienen a buscarlo por emergencias y no regresa hasta cuando oscurece.

 

Ceno a fuerzas, pero no tenía mucha hambre, les dijo a todos que podían irse a descansar, y ella se quedó en la sala, a la luz de las velas, esperando a que regresara, sabía que había sido una emergencia, pero estaba tardando demasiado en volver, y más que él, le preocupaba la seguridad de la accidentada.

 

Se giró apresurada cuando escuchó la puerta, Harry entró cubierto de sangre, desde sus hombros, brazos y piernas, ella avanzó hasta él rápidamente.

 

— ¿Todo está bien? –lo interrogó.

—Perdió mucha sangre, pero vivirá, por fortuna –resopló aliviado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—El caballo se topó con una serpiente, iba galopando, así que el impacto fue demasiado severo, así sobreviva, tendrá consecuencias graves.

—Al menos sigue viva ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.

—Una tullida, tiene diez años –le informó.

—Por Dios –volvió a observarlo –deberías tomar un baño, lo prepararé.

—No es necesario, le diré a Eloísa que lo prepare.

—Envíe a todos a dormir –se encogió de hombros –y ya lo sé, es mucho atrevimiento, pero estoy acostumbrada a dar órdenes también –se encogió de hombros –soy la única persona despierta aparte de ti, así que no prives del sueño a alguien que tiene la dicha de tenerlo.

 

No dijo nada, discutir con ella era como hacerlo con la pared de la casa, así que la vio desaparecer, después de instruirla en donde estaban las cosas, después de unos minutos, Demelza le indicó que podía tomar su baño, y lo hizo, quería quitarse el olor a sangre que había tenido consigo toda la tarde.

 

—Adelante –indicó cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

—Preparé té, para que duermas relajado, no me mires así, dicen que funciona, yo no lo sé, no soy doctor.

—Es sólo que me sorprende, tal pareces mi esposa más que una invitada a la que le desagrado.

—Volveremos al mismo circo –puso los ojos en blanco –ya le he dicho que no me desagrada, señor Potter y usted ha salvado la vida de una niña de diez años, que en realidad no es ni mi conocida ni mi familiar ni nada, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –sonrío –que descanse.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra se levantó con una sonrisa cuando escuchó la voz de Demelza, estaba más que agradecida de que por fin llegara, no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con los Greengrass, después de todo, ella no sabía nada de los Malfoy, y Demelza siempre la salvaba de decir tontería alguna.

 

—Señora Malfoy –saludó Harry.

—Se ven muy alegres, me imagino que las cosas ayer fueron buenas para ustedes dos –le sonrió al hombre.

—Fue un día entretenido, al menos lo que duró –admitió Demelza –el señor Potter tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir, así que me la pasé encerrada como aquí, no hubo mucha diferencia.

—La invitaré a dar una vuelta al pueblo, si eso quita la mala impresión que sigue teniendo de mí –sonrió.

—No, seguro que sólo una impresión basta, señor Potter.

—Me imagino que para alguien como usted, eso no es cierto.

—Acertó, mi primera impresión de usted fue un hombre espeluznante acosador de mujeres solas.

—Es bueno dejar de ser un acechador.

—Yo nunca dije que dejara de serlo, ahora es un acechador y un manipulador.

—Demelza –la reprendió Ginny.

—Era mi punto de vista, pero claro, en la mejor de las opiniones, ese tipo de personas me agrada –tranquilizó a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tal su día señora Malfoy? –interrogó Harry.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar –asintió.

—Está siendo modesta para no decir que Astoria la tiene fastidiada ¿cierto?

—Es un poco… apasionada por ciertos temas…

—Como su esposo ¿cierto? –Negó Harry –comprendo que sea así, como nadie sabe del matrimonio, pero todo pasará en un  tiempo, alguien más se casará o alguien hará un escándalo y dejarán de molestarla, siempre es lo mismo, debería saberlo.

—Lo sé y lo tengo claro, es sólo que ya quiero que dejen de interesarse en mí y mi vida personal, eso es  todo.

—Pronto será, pero tengo que irme, tengo trabajo, cualquier cosa, estoy a sus órdenes, y si vuelve a tener algún otro malestar, no dude en avisarme.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió y se sentó cuando se alejó acompañado de Demelza.

 

Las mujeres se sentaron en el jardín, Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol diera de lleno en su rostro, Demelza suspiró apenada, ella tan tranquila y ni siquiera se imaginaba el lío en el cual la había metido.

 

—No has dicho nada ¿Qué tal realmente tu cita con el señor Potter? –sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

—No muy bien, para él, claro.

— ¿Qué le has hecho ahora? –negó y la observó atenta.

—Hablarle con la verdad y tal vez matar sus ilusiones, el muy descarado me ha dicho que me quiere como esposa –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y es que no te gusta nada? Es bastante simpático y guapo, y al contrario de todos los hombres con los que has tenido que salir, él es el único que no se ofende por que seas _“liberal”_ por el contrario, parece que le gusta que no seas un objeto bonito –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí él estaba siendo honesto, tenía que ser lo mismo, le he contado la verdad, no iba a casarme con él sin decirle que me he acostado con un hombre que no fue él, no iba a fingir ser casta y pura cuando no lo soy.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le conté sobre Remus Lupin –se encogió de hombros –claro que no le he dicho quien fue, sólo le dije que estuve con otro y que lo amé, eso es  todo.

—No reaccionó muy bien ¿o sí?

—Como todos los hombres, no cabe esperar que tomen la noticia de otra forma, y en serio, más que gustarle, le parece gracioso, soy como la novedad para Potter por ser parlanchina.

—En realidad le gustas, parlanchina y todo, él realmente está interesado en ti.

—Bueno, pues al menos ya sabe la verdad de todos modos.

—No todos tenemos esa posibilidad ¿cierto? –negó.

—En serio lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—Por supuesto que lo era, no contabas que te gustaría otro en el trayecto.

—En eso tienes razón –hizo un mohín.

 

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, aunque Astoria estuvo con ellas un rato, interrogando a su prima sobre la razón por la cual pasó toda la noche en casa de Potter, y por fortuna, esa fue su única duda al respecto al menos en ese momento.

 

—Astoria –contestó suavemente Demelza –si fueses otra clase de persona, sin duda Ginevra y yo estaríamos más que encantadas de contarte nuestras cosas, pero como no lo eres, no lo hacemos.

—Eres una mujerzuela, por eso te quedaste con él ¿no es así? –frunció el ceño.

—No había nadie que me trajera a casa –le informó –él tuvo un imprevisto, es doctor ¿sabes eso?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Cuando la  gente tiene accidentes, es normal que acudan a algún doctor, y el señor Potter es por fortuna o desgracia el único en este lugar.

—Ya –bufó frunciendo el ceño.

—Y yo soy la maleducada de la familia –se burló Demelza.

—Señorita Robins –le habló una de las chicas de servicio –el señor Potter le ha enviado flores ¿qué quiere que haga con ellas?

—Póngalas en agua, por favor –sonrió –y colóquelas en mi habitación, gracias.

—En seguida –asintió y se alejó.

—No digas nada –le advirtió a Ginny que iba a decir algo, pero terminó riendo.

—No iba a hacerlo, sólo iba a decir que era un lindo detalle por parte del señor Potter.

—Posiblemente lo sea –sonrió –las flores no tienen la culpa, ya han sufrido bastante al ser cortadas, como para que aun así las desprecie ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes toda la razón –sonrió divertida la pelirroja.

—Al menos a ella le mandan algo, Draco no te ha enviado ni siquiera una carta desde que estás aquí y eso que es tu marido –se burló Astoria.

—Eres a la única que eso le afecta –contestó con delicadeza Ginny –no importa que no envíe nada, es mejor.

— ¿Por qué lo sería? –la observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Porque cuando se vean, será un encuentro apasionado –le guiñó un ojo Demelza.

—Eso no lo discutiré –sonrió la chica y se alejó.

— ¿Eso qué significa? –interrogó Ginny observando sorprendida a Astoria alejarse.

—No tengo la menor idea ¿crees que esa entrometida se metió con él?

—Es una incógnita para mí –admitió Ginny.

—Por su bien espero que no sea así.

—Tal vez –interrumpió la pelirroja –sólo fueron unos cuantos besos.

—Apostemos a que sea eso, porque si no,  realmente estarán casados en Diciembre.

—De todos modos ¿por qué seguir la mentira? Si te interesa Potter, y no lo niegues.

—Tienes razón, pero tengo que encontrar las mejores palabras, y le diré a mi tío, ni siquiera a ellas.

—Te lo agradecería mucho –sonrió alegre.

—Sólo dame tiempo, unos días –Ginny asintió a la petición de su amiga.


	5. Todo lo Poco Probable

Demelza caminó junto a Harry, que iba informándole del avance de aquella niña, que a pesar de su condición, parecía alegre.

 

—Ella me ha pedido que aclare las cosas –soltó de la nada.

—Supongo que en algún momento tendrías esa petición de su parte –se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo que no sé cómo le diré a mi tío, él esta fiel mente creído de que Ginevra es la esposa de Draco, si le digo que no, pensará que es una broma de mal gusto para hacerlo ver como un idiota frente a Sir Lucius cuando lo vea.

—Deberías decirle entonces la verdad.

—Eso crearía un problema entre mi padre y mi tío, y sus negocios juntos están marchando de maravilla.

—Pero no puedes arruinarle la vida a una jovencita sólo por eso, y creo que se lo debes.

—Sí pero… -Harry le pidió que guardara silencio, Nail Greengrass caminaba hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Linda –sonrió Nail –me preguntaba si no sabrías si Draco vendrá a visitar a su esposa.

—No estoy segura, lo más probable es que no ¿por qué razón?

—Bueno, verás, en una cena de negocios, me topé con el Lord-Lieutenant, y bueno, creo que tiene muchas ganas de conocer a la feliz pareja, por el momento le he dicho que estamos alojando a la señora Malfoy, estaría encantado de venir a cenar alguna vez y si no le es posible hablar con Draco, bueno apelar a que su señora esposa le conceda algunas palabras para que le diga a su marido.

—Claro –tragó saliva –pero creo que te pedí que fueras discreto sobre eso.

—Ser discreto, si a estas alturas, todo el pueblo sabe que ella es la señora Malfoy.

—Por supuesto –observó a Harry.

—Señor Potter, no lo había visto, me sorprende que esté paseando con mi sobrina.

—Bueno, nos hemos hecho amigos, en su mayoría –sonrió.

—Me alegro, es una buena muchacha, si le quita todas esas ideas revolucionarias.

—Me gustan sus ideas.

—Que nadie lo escuche decir eso –le sugirió.

—No me importa que los demás me escuchen decirlo, es la verdad, no me importa, me importaría si sus ideas fueran ir asesinando personas, pero creo que las _locas ideas_ que ahora tienen son bastante interesantes.

—Sería el único que piensa así –se disculpó y se alejó.

—Y dicen que las mujeres somos las que llevamos la lengua más de fuera que los hombres, le pedí que fuera discreto.

—Él piensa que es verdad, por eso lo divulga, es una novedad, y ha sido el primero en decirlo, de ser cierto, todo el mundo creería en sus amplias conexiones, pero como no es así, creo que ha arruinado tres familias sólo por celos, si me permite.

—No le he permitido y ya lo ha dicho –suspiró.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra observó al suelo ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, apretó la tela de su vestido todo lo que pudo, sus manos temblaron, pero aun así, no derramó ninguna lágrima, después de todo, llorar no solucionaría nada.

 

—En serio lo siento, Ginny –musitó la rubia.

—Deberías sentirlo –se alejó –no, espera, la estúpida he sido yo al no desmentirte de inmediato, frente a tus tía, pero claro, estúpida de mí, que pensó que no llevarías a más esta mentira.

—No he sido yo –soltó enfadada –ha sido mi tío el que ha esparcido el rumor por todo el pueblo.

—Rumor, que no hubiese nacido si no lo hubieses inventado, Demelza, y si yo lo hubiese detenido.

—No pensé que se saldría de control.

—Eso es lo que pasa, que te crees más inteligente que todos en el mundo, eso pasa con las mentiras, Demelza, se agrandan, se salen de control, siempre se salen de control.

—Ahora sé porque no te gusta, pero estamos en esto juntas, así será más fácil, o dame la espalda, vamos.

—Eres una manipuladora –soltó enfurecida.

—No soy una manipuladora, y de serlo, todo el mundo lo es, quien diga que no, es hipócrita manipulador y mentiroso, todos jugamos con las cosas a nuestra conveniencia, siempre es así y siempre será.

—Es tu forma de ver, no la mía.

—Yo no soy responsable de lo que la gente entienda, soy responsable de lo que digo, pero no de lo que su mente mediocre o hábil entienda, eso está completamente fuera de mis manos.

—Bien, es cierto –admitió la pelirroja –pero te pedí una cosa, sólo una pequeña cosa, que no me metieras en problemas y lo primero que haces es eso, justamente eso, meterme en problemas, y no conforme con eso, para ayudarte a alcanzar al _hombre de tus sueños,_ miento por ti, también estoy en esto, y no me gusta, odio tener que mentir, odio ser quien cause este tipo de problemas en mi casa, yo no tengo el dinero, la respetabilidad de tu familia ¿sabes cómo terminará todo esto, cierto?

—Tienes el respaldo de mi familia –la tranquilizó Demelza.

—No creo que tu padre me respalde por algo así, Demelza, me envió para evitar que hicieras algo así, y no sirvió de nada –fue de un lado a otro completamente desesperada.

—Vamos a solucionarlo, lo prometo.

—Para solucionar esto, tendremos que mentir, y eso significará involucrar a alguien más, meter en problemas a alguien más, no soy capaz de algo así.

—Tenemos tiempo, además, es un pueblo, las cosas no llegarán tan lejos.

—Cierto ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué venga la Reina y le digan que soy la esposa del heredero Malfoy? –soltó enfadada –sin duda es poco probable, pero espera, todo lo poco probable ya nos ha pasado, así que no dudo tener a la Reina de Inglaterra queriendo favores de mí _no esposo._

—Tienes una ávida imaginación –se quejó Demelza.

—Creo que la de la ávida imaginación es quien creó todo este enredo.

—Yo te sacaré de este embrollo, así como te enredé en él te ayudaré a salir de él, sólo dame tiempo –suplicó.

—Tiempo, tiempo, la última vez que lo pediste, todo era menos complicado que ahora ¿te lo recuerdo?

—Ya lo sé, pero hablaré con mi tío.

—Si vuelves a complicar las cosas te juro que te asesinaré, Demelza.

—No lo haré.

 

——oOo——

 

Más que una cena, era un banquete, pensó Demelza al ver el lugar a reventar por tantos invitados de su tío, la mirada asesina de Ginevra Weasley era algo que no pudo quitarse de la nuca la mayoría del tiempo.

 

—Es increíble que nadie nos informara que el heredero Malfoy se ha casado –soltó una de las mujeres –todos pensando que era casadero, que tontos fuimos.

—Lo imagino –fingió una sonrisa la rubia.

—Su esposa es muy joven –intervino otra mujer –aunque muy bonita, dudo que sea de una familia de posición alta.

—Nunca pensé que Sir Lucius permitiera una unión como esa –intervino la primera mujer con una evidente mueca de desagrado.

—Ellos tienen el suficiente dinero como para complacer a su hijo en todo –renegó Demelza.

—Exactamente, tienen todo el dinero como para lo que quisieran, todos pensarían que Lucius Malfoy es inteligente, que casaría a su hijo con otra familia apoderada para consolidarse aún más, pero no, le da a su hijo una chiquilla, porque eso es lo que es, una chiquilla tonta.

—Es bastante capaz e inteligente –saltó en su defensa la rubia.

—De que es inteligente, ninguna lo duda, se casó con el heredero Malfoy, dentro de algunos años, Draco será quien ocupe un lugar en la cámara de Lores, y sin duda…

—Ya basta de eso, debería agradarnos que el hijo de Sir Lucius encontrara a alguien.

—Pero mira a quién –se burlaron.

 

Cuando el grupo de mujeres se dispersó, muchas abordaron a Ginny, la adularon, felicitaron por su matrimonio y le desearon lo mejor, era obvio que la pelirroja sabía que todo era falso, como siempre, como su matrimonio, como las sonrisas amables, todo eso era falso.

 

—En serio, cada que digo esa frase, todo sale peor.

—Entonces no la repitas –pidió la pelirroja.

—Esto fue idea de Astoria –gruñó Demelza.

—Sin duda es una guerra declarada la que tu prima tiene conmigo, posiblemente sospeche que mentimos.

—Está poniendo en jaque todo –admitió Demelza –aunque fuera cierto tu matrimonio con Draco ella actuaría así, quiere que todos se enteren, porque saben que los Malfoy aprecian sin duda la discreción cuando se trata de ellos, quiere acorralarlos para que así se enfaden contigo por ser poco discreta.

—En realidad he sido poco discreta, al momento de decir que me he casado con el cuándo oh, es cierto _no lo estoy._

Demelza pasó el resto de la noche con Harry, mientras que Ginny iba de un lado a otro sonriendo incómoda y saludando amistosamente a las mujeres de los más acaudalados por órdenes de los tíos de Demelza, querían ganar favores ofreciéndola como carnada a todos.

 

— ¿No se suponía que hablarías con tu tío sobre ser discreto? –se burló Harry.

—Lo hice, y mira, lo que la discreción significa para él, maldito chismoso.

—Me imagino que está intentando hacer negocios más grandes por sí solo, dejar a tu padre atrás.

—Eso no me molestaría, todo el mundo puede hacer su propia fortuna con sus manos y su inteligencia, pero no usando a alguien de la forma en que ellos lo hacen.

—Si Ginevra fuese realmente la esposa de Malfoy ¿Te enfadarías tanto?

—No lo sé –admitió.

—En realidad no estás intentando solucionar esto, te conozco, eres inteligente y capaz, y una chica así hubiese solucionado todo desde que se propuso solucionarlo ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—La frustración de Astoria –admitió.

—Aunque admito que es divertido el juego, es bastante dañino para la reputación de su amiga, y no creo que realmente quiera dañarla así.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero… quiero solucionar las cosas, y a la vez… algo me detiene y no sé qué sea.

—Le sigue interesando Malfoy –soltó Harry lógicamente.

—No es eso, me agrada Draco y no creo que eso cambie jamás, pero cuando lleguemos a Londres esta locura terminará.

—Sus tíos y su prima no lo dejarán así.

—Nadie va a creerles en Londres, y los cuantos acaudalados que hay aquí, no son lo suficientemente influyentes como para mover una roca en Londres.

—Los rumores corren, cada vez más, y tal vez no sean tan ricos como para ser tomados en cuenta, pero sus rumores irán de boca en boca y llegará el momento en que alcanzarán los oídos de alguien con el suficiente poder de hacer del conocimiento a Sir Lucius.

—Sería una catástrofe –admitió la rubia.

—Ya deberías buscar una salida y hablar con tu tío, tiene que parar esta locura total.

—No lo hará –soltó.

—Tienes que encontrar la forma de chantajearlo.

—Bueno, es que no es bueno ocultando sus amoríos, todo lo que sé de él ya lo sabe el resto de la sociedad.

—Tiene que haber algo.

—Pues entonces tendré que darle lo que no he querido.

 

——oOo——

 

Nail Greengrass estaba de pie en su oficina, tomando una pequeña copa de vino, mientras su sobrina le daba más vueltas a un asunto que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, comenzaba a hartarlo.

 

—Tienes que hablar pronto, viajaré a Londres al amanecer –informó.

—Londres –la mujer se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hasta su tío –eres totalmente indiscreto.

—Tengo negocios que hacer –soltó enfadado.

—Negocios que ganaste vendiendo el rumor de Ginevra y su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy ¿no es así?

—Astoria se la pasa presentándola como la señora Malfoy, tuve que decir la verdad, no iba a quedar como un mentiroso, Demelza, tengo que cuidar la reputación de mi familia, no es culpa mía que el primogénito Malfoy se casara en secreto y ocultara su pecado en mi casa.

—Él no ha ocultado nada en tu casa –soltó furiosa.

—Bueno, su esposa vive bajo mi techo, supongo que sí, la esconde por alguna razón.

—Sólo son vacaciones, yo quería venir y él pensó que sería fácil que ella me acompañara en lo que le decía a sus padres, pero gracias a ti, todo este maldito pueblo lo sabe.

—Y si me topo con Sir Lucius en Londres también le diré –soltó –ya viene siendo hora de que ese joven se haga responsable, no tenemos la vida comprada.

—Bien, no sé cómo explicarás el hecho de que tienes esa información –el hombre la observó confundido –él es miembro de la cámara de Lores –le recordó –y tú has escondido _el secreto vergonzoso_ de su hijo, y no acudiste a él desde el momento en que te enteraste, sino hasta ahora, después de que sacaste el provecho de vender la primicia, a él no le agradará mucho que digamos el hecho.

—Me estás chantajeando ¿por qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Si tú no le dices nada a Sir Lucius y a partir de ahora mantienes la boca cerrada, el señor Potter está dispuesto a hacer negocios contigo, sin incluir a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –le miró con curiosidad.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea Draco Malfoy, pero el señor Potter tiene una gran fortuna que ha logrado hacer, se está consolidando, y me ha dicho que tiene un interés particular en desposar a Astoria.

—Pensé que le interesabas tú –frunció el ceño.

—En realidad sólo se la pasa preguntando por Astoria todo el tiempo, sólo está esperando a que pase su baile de presentación y creo que será él quien esté manteniendo una charla similar contigo, tío.

—Draco Malfoy o Harry Potter –meditó un segundo –creo que los negocios funcionarán mejor, ya he ganado algunas cosas diciendo la nueva noticia, así que supongo que aceptaré tu propuesta, mantendré el secreto de que Malfoy se ha casado clandestinamente con esa mujer.

—Si rompes tu trato, olvídate de todo, tío.

—No lo olvidaré, un trato es un trato.

——oOo——

 

— ¡Pero ha perdido la cabeza! –chilló el hombre incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no, era mi última alternativa.

—Los negocios puedo hacerlos, pero sin duda alguna no voy a desposar a una mujer que no me interesa en lo absoluto.

—Ella tampoco querrá desposarlo, puede estar tranquilo por eso, mi tío no la forzará a casarse con usted, lo conozco.

—Espero que eso sea cierto, Demelza –negó enfadado.

 

Demelza Robins siempre se había salido con la suya, o en su mayoría de las veces, incluso en esta ocasión se negaba a ver las cosas malas que había hecho, lo justificaba con el mismo “lo hice por un bien mayor” que no resultó ser un bien mayor, porque terminó realmente interesada de otro hombre que no era el mismo por el cual había embarrado a su mejor y única amiga en todo este caos.

 

La mayoría de las personas no comprendían ese cariño que tenía por Ginevra, ni siquiera sus padres en un inicio, pero con el tiempo, comenzaron a aceptar a la pelirroja como una hija más.

 

Ginevra Molly Weasley, era la hija de uno de los mercaderes más respetables de la ciudad, aunque no el más rico de todos, pero eso a Demelza no le molestaba, desde la primera vez que cruzó palabras con la pequeña pelirroja, supo que eran destinadas a ser las mejores amigas del mundo, Ginny no la juzgaba como el resto de las niñas, Ginny le ayudaba con los deberes que toda mujer debería ser buena, y en su lugar, Demelza la defendía de todas esas niñas que se burlaban de ella por ser pelirroja, por tener tantos hermanos o porque muchos decían que había días que no tenían que comer.

 

Todo el mundo en Londres pensaba que la más beneficiada con esa amistad era la pequeña pelirroja, pero en realidad no era así, Demelza comprendía que el mundo lo pensara, pero Ginevra había llenado un vació en ella, era hija única, sus primas siempre habían sido un tanto especiales y mimadas, así que Demelza había pasado más días sola en la biblioteca, cociendo o aprendiendo a ser la mujer perfecta, de los que ella deseaba, y Ginevra era esa pequeña dosis que tenía al día de libertad, de ser quien ella quisiera ser, se olvidaba por esos minutos que era presa de una sociedad que no comprendía la palabra libertad por mucho que la dijeran, que no entendían el significado de la amistad, de nada, así que la más beneficiada ahí era ella, y no quería perder todo eso por una idiotez.

 

Observó a Ginevra sonreír delicadamente ante los comentarios de Harry Potter, siempre tan caballeroso y educado, siempre pretendiendo aparentar que no estaba al tanto de la mentira que tanto la agobiaba, siempre guiándola sobre la sociedad cruel, sobre los errores típicos que se cometían al llegar al mundo aristocrático y cruel como ese, los mismos errores que él cometió, sonrió, posiblemente hubiesen sido una pareja hermosa en otras circunstancias, pero tenía más que claro que ellos no habían nacido el uno para el otro, sino para distintos seres.

 

—Sin duda alguna se llevan bastante bien ¿no? –sonrió la rubia.

—Si es algo que te molesta, sin duda mantendré mi distancia con la señora Malfoy –contestó Harry educadamente.

—Para nada, no me molesta –se encogió de hombros –no es como si tuviese que preocuparme, ella es demasiado correcta para tener un amorío estando casada ¿cierto, Ginny?

—Totalmente cierto –contestó seria.

—No te preocupes, después de todo, siempre es divertido escuchar las anécdotas de sus hermanos –sonrió Harry –no tenía ni idea de que eran sus hermanos quienes fabricaban mis productos favoritos.

—Bueno, muchos los tratan como unos locos.

—Lo son, en el buen sentido de la palabra –la tranquilizó –se tiene que ser un tanto demente para poder crear cosas asombrosas como las de ellos.

—Sin importar lo que la gente opina de ellos, los adoro, son los mejores.

—Tiene muchos hermanos, los demás se sentirán celosos.

—Por fortuna no me han escuchado –se burló.

—Eso es una gran ventaja, sin duda –sonrió Harry –me imagino que tal vez por eso se siente  tan incómoda aquí, sin el ruido de la ciudad, sin sus hermanos rodeando toda la casa, bueno, también casarse con un solitario como Malfoy, es hijo único y no muy afecto a un grupo grande de personas.

—Desde luego –contestó Ginny dándole por su lado.

—Lo que ocurre con él, es que Sir Lucius lo acostumbró a sentirse mejor que todos, así que es muy difícil que alguien iguale su valor como persona –se burló Demelza –así que se rodea con pocos que él considera que valen al menos un poco la pena.

—Tú eres una de ellas –la observó Ginny.

—Por lo regular siempre son banquetes y cenas importantes en donde nos encontramos, no es como si fuésemos íntimos amigos –se encogió de hombros la chica y observó a Harry.

—Aun para eso, son bastante buenos amigos ¿no lo ha mencionado? –soltó Harry un poco incómodo.

—Sí, pero sigo siendo una mujer a los ojos de él y de todos, así que posiblemente le interese una charla más interesante del típico “Como luzco esta noche” “No piensas que es muy simple para un evento de esta magnitud”

—Y si no hablan de eso ¿de qué hablan? –interrogó Ginny.

—Nos reímos de los demás, como las pelucas, los vestidos de colores exagerados, nos divertimos, soy como un pequeño escape a todo lo que él finge, por eso le caigo bien, supongo que esa es la razón –admitió Demelza.

—Posiblemente si le gustes –concedió Harry.

—Eso sería maravilloso, supongo –sonrió ante el ceño fruncido del hombre.

—Tengo que admitir que a veces, sus bromas me parecen de muy mal gusto, más si la esposa está presente –Harry observó a Ginny, por un momento había olvidado el hecho de que la pelirroja no tenía idea alguna de que él estaba al tanto de que era una simple mentira.

—Cierto, me disculpo por mi comentario, querida.

—No te preocupes –negó.

—Desde luego que me preocupo ¿Qué dirán de tu matrimonio si digo algo así?

 

——oOo——

 

Demelza paseó junto a Harry después de que Ginevra se disculpara, a pesar de ser un poco más accesible, se recluía todavía, tal vez la mejor opción es que regresaran a Londres y se olvidaran de todo el lío que ella había armado ahí.

 

—Hablaré con ella y le diré que si lo mejor para ella es que regresemos a casa.

— ¿Va a regresar a Londres? –la observó preocupado.

—Es lo mejor para ella, la involucré en algo demasiado grande, tendré que culparme de todo, más bien no tendré, me culparé de todo, porque ha sido únicamente mi culpa.

—Eso no solucionará para nada las cosas –contestó Harry.

—No interesa ya, tal vez en tres días volvamos a Londres.

—La peor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo –admitió Harry.

—Está invitado a cenar, le diré a mi tía que ha sido un placer pero que me he hartado de su hija y pienso tomar mis cosas, a mi amiga y volver a casa.

—Eso la animará, sin duda –admitió Harry.

 

Tal como lo había dicho Harry, cuando Demelza habló con Ginevra y le informó que volverían a Londres, su ánimo se incrementó y de la nada el aura que siempre tenía volvió, estaba alegre, silbaba, el brillo de sus ojos volvió, la antigua Ginevra había vuelto con una simple y sencilla noticia, partirían la mañana siguiente de vuelta a Londres.

 

—He invitado al señor Potter a cenar –informó Demelza –espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada –contestó la señora Greengrass –después de todo, es su despedida, ha sido una corta pero linda estadía –sonrió.

—Desde luego –sonrió Demelza ante la situación.

 

Ginevra Weasley se sintió de humor para arreglarse, estuvo incluso más que feliz cuando Demelza le informó que pediría que llevaran sus cosas después, para no perder más tiempo, mientras más pronto estuviesen de marcha a Londres, más rápido se olvidarían de toda esa situación, sabía que su amiga estaba haciendo todo eso sólo por ella, porque en realidad estaba interesada en Potter, y marcharse ahora sin duda, arruinaría todo el cortejo y posiblemente mataría el interés que el joven doctor tenía por ella, pero aun así, marcharía camino a Londres para que Ginevra recuperara la libertad que había perdido en ese lugar.

 

Le indicó a la mujer de servicio donde colocar las flores que la señora Greengrass había pedido, después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer, salvo esperar a que el invitado llegara, y Harry Potter tardaría media hora en llegar todavía.

 

La sonrisa de Ginny se desdibujó cuando escuchó una voz masculina completamente diferente a la de Harry Potter.

 

—Buenas tardes –dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.


	6. Mejores Privilegios.

Cabalgó apresurado, quería llegar pronto a la casa de campo de Kingsley, mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido sería su regreso a Londres, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual había decidido hacer ese viaje sólo con los hombres necesarios, y siempre bastante alejados de él, mientras él avanzaba rápido, los cuatro hombres que le seguían con sus cosas iban unas leguas detrás.

 

El hombre se bajó del caballo y se quitó el sombrero, tenía calor, su cabello rubio platino estaba húmedo a causa del sudor, su ropas finas se cernían pegajosas en su piel, no necesitaba girar la cabeza, sabía que necesitaba un baño y un lugar para descansar, posiblemente utilizaría la posada del pueblo.

 

Caminó sin vacilar en dirección a la posada, tomaría una de las mudas de ropa que tenía en su mochila y listo, podría estar como nuevo en lo que continuaba con su camino, de todos los hombres en el negocio, había tenido que ser precisamente él, al que enviaran a negociar con Kingsley, negó para sí mismo, no era la gran cosa, pensaba, de todos modos, era mejor que quedarse a discutir con su padre sobre la mejor mujer para casarse, no quería casarse, no por el momento, arruinar su vida teniendo que soportar a una mujer que es insoportable sólo para mantener en lo alto el apellido Malfoy.

 

—Señor Malfoy –el chico se giró, reconoció el escudo de los Greengrass en el saco del mozo, le sonrió lo menos arrogante que pudo, su padre y Nail Greengrass eran conocidos y posibles socios, sin olvidar que una de las candidatas para su esposa era precisamente la hija menor del hombre.

—Buenas tardes –soltó como único y avanzó.

—Diría que es un milagro tenerlo por aquí, pero me imagino que ha venido a ver a su esposa –comentó alegre el mozo –si me permite decirlo, su esposa es una hermosa joven.

—Ya lo has dicho y no lo he permitido –gruño –además, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Se hospeda en casa de mis amos, los Sres. Greengrass, no es ninguna equivocación, han estado desde que el verano comenzó aquí.

— ¿Mi esposa? ¿Paseándose por aquí? –Elevó una ceja y una sonrisa petulante apareció en su rostro –no creo que sea posible eso –bajó la voz –de tener una maldita esposa no dejaría que se paseará como si nada.

— ¿Disculpe? –Interrogó el mozo –supongo que vino por ella, o al menos vino a verla.

—Estoy de paso –negó –tengo unos negocios, pasaré la noche aquí –aventó una bolsita de cuero con monedas –espero que esto quede entre nosotros y que no le digas nada a _mi esposa_ ,  y a tus amos.

—Por supuesto que no diré nada, amo Malfoy.

—Bien.

 

——oOo——

 

Dos semanas le había tomado convencer a Kingsley Shacklebolt de hacer negocios con ellos, no era tan temible como todo el mundo lo decía, o posiblemente la edad ya no lo dejaba serlo, no tenía idea de la razón, pero le parecía blando y débil, por fortuna, estaba viajando de nuevo a Londres.

 

Se detuvo en el mismo pueblo en el que se detuvo de ida, para que su caballo se alimentara y descansara, después de eso, se marcharía, no quería quedarse, e incluso pensaba que dejar que su caballo descansara, era una muy mala idea, pero ya que estaba en ese lugar, podría aprovechar para un par de cosas.

 

Entró a la posada del pueblo, pidió una habitación y tomó un baño largo, odiaba tener que viajar tanto tiempo por solo unos días, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos la visita a Kingsley había dado frutos y ya no tenía nada más que hacer que regresar a Londres en un insoportable viaje de un mes.

 

—Señor Malfoy –le sonrió un hombre.

—Buenas tardes –fingió una sonrisa cordial.

—Su esposa nos dijo que no tenía planes de venir por aquí, me sorprende verlo.

—Mi esposa –frunció el ceño divertido –supongo que se equivocó.

—Supongo, después de todo, no tiene por qué mantenerla al tanto de sus asuntos, después de todo, es el hombre ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, claro, desde luego –contestó, iba a soportar la broma de una forma normal, y no reírse de esos pobres en su cara.

—Nos sorprendió saber que se casó tan deprisa y más cuando se hablaba de que su padre pensaba aceptar el compromiso con la hija menor de los Greengrass.

—Ah –es que según esta broma no estaba casado con la Greengrass menor –así es el amor, supongo, o la conveniencia, lo que surja primero.

—Bien dicho –sonrío el hombre de amplio bigote –conveniencia o amor, su esposa es una mujer encantadora, me la he topado un par de veces aquí en el pueblo, en compañía de la hija de Robins.

—Oh, ha venido a pasear con Demelza –sonrío.

—Así es, si pasará, le sugiero que le lleve algo bonito –le palmeó el hombro.

 

Draco comió un poco incómodo, no habría querido desviarse de su objetivo de ir a Londres de inmediato, pero la jodida broma de su esposa lo estaba enfureciendo.

 

——oOo——

 

La sonrisa de Ginny se desdibujó cuando escuchó una voz masculina completamente diferente a la de Harry Potter, era el único invitado, y eso, porque Demelza había cruzado la línea de ignorarlo a salir con él algunas veces, le agradaba de sobremanera para su amiga.

 

—Buenas tardes –dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

—Buenas tardes mi señor –dijo la mujer –por aquí.

 

Demelza observó a Ginny y una sonrisa tensa apareció en su rostro, se giró rápidamente tapando a Ginny y avanzó hasta Draco.

 

— ¡Draco! –Soltó haciendo que la sangre de la pelirroja se congelara –no tenía idea de que pensabas venir.

—Hola, linda, en realidad no sabía que estabas aquí, habría pasado a visitarte desde hace un poco, no pensaba venir, fui por negocios con Kingsley –soltó.

—No era necesario que vinieras, ha sido encantador de tu parte pero...

—No vine sólo por eso, sino porque me han dicho mucho sobre mi supuesta esposa, hospedándose aquí.

—Ah, sobre eso –se encogió de hombros y se movió.

 

El hombre le dedicó una mirada a la pálida pelirroja, que sólo se retorcía un dedo a causa de los nervios, no dijo nada, provocando una sonrisa en Demelza, que ninguno de los dos notó, se quedaron ahí, observándose uno al otro.

 

— ¿Se conocen? –interrogó Demelza.

—En realidad no lo creo ¿quién se supone que es mi esposa? –se giró frunciendo el ceño a la rubia.

—El señor Potter ha llegado.

— ¡Perfecto! –soltó Ginevra y se giró preocupada.

— ¿Qué hace Potter aquí? –Inquirió Draco.

—Estoy intentando cortejar a Demelza, hola –la saludo, apretó la mano de Malfoy y observó a la pelirroja que le daba la espalda –buenas tardes, Ginevra ¿es acaso de que no está feliz de tener a su esposo en casa? –sonrío, haciendo que los ojos grises se posaran de nuevo en la pelirroja.

—Estoy indispuesta en este momento –susurró –creo que iré a descansar.

 

La rubia observó a Draco y lo sujetó de las manos, siempre se habían llevado bien y no mentía en eso, Draco la apreciaba y ella igual, después de que Harry apareciera, comenzaba a agradarle la idea de tener a Draco con una chica que valiera la pena realmente ¿y quién mejor que Ginevra?

 

—Ha sido cosa mía, no de ella –habló –pensaba aclarar las cosas, pero una mentira me ha llevado a otra.

— ¿Y ella no ha podido desmentirte? –bufó.

—Estaba celosa de que mi prima te quisiera para ella, así que le pedí a mi padre que me enviara para detener eso, y cuando llegue, y supe que realmente eras el candidato más fuerte no me quedó más remedio que mentir.

— ¿No te quedó más remedio? ¿Pensaste por un momento en que tu prima me interesa realmente?

—No creo que sea el momento –soltó Harry observando a la pelirroja y a las Greengrass que se acercaban hasta el salón.

—Por favor –suplicó la rubia.

—No –soltó Ginevra –prometiste que esto pararía, que hablarías con él para que desmintiera todo, no, yo no...

— ¡Draco! –soltó Astoria y se echó a sus brazos entusiasmada.

—Hola, Astoria –la alejó de él –estoy un poco cansado.

— ¿Has venido una temporada o sólo has venido por mi sobrina y tu esposa?

—La verdad, es que sólo vine por trabajo, ya he terminado todo en mi lista, y bueno, aprovecharé para decir la verdad –negó y se acercó a la señora Greengrass –ya no soporto estar lejos de mi esposa –avanzó hasta la pelirroja y la abrazó, haciendo que Demelza suspirara aliviada y sonriera, igual que Harry.

—Tienes que amarla mucho –sonrío la señora Greengrass.

—Demasiado –Ginevra lo observó al notar el sarcasmo en su voz, lo empujó y subió a su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama y tomó una de las medicinas que Harry le había dicho.

 

La mano le temblaba a causa de los nervios alterados que tenía, lo último que le faltaba, que el susodicho llegara sin aviso previo, no podía creer su mala suerte, nunca mentía, y la primera vez que lo hacía, para ayudar a una amiga, las cosas le salían bastante mal.

 

—Hola –saludó Demelza –te traen las cosas de Draco –los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como plato, y no gritó enfurecida porque los mozos comenzaron a meter el equipaje del rubio.

 

Observó a las chicas del servicio ir y venir, pero para poder hablar seriamente con su amiga, las corrió de mala forma, raro en ella.

 

—Esto, esto es el colmo, Demelza, se supone que...

—Ya lo sé, pero Harry y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y no hay forma de que esto salga muy bien si él lo desmiente.

— ¡Has estado hablando de esto con él! ¿Es que estás loca? –Chilló enfurecida –Demelza...

—Sé que es mi culpa, lo sé –soltó.

—Que lo sepas no soluciona mi problema.

—Bueno, al parecer le gustaste, las cosas...

— ¡Soy la hija de un mercader! –Soltó –y estoy orgullosa de eso, pero a él y a sus padres no les gustará, él ni siquiera me gusta, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto a mí.

—Ginny...

—No, le enviaré una carta a mi hermano Charlie, pidiéndole que venga a rescatarme de tus malditas telarañas, él sabrá cómo ayudarme.

—Tienes que bajar a cenar, van a hacerse preguntas.

—Diles que no me siento bien, y es cierto.

 

Demelza asintió y salió de la habitación, Ginevra suspiró al ver toda la ropa sin acomodar, se quiso golpear a sí misma se puso de pie, y comenzó a doblar bien la ropa y acomodarla en los cajones.

 

—Largo Demelza, no quiero hablar, no estoy de humor para ello.

—No soy Demelza –soltó el rubio y cerró la puerta.

—Oh –dijo sin cambiar el tono.

—Oh, ¿será todo lo que dirás? Eso es muy común en ti ¿no?

—Usted no sabe nada –soltó enfadada girándose para enfrentarlo.

—Tu nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley, vives en Londres, eres la mejor amiga de Demelza desde hace años, el señor Robins te adora, nos conocimos gracias a Demelza –que no va del todo equivocado– fue amor a primera vista y hemos estado casados desde hace siete meses y medio ¿algo más que tenga que saber? –sonrío.

—Demelza le ha entrenado bien –cerró la gaveta.

—Pues para estar molesta, te estás comportando como una verdadera esposa.

—Haré que alguien acomode esto mañana, en ese caso.

—No me recuerdas ¿cierto?

— ¿Tendría? –frunció el ceño.

—Yo me acuerdo de ti –la señaló –y es muy raro, fue hace tres meses, chocaste conmigo mientras caminabas con un mozo de los Robins, te metiste a la tienda de esos gemelos extraños.

—Esos gemelos extraños son mis hermanos –gruñó.

— ¿Cuñados míos? –se burló el rubio.

—Creí que Demelza le había entrenado –se acercó a la ventana, Astoria estaba en el jardín, con la vista en la ventana de ella.

—Mira, estamos metidos en esto los dos, gracias a Demelza.

—Debió desmentirla –se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi reputación también depende de esto, te recuerdo que todo el maldito pueblo piensa que somos marido y mujer, y para colmo, que soy un idiota embelesado por tu belleza.

 

Ginny observó al cielo, él se acercó y la sujetó del hombro, apretando un poco.

 

—Desearía jamás haber venido a este maldito sitio –negó.

—De haber sabido que no era una maldita broma, no pisó un solo pedazo de tierra de aquí, hubiese seguido mi camino a Londres.

—Debió hacerlo –aceptó.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra soltó un grito cuando la puerta se abrió, tenía media hora despierta, mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente en la cama, habían acordado que aunque la mentira les hiciera quedarse juntos en esa habitación, no ocurriría nada, y así había pasado.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Se levantó apresurado Draco y la buscó – ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarla –se disculpó Astoria –quería decirles que el desayuno está listo.

— ¿Quieres que Astoria pida que suban el desayuno? ¿O estás bien para bajar? –La interrogó el rubio –puedo quedarme y desayunar juntos –se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de plumas.

—Romántico –se burló Astoria.

—Cierto –se levantó de la cama en un salto –no te preocupes por nosotros, la llevaré a desayunar al pueblo.

—Bien –frunció los labios la castaña y salió enfadada.

—No sabía que tenía esos pocos modales –la observó sorprendido.

—No sé si es algo normal, pero desde que estoy de visita, ha sido imprudente, y la mayoría del tiempo, diciendo que se casaría contigo, que no sabe que viste en mí, bueno, en teoría tiene razón, puede casarse contigo, porque no has visto nada en mí.

—En realidad ese camisón es un poco transparente, así que he podido ver bastante –se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos ante el impacto de la mano de la chica en su mejilla.

—Voy a dejar pasar la bofetada, pero te lo advierto, devolveré cada una que te atrevas a darme a partir de este momento, Demelza pide igualdad, la tendrá, si tú puedes golpearme, yo también puedo hacerlo ¿te queda claro?

—Sólo inténtelo –le retó la pelirroja –soy la menor de siete hermanos, sin duda sé cómo defenderme de uno, y lo que más les duele.

 

La vista de Draco la siguió, no había mentido, ese camisón era transparente, bueno, con la luz que entraba por la ventana hacia que su cuerpo se notara, y más aún, que a pesar de que el trato era sólo aparentar, no quitó la mirada de ella mientras se colocaba su vestido, por muy discreta que fue al vestirse.

 

— ¿Qué edad tiene? –Preguntó sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Veintidós –contestó, mientras la observaba deshacer la trenza pelirroja –y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿cuántos años tiene mi esposa?

—Dieciséis –musitó cohibida.

—Dieciséis –repitió y se acercó a ella, él era más alto que ella, Ginevra lo observó por el espejo y no dijo nada, el cabello rubio estaba alborotado, y se notaba que seguía agotado, lo más seguro que el viaje hubiese sido muy largo.

— ¿No quiere quedarse a descansar? –Inquirió.

—No, he dicho que te llevaré al pueblo y eso haré, mi palabra está de por medio.

—No estoy segura de querer ir al pueblo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué es aburrido? –Negó –prefiero quedarme aquí... El reto del día, si es posible.

—Bien ¿Y qué significa _aquí_ exactamente? –Frunció el ceño –significa la habitación, la casa, la finca, el pueblo, sé más específica.

—La habitación –contestó terminando de arreglarse –no estoy de humor para más interrogaciones –gruñó.

—Recién he llegado al pueblo ¿recuerdas? No planeo quedarme encerrado en la habitación.

—Usted puede hacer lo que se le plazca, no es mi asunto.

 

Draco pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Ginevra y la pegó a él, la pelirroja intentó soltarse, pero no pudo, era bastante fuerte para ella.

 

—Recién he llegado –le recordó –según Demelza nos amamos con locura, así que si usted pretende quedarse en esta habitación, no podría salir –susurró en la oreja de la chica –sería bastante extraño para todos ¿no lo ha pensado? Así que bien, aclaremos la razón por la cual estamos los dos en la misma habitación –bajó más su voz en un tono suave y profundo –no somos amantes, sino esposos para el resto –recordó y su mano descendió más al sur hasta el vientre de la chica –si vamos a quedarnos atrapados en la habitación, será para yacer juntos en la cama como normalmente lo hacen los esposos, de otra forma bajaremos a desayunar o iremos al pueblo a desayunar, creo que ya sabe la respuesta ¿cierto? No me quedaré encerrado si la respuesta es tan obvia.

 

La puerta se abrió, así que Draco giró el rostro para toparse con la señora Greengrass, que observó atenta la escena y se sonrojo.

 

—Lo siento, les estamos esperando para el desayuno –soltó.

—En un segundo iremos –le sonrió Draco educadamente.

—Desde luego –sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta.

 

Demelza sonrió cuando los vio llegar hasta el comedor, Ginny sujetada del brazo de Draco, el rostro de desagrado de su prima fue un bonus a la dicha que le daba ver a su mejor amiga con un hombre digno de ella, el hombre recorrió la silla y después tomó asiento.

 

—Pensé que irían al pueblo a desayunar –soltó Astoria en un tono burlón.

—Eran los planes, pero como por desgracia no puedo negarle nada –acarició la mano de la pelirroja –me ha dicho que no le apetecía ir al pueblo, así que he accedido a quedarme aquí, con ella.

—Recién ha llegado mi señor –soltó Ginny en un tono suave –se ve agotado, así que no veo sentido de ir al pueblo si puede descansar –sonrió.

—Recién llegó, es verdad, quiere decir que no saldrán de la habitación buscando engendrar al primogénito –soltó Astoria.

—Podría ser una buena idea –se encogió de hombros él, haciendo que Ginny lo observara como si hubiese perdido la cabeza –pero tengo que pedirle algo, señora Greengrass –observó a la mujer madura.

—Por supuesto –sonrió encantada.

—Sé que sólo somos sus invitados, es su casa y sus costumbres, pero lo referente a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa, se mantengan las buenas costumbres, es un poco molesto que todos entren sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

—Ha sido mi error –admitió la mujer – tal vez la costumbre, como su esposa es del tipo de personas que no les gusta ocultar nada…

—Sé qué clase de persona es mi esposa, me casé con ella –contestó en un tono firme, su rostro era serio, Demelza sonrió, Draco Malfoy estaba buscando intimidar a las mujeres Greengrass para que dejaran a Ginevra en paz.

—Bueno, ella no sabe qué clase de persona eres tú, ciertamente –soltó Astoria.

—La persona que elijo ser estando con ella, no es algo que les incumba al resto, sino a ella y a mí, en nuestra intimidad.

—Basta ya, Astoria, el señor Malfoy tiene razón –admitió la mujer –no volverá a ocurrir, y si vuelve a pasar –observó a su hija –hágamelo saber de inmediato y solucionaré las cosas.

—Perfecto.

 

Ginny observó a su amiga que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras observaba a Malfoy, y evitaba por todo dentro de ella, observar a Astoria, que la pequeña charla la había dejado incluso más furiosa con ella, en el momento en el que Draco Malfoy aceptó ser parte de la treta, ella pensó que calmaría a la mujer, al ver que era “real” el matrimonio.

 

——oOo——

 

Draco tomó una copa mientras observaba por la ventana a la sonriente pelirroja, paseaba con Demelza, como era su costumbre, según lo que le informaron los sirvientes cuando pidió un amplio informe a detalle de cómo se comportaba la mujer, y todo lo que dijeron sonó bastante normal, era una chica educada, amable, se recluía en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo a causa del constante acoso e interrogaciones que le hacían por la familia Malfoy, y para evitar hablar de más, prefería el aislamiento, de ahí en fuera, paseaba con Demelza, charlaba con Potter cuando venía a ver a la hija única de los Robins, pero después de un tiempo prudente se disculpaba y se recluía de nuevo, sin duda esa clase de actitudes le encantarían a su madre, para ella, mientras más dócil, callada e inútil fuera la esposa de Draco, mejor, claro, no olvidaba el detalle de la inmensa fortuna que tenían que tener amasada la familia de la futura señora Malfoy, era el único requisito, que Ginevra no llenaba.

 

—Querido ¿no es muy temprano para que inicies a beber? –elevó una ceja Demelza.

—Nunca había probado nada de tan… dudosa procedencia –levantó la botella.

—De acuerdo, fue un regalo, un contrabandista, supongo.

—Ya lo creo, mi padre está bastante interesado en que este vino no entre al país –se burló –si lo supiera, supongo que me encarcelaría por tomarlo.

—Aprovechemos el hecho de que no hay nadie que pueda interrumpir nuestra plática –se acercó a él y se sirvió un poco.

—Así que eso es lo que te hizo venir a hacerme compañía –sonrió.

—Somos amigos, Draco, desde hace tiempo y creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza –se sentó en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana.

—Sí, eso parece, aunque me uses en tus mentiras.

—Bueno, si no le hubieses interesado tanto a Astoria, no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Sigo sin ver el problema en eso, Demelza.

—No quería que te casaras con ella, y sabía que si mi tío le decía a tu padre, sin duda terminarían casados.

—Tal vez ella me interesa ¿no lo pensaste?

—Usaste _tal vez_ al inicio de la frase, es un no me interesa, pero vamos, dime ¿te interesa Astoria? –interrogó Demelza.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, Demelza, más que cualquiera que conozca, así que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Como esposa –terminó y Draco sonrió.

—No me interesa ninguna como esposa, por ahora –aclaró.

—Dime la razón por la cual aceptaste tan rápido entrar al circo, en ese caso ¿es por rebelarte en contra de la autoridad de tu padre? ¿Por qué ahora quiere y espera más de ti?

— ¿Por qué tendría que retar la autoridad de mi padre? –Elevó una ceja divertido –no es como si me estuviese enviando a una secta o a un monasterio, Demelza, él y yo acordamos que me daría un poco de libertad, un par de años y terminaría casado con la mujer que él eligiera, así fuera Astoria y le daría otro Malfoy varón.

—Sigue sin ser claro para mí, aceptaste realmente bastante rápido, puedo apostar que ni siquiera le diste una buena mirada a Ginevra como para decir que ella te convenció –sonrió –a mí no me engañas, puedo ser lo que el mundo quiera, pero idiota no.

—Me agradas porque eres como yo –le tomó al vino –aprendiste bastante bien a dominar en el juego de máscaras, todos ven lo que quieres que vean, pero no detrás, y eso es bueno, muchos nos llaman hipócritas, otros cuantos manipuladores, pero la única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, es que nosotros sabemos que aparentamos, mientras ellos creen ser totalmente fieles a sí mismos y sus ideales.

—Sigues evadiendo –soltó enfadada.

—Eres mi amiga –la observó –sin importar nada, lo eres, con tus ideas locas y revolucionarias, sigues siéndolo, recuerdo cuando fuimos a la corte y quemé accidentalmente las cortinas, te culpaste y no tenías que hacerlo.

—Fue divertido ver tu cara, eras un niño asustadizo –sonrió.

—Desde ahí juré que serías mi amiga, e hiciste lo mismo para conmigo, y no hay ninguna locura que no secundaría por muy molesta que fuera.

—Así que si hubiese dicho que te casaste conmigo en secreto…

—No hubiese sido del todo una mentira –se encogió de hombros –tenías siete, nos casamos en el jardín trasero de la Mansión Malfoy fingiendo que un arbusto era el sacerdote.

—Cierto –se burló ella divertida –así que eres mío.

—En realidad creo que ese corazón le pertenece a alguien más ahora, así que te lo diré, Demelza, si tan interesada estabas en mí en el pasado, tanto, como para viajar un mes, y meterte en este embrollo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a mi madre? Hubiésemos estado casados en menos de una semana, en cuanto lo expresaras, y lo sabes.

—Me gustan las cosas complicadas, y mi padre me prohibió expresar lo que sentía, posiblemente él y mi tío llegaron al acuerdo de que sería Astoria la única que apareciera en tu larga lista.

—Te hubiese elegido sobre todas ellas, y lo sabes.

—Lo que ocurre, Draco, es que no me amas, no te gusto, sólo soy tu amiga.

—De casarme con alguien inteligente, divertida y tolerable, a casarme con un… adefesio, preferiría casarme contigo.

—Ginevra es incluso mejor que yo.

—Ella no me interesa, estoy a bordo de la mentira por ti, y haciendo un favor cuidando de la reputación de esa chiquilla tonta, porque sé que significa mucho para ti, pero ten por seguro que esta mentira no durará.

—Ella no podrá salir de esto tan bien librada como tú, y lo sabes.

—Eso debiste pensarlo tú, Demelza, en cuanto lleguemos a Londres, todo terminará, por el momento, sólo tenemos que esperar a que tu tío Nail regrese.

—Te lo advierto –lo detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta –ella es una chica inocente, si te atreves a dañarla en cualquier forma, no me detendré hasta que tu padre sea el último en ocupar ese asiento en la cámara de Lores ¿te queda claro?

—Ella no me interesa, Demelza, y no ato a mi infierno a cualquier mujer, deberías saberlo.

—Es mi amiga, pero no somos ni un poco similares –el rubio la observó, ella veía por la ventana, así que sólo veía el perfil de Demelza, cuando quería, sabía cómo lucir totalmente aterradora, después de todo, ambos conocían bastante bien el infierno que era vivir en una posición privilegiada, podría decirse que la envidiaba un poco, ella tenía a Ginevra para acallar las voces y la tortura en su cabeza, él no tenía nada –ella es pura, cree que todas las personas tenemos un lado bueno, te lo advertiré de nuevo, Draco, si la dañas –se puso de pie y lo encaró con un semblante sombrío –seré yo quien acalle todas esas voces en tu cabeza, y por mucho que eso te tiente, no será para nada agradable el proceso de acallarlas.

 

Draco llegó a la habitación, la pelirroja estaba sentada sobre la cama leyendo un poco, no levantó la mirada, después de todo sabía que era él, la observó atento, tenía que ser alguien completamente especial para despertar esa clase instinto en Demelza Robins, sólo una vez la había visto de esa manera, y había sido con él, cuando descubrió al idiota de Remus Lupin yaciendo con ella, la rubia había defendido a ese hombre con uñas y dientes, sabía que lo amaba, y que él tenía que sentir algo especial por la joven, porque era tonto y estúpidamente leal, así que jamás hubiese traicionado la confianza del padre de Demelza si ella sólo fuese una más.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo? –lo observó con una expresión confundida.

—Nada –contestó serio y se quitó el saco, la pelirroja bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Es que nunca has visto a un hombre desvestirse? –elevó una ceja.

— ¡Por qué me toma! –soltó enfadada observándolo.

—Sólo fue una simple pregunta, no se ofenda, _mi señora._

—Yo… -se puso de pie y fue hasta él para ayudarlo a desvestirse –quisiera saber ¿cuándo vamos a desmentir todo esto?

—Tienes mucho interés en desmentirlo ahora, pero no cuando Demelza mintió.

—Ella es mi amiga, antes que nada.

—Y es tu reputación la que terminará masacrada cuando regrese a Londres y mi padre, que está en la cámara de los Lores, se entere.

—Lo sé –admitió –debí pensarlo mejor, pero no hay nada que pueda cambiar ahora, y… con lo interesada que estaba Demelza en usted, creí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, que siempre ha sido buena conmigo.

—Por ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo extra en lo que Nail Greengrass regresa de Londres, le prometí a Demelza que buscaría la mejor forma de librarte lo mejor posible de esto, si es posible, usaré a mi padre.

—No –se alejó y se retorció las manos –se lo dije a Demelza, quiero que esto termine, sí, pero no quiero involucrar a más personas y enredarlas en más mentiras, siempre es así, mentira, tras mentira, tras mentira, quiero que pare, que paren las mentiras, no quiero mentir, no más, ya no.

—No te gustan las mentiras.

—Nunca las digo –admitió –salvo esta, claro.

—Vaya, quien lo hubiese pensado –se burló –los pobres tienen mejores privilegios que los ricos.

—No considero que sea un privilegio, para ser honesta, es una elección, es más fácil decir la verdad, así no hay problemas, sólo existe una versión, y no tiene que memorizar las millones de mentiras que se desencadenaron de una sola.

—Pues tu pequeña mentira blanca, te ha exonerado de toda pureza –sonrió.


	7. Sobreactuar.

Ginny lo observó, no tenía la menor idea de por qué ese comentario, una cosa era que no le gustara mentir, que prefiriera siempre decir la verdad, a ser pura, no era una mala persona, pero tampoco era una santa, no tenía ningunos de los requisitos para ser una santa.

 

—Te molestó que tu mentirita te quitara lo puro ¿no es cierto? –sonrió el rubio.

—No sé a lo que se refiere con eso –admitió.

—No eres muy lista –se acercó a ella y la rodeó inspeccionándola mejor –Demelza me mintió, dijo que eras inteligente –ella lo observó seria –ahora me pregunto si tu poca inteligencia y tu diminuto cerebro te ha permitido ver más allá –se encogió de hombros –no lo sé, como las verdaderas consecuencias de todo esto.

—Mi diminuto cerebro y yo, podemos arreglárnoslas solos, si la persona que habla, es un poco específica ¿qué tiene que ver mi _pureza_ con mi desagrado por las mentiras? –elevó una ceja, Draco sonrió, así que la chica dócil y temerosa era una buena pantalla, en el fondo, tenía que ser muy parecida a Demelza, porque de lo contrario, no se le hubiese acercado o hecho su amiga, la rubia sabría si buscaba sólo los favores, y por lo mucho que la adoraba, era la primera opción.

— ¿Qué tan honesta eres, Ginevra? –interrogó Draco sentándose en la silla de la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué tan honesta soy? –Sonrió –disculpe si no comprendo, pero para mí sólo hay dos clases de personas, los que son honestos y los que no.

— ¿A qué se dedican tus padres? –preguntó.

—Mi padre es mercader –contestó –es respetado, pero no de los más acaudalados, vivimos modestamente, mi madre le ayuda algunas veces pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, mis hermanos aportan lo que pueden en casa.

— ¿Y usted? –se cruzó de brazos a la espera.

—No hago nada, ayudo en mi casa, y cuando Demelza pide, voy a la mansión de los Robins a pasar un tiempo ahí, ellos me han enseñado modales, y la mayoría de las cosas que sé –contestó.

—Sólo estás esperando encontrar a un hombre y que él te mantenga, tus padres son mercaderes, te gusta pasar tiempo en la casa de los Robins, imagino que conoces muy bien la casa ¿no es cierto?

—Lo es, Demelza me ha mostrado toda la mansión muchas veces.

—A pesar de eso, no has pensando en pedirle ayuda y que te empleen como una más de las sirvientas ¿verdad? –Negó –no hay mucha diferencia en la naturaleza humana, prefieres mil veces fingir ser una señorita de clase, que ser una sirvienta en una gran casa, eso no está muy alejado de mentir, _mi señora._

—Yo no finjo ser una señorita de clase –contestó –soy la compañía de Demelza, todos en Londres saben quién soy yo, quien es mi familia, mis padres no son millonarios, ni siquiera ricos, pero mi padre es un hombre respetado, es honesto y trabajador, posiblemente más que su padre, a pesar de ocupar una silla en la cámara de Lores.

—Ni a mi padre ni a mí, nos importa si las personas como tú creen que él no hace nada, no cambia lo mucho que se hace o lo que no –admitió –Demelza es una cosa, por ser quien es, pero tú –sonrió –deberías evitar esa clase de comentarios.

 

Draco observó a la pelirroja dormir, la cama no era tan amplia como las que él tenía acostumbradas, por lo tanto, podía verla casi a la perfección con los pocos rayos de luz que la luna brindaba, su piel era blanca, su rostro estaba salpicado de pecas, y su cabello rojo fuego sujeto en una larga trenza.

 

Le dio la espalda, estaba celoso, por supuesto que estaba celoso, no era justo que Demelza tuviese algo que la rescatara de la soledad, la manera en la que se defendían una a la otra, la pelirroja realmente la quería, la apreciaba y la consideraba una amiga a pesar de que el resto de la sociedad creyera que sólo veía los favores que pudiese obtener, pero nadie tomaba en cuenta los favores que Demelza tomaba de ella, iba a develar el misterio, la razón por la cual Ginevra Weasley realmente había permanecido junto a Demelza, esa amistad tuvo que surgir con el tiempo, pero… los pensamientos de esa chica al inicio de la amistad, era lo que le interesaban, quería demostrarle a Demelza Robins, que Ginevra Weasley tal vez no era la clase de persona que ella creía, y que su afecto y miedo a estar sola, la cegaban, él iba a demostrarle eso.

 

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, era un poco tarde, la mujer ya no estaba a su lado, pero su ropa estaba acomodada perfectamente con lo que usaría, no estaban casados, pero ella se comportaba como su esposa, o como su madre, o como si realmente él le importara, y eso no le agradaba, eso significaba que era una hipócrita, tenía dos noches ahí, y ella se comportaba así, tenía que haber algo detrás de todo eso.

 

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a su _esposa_ en el comedor, los demás sonrieron, y continuaron con su plática, el desayuno transcurrió más tranquilo de lo que había sido ayer, la pelirroja charló tranquila con Demelza.

 

Después del desayuno, fueron al patio trasero, por fortuna para él, Potter fue a ver a Demelza, pero él lo acaparó, no era de su completo agrado, pero tenía que hablar con alguien de otro tipo de cosas, más que quedarse a observar la tranquilidad de ese lugar.

 

—No sé cómo la gente puede venir a esta clase de lugares –se quejó.

—Bueno, la mayoría para descansar, las mujeres para lo mismo, supongo.

—Demelza dijo que tú vives aquí, que no es una casa de campo la que tienes.

—Soy doctor –le recordó –mis días tranquilos suelen ser atareados de todos modos –se burló –los que realmente son tranquilos los paso aquí.

—Realmente te interesa Demelza –lo observó.

—Totalmente, me gusta como es, lo complicada y sencilla que es, cuando piensas que te complicará las cosas, en realidad se muestra tan accesible que asusta, y cuando propones algo sencillo, lo toma como si fuese la peor idea del mundo, me gusta.

—Aun así, le gusta corromper almas –se burló Draco.

—Mi alma no es tan pura –se encogió de hombros Harry y siguió la mirada del rubio, así que sonrió –tal vez te has dado cuenta también ¿no?

— ¿De qué? –lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo dijiste, Demelza tiene la facilidad de corromper a las personas, pero la chica a lo lejos, sigue siendo inocente, a pesar de estar en vuelta en el mayor de los chismes, y de que se ha enfadado a tal grado con la situación, sigue así, con esa sonrisa cálida en sus labios, con esa _bondad,_ que tanto le gusta a ella.

—No creo que sea tan inocente como dices, tiene que tener algo escondido, Potter, las personas no solemos ser así.

—Demelza vive constantemente protegiéndola, evitando que la podredumbre que nos rodea la alcance, pero Ginevra no es tan débil como todos la vemos, tu estas a bordo de esto por Demelza, y creo que Ginny también.

 

Los dos observaron a la pelirroja, que dejó de charlar con la señora Greengrass y se hincó a charlar con la niña que traía a uno de los gatos alzados, la chica le dijo algo y una de las niñas salió corriendo, regresando unos minutos después con unos trapos sucios, la pelirroja lo enredó en la pata del gato y después les sonrió, les dijo algo y las niñas se fueron corriendo, así que ella se vio en la libertad de seguir su charla.

 

—Están bastante entretenidos ¿no? –se burló Demelza y frunció el ceño cuando supo a quién veían.

—Nos has abandonado, ciertamente –se defendió Draco.

—Fui a pedir que prepararan la comida favorita del señor Potter, porque va a quedarse a comer ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Si no surge algún imprevisto, tenga por seguro que me quedaré.

—Más le vale, y bien, díganme a que es guapa Ginevra ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Sin duda lo es –admitió Harry –pero la belleza de Ginevra no es mi tipo.

—Te gustan las chicas malas –se burló Draco.

—Me gustan las mujeres, no las niñas –aclaró haciendo sonreír a Demelza.

—Te dejaremos solo, tenemos cosas de que charlar, Draco –se disculpó la rubia.

 

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no pudiesen escucharlos, pero no tanto como para perder de vista a la pelirroja siendo observada por el rubio.

 

—Pareces celosa –informó Harry.

—No me fio de Draco, es todo –admitió.

—Suenan a celos para mí –se encogió de hombros.

—No me fio en que aceptara tan rápido ayudarnos, y su excusa de _es porque somos amigos_ –negó –puedo ser lo que quieran, pero no idiota, él trae algo entre las mangas, pero ya se lo he advertido, si se atreve a hacerle daño a Ginny, se las verá conmigo.

—No me gustaría toparme contigo el día que estés realmente enfadada –bromeó Harry y ella sonrió.

—Independientemente de lo que Ginny signifique para mí, está metida en esto por mi culpa, y no voy a dejar que nadie se aproveche de ella por su desventaja ¿me comprendes? Ni Draco, ni nadie –admitió.

—Es lo que me gusta y admiro de ti –besó la mano de la rubia –pero creo que a Draco si le atrae Ginevra –Demelza lo observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—No puede ser –se burló.

—Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un tonto y orgulloso, pero lo noto disperso y confundido, y no creo que tu amenaza lograra alterarlo a ese nivel ¿con cuantas mujeres ha tenido que dormir sin tocarles un solo cabello? –Sonrió –quieras o no, las cosas siempre caen por su mismo peso.

—Draco no es capaz de rebelarse contra su padre, en contra de las reglas de la sociedad, y si llegase a sentirse inspirado y querer llevar la mentira a la realidad, Lucius Malfoy diría que no, y él aceptaría sin chistar a cualquier mujer que su padre le eligiera, me lo ha dicho y le conozco, después de todo, fuimos educados así, Harry.

—A lo que me refiero, es que él puede cumplir los caprichos de su tonto padre, pero a ella puede tenerla de la misma manera en la que tu tío Nail tiene a su otra familia viviendo a las afueras del pueblo –le recordó –o de la misma manera en la que nos hizo creer a todos que estaría en Londres pero está con su amante y sus tres hijos –negó –puedes decir que era mentira, pero ellos duermen en la misma habitación, tu tía y tu prima se encargarán de hacer saber que ella no es más una mujer _pura_ porque ha yacido con un hombre que ni siquiera ha sido su marido.

—Así que tú piensas que Draco podría convertirla en su amante.

—No le conozco tanto como tú, pero sé que es una posibilidad, por la forma en la que la observe, tú los conoces a ambos ¿hay posibilidad de que surja algo entre ellos? –Demelza negó ante la pregunta.

—Ella es muy dada a la amabilidad, por mucho que se comporte como la esposa perfecta con Draco a pesar de que lleva aquí sólo dos noches no significa que lo ame o busque algo más, está consciente de que Draco no se casará con ella, porque su padre es un mercader.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, al menos por que ella caiga en las redes de Draco.

—Ella está enamorada de un jardinero en Londres, no creo que eso cambie, es Ginevra de quien hablamos y no de mí –sonrió.

—Eso significa que se olvidará de mí en cuanto regrese a Londres, y cuando vaya a pedir su mano, me rechazará rotundamente porque estará enamorada de otro.

—Eso depende, claro –sonrió.

— ¿De qué depende? –inquirió curioso.

— ¿Me traería a vivir con usted a esa bonita casa o me dejaría en Londres? –Harry sonrió ante la pregunta.

—Usted iría a mi lado, a donde quiera que yo fuera, qué más da lo que diga el mundo, sería mi esposa, tendría que estar a mi lado, no detrás, no enfrente, a mi lado.

—Entonces es mejor que vaya planeando el discurso que le dará a mi padre, porque tiene que sorprenderlo, y puedo ser encantadora con usted, pero mi padre siempre me dice: hija, no le has de poner fácil a cualquiera el cortejarte, incluso si vienen a pedir tu dote, has de darles batalla, son ordenes de mi padre, y como una dama, no puedo desobedecerle –sonrió y se alejó.

 

La comida transcurrió con la charla de Draco y Harry sobre negocios, mientras Demelza charlaba con Ginny de otras cosas que las distrajeran del tormento de tener que escuchar sobre negocios.

 

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Gin, cuando regresemos a Londres me encantaría que tu madre hiciera unas cuantas galletas, por los cielos, son tan deliciosas, creo que moriré a causa del propio antojo que me provoqué –se burló la rubia –no sé cómo las hace, y eso que ha intentado enseñarme más veces de las que me gustaría admitir.

—No son tan difíciles de hacer, Demelza –se burló Ginny.

—Sabes hacerlas, a que sí –aplaudió cuando Ginny asintió afirmativamente –maravilloso –se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Harry –Ginny ha decidido hacer galletas, así que si no surge nada más en su ocupada vida ¿le gustaría probarlas? Son deliciosas, su madre mejoró por mucho la receta.

—Vaya, parece que Draco ha elegido a una mujer perfecta –se burló Astoria –cocina, y al parecer todas las labores domésticas son bien manejadas por la señora Malfoy ¿Qué opina tu madre de eso, Draco? –Le sonrió enfadada –tal parece que sacaste a tu esposa de la servidumbre y no de una familia adinerada.

—Yo no… -Ginny se quedó callada cuando Draco levantó la mano.

—No tiene nada de malo que mi esposa sepa sobre cómo se deben hacer las labores domésticas –sonrió de lado –quiero una mujer, no un parásito en casa ¿eso te deja más feliz? –puso los ojos en blanco –y mi madre es feliz, porque desde un inicio quería que mi mujer fuera educada, amable y cordial.

—Sí, parece que es todo eso –admitió elevando una ceja.

 

Astoria observó a su madre que le dirigió una mirada enfadada, ella se había quedado en el salón de música en lugar de unirse a su prima y sus invitados.

 

—Ya basta de esa actitud infantil, Astoria, tienes que aceptar que él está casado con esa muchacha.

—No –negó la chica –algo en toda esa actitud perfecta no me agrada, mamá, Draco… le conozco bien, lo he observado, lo he visto con las mujeres cortejándolas, y hay algo extraño, incluso en mi prima –observó a su madre.

—Al inicio expresaste que temías que Demelza mintió sobre su matrimonio, pero él está aquí y confirmó todo.

—Él jamás actuaría bajo las órdenes de su padre, y si yo estaba siendo considerada como su esposa, no creo que él se arriesgue a desobedecer a Sir Lucius como si nada, ya los has visto, ella no se ve muy enamorada y él…

—Bueno, cuando fui a avisarles del desayuno, estaban en una situación un poco comprometedora, Astoria, posiblemente no se entiendan más que entre las sábanas –contestó la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas –puede ser una mujerzuela cubierta con la piel de oveja, hay muchas así, piénsalo, por algo es amiga de Demelza ¿no?

—Puede ser –admitió la chica y negó después de unos segundos –pero si lo fuera, él no actuaría así y no saldrían mucho de la habitación, mamá –bufó y salió del lugar hasta donde los demás estaban.

 

Ginny se puso de pie cuando la vio acercarse, por alguna extraña razón no la soportaba, y no sabía si era porque la creía una hipócrita mustia, o porque estaba casada con Draco, pero no la toleraba, y era algo más grande que ella, porque en realidad, Ginevra _Malfoy,_ jamás se había comportado de forma grosera o ruda con ella, pero la odiaba.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre linda? –interrogó Demelza y siguió la vista de Ginny.

—No es nada, pero si el señor Potter se ha quedado para probar las galletas, lo mejor es que me ponga a ello de inmediato, con su permiso –se disculpó.

 

Astoria observó a Draco que no hizo gesto alguno, simplemente la dejó alejarse, si para Demelza eso era estar completamente y locamente enamorados, no tenía idea si ella sabía realmente lo que era estar enamorada.

 

—Si continúa así, tendremos que pagarle un sueldo –se burló Astoria.

—Si el problema es el dinero que ella les ha hecho gastar, lo apagaré –informó Draco observándola completamente impasible –los veré en un rato –se disculpó y entró a la casa.

 

Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, la pelirroja estaba diciéndoles a las mujeres de servicio que ocuparía, mientras ellas trataban de persuadirla sobre que ellas se encargarían de preparar las galletas si los señores querían.

 

—En realidad puedo hacerlo sola –le sonrió a la mujer –no soy una completa inútil aunque admito que soy un poco –la mujer sonrió –además, _mi esposo_ no ha probado las galletas que mi madre hace.

—Es un poco extraño, señora –contestó la mujer encargada de la cocina.

—Es un hombre ocupado –contestó suave –y quiero complacerle –sonrió encantadoramente y su mirada se topó con la de él –mi señor –saludó.

—Mi señora –contestó impasible –pueden irse –ordenó a la servidumbre y todas se disculparon y salieron de la cocina.

—No es necesario que permanezca aquí –informó.

—Estoy aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer en un lugar tan pequeño como éste, no hay muchos lugares a los cuales ir –se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió ocultando su rostro –bien ¿puedo saber qué es lo gracioso?

—Me gusta observar a las personas –informó ella –y he notado su amor desmedido por encogerse de hombros –negó aun con su sonrisa.

—Sí, mi padre dice que no tengo modales por hacerlo –admitió –pero es más fuerte que yo –volvió a encogerse de hombros y le sonrió.

—Ya lo he notado, no se preocupe, no soy nadie para juzgar sus malos modales.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ser mi esposa te da muchas ventajas –le informó.

—Ventajas que no pienso tomar y no quiero –le informó.

—Eso dices ahora porque no has tomado ninguna ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Si digo algo, tendrá que hacerse mi voluntad, es lo que dice ¿no es así?

—Desde luego, las peticiones de un Malfoy son como palabras sagradas.

—En ese caso, _mi señor_ ayúdeme con las galletas, le aseguro que no se aburrirá mientras trabaja y mantiene su mente ocupada.

—Ocupada dices –negó.

—Puede ser una hazaña peligrosa el arte de hacer galletas –le sonrió.

 

Ella se alejó y se colocó el mandil, y no insistió en que él usara uno y lo agradeció, se colocó junto a ella y volteó cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Lucen tan enamorados –sonrió la señora Greengrass –venía a ver cuál era la razón por la que mi servidumbre no estaba en su lugar, pero ya he visto.

—Me disculpo por ello –soltó Ginny sonrojada.

—He sido yo quien les ha dicho que se marchen.

—No hay problema –estrechó los ojos –no les he visto besarse desde que llegó, señor Malfoy –sonrió.

—No sabía que teníamos que besarnos para complacerlos –soltó Draco y sujetó a la pelirroja de la cintura y unió sus labios a los de ella, el contacto duró unos segundos y después los ojos grises se enfocaron en la mujer –espero que eso sea de su entero placer, a menos que cuestione el resto de nuestra relación y quiera dormir entre nosotros para asegurarse de que yacemos por las noches –frunció el ceño Draco.

—Mis disculpas –enrojeció y salió de la cocina apresurada.

—Ella sospecha algo –musitó Ginny con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Desde luego que sospecha algo, no lucimos como la pareja de esposos más enamorados de todos, y te sonrojas por todo –le informó y ella colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

—Ese ha sido mi primer beso –admitió haciéndole reír.

—Siento no haber hecho de su primer beso algo digno de recordarse –negó y se alejó de ella.

—Usted va a ayudarme –lo sujetó de la camisa y él la observó sobre su hombro.

—Dijiste que querías complacerme, no será lo mismo si le ayudo yo, eso podría ser después –se encogió de hombros y se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente por hacerlo.

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

 

La pelirroja se dedicó a preparar las galletas, mientras él le contaba muchas cosas sin sentido, como hacían los capitanes para guiarse a través de las estrellas y llegar a su destino, le dijo unas cosas en francés para impresionarla, y lo logró, por la forma en que sus ojos chocolates brillaron al verlo hablar cosas sin sentido, ella se rió dulcemente cuando tradujo lo que había dicho, comprendía porque Demelza se había adueñado de ella, porque la quería y protegía, no había que pretender ser, sólo ser con ella, el nombre y el apellido de alta cuna no la impresionaban, las personalidades lo hacían. El conocimiento lo hacía.

 

—Sólo falta esperar un poco a que estén –informó y se limpió las manos en el mandil, le sonrió y se sentó frente a él –debe ser increíble saber todo eso –suspiró.

—No es la gran cosa –volvió a encogerse de hombros y ella le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

—Claro que es la gran cosa, hay muchos hombres que no saben todo eso –contestó –así que no todos tienen la misma capacidad de aprender como usted.

—No todas saben hacer galletas –le sonrió.

—He querido enseñarle, pero se ha negado –se defendió.

—La próxima vez, haré las galletas para usted, si las merece, claro.

—Bueno, no es como si usted las mereciera tanto –se defendió.

—Soy su amado esposo –se acercó a ella y por el rabillo del ojo percibió a Astoria, así que besó de nuevo a Ginevra, para evitar que volvieran a pedirlo, el contacto con los labios de la pelirroja duró si acaso tres segundos, y se separó.

—Lamento interrumpir –soltó Astoria.

—No interrumpes –contestó Draco –pero sería educado de tu parte informar si podemos ser de ayuda.

—Claro que no, sólo busco a mi madre –contestó lo más educada que pudo.

—Se ha marchado hace unos minutos –contestó Ginny sin quitar la vista en Draco, que estaba esperando a que Astoria se marchara.

—Ellas dejarán de molestar si comenzamos a comportarnos como un par de esposos normales –contestó al ver su rostro sorprendido.

—Por supuesto –contestó y se alejó.

 

Draco frunció el ceño, a ninguna mujer le había incomodado que la besara nunca, y ahora venía esta pelirroja y se incomodaba, siempre había una primera vez para todo, pero no le agradaba el hecho de que precisamente la mujer que se suponía que era su esposa, le rechazara tan evidentemente.

 

Todos probaron las galletas, para disgusto de Astoria sabían bastante bien, así que no pudo hacer comentario sobre eso, observó la forma en la que desde que los había visto en la cocina se comportaban, su actitud había cambiado, lucían como esposos y no como farsantes, y pudo ver que su madre pensaba lo mismo, por la forma en la que la observó, en clara advertencia.

 

—Tengo que irme –informó Harry Potter poniéndose de pie.

—Debería llevar galletas –le sugirió Ginevra y fue a la cocina para buscar donde darle unas cuantas.

—Su esposa es adorable –informó Harry y Draco sonrió –ha elegido bastante bien.

—Usted no se está quedando atrás –abrazó a Demelza que puso mala cara.

—Aquí tiene señor Potter –le extendió las galletas en una pequeña canasta.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señora Malfoy.

—No agradezca, debería agradecerle a la señora Greengrass, he tomado sus cosas y no he pedido permiso y…

—Repondremos las cosas –la tranquilizó Draco –vamos _cariño_ , no vamos a irnos así como así, no nos aprovecharemos de la hospitalidad.

—Gracias –musitó y le sonrió, Draco se acercó de nuevo a ella y le besó unos segundos, haciendo que Harry y Demelza se observaran entre sí y después a la pareja.

—Lo acompañaré a la puerta –informó Draco y salió guiando a Harry.

 

La rubia elevó una ceja pidiendo una explicación, pero después sonrió encantada, abrazó a la pelirroja.

 

—Se les ha quitado la pena ¿cierto? Ya no les importa que todos sepan que están casados.

—Él ha pensado que es lo mejor –admitió con una débil sonrisa incómoda.

—Bien, no importa, ya era hora que demostraran su amor fuera de las sábanas –elevó las cejas divertida.

 

Ginevra comprendió de lo que hablaba su amiga, tal vez las dos mujeres frente a ellas no lo comprendían, pero ella la conocía muy bien, como para saber lo que le estaba preguntando.

 

—Nada de eso –se sonrojó.

—Está bien, está bien, a mí no me importa.

 

Aprovechó cuando las dos Greengrass se disculparon y se fueron a sus habitaciones, aun así, la voz de Ginevra fue prudente, conociendo a Astoria lo poco que la había conocido, la hacía tener precauciones a veces innecesarias.

 

—Entre él y yo no ha pasado nada –susurró la pelirroja.

—Te besó con tanta familiaridad, que pensé que la farsa se la habían creído, eso es todo, perdón por sorprenderme.

—Estaba en la cocina y él llegó, hablábamos de algo cuando tu tía entró y nos dijo que jamás nos había visto besarnos, él le contestó enfadado, así que me ha besado para mantener tranquila a tu tía –explicó –y también lo hizo cuando Astoria entró, me ha dicho que mientras mejor actuemos en público, menos dudas tendrán.

—Exactamente –le recordó Demelza –sé que te he metido en este embrollo, pero no hagas nada por empeorarlo, actuar como su esposa y totalmente enamorada de él, les hará dudar de que no fueran más allá, durante la farsa.

—Eso no pasará, él no me gusta, es atractivo –admitió –pero no es de mi tipo, y yo jamás podría ser de la clase de mujeres con las que les gusta casarse.

—Me alegro, sé que me gusta la pareja que tú y él hacen, porque se ven encantadores, pero su padre es un problema en este bonito romance.

—No tienes que recordármelo, Demelza.

—Harry y yo misma te consideramos incluso más digna que cualquier otra para él, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo lograr, no por ahora –admitió.

—No voy a ilusionarme con él –la tranquilizó –por muy _amable_ que pueda ser en público, te tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Yo sé que contigo no hay de qué preocuparse, dicho jardinero está esperando por ti –le recordó y las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron.

—Mi padre no lo permitirá –negó.

—Si salimos bien de todo lo que te he ocasionado, te juro que si él es el hombre de tu vida, yo haré que mi padre te permita casarte con él.

—Gracias –sonrió.

 

Draco regresó después de un rato, Demelza lo reprendió por retener a Harry, posiblemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarse platicando con él, pero comprendió cuando le dijo que se aburría entre tantas mujeres, sin poder tocar a alguna. Claro está.

 

—Que descansen –se despidió Demelza y avanzó por el corredor.

—Gracias, igual, que descanses –sonrió Ginny y entró junto con Draco a su habitación.

—Hablé con Potter y la posibilidad de rentar una casa, en lo que Nail regresa.

——oOo——

 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Draco Malfoy a la casa de campo de los Greengrass, y a pesar de que había planteado la posibilidad de marcharse de esa casa y tener un poco de privacidad, se negó, ya  que en sus planes no estaba llevar a Demelza con ellos. Y la privacidad que él quería, le ponía los vellos de punta del cuello a Ginevra. No pensaba alejarse de la casa de los Greengrass hasta que se regresaran a Londres, de otra forma, nadie la sacaría de ahí, y menos Draco Malfoy.

 

—Lo que me agrada es el hecho de que no insistiera –admitió Ginny –si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese tenido que irme con él.

—Si hubiese insistido, yo misma le hubiese arrancado la posibilidad de tener descendencia, y si ya la tiene –contestó Demelza como dando una posibilidad –será un simple bastardo siempre.

—Eso suena cruel, viniendo de ti, que sólo pides igualdad –contestó Ginny.

—Cierto.

 

Después de un rato de estar en la cena que le habían hecho a Harry por su cumpleaños, Draco se acercó a ella y la llevó consigo presentándola, bajo la atenta mirada de Demelza y Harry, ya les habían advertido el sobreactuar sus roles, pero a él parecía no importarle.

 

—Creo que esto es lo que Demelza llamó sobreactuar –informó la pelirroja.

—Ella sólo  te ha metido en problemas ¿no es así? –sonrió y bebió de su copa.

—No es como si usted estuviese haciendo lo contrario –lo observó apenada.

—Bien –la sujetó de la mano –vayamos a dentro y digamos la verdad, que no estamos casados, y que ha estado pasando la noche en mi habitación.

—Usted es quien ha pasado la noche en mi habitación –le recordó.

—Peor aún –negó –ella fue quien dijo que éramos unos tontos enamorados, no yo, así que en cualquier caso, sigue siendo su culpa, no la mía.

—No entiendo la razón por la que actúa así, ella me ha metido en el problema, pero usted sólo lo ha complicado al presentarme con todos como tal, al comportarse más de lo que un hombre actúa…

—Cuando un hombre se enamora, así actúa –negó y se acercó a ella –nunca ha visto a un hombre enamorado, significa que el matrimonio de sus padres no es tan bonito y perfecto –Ginny se puso roja al recordar como su padre se comportaba con su madre, siempre era educado y siempre preocupado por ella.

—El matrimonio de mis padres es un matrimonio sano y…

—Al menos finja que tiene uno, porque después de que todo salga a la luz, dudo que alguien quiera casarse contigo –acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Eso es grosero de su parte –frunció el ceño.

—Pero también es la verdad –sonrió.

 

El aliento de Draco olía a menta mezclado con vino, Ginny asintió y sabía que había perdido algo importante de la conversación, pero los ojos grises de Draco y su aliento ya la habían hipnotizado, así que cuando él rozó sus labios con los de ella, permitió que la besara, y esta vez, el beso no duró unos segundos.


	8. Atrevimientos.

Las manos del rubio fueron al rostro de la chica para evitar que se alejara, como siempre lo hacía, mientras sus labios se quedaban quietos, estuvo a punto de alejarse por el rechazo, pero cuando ella acercó su rostro aún más cuando adivinó sus intenciones entendió la razón por la cual sus labios seguían quietos, y sonrió, olvidaba que Ginevra no era como las otras mujeres con las que había estado, ella le había dicho que ese beso insignificante en la cocina había sido su primer beso, y contando eso, este era el primer beso real que alguien le daba.

 

La besó suavemente, mientras atraía su cuerpo al de él de forma suave para no asustarla, cuando se alejó de ella, la observó con una tímida sonrisa, así que acarició su mejilla con la suya.

 

—Bonito vestido, por cierto –musitó en su oído.

—Me alegra que sea de su agrado –contestó en un suave tono de voz.

—Tenemos que unirnos al resto, además, está comenzando a temblar aquí afuera y no tengo mi abrigo para cubrirla.

—No es necesario –sonrió pero aun así lo siguió.

 

Los dos notaron la mirada de Potter, Astoria y Demelza sobre ellos, y Draco supo que la única que podría ir más allá en sus pensamientos era la rubia, después de todo, las mejillas de Ginny seguían sonrojadas, y no sabía si era por el frío o por el beso que le había dado hacía un minuto atrás.

 

Pasearon entre los invitados, bailaron un poco y la dejó reunirse un rato con Demelza para volver a reclamarla como su compañía, Draco Malfoy estaba disfrutando presentándola a todos los invitados, y a pesar de que eso le había molestado en un inicio, en un momento de la velada, se sintió tranquila, Demelza tenía razón, en un momento llegó a creerse la mentira, pero él estaba siendo tan convincente, estaba siendo tan perfecto, y cada que sus ojos se topaban con los de él, se veían cálidos, como si en realidad fuese un hombre enamorado de ella.

 

—No es más que una mentira –se recordó a si misma –no es más que una mentira, no tienes que creerla, sólo actuarla, Ginevra –se suplicó.

 

Se giró al verlo entrar al baño, tenía su pijama puesta, a ella sólo le faltaba hacer su trenza para ir a la cama, él le sonrió y besó su mejilla, acarició su cascada pelirroja y con un suave “ _no tardes”,_ se alejó rumbo a la recámara.

 

—Te estás enamorando –se dijo a sí misma –muy rápidamente de él, y no puedes, no puedes darte ese lujo, Ginny, no puedes enamorarte de él –se cubrió el rostro.

 

Él es un Malfoy, el próximo en ocupar un lugar en la cámara de Lores, el que todos buscan para conseguir favores con remuneración, él podía tener a cualquier mujer ¿Por qué iba a decidir tenerla a ella? Si era una simple chica tonta, que no servía para nada, que era la hija de un mercader, ella no era nada comparada con Astoria Greengrass, con todas las jóvenes hermosas y adineradas que habían estado presentes en el evento, ella no podía compararse en nada. Si bien no era fea y horrenda, no era una belleza espectacular, sabía que era bonita, pero había mujeres más bellas que ella, y con todo el poder y el dinero de los Malfoy, Draco podría tenerlas a todas ellas, o a la más bonita que quisiera.

 

Se metió a la cama y lo observó sonreírle, le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó dejando el espacio justo entre ellos, se tensó un momento pero sus hombros se relajaron cuando el aliento de Draco golpeó en su cuello, su brazo le rodeó, cerró los ojos nerviosa, y se quedó dormida.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra abrió los ojos lentamente, el brazo del rubio la rodeaba y ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, sonrió y lo observó, acarició la barba que apenas amenazaba con salir, había pasado un mes desde que se les había hecho costumbre dormir así, se estaban acostumbrando a la vida como esposos, se preguntaba si él también comenzaba a creerse el papel o sólo estaba siendo una gran actuación para lograr conseguir ir más allá.

 

Se levantó apresurada y asustada, le había asegurado a Demelza que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse respecto a esto, lo más seguro es que a él le pareciera lo más divertido actuar tener una esposa, al final de cuentas, él saldría bien parado de toda esta actuación, ella no podía darse el lujo de perderse en los buenos tratos, en los suaves besos que él le daba en público, porque siempre eran en público, y aunque siempre era amable y cálido con ella, siempre las actitudes eran más obvias en público, él sólo veía esto como ayudar a Demelza a salir de la mentira, no la veía a ella. Nunca había sido ella.

 

—Buenos días –le sonrió.

—Buenos días –contestó con una sonrisa débil.

—Al parecer hoy será un buen día –se incorporó para quedar frente a frente –podríamos hacer algo que quiera hacer –acarició suavemente su mejilla y se acercó más a su rostro.

—Deberíamos alistarnos –giró el rostro y se levantó dejando el beso en el aire.

—Será lo mejor.

 

La charla en el comedor siguió como siempre desde hacía un mes, Astoria seguía enfadada todo el tiempo, asesinando a la pelirroja en cada mirada, y frunciendo el ceño cada que descubría la mano de Draco acariciando la de su esposa, o sujetándola contra él, la señora Greengrass parecía haberse unido al equipo Ginevra y abandonado a su hija, porque era cada vez menos entremetida y más alegre y amigable, cosa que incluso a Demelza le sorprendía.

 

—Pero si son los enamorados –sonrió Demelza.

—Muy buenos días –saludó Ginny.

—Al parecer si son muy buenos –admitió la señora Greengrass –espero que hoy no llueva, he preparado un picnic –sonrió.

—Sería maravilloso –sonrió Demelza.

 

Demelza sonrió cuando a mitad del picnic llegó Harry, se habían estado frecuentando más de lo normal, así que posiblemente terminarían casados pronto, eso le agrado a Ginny, tal vez no se casaría con el hombre que la hizo ir hasta ese lugar, pero sí con uno completamente guapo y caballeroso.

 

—Falta al menos un mes y medio –admitió Draco y sonrió observando a Ginny.

—Así es –admitió Harry –no sé a qué fue Nail a Londres, pero sin duda sólo le gusta desperdiciar tiempo en tanto viaje.

—A mí no me molesta –se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no estás pensando en jugar con ella ¿cierto? –la mirada de Harry fue precavida.

—Claro que no –se burló –no sé porque me tomas, es un papel que tenemos que hacer, no es como si ella estuviese enamorada de mí.

 

Draco se quedó callado, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Harry, se estaba divirtiendo pretendiendo ser un esposo enamorado y fiel, y a decir verdad, Ginevra lo hacía fácil, si el matrimonio era así, no sabía a qué le rehuía tanto, aunque también le interesaba las obligaciones en la cama que tenía que cumplir la esposa, era lo único que le faltaba en esa actuación casi perfecta, y más porque dormir todas las noches con ella, comenzaba a provocarle algo que jamás pensó, él fácilmente ya hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad, pero ella era un poco tímida, así que posiblemente un mes y medio le iría bien.

 

Se acercó a ella y sus labios iban directo a los de ella, pero se alejó con una sonrisa apenada y se sentó entre Demelza y Astoria, así que le sería imposible acceder a ella, que comenzara a rehuirle de nuevo no le agradaba, ya habían adquirido la confianza necesaria para toda la actuación pública, pero comenzaba a comportarse como al inicio, sin duda le frustraba y le atraía más.

 

La persiguió toda la tarde, buscando besarla o tocarla, pero se excusaba, se alejaba o se quedaba hablando con Demelza, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, eso ya no le estaba agradando mucho.

 

——oOo——

 

Una semana después, la actitud distante de Ginevra lo tenía de mal humor, incluso había colocado una de las almohadas entre ellos para evitar que él se le acercara de más.

 

—Iré al pueblo –informó cuando ella despertó.

—Se levantó temprano –musitó somnolienta aún.

—Sí, veré si puedo hacer un par de negocios antes de irme –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Irse? –su rostro de sorpresa le hicieron enarcar una ceja.

—Llegará un momento en el que tenga que marcharme de aquí ¿no lo has pensado?

—Claro, desde luego –negó.

—No volveré en la noche –salió de la habitación sin decir más.

 

Ginny volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, hacía una semana él se hubiese acercado, acariciado su mejilla y besado suavemente unos segundos en los labios, pero comprendía que su actitud con él lo habían llevado a esto, y lo agradecía, no quería seguir creyendo esa mentira, era una bonita mentira, después de todo, no sabía en qué momento, pero sabía que todas las actitudes de él la habían llevado a sentir eso por él, aunque fueran fingidas, por un momento pensó que eran reales, y ahora le tocaba recordar su lugar en toda esa función de circo.

 

El día fue tranquilo para ella, aunque era extraño no tener a Draco dando órdenes a todos, se le daba bien dar órdenes.

 

—Veo que extrañas a tu esposo –se burló Astoria.

—Me he acostumbrado demasiado a su cercanía –admitió.

—Puedo imaginarlo, si en público es tan afectuoso, no me imagino que tanto pueda serlo en la cama –sonrió –espera, puede que no sólo lo imagine –se disculpó y se alejó.

 

Paseó nada feliz por el jardín un rato, después de la comida hizo lo mismo, Demelza había salido con el señor Potter, así que se había quedado sola, normalmente Draco le hubiese pedido ir con él, o se habría quedado ahí, con ella, enseñándole francés, pero no, ahora estaba sola, a merced de los comentarios fuera de lugar de Astoria.

 

——oOo——

 

Draco entró a la habitación, frunció el ceño más de la cuenta cuando no la vio ¿dónde se había metido? Si no estaba con ninguna de las Greengrass, ni con Demelza ¿dónde se había metido? Él había ido al pueblo y en ese lapso ella había desaparecido, observó a la sirvienta entrar con unas toallas limpias y dejarlas sobre la cama.

 

— ¿Y mi esposa? –la pregunta sonó brusca y enfadada.

—Tomando un baño, yo misma lo he preparado, mi señor –informó y se retiró sin necesidad de que él la echara.

 

Se desvistió casi por completo, sólo se dejó sus calzones puestos, entró al baño, la pelirroja aún estaba dentro de la tina de bronce, se echó agua sobre el hombro izquierdo.

 

—Puedes dejar las toallas en la silla, no tardaré mucho, quiero terminar mi baño antes de que el señor llegue –informó en un tono suave.

—El señor ya ha llegado –contestó arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Pero qué hace! –Chilló al verlo sobre su hombro, se abrazó a sí misma para cubrir su desnudez, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, mientras pegaba más las rodillas al pecho para cubrirse –salga de aquí, ahora mismo, salga ya –ordenó.

—No voy a irme, eres mi esposa –le recordó, Ginny se tensó cuando él se adentró en la tina, haciendo que el agua se desparramara.

—Hicimos un acuerdo, le recuerdo que ese acuerdo establecía que...

—Sí, sé que decía que no pasaría nada en la cama, mientras tuviésemos que compartirla, recuerdo bien mis palabras, pero sabe algo –bajó la voz, y observó a detalle la espalda desnuda frente a él, tan blanca como porcelana, manchada de pecas, estaba un poco delgada, para sus gustos, pero Ginevra comenzaba a despertar algo demasiado pasional en él –no necesito estar en la cama, para tenerla de todas las formas en la que se puede tener a una mujer –susurró acercándose más a ella.

 

Los labios de Draco se posaron sobre la columna vertebral de la chica, haciéndole tensarse aún más, podía imaginar su cara completamente sorprendida y sus mejillas ardiendo, descendió un poco más en la columna de su  _esposa,_ para después jalarla hacia él, donde tuvo mayor acceso al resto de la espalda desnuda, mientras quitaba mechones mojados que estaban pegados a la espalda, y así besaba el hombro de ella.

 

Ginevra cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sintió el pecho del rubio contra su espalda, las manos del hombre acariciaban suavemente sus costillas, su estómago, su vientre, mientras sus labios devoraban su cuello y sus manos bajaban a sus piernas aún flexionadas, subiendo de nuevo hasta sus pechos desnudos, la sujetó de la cadera, y la jaló más hacia él fuertemente desparramando más agua de la tina, mientras sus manos iban a sus senos y alguna protuberancia proveniente del rubio picaba en su espalda.

 

Ya se habían besado varias veces en público y estando a solas, también él había capturado sus labios y la había sostenido de las mejillas asegurando que no se alejaría, aun así, había sido un beso suave, y había sido bastante duradero, comparado con los anteriores, que habían durado dos segundos para complacer a los demás aristocráticos.

 

Más agua cayó sobre el suelo cuando Draco la hizo girarse, sonrío cuando ella desvío la vista, acercó su rostro para besar los pechos de la chica, rodeó la cintura con su mano derecha y la recostó sobre su pecho y unió de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, que no opuso resistencia, pero estaba tensa, así que apartó sus labios y la observó.

 

—Puedo tener a cualquier mujer en tu lugar ¿sabes? –le informó –y todas ellas estarían aquí por voluntad propia –la soltó, el rostro enfadado de Draco la hizo retroceder, agitando el agua en la tina aún más, él se acercó a ella, quedando entre sus piernas y sonriendo –pudiese obligarte, pero no es lo mío forzar a una mujer a yacer conmigo.

 

Se levantó y salió de la tina, se detuvo en la puerta y la observó sobre su hombro.

 

—El día que estés suplicando por yacer conmigo, recuerda que hubo un día en que en realidad lo quise, pero fuiste muy idiota para permitirlo.

 

——oOo——

 

Había pasado una semana desde el  _accidente del baño_ , como lo llamaba ella, y él estaba incluso más rudo de lo que alguna vez había estado, su humor era huraño, incluso Demelza decía que jamás le había visto de tan mal humor, era obvio que jamás le diría la razón, preferiría morir a decirle.

 

Se detuvo frente a la ventana de la oficina del señor Greengrass, Draco estaba ahí, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos a las rodillas, y Astoria estaba hincada, con el rostro entre las piernas del rubio, yendo de arriba a abajo y viceversa, su corazón se estrujó y subió la vista, los ojos grises de Draco estaban fijos en ella, y una sonrisa enfadada apareció en su rostro, como diciendo  _te dije que podía tener a cualquier mujer._  Pero tenía que ser exactamente Astoria Greengrass, para humillarle más.

 

Ambos reaparecieron juntos a la hora del té, tan tranquilos como si nada hubiese pasado, así que ella tuvo que preguntarse si habían estado haciendo eso desde que él había llegado.

 

—No te ves nada bien –soltó Demelza y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bien –sonrío.

—No me digas que estás de encargo –soltó, por su mirada seria Ginny supo lo que pensaba.

—Claro que no –la tranquilizó, para lo que a los demás les parecería natural en un matrimonio, para Demelza significaría asesinar a Draco, y aunque había hecho un intento, se quedó en eso, un intento.

 

Ginny observó a Draco Malfoy colocarse su bata y avanzar a la puerta de la habitación, se giró a ella.

 

—Pasaré la noche con Astoria, así podrás estar segura de que no voy a tocarte, cuando puedo tocar a una verdadera mujer.

 

Ginny avanzó hasta él y le acomodó la bata, por mucho que los besos de Draco fueran dulces, y sus caricias provocarán fuego en sus venas, no podía estar con él, ella no era una mujer de alta cuna como Demelza y Astoria, si ella se entregaba a Draco, no habría forma ni poder humano que la salvara, él era su perdición, y lo sabía.

 

La sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola a él, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, sabía que se acostaba con Astoria para provocarla y herirla.

 

—Ahora está presentable –colocó ambas manos en el pecho del hombre y lo alejó –no quiero que piense que le tengo mal atendido respecto a su apariencia –bajó la voz y sonrío –porque es obvio que sabe que eso de yacer con usted no es lo mío, de lo contrario no la buscaría.

—Incluso tu verdadero esposo, se revolcará con otras, porque lo que tienes entre las piernas, lo tienen muchas más, y no sólo necesitas una para complacernos, necesitas más que eso –besó la mejilla de Ginny –y puedes tener lo que según las mujeres hacen a la esposa perfecta, pero nosotros sólo buscamos la perfección en la cama.

 

Salió de la habitación dejándola completamente sorprendida, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio hasta que sangró, pero no lloró, Draco Malfoy no merecía una sola de sus lágrimas.

 

Demelza observó a Draco aparecer de otra dirección diferente, la sonrisa de Ginny fue cortés, no alegre y discreta como había sido semanas atrás, eso significaba que había problemas en el paraíso, incluso en un matrimonio falso, había problemas ¿cómo era eso posible?

 

—Buenos días –saludó animadamente Astoria, observó a la pelirroja con clara superioridad y se sentó, Draco ocupó su lugar junto a Ginny.

—Buenos días –contestó Ginevra en el mismo tono educado y suave de siempre.

—No son para nada buenos –contestó Demelza –he estado hablando con Harry, Ginny, sobre la posibilidad de volver a Londres.

—Eso suena excelente –sonrió animada.

—No sé qué le dices a ella, si es obvio que soy su esposo y se hará lo que yo diga –le sonrió Draco.

—Cierto –admitió la chica –pero tu estadía aquí ha sido una sorpresa, y recuerdas, que aún no se hace oficial, así que técnicamente, ella no tiene que obedecerte.

—Quiero ver qué dirán en Londres cuando yo lo diga –sonrió.

—Cambiando de tema –pidió la señora Greengrass –dime ¿Cuál es la razón por la que el señor Potter y tú han pensado eso?

—Está pensando en pedir mi mano –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Eso es maravilloso Demelza –sonrió Ginny completamente feliz.

—Espero que el señor Potter no busque en otra cama lo que no puedes darle –el comentario de Astoria fue directo a Ginny, porque ni siquiera se dignó a ver a su prima para disimular –vamos ¿qué? Señora Malfoy.

—Nada –sonrió –nada, es sólo que el señor Potter merece  todo nuestro respeto, no lo creo capaz de una bajeza como tal –admitió –mi padre suele decir que un hombre que se respete a sí mismo, sabe respetar a su esposa y a su familia.

— ¿Es acaso que está de encargo? –se burló Astoria.

— ¿Por qué hablaría de mí? –Negó y sonrió –y no, no estoy de encargo.

—Que fortuna –admitió Astoria sonriendo.

—Es un poco extraño que tan enamorados que están no ha podido quedar de encargo –comentó la señora Greengrass.

—Tal vez Draco no tiene la suficiente hombría que presume –sonrió Demelza.

—Puedo dejar preñada a quien yo quiera, si no lo he hecho con ella es porque no se me ha dado la maldita gana –gruñó enfadado –y basta de peleas, si es hombre o no por meterse con un burdel entero o sólo quedarse en casa con su mujer –bufó –que tu padre sea un idiota fiel es diferente.

—Señor Malfoy –le reprendió la madre de Astoria.

—Lo siento –se disculpó de dientes hacia afuera.

 

El desayuno fue incómodo para Ginny, porque tenía la sonrisa burlona de Astoria en su dirección y las miradas indiscretas de Draco al escote que la prima de Demelza estaba usando.

 

—Fue el peor desayuno de todos –admitió Demelza y la abrazó.

—Dímelo a mí –negó con una sonrisa.

—Ya dime que es lo que está pasando.

—Tu prima y el señor Malfoy se están entendiendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En la cama? –indagó sorprendida.

—Claro que en la cama, dudo que tu prima sea buena en los negocios, Demelza.

—Cierto, cierto, mi culpa ¿cómo lo sabes? Espera, ¿eso te afecta?

—Lo sé porque yo misma los vi en la oficina de tu tío, y él lo dijo anoche, que pasaría la noche con tu prima, y no, no me afecta para nada que se acueste con ella, puede hacerlo, es soltero.

—Cierto, pero jamás pensé que cayera tan bajo –admitió.

—Eso no lo sé y no me importa –repitió.

—Bueno, para saciar sus instintos primitivos, es normal, supongo, pero aun así, ¿Astoria? Las chicas de servicio son más bonitas, no me mires así.

— ¿Por qué las chicas de servicio? ¿Sólo por ser de servicio merecen que el señor de la casa arruine sus vidas? –negó enfadada y se alejó.

—Yo sólo decía cariño, no te enfades –le gritó pero no se detuvo.

 

Se giró a ver a Draco, se sentó junto a él y no dijo nada durante unos segundos, desde que había llegado, ella se había dedicado a su romance con Harry en lugar de poner atención a él, pero le agradaba el hecho de que le había hecho caso respecto a que no se atreviera a hacerle algo a Ginny.

 

—Así que has caído bajo y te acuestas con Astoria –se burló.

—Es lo mejor que hay en esta casa –admitió.

—Has ido al pueblo en ocasiones, creo que encontraste solución a tus ganas en ese lugar al que todos van.

—Cuando fui al pueblo fui por negociosos, no por una prostituta –le informó –y no sé con cuantos ha estado tu prima antes que yo, porque es obvio que no soy el primero con ella por su buen desempeño –sonrió –pero sin duda no ha estado con tantos como las del pueblo.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón –admitió.

—Además, supongo que has caído bajo y también te has estado revolcando con Potter, digo, si lo hiciste con Lupin ¿por qué no con Potter?

—Remus era diferente –le informó –además, con Harry quiero hacer las cosas diferentes –sonrió y besó la mejilla de su amigo –ya no te acuestes con Astoria, si la preñas, no podrás quitártela de encima, y conoces a tu padre, si embarazas a una de alta cuna, te casas con ella.

—Tengo formas de evitar que quede preñada, Demelza.

—Son idioteces y lo sabes, si eso fuera efectivo, no habría tanta prostituta preñada.

—No voy a dejar de meterme con ella ¿lo comprendes? No mientras no me aburra lo suficiente.

—Fui buena amiga al sugerirlo, tú no escuchaste, cuando estés casado con ella por haberla preñado, recuerda que un día te lo advertí, pero fuiste muy idiota para escuchar.

—Le pondré tu nombre si es una mujer –sonrió cuando la rubia se alejó.

 

Su vista fue de nuevo a la pelirroja, que por más que él quería, su rostro no demostraba nada, no había celos, no había enfado, estaba tranquila y normal, realmente él no le importaba, tal vez había sido mejor que ella detuviera toda la actuación, porque él estaba comenzando a creerla, y después, el regresar a Londres solo, sería un golpe bastante fuerte, tomando en cuenta que se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla junto a él a la hora de dormir.

 

—Estás muy serio –se burló Astoria junto a él.

—Estoy pensando –admitió.

—Ya –negó la chica –te lo digo en serio, no sé qué le viste cuando decidiste casarte con ella, es obvio que no te satisface, porque si lo hiciera, no tendrías necesidad de venir a mí por las noches –acarició su brazo y besó su cuello –y lo negarás como siempre, pero tiene toda la finta de ser una sirvienta y no una mujer de clase.

—Debo recordarte que a pesar de lo que aparenta, es ella la señora Malfoy y no tú ¿cierto? –la observó enfadado.

—Dime la razón del porque lo es, Demelza dijo que estabas locamente enamorado de ella y no es así, un hombre enamorado no tiene ojos para ninguna otra mujer –sonrió –y tú sí, eres capaz de dormir conmigo y dejarla a ella yacer sola y fría en su habitación mientras tú me calientas a mí –observó a Ginevra, que los observó.

—A ella no le molesta –se encogió de hombros.

—Draco, siempre me has gustado, y siempre te he querido para mí, y si tu mujer no estuviese humillada a tal grado, esto no sería ni divertido, ni placentero –admitió –no es la gran actriz, es demasiado simplona, se muere de celos, o tal vez no celos, pero de que no me tolera cerca de ti, no lo hace, es normal, el honor de una _gran_ señora está en riesgo, después de todo ¿no? –se burló.

—Si le doliera tanto como aseguras, no le importaría enviarme a tu habitación por las noches, muy bien presentable, claro –le sonrió y se alejó.

 

Se le hacía bastante complicado creerle a Astoria, si a Ginevra le dieran celos verlo con otra, se notaría más, más no se pasearía fresca como una lechuga, se detuvo en sus pensamientos y se burló, si él mismo intentaba lucir así con el rechazo que le hizo.

 

—Mi señor –le sonrió la pelirroja.

—Mi señora –la sujetó de la mano –hay una cena a la que he sido invitado.

—Espero que disfrute mucho su velada –intentó alejarse.

—Usted irá conmigo –le informó.

—No es mal momento para que comience a llevar a la _señorita_ Greengrass con usted.

—Pretende que introduzca a una chica de alta cuna como mi amante en ese evento –negó.

—Que mis padres no tengan todo el dinero que los señores Greengrass no significa que pueda usarme a mí…

—Yo no la he usado en ninguna forma –le recordó –yo llegué a este sitio con la intención de descansar y regresar a Londres, cuando todo el pueblo me sonrió y me sugirió venir aquí a esta casa, a saludar a mi hermosa esposa –Ginny se sonrojó –no he sido yo el que ha dicho a todos esos inocentes que somos esposos, lo hizo Demelza y usted alimentó la mentira, así que es tan culpable como ella que la inició, sólo estoy pretendiendo…

—Sé la intención detrás de esto, mi señor, y le aseguro que soy la más interesada en volver a Londres y terminar con todo esto.

—Parecía que lo disfrutabas –se acercó a ella –no hubieron votos, no pasamos una noche de bodas, pero parecías disfrutar dormir entre mis brazos, hasta que un día, simplemente colocaste una almohada de plumas entre nosotros –acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y sus labios rozaron los de ella –pero puedo asegurarte que no es ni siquiera tan cómoda como mi pecho ¿cierto?

—Es usted un cínico –frunció el ceño, intentó alejarse, pero él volvió a besarla, por supuesto que estaba aprovechando el hecho de que Demelza no estuviese ahí para observarlos, a donde quiera que se hubiese marchado en esos momentos, lo agradecía por completo.

 

Los suaves dedos de Ginny acariciaron la piel del rostro de Draco, mientras sus labios torpes se dejaban llevar por los de él, las dos mujeres Greengrass los observaron, la más joven de ellas con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados de coraje, se habían besado antes en público, desde luego, y bastante seguido, pero jamás con una intensidad como esa.

 

—Besa usted bastante mal –sonrió y volvió a besarla suavemente cuando ella se sonrojo y bajó el rostro –pero no hay nada que no pueda mejorar ¿cierto?

—No sabría –contestó con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de lado.

—Espero que esto vuelva a llevarnos a esa situación neutra ¿se podría?

—Nunca hemos estado en una situación diferente –admitió.

—Claro, por supuesto –se alejó de ella dándole la razón.

 

Posiblemente todo había estado en su cabeza, y ella sólo era una chica inocente intentando huir de él, y no la culpaba, sabía que tenía que ser recatada, pero eso lo dejaba con una duda, que posiblemente debió mantener para sí mismo.

 

— ¿Por qué huiste en el baño? –ella se tensó.

—Era lo correcto –admitió.

—Pero no lo que querías ¿cierto? –volvió a acercarse.

—Lo que yo quiera no importa, _señor Malfoy._

—Quiero saberlo, porque por la forma en la que me besas, déjame decirte, Ginevra, que se pueden deducir muchas cosas, pero quiero que las digas.

—No voy a estar con usted de esa forma –le informó nerviosa.

—Ya lo sé ¿Por qué no?

—Porque los dos sabemos que cuando lleguemos a Londres, toda la mentira se descubrirá, y sólo seré _la mujer que yació con Draco Malfoy_ y nada más importará, y si lo hago –suspiró –no podría estar con nadie que no fuera usted.


	9. Visita.

_No podría estar con nadie que no fuera usted._

 

Draco sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen de esa tonta chica, la mirada de añoranza y desesperación, y sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, pero por un momento quería darse la ilusión de que sí estaban juntos, no poder estar con otro implicaba algo sentimental y no a la verdadera connotación de su confesión.

 

Los ojos verdes frente a él le observaron con fastidio, en todos los intentos por besarlo siempre se alejaba, a pesar de que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

 

—No sé la razón por la que estoy aquí –bufó la chica, logrando que él la observara, aunque después puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sabía que eras tan idiota, estás aquí porque es tu casa, y puedes estar en donde quieras, importunando a los invitados, si no es a tu prima y a mi esposa, es a mí, simple como eso.

—Hago algo más que importunarte, y lo disfrutas bastante bien –refutó la chica.

—Tu boca es cálida –contestó encogiéndose de hombros –sólo eso, nada especial.

—Ha sido tu decisión el de no pasar esto a nada más interesante que eso –sonrió y tomó su mano para colocarla en su seno.

—Prefiero mantener _tu castidad_ entre dicho, que no me conste, no quiero sorprenderme, por hallarte virgen, o por hallarte desvirgada –suspiró –es claro que no hubiese dicho nada en cualquiera de los casos, pero no soy estúpido, no arriesgaré mi apellido a un escándalo, que corras a Londres lloriqueando en que he robado lo que es posible que ya no esté, y no pienso facilitarte las cosas.

— ¿Amas tanto a tu esposa para no hacerlo? A pesar de que...

—A mi mujer no la someto a ese tipo de cosas –contestó ofendido.

—Pero a mí sí –chilló indignada.

—Yo no le he enseñado esos _trucos_ a mi mujer, y tú ya lo sabías, ahí se marca una diferencia abismal entre _la señora Malfoy_ y tú.

 

Draco entró a la habitación, la pelirroja estaba terminando de arreglarse para la cena a la que lo habían invitado, la observó atento, Ginevra Weasley no era la mujer más hermosa, ni la más culta y educada, pero era bonita, con la facilidad de sorprenderse, escuchar atenta, te miraba con esos enormes ojos chocolate brillando por lo que le decías, eran mundos que ella no conocía, por lo tanto, gustaba de escuchar de ellos, mientras aprendía poco a poco con las conversaciones, además su sonrisa cálida te hacía sentirte en confianza de inmediato, tal vez por eso le gustaba verla con atención, amaba el entusiasmo en su voz al preguntar sobre el tema que del que se le habla, se había enamorado de la sencillez de la chica, de forma rápida para su sorpresa. Pero era normal, él estaba acostumbrado a lo ostentoso, a los pretenciosos que fingían simpatía y a las mujeres tontas que aburrían, y esa pelirroja era la parte sencilla de la vida, podía relajar su postura, encogerse de hombros cuántas veces quisiera, incluso sonreír, sin que le dijeran que era demasiado.

 

Ella era, sin duda, un escape a la farsa y frivolidad que envolvía su vida. Ginevra Weasley era cálida y suave, como un atardecer.

 

La quería en su vida, y no de manera falsa.

 

—Tengo lista su ropa –se puso de pie con una suave sonrisa.

—Bien, me arreglo rápido, no quiero ser grosero.

—No es como si eso fuera a sorprender mucho –sonrió.

—Tiene razón –le guiñó un ojo.

 

Ginny se aferró a su brazo, esa noche no iban con Demelza y Harry, por lo tanto no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, no quería que la abandonara en medio de un festín de cuervos, él sabía cómo tratarlos y mantener la distancia, y ella, ella era demasiado cálida y honesta, dejaba que todo mundo obtuviera algo emocional de ella, lo sentía como un intercambio, pero la mayoría de las veces nadie compartía, sólo tomaban la información, y se alejaban, admiraba la destreza que tenían Draco y Demelza para que esa clase de hipocresía no los afectara.

 

—Señora Malfoy, luce usted hermosa –sonrió uno de los hombres y sujetó su mano para besarla.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió.

—Es un placer tenerla aquí, su esposo no es nada feliz sin usted, al parecer.

—En algún momento podremos pasar ¿cierto? –Frunció el ceño Draco –no quería que le dijeran lo mucho que su humor empeoraba cuando no estaba cerca de ella o cada que peleaban por una tontería.

—Sé que viene a hablar de negocios, pero… en lo posible, espero que no me deje sola toda la velada –suplicó.

—Luce encantadora, mi señora –dijo en su oído en un tono suave –aunque lo intentara, no podría mantenerme alejado de usted esta noche, sólo trataré el negocio por el que he venido, y le prometo ser suyo –besó sus labios y ella sonrió.

 

La cena fue tranquila, él soltó su mano hasta que tuvo que dejarla comer, y agradeció no tener que explicarle el orden de los cubiertos, el resto de los invitados parecía bastante interesados en ella, era educada, alegre, amable y cálida, comenzaban a sospechar de que fuera de alta cuna, porque era torpe moviéndose entre tanta hipocresía.

 

—Ha estado bastante ocupada esta noche –murmuró haciéndola sonreír.

—La mayoría de las palabras que me dirigen son sobre usted y lo apuesto que es.

—Es que soy bastante apuesto –sonrió fanfarrón.

—También bastante sencillo por lo visto –negó divertida.

—Te prometo que no te someteré a pasar toda la velada aquí, el negocio es después de la cena, extrañamente, así que procuraré apurarme.

—No es necesario que haga malos negocios sólo por apurarse, puedo pedir que me lleven a casa y vuelvan.

—Eso jamás pasará –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, aun así, puedo esperar lo necesario.

 

Se alejó de ella después de un rato que la cena terminara, habían paseado por el salón, evitando que todo mundo los observara, pero eran algo así como la novedad, pero no entendía la razón. Ya habían tenido _tiempo de acostumbrarse_ a verlos juntos.

 

—Ginevra Malfoy ¿cierto? –sonrió un hombre, sujetó su mano y besó el dorso.

—Sí –contestó con una suave sonrisa incómoda y retiró su mano.

—Recién he llegado al pueblo –explicó tranquilo –así que soy nuevo en toda la novedad de su matrimonio con el joven Malfoy, comprenderá, en Londres no se sabe nada aun, ni siquiera en… la familia –la pausa que hizo la incómodo, a decir verdad, todo en ese hombre la incomodaba.

—Se suponía que era un secreto, pero se ha corrido la voz y ahora todo el mundo aquí lo sabe.

—Ya lo veo, los secretos son algo curioso, cuando es tuyo quieres guardarlo, pero cuando se trata del de alguien más, y aumentando la fama de los Malfoy, imagino porque no se pudo quedar oculto en una clase de tejido –se burló.

—Disculpe, yo…

—Perdón que me meta, pero, sería tan amable de decirme su apellido de soltera, es curiosidad, simple como tal.

—Weasley –contestó, y no supo la razón, Draco le había dicho que podía contestar lo que quisiera y omitir el resto y nadie le criticaría, mucho menos él.

—Ya veo –se pasó los largos dedos por su barbilla, con la vista perdida en la obscuridad de la noche y dio un paso hasta ella –no es un apellido muy sofisticado ¿cierto? –Dio otro paso más hasta ella –así que digamos que el joven heredero de los Malfoy ha contraído nupcias con la hija de cualquier cantinero y de cualquier campesina –gruñó –a menos que sea una farsa, no veo a Draco desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre, disculpe, pero es usted bonita, pero ni siquiera tan inolvidable, si alguien le ha dicho lo contrario aquí, dígase que es por su nuevo apellido, no porque sea realidad.

—No sé quién sea usted y…

—Ya saben lo que dicen en la familia ¿no? –Negó educadamente –no lo sabe, es porque no ha sido instruida en las familias de alta cuna, porque no pertenece a ninguna de ellas, soy Rodolphus Lestrange y como eso tampoco le dirá nada, soy el tío de Draco.

—Tío de, Draco –musitó y observó a los lados en busca de Draco.

—Así es, y por extraño que le parezca, su esposo y yo somos un tanto cercanos, me hubiese dicho si en algún momento le hubiese conocido, pero no, ha sido bastante discreto de que nadie se entere en Londres, eso quiere decir muchas cosas, pero apuesto por dos, es sólo una diversión temporal para él, y como usted pidió matrimonio antes de poder yacer con él, mi sobrino, sabiamente la ha timado, o dos, es sólo una mentira, pero no entiendo porque o para qué.

—Es mejor que lo hable con él.

—No, no, no –se negó –lo hablaré con Lucius, sin duda será el más interesado en todo esto, Draco le pidió tiempo, pero que al final se casaría con la mujer que Lucius decidiera sin chistar, y ahora está aquí, con una joven, paseándola por todos lados como _su esposa,_ sin duda la noticia traerá consecuencias para mi sobrino, veamos qué tan sanadas estaban las heridas, buenas noches –se alejó.

 

Le sonrió amable al rubio cuando volvió, la sujetó de la mano y la llevó con el resto, sujetándola de la cintura, le otorgó una sonrisa educada al anfitrión y se dedicó a guiar a la pelirroja por la pista, otra cosa favorable, la chica bailaba bastante bien, se acoplaba bastante bien a él.

 

—Realmente comienzo a pensar que no le gusta estar entre mis brazos –comentó.

— ¿Disculpe? –le observó confundida.

—Está incómoda ahora mismo, y es tan obvio que todos lo han notado ¿Qué le preocupa? –se alejó un poco.

—No es nada –aseguró.

—Observe a su alrededor, y dígame que es lo que los demás piensan de nosotros.

—Pensé que no le importaba lo que opinaran de usted –su mirada fue a las personas alrededor que los observaban y murmuraban algo.

—Ciertamente a mí no, pero a mi padre si, así que más que nada, hago lo que hago por la familia de mi padre.

—También es su familia –contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—No en realidad –le sonrió sin darle importancia –no estoy casado oficialmente –susurró en su oído y se alejó –y él sigue siendo la cabeza de la familia, quien se sienta en la Cámara de Lores es él, así que no es mi familia, y antes de ser la familia de mi padre, era de mi abuelo –informó despreocupado –así lo maneja mi familia, necesito dar buena imagen a la familia, el apellido, el dinero que heredaré.

—Ya veo, pero cuando usted sea el _dueño_ de su familia, podrá cambiar esas reglas ¿no es cierto?

—No realmente –la sonrisa en los labios de Draco era fría y vacía.

—Y eso le afecta –murmuró ella.

—Le prometí a mi padre casarme con la mujer que él decidiera –giró con ella rápidamente, haciendo que Ginny se aferrara a él por el miedo a caerse frente a todos, eso hizo que la sonrisa cambiara un poco, así que ella se mantuvo pegada a él –pero lo primero que planeo hacer llegando a Londres es hablar con él y pedirle que me deje casarme con usted.

 

Todos se quedaron callados en el salón ante el repentino arrebato de Ginevra al alejarse de él. No era cierto, tenía que estar jugando con ella.

 

—Pueden seguir en sus cosas –pidió Draco y se alejó siguiendo a la desconcertada pelirroja.

—Señor Malfoy, su esposa lo espera afuera –informó el mozo.

—Gracias.

 

Se colocó su abrigo y su sombrero y salió, por las prisas ella ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de recoger su abrigo, así que se lo quitó y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

 

—Tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse por lo que hice –admitió.

—No estoy enfadado –soltó.

—Por supuesto que lo está.

—Si le desagrada tanto la idea de ser mi esposa realmente sólo lo hubiese dicho, no era necesario que les diera de que hablar.

—Usted y yo nunca vamos a casarnos realmente, no soy tan ingenua para creer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Soy la hija de un mercader, mi apellido es Weasley, lo primero que hará su padre es preguntarlo, no lo reconocerá, y usted le dirá la verdad, él dirá que no, y usted no pensará ni siquiera un segundo en desobedecerlo.

—También podríamos no volver a Londres –sugirió él.

—Mis padres posiblemente no tendrán los recursos para una búsqueda, pero, los suyos –negó.

 

La ayudó a subir, el camino fue un poco en silencio, por la forma en la que evitaba observarlo, y aunque dijera que no era la razón, posiblemente la mentira había sido más bella que la realidad, decir que era esposa de él mientras él no estaba era mejor que mentir teniéndolo cerca.

 

—Volveremos a ese trato frio de nuevo ¿no es cierto? –Ginny se giró a observarlo.

—Por supuesto que no, mi señor –negó y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida –es sólo que el lugar que elige para decir las casas… a veces no es el indicado.

—Soy un Malfoy, siempre es el lugar indicado para decir lo que quiero y pienso.

—Seguramente su apellido le da muchos beneficios, pero no se trata de beneficios, sino de ser un poco humano con las personas, le recuerdo, que bajo esa máscara fría y vacía, hay un rostro y sentimientos.

—Así es el juego, Ginevra, y no he inventado las reglas, eres tan libre, como el peso de tu apellido.

—Pues yo le veo atado y sumiso, cayendo bajo el peso de su apellido –se disculpó y fue al baño a colocarse el camisón.

 

Como siempre, la pelirroja tenía razón, en todo lo que le había dicho desde que salieron de la cena, por mucho que deseara hacer de ella su esposa, sabía que su padre se negaría, no iba a querer a la hija de un mercader como la madre del futuro heredero Malfoy; y él, como siempre, débil y temeroso, agacharía la cabeza y aceptaría a cualquier mujer que su padre nombrara, por muy desagradable que fuera.

 

Ginevra se sentó junto a Demelza, hacía días que no hablaban y era más culpa de ella que de la rubia, su amiga la observó alegre y ofendida, esa capacidad de Demelza Robins para ser encantadora aunque te asesine con la mirada, pensó Ginny.

 

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no podías pasar mucho tiempo con él a solas.

—No ha intentado nada, se ha comportado como lo que es.

—Un hombre rico, con un poder casi ilimitado, que le gusta meterse a la cama con cuanta mujer le guste ¿no?

—Pues yo no soy de su agrado ¿te deja tranquila eso?

—Si fuese verdad, me dejaría tranquila, pero no puedo obligarte a nada, te he suplicado que no te quedes a solas con él más de lo necesario, te he perseguido pero aun así te las ingenias para que me quede atascada con mi prima y mi tía, mientras tú y él no sé qué hacen realmente. 

—Me enseña francés e italiano –sonrió.

—Por supuesto, porque no le interesas –negó la rubia –nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer como para enseñarle un idioma, menos dos.

—Mientes.

—Él ya hablaba fluidamente italiano cuando yo comenzaba a aprender, le pedí que me ayudara con una de mis lecciones y sólo se rió de mí por mi torpeza, dijo que si no podía aprenderlo sola, no era buena para ello, así que ahora está contigo, enseñándote no sólo italiano, sino que también francés así que ¿te besa apasionadamente cada que logras concretar una lección? –La mirada traviesa de Demelza la hizo sonrojar –lo sabía, las lenguas son lo de él ¿no piensas lo mismo?

—Él sólo es agradable conmigo porque son amigos, sólo por eso.

—No te has enamorado de él ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no –giró el rostro ofendida, pero claro que no podía sentirse ofendida realmente, porque en realidad, sé se había enamorado de él –pero si te deja más tranquila, no pasaré tanto tiempo a solas con él.

—Confío en ti –admitió su amiga –ya he hecho suficiente metiéndote en este lío, creo que sabes mejor que nadie como actuar, sólo te pido que no cometas unas locuras, sólo piensa que si está en la posibilidad de que yo lo hiciera, es una locura.

—Eso es de gran ayuda, me diré: Demelza seguramente iría por ese camino, y elegiré el otro –sonrió.

—Así mismo, te adoro, pero ambas sabemos que muchas veces no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir –se rieron.

 

La tarde con Demelza fue relajante y divertida, nada que ver con la seriedad de Draco, él rara vez mostraba signos de diversión, así le contaran la anécdota más divertida del mundo, él sólo era capaz de pretender sonreír, seguramente él tenía más restricciones al ser hombre, en aspectos de conducta por su familia, su padre debería ser un verdadero monstruo, si Draco prefería obedecerle en cualquier cosa.

 

—Estaba pensando en llevar la mentira a la realidad –admitió Draco.

—No voy a permitirte eso –frunció el ceño Demelza.

—Escucha, si nos casamos, alegaré que el matrimonio jamás se consumó, es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—No, sigue sin agradarme la idea, te conozco, sabiéndote casado, exigirás que ella cumpla con sus obligaciones.

—Jamás lo haría –soltó enfadado.

—Te enamoraste de ella.

—Sí –Demelza lo observó incrédula, no pensó que lo admitiría tan rápido –pero ella no, se lo propuse y se negó.

—Bien, su buen juicio sigue en donde estaba antes de que la trajera.

—Tengo que admitir que posiblemente es lo mejor.

 

La pelirroja estaba junto a la cama cuando él entró a la habitación, se sonrieron un instante y él fue hasta ella.

 

—Hablé con Demelza sobre lo que le propuse, de que te casaras conmigo.

—Ella no…

—No, no se preocupe, no está de acuerdo, pero si se siente incómoda por lo que le propuse, puedo pedir una habitación.

— ¿Una habitación extra o se irá corriendo con Astoria? –frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, no lo he decidido aún –le sonrió ante la evidente mueca de enfado.

—Es totalmente su decisión, no la mía –comenzó a quitar los cojines de la cama.

—No sabía que le molestaba que fuera a los brazos de Astoria –siguió con el juego.

—No me molesta –se giró hasta él –ya sé, lo ha dicho que puede tener a la mujer que quiera, pero ¿por qué ella? De todas, precisamente ella, que goza de humillarme con el hecho de que usted huye a sus brazos.

—Creí que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, pero es falso, porque no la he tenido a usted –besó su mejilla y fue al otro extremo de la cama.

—Pero posiblemente jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer como ella le traigan consecuencias.

— _Una mujer como ella,_ no sé a qué se refiere.

—Es la hija de uno de los hombres importantes, quiera o no, ejerce cierta presión en la sociedad, no tanto como la de su padre, pero si a su padre le importa tanto mantener la buena imagen de su nombre –negó –hacerla enfadar no es algo que debería pensar.

—Como siempre tiene razón –se metió a la cama.

—Entonces debería tener un poco de cuidado en eso –pidió y lo observó, se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

—No volveré a cometer el mismo error –la tranquilizó –y si le deja más tranquila, tampoco me acosté con ella.

—Yo les vi en el despacho del…

—Hay formas de tener intimidad sin tener que yacer de esa forma –le informó –y jamás he tocado nada de ella.

—Pero ella de usted sí –se recostó, haciendo que él se girara a mirarla.

—Muchas mujeres me han tocado antes –sonrió, sujetó su mano y la puso en su pecho –listo, ahora también me ha tocado –Ginny sonrió.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabe.

—Hay mejores formas de tocar a una persona –admitió él con un semblante sombrío –para bien o para mal, hay muchas formas de tocar a alguien –se giró dando por terminada la charla.

 

En un solo instante la diversión y el brillo en sus bonitos ojos grises se había evaporado, como si algo lo oprimiera, ella se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en su espalda, apretando la suave tela de la playera del hombre, que se relajó ante el cálido contacto de la chica.

 

—Perdón si le hice recordar algo malo –se disculpó.

—No ha sido nada –contestó restándole importancia, como siempre.

 

Un par de besos suaves sobre su columna vertebral la despertaron, la sonrisa en sus labios apareció de manera automática, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior cuando la mano de Draco ascendió desde su pierna hasta sus costillas, acarició su brazo y sus labios besaron su brazo.

 

—Buenos días –saludó él –pensé que no pensabas despertar.

—Posiblemente eso era cierto –admitió con una sonrisa, girando hasta él, quedando atrapada en sus brazos y su pecho.

—Admito que me encanta la idea de permanecer así todo el día, pero tengo que salir de la cama, o Demelza vendrá aquí y me cortará lo necesario para hacer un heredero –la besó y se alejó.

 

Bajaron juntos a desayunar, los demás ya estaban casi terminando, las dos jóvenes les dedicaron una mirada nada simpática, ya que él la sostenía de la cintura y besaba suavemente su cuello.

 

—Buenos días –dijo la señora Greengrass de manera alegre.

—Buenos días –saludó Draco de un buen humor.

—Me ha llegado una nota un poco más temprano pero no quise molestarlo, su tío ha escrito, ha pedido hablar con usted.

— ¿Tío mío? –enarcó una ceja Draco.

—El señor Lestrange ha llegado hace dos semanas, y se enteró de la estancia de usted y su esposa, pero sólo ha pedido verlo a usted.

—Supongo que ha venido por negocios y a verificar la razón por la cual no he llegado a Londres –admitió –él puede esperar.

—Creo que debería ir a hablar con él –musitó la pelirroja.

— ¿En serio? –Hizo una mueca –no es de mis mejores planes, la verdad, pero podría acompañarme al pueblo y comprar algo bonito –besó los nudillos de Ginny.

—Eso suena como si no tuviese nada bonito –se burló Astoria.

—Desgraciadamente –la observó el rubio –me encanta como luce desnuda, su belleza no iguala a ninguna de las prendas, pero no voy a dejar que nadie más la vea así –sonrió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Demelza.

—Yo los puedo acompañar, también quiero comprar algo.

—Siendo así –habló Ginny –iré, no quiero estar sola en el pueblo, así sea comprando.

—Puedo… -intentó hablar Astoria.

—No –contestó tajante Draco.

—Bien.

 

Demelza ocultó su sonrisa ante la cara de su prima y observó el leve sonrojo de la pelirroja ante lo que había hecho Draco, si no estaba enamorada de él, era cuestión de tiempo para que se enamorara si él seguía comportándose como todo un caballero.

 

—Estás muy seria.

—No piensas muy en serio casarte con ella ¿cierto? –lo observó.

—Ella se ha negado rotundamente, y por un lado tiene razón, jamás desobedecería a mi padre.

—Sé por qué lo haces –sonrió –creo que es mucha lealtad de tu parte por hacer eso por ti, Draco, pero, si la amas, podrías hacer algo.

—No podría hacer nada, porque cada que intento avanzar, ella me detiene, por cualquier medio, me repele, así que no veo la razón para hacer algo.

—En eso tienes razón, jamás pensé que su amor por el jardinero fuera tan fuerte como para no enamorarse de ti, digo, sólo hace falta mirarte para caer como una tonta enamorada –admitió la rubia haciéndolo sonreír.

—Bueno, incluso tú creíste estar enamorada de mí, eso sin duda significa que soy demasiado atractivo –bromeó.

—No bromees, eres realmente un espécimen bastante sofisticado que cualquier chica quisiera obtener.

—Menos ella.

—Ella no es como nosotros, ella es libre de elegir las cosas en su vida, tú estás atado a una promesa y yo, a un hombre muerto –besó la mejilla de Draco y dejó que el mozo la ayudara a subir cuando Ginny se acercó.

—Estoy lista, disculpen la tardanza.

—No te preocupes –le sonrió y la ayudó a subir después de otorgarle una mirada severa al mozo cuando le tendió la mano.

 

El camino al pueblo fue tranquilo, las dos mujeres charlaban de cosas que no le interesaban mientras él se dedicaba a observar los árboles.

 

—Nos veremos aquí para ir a comer –indicó Draco –no quiero volver tan pronto a esa casa.

—Como usted diga –sonrió Ginny.

—Compra lo que quieras, el dinero no es problema –acercó su rostro a ella para besarla y se alejó –nos veremos, Demelza.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy.

 

Caminaron rumbo a la tienda que se había vuelto la favorita de la rubia, de todas, era la que tenía más cosas provenientes de Londres, así que podría pasarse horas ahí, revisando todas las cosas que nunca usaba, pero siempre apetecía comprar, parecía que eso hacía al señor Robins sentir que tenía una hija normal por un momento, al recibir las caras cuentas.

 

—Así que sigues perdidamente enamorada del jardinero de la casa –comenzó de la nada Demelza.

—No veo por qué eso tiene que salir al tema –frunció el ceño.

—Te niegas rotundamente a casarte con él ¿Por qué sería sino?

—Prefiero no arriesgarme más al ridículo, gracias.

—Tienes un pretexto mejor, eras una chica linda e inocente que cayó en sus redes y…

—Eso significaría que se consumó, y no pienso permitir que eso se crea –se quejó.

—Cierto, muy cierto, y no es como si él no fuese bastante astuto como para hacerte caer en sus redes para que lo consumes.

—Es todo lo que él quiere, y no lo permitiré.

 

Draco entró a la habitación del hotel, su tío estaba detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles, hacía un tiempo habían sido un tanto unidos, tanto, que había sido quien lo había incursionado en sus primeras experiencias sexuales en los mejores burdeles de Londres.

 

—Me alegra que vinieras, pensé que no te darían mi recado –sonrió.

—No sé qué quieres –se sentó despreocupado.

—Veo que no te lo dijo.

—No sé de qué hablas –admitió.

—Conocí a tu _esposa,_ en la cena, tuve una charla muy entretenida con ella, quería preguntarte la razón por la que nadie sabe de ella.

—Me gusta tener privacidad –informó.

—Lo sé, no es de una buena familia, Draco ¿cómo crees que reaccionará tu padre cuando se entere de lo que hiciste?

—Voy a hablar con él…

—Sabes lo que pasará ¿no es así? Y sabes quien se encarga de deshacerse de los problemas de tu familia –lo observó –es una chica demasiado bonita, pero hay mejores –regresó a sus papeles –te recomiendo que sigas buscando, porque se ve demasiado inocente para que termine en el mismo lugar que los problemas de tu padre.

—Ella no es un problema y por lo tanto no terminará en ese lugar –contestó enfadado.

—Voy a dudarlo, porque lo dudo, para ti no es un problema, pero para tu padre lo será, que una _Weasley,_ que ni dote ni apellido tiene, se convierta en la nueva señora Malfoy, y tu madre posiblemente esté de acuerdo –le mostró un trozo de pergamino, la tinta seguía fresca –le escribí a tu padre informándole la situación –así que deberías comenzar a pensar que vas a decirle a tus suegros cuando tu querida esposa aparezca flotando en el río.

—Puedes mandar la nota, no me importa –admitió regresándola –pero si un solo cabello de Ginevra se ve alterado, tío, me aseguraré de hacer de tu funeral uno bastante lujoso.

—Me amenazas –se burló –eres un tonto, un joven arrogante y cobarde.

—Sí, puede que lo sea, pero tengo un buen apellido así que –se encogió de hombros haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño –así como mi padre no se ensucia las manos, no tendré más que extender un buen saco de oro, para que se deshagan de ti, no creo que la tía Bella me odie tanto si la libro de ti, así que ya lo sabes.

—Bien, pero si eso pasa, no evitará que tu padre siga enviando a alguien a intentar deshacerse del problema, creí que tu abuelo te lo había explicado en el tiempo que viviste con él.

—Mi abuelo me explicó muchas cosas –sonrió –lo sabes muy bien, aun así, hablaré con mi padre respecto a mi situación con Ginevra, y posiblemente acepte dejarla libre, siempre y cuando, la dejen en paz.

—Bueno, una mujer…

—No hemos consumado el matrimonio, y no lo haremos hasta que hable con mi padre ¿contento?

—Deberías emprender el viaje de vuelta a Londres pronto –dijo por último.


	10. Donde los Problemas Terminan.

Draco salió de la habitación enfadado, no podía creer que de la nada, todo Londres decidiera pasar una temporada en un pueblo tan insípido y sin chiste, lo único que le faltaba era que su padre se presentara en la puerta de los Greengrass y exigiera conocer a la nueva esposa de su hijo.

 

Tenía que solucionar pronto todo aquel embrollo en que lo había metido Demelza, de tratarse de cualquier otra persona, lo hubiese hecho en su momento, desmentirla y dejarla en ridículo, pero no con ella, Demelza siempre evocaba el mejor lado de Draco, o eso pensó, hasta que conoció a Ginevra, era ella la que le hacía darse cuenta que había algo más de él, algo más profundo, que no era el típico hombre superficial que sólo quería dinero, fornicar, comer y dormir, había algo más en él, algo que le hacía necesitar, Ginevra Weasley le había hecho darse cuenta de que no importaba cuánto dinero tuviese, cuanto poder, o cuanto miedo pudiese imponer su apellido. Jamás podría tenerla. Ella jamás podría ser la señora Malfoy. Y eso le dolía a Draco.

 

El restaurant estaba un poco lleno, había un evento al fondo, lo poco que Draco prestó atención, alguien se estaba comprometiendo, pobre idiota, pensó, pero avanzó sin más con paso decidido hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga y su falsa esposa.

 

—Se ha desocupado antes, mi señor –sonrió Ginny.

—Sí, tengo que admitir que tengo esta necesidad de no dejarle sola por mucho tiempo, temor de que alguien pueda robarla, posiblemente –sonrió y la sujetó de la mano.

—Pero querido, no puedes perder lo que ya es tuyo –sonrió Demelza delicadamente –es tu esposa, así ella quiera huir de ti, estas leyes machistas lo impedirán, la atarán a tus tobillos y le impedirán alejarse.

—Cierto, pero agradezco que algo la retenga conmigo, si no es amor, al menos la ley –se encogió de hombros Draco haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

—Patético, pero tontamente romántico –se burló Demelza.

—Ella no dice nada, como si quisiera correr lejos de mí en cuanto me dé la vuelta o me distraiga un poco.

—Bueno, no he dicho nada para no arruinar las cosas –admitió Ginny.

—No hay mucho que pueda arruinar –la animó haciendo que se sonrojara.

 

La mayoría de los presentes les observaron de mala manera cuando los atendieron primero, pero con la sola presencia de Draco, no había nada que no les hicieran o dieran, les preferían sin importar qué, cosa que incomodaba a Ginny, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como una más, y no le molestaba, ser parte de los menos favorecidos.

 

La riqueza tenía sus cosas grandiosas, como las comodidades, pero también traía grandes vacíos, sabía que Demelza era su amiga, pero con ese poco tiempo viviendo ahí, siendo tratada como una Malfoy y no una Weasley, le hacía sentirse vacía, sola, rodeada de lujos y comodidades, pero entre sombras pretendiendo ser amables.

 

Ni siquiera podía estar con él, pensó, de todas las formas en las que podría estar con él, de la forma en la que deseaba no era una de ellas, no iba a ser nunca la señora Malfoy, aunque él fingiera que deseaba que lo fuera, que hombre con el poder y el dinero, se quedaría con ella.

 

—Todo bien –preguntó Draco cuando la pelirroja dejó los cubiertos.

—No tengo mucho apetito –musitó, las telarañas en su cabeza la estaban afectando demasiado para su gusto.

—Si no te gustó, puedes decirlo, haré que despidan al chef –se estiró para sostener su mano.

—No es necesario –se soltó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño –es justo lo que no quiero que haga, les esperaré afuera, mis sinceras disculpas.

 

Draco y Demelza se observaron el uno al otro confundidos, ni siquiera la rubia sabía la razón para que su amiga reaccionara de esa forma.

 

—Discúlpame un momento, Demelza.

 

Ginny avanzó entre las mesas, escuchando los murmullos, y los descarados «lo ves, estos ricos sólo se lucen y cuando nos han humillado ante lo que su dinero puede y hace, se marchan como sí nada, mientras nosotros tendremos que seguir esperando» se detuvo y volvió hasta la mesa del hombre regordete.

 

—Mis enteras disculpas, mi señor –hizo una reverencia –no ha sido mi intención que les brincaran.

—Ginevra –carraspeó Draco detrás de ella –quisiera hablar con usted un minuto, mi señora.

 

La sujetó del brazo y la arrastró fuera del lugar, era la maldita «señora Malfoy» no podía ir por ahí disculpándose con gentuza, tenía que cuidar el prestigio de todo Malfoy.

 

—No puedes ir disculpándote con la gente por tener mejores posibilidades que ellos.

—Yo soy como ellos –le recordó –y contrario a lo que piensa, no me avergüenzo de ser parte de ellos, mi señor, por el contrario me enorgullece serlo.

—Eres «mi» esposa, tienes que comportarte a la altura de un Malfoy.

—No lo soy, tengo que recordarle, mi señor, y creo que ahora lo veo claro, ni su padre ni el mío permitirían que entre nosotros hubiese un lazo como ese.

—Dudo que tu padre se negará a entregarte a mí, te quiero con o sin dote ¿es difícil de rechazar para un pobre Mercader?

—Creo, sin duda, que pobre Mercader, y todo, pero con más honor y lealtad que todos los suyos juntos, con su permiso, discúlpeme con Demelza.

—Voy a recordarte que eres mi esposa –sonrió –por las leyes, por Dios o por mentiras, pero lo eres, y tienes que comportarte, porque el único que tiene algo que perder soy yo, no usted.

—Soy una pobre chica de dieciséis años, compartiendo el lecho con un hombre que no es y jamás será usted mi esposo ¿quién tiene algo realmente importante que perder?

—Regresaremos al lugar, y comerás, porque tienes que hacerlo, afectará tu salud sí no lo haces, y no quiero que te enfermes.

 

La pelirroja volvió obligada al lugar, se sentó enfadada y observó por la ventana mientras que su amiga observaba a la pareja recién llegada.

 

—Tu amiga se ha ido disculpando con todo el lugar porque les han brincado por nuestra culpa –informó.

—Oh cariño, no pensé que eso te fuese a molestar.

—Tal vez para ustedes es lo más común, pero no para mí, a eso le llamó yo una falta de respeto.

—Respeto o no, no ha sido nuestra culpa, en ningún momento he pedido trato preferencial –respondió Draco observándola.

—Mis enteras y sinceras disculpas de todas formas.

—De mí no tienes que preocuparte –admitió Demelza –me he quedado de ver con Harry ¿no les molesta que los deje solos?

—A mí no, a mi bella esposa, posiblemente.

 

Ginny observó suplicante a Demelza, en otro momento no le importaría, pero en ese preciso momento sí, había cometido un error, no tenía que olvidar que por farsa, era una Malfoy, y tenía que actuar como una de ellos, arrogante, cruel y sin sentimientos.

 

—La llevaré a mi reunión con Harry –le informó a Draco –y más te vale no hacer escándalo respecto a eso, tendrás la tarde libre, la mayoría de los esposos buscan huir de sus mujeres.

—Yo no –soltó –me gusta pasar tiempo con ella ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Los dos sabemos la respuesta –su mirada fue retadora, pero Draco Malfoy no se dejó intimidar, si a miradas intimidadoras se trataba, él podía ser un campeón mundial –vayámonos, querida Ginevra.

 

Se pusieron de pie, Ginevra tragó saliva cuando él también y la sujetó de la mano, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, se acercó a ella en un suave movimiento; le sonrió y depositó un casto beso en los labios de la pelirroja, que de inmediato sintió sus mejillas arder, él acarició su rostro y la abrazó.

 

—Espero que tenga una bonita tarde, mi señora –se alejó de ella y observó a Demelza –cuídala.

—Siempre lo hago –contestó seria –vamos.

 

Les sonrió a los demás mientras salía seguida de Demelza, que sólo observó la actitud amable de su amiga.

 

—Gracias por no dejarme con él –soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—No te preocupes –le golpeó el hombro suavemente con su abanico –comprendo lo incómodo que puede resultarte todo esto a ti, después de todo eres muy noble y cálida, es un juego diferente y peligroso, Ginny –aceptó –y no hay un día que no me arrepienta de haberte metido en este alboroto.

—Ocurrió algo ¿qué fue? –cuestionó.

—No ha pasado nada, es sólo que… sin duda eres la mejor chica que él pudiese tener, y es una lástima que sea un maldito cobarde que no es capaz de luchar por ti, por eso me odio por ponerte en sus manos.

—Demelza –habló par llamar su atención –te lo diré, estoy en esta situación no sólo por tu mentira, yo ayudé a crearla y acrecentarla, estoy justo en donde mis malas decisiones me han llevado, es culpa de ambas, no sólo tuya.

—Es que el propósito de todo esto ya no es, y eso hace que me sienta mucho más culpable, lo quería para mí, pero ahora en una ciudad como ésta –hizo un mohín –encontré a un hombre tan encantador como tú –sonrió –posiblemente algún loco pensaría que tú y él serían la pareja perfecta.

—Pero tú no –sonrió.

—No es porque mi corazón se acelere cada que lo veo, pero te he visto con Draco, ir de un lugar a otro, la forma en la que se miran, la persona en la que se convierte estando contigo, he visto lo mejor de mi amigo estando contigo, y sin duda si estuviese en mis manos, los casaría, sin importarme más, pero no voy a traerte a este mundo, te lo prometo, no flagelaré tu alma en este mundo frío y pobre, hay una razón por la cual Draco y yo te buscamos, y es porque nos haces mejores personas, porque eres cálida, y haces que nos sintamos normales estando contigo –la abrazó –eres una luz en la oscuridad, una flama enorme y muy roja –señaló su cabello.

—No es el dinero el que los hace así –le informó Ginny un poco dolida –ahí tienes al señor Potter, es una persona agradable y encantadora, a pesar de que tiene dinero.

—Lo sé –se giró y le dedicó una extraña mirada, completamente ajena a Demelza –pero es mejor culpar a alguien o algo, sobre nuestras actitudes, que admitir que simplemente fuimos _bendecidos_ con tanta fortuna porque estamos vacíos por dentro, Ginevra, hay personas como Harry, que podrían perder todo lo económico, y no le importaría, porque es de los pocos que son algo más que su dinero, pocos como él –admitió –y cada determinado tiempo nace alguien así en el mundo de los ricos, y siempre son los rechazados.

—Tú eres una rechazada –intentó animarla.

—Por las razones equivocadas, no porque tenga algo en mí que merezca la pena salvo las ropas lujosas que llevo.

—No digas eso –pidió en tono dulce.

—Lo diré porque es cierto, sin todo lo que nos adorna no somos nada, ni siquiera somos igual a ti y a los tuyos, somos la mierda humana que sólo huele bien porque está podrida en dinero y puede comprar costosos perfumes a los franceses.

 

El camino en dirección a donde Demelza se encontraría con Harry fue silencioso, Ginny había sido demasiado cruel con su amiga, si bien ellos jamás habían pedido trato preferente, y sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo, lo había visto demasiadas veces como para que la tomaran por sorpresa, su actitud había sido sin duda infantil y tonta, los ricos no tenían la culpa de que todo mundo quisiera quedar bien con ellos para ganarse sus favores, pero sin embargo ella siempre los culpaba a ellos, y no a la gente como ella, que los trataba diferente y se dejaban pisotear.

 

—Debió ocurrir algo malo para que vengan con esas caras –sonrió Harry.

—No ha sido nada –lo tranquilizó Demelza.

 

Ginevra observó la forma en la que los ojos de Harry brillaron al ver a la rubia, que le sonrió encantadora, Demelza estaba encantada con él, pero a veces no se lo ponía tan fácil, y ella podía hacer que el más santo perdiera la paciencia, pero hasta el momento, Harry Potter había sido mejor que un santo, soportado los cambios de humor, y las críticas que a cualquier hombre alejarían, sonrió encantada de que al menos Demelza encontrara a un hombre digno de ella, y no se conformara con el más rico sólo porque su padre la obligó a contraer nupcias ya que no se decidía por ningún partido.

 

—Insisto, mis señoras –las observó y se alisó el chaleco –están muy serias, y de la señora Malfoy puedo entenderlo, pero no de ti –acarició los nudillos de la chica que le sonrió dulce –hoy estás tranquila, y aunque me encanta, extraño la espontaneidad de tus comentarios agresivos y vivaces.

—No nos gustó la comida, es todo –insistió Demelza –me pongo de malas cuando no me alimentan bien, puedo ser una chica y fingir delicadeza, pero soy peor que un pirata comiendo –rió.

—Puedo imaginarlo, incluso podrías ser su capitana.

—Me agrada saber cuánto aprecio siente por mí, mi señor –bromeó.

 

Harry se dedicó a hablar con la pelirroja ya que Demelza se aisló un poco en su propio mundo, observando el paisaje, Ginny se encogió de hombros cuando le miró cuestionándola, las acompañó hasta la casa de campo de los Greengrass cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

 

—Fue una gran tarde –admitió Demelza –muchas gracias por el paseo, a veces es complicado para las mascotas pasear sin su dueño –bromeó.

—Los dejaré despedirse –se disculpó y entró a la casa.

—Ya se ha ido, puedes decirme que ha pasado entre ustedes.

—No ha pasado nada, salvo que con esta mentira –le recordó –a  veces me cuesta recordar que ella siempre ha sido demasiado honesta, sus padres a diferencia de los míos, siempre le enseñaron a decir la verdad, lo que para mí es normal y correcto callar, para ella es una falta de respeto.

—Bueno, es normal, para ellos es más fácil que para nosotros vivir diciendo verdades.

—Quisiera poder ser así –observó a Harry –poder decir lo que pienso sin que se escandalicen, sin que me llamen mujerzuela sólo por querer ser yo, sin que los demás me digan cómo vivir mi vida.

—Puedes hacerlo –le animó.

—Cualquier hombre en sus cabales huiría de mí.

—Yo no –se acercó a ella –ya te lo he dicho, me encantan tus comentarios ácidos llenos de verdad oculta en bromas, quiero una mujer libre junto a mí, que sea capaz de decirme en qué estoy fallando en lugar de bajar la cabeza y aceptar las cosas porque se supone que tiene que aceptarlas. Yo, Demelza, sin duda no podría huir de ti, ni aunque pusiera todo mi esfuerzo.

—Claramente dije un hombre en sus cabales, Potter, tú no tienes todos los cabales bien colocados, o huirías –sonrió.

—Tal vez estoy cansado de pretender sólo porque soy un hombre que puedo solucionarlo todo, que mientras esté nada faltara y todo estará bien –la observó –con la cual pueda derrumbarme y llorar, o reír hasta llorar de felicidad, y creo que eres esa mujer.

—Yo no soy esa mujer –negó ella –deberías buscar a alguien como Ginevra, tú podrías casarte con ella porque sabes que lo que pasa aquí es mentira y…

—Demelza –la reprendió.

—Harry, yo no soy lo que pides, si te viese llorando me reiría de ti y te levantaría de un fuerte jalón, pero jamás te dejaría caer –aceptó –y ella, Ginevra no sólo te dejaría llorar, ella lloraría contigo, secaría tus lágrimas y después, ambos se levantarían, irían a la par, iguales, y yo… yo no.

—Sé que es una mujer adorable y bastante hermosa, pero no es la mujer que quiero para mí, Demelza, sé que a pesar de que ella es demasiado seria y hermética en el fondo es igual de liberal y soñadora que tú, de lo contrario, hubiese huido de ti, ella tampoco tiene cabales –sonrió.

—Soy una mujer llena de inseguridades –confesó –en toda mi vida, mi madre me ha dicho que lo único mío que vale la pena es mi virginidad –lo observó –y ya no la tengo –se burló –no hay nada valioso…

—Bueno, yo no soy virgen, creo que no tengo nada valioso en mí tampoco.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Potter, tu eres hombre, mientras más mujeres tengas en la cama, en tu lista, más hombre te vuelves, y yo, si no tuviese el dinero de mi padre respaldándome, sería una mujerzuela, una cualquiera a la que su familia la echó a la calle por deshonrar el apellido de la familia, no quiero que eso le pase a Ginny, por eso te lo pido.

—Yo te quiero a ti –habló –sólo dígame si al menos siente algo por mí y no me haga tener esta tonta ilusión de no ser así, porque al final de todo, tengo la esperanza de poder conquistarla, dígame, mi señora ¿Tengo una oportunidad de conquistarle?

—Lo escogí a usted sí, a usted, porque me di cuenta que encontró mi punto débil… y fue el único que encontró la forma de calmar esta alma indomable. Lo escogí porque me di cuenta que valía la pena, valía los riesgos, valía la vida.

—Entonces deje de insistirme que vaya a otra dirección, porque está frente a mí –se acercó un poco más y acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos –le amo a usted, Demelza Robins, feminista, liberal, loca y con telarañas, entera o rota ¿quién soy yo para juzgar su pasado cuando el mío propio es un desastre? –Negó –cuando un hombre encuentra a la mujer de su vida, tiene que jugarse el todo por el nada, pídame lo que sea, incluso la luna y se la daré –aseguró.

—Es usted un tonto, la luna jamás podría bajar de donde está.

—Bueno, eso es lo que usted cree, además, no le he dicho que esa luna, simplemente cualquier luna –acercó su rostro y sin más espera la besó, porque sin duda deseaba probar sus labios y saber qué tan dulces eran.

 

——oOo——

 

Ginevra observó a Draco, que estaba esperándola en la sala, se acarició el brazo, había pospuesto la charla, pero al final la tendrían, lo sabía, lo había visto enfadado, no con ella, pero sin duda sabía lo aterrador que podía lucir enfadado; y se reprimía a sí misma, porque sabía que en cuanto levantara la voz o intentara zarandearla, ella no lo permitiría; podía ser amable y dulce, como todos decían, pero no iba a dejar que nadie la maltratara; eso era lo que su hermano Charlie siempre le había dicho, incluso le había enseñado en donde golpear a un hombre si era necesario para huir.

 

—Vayamos al despacho, mi señora, necesito hablar con usted.

—De acuerdo.

 

Draco la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se recargó en la madera fina y pulida y suspiró, observando el techo un instante, dejándola confundida y encerrada; si se quedaba ahí, no podría escapar.

 

—Comprendo que huyeras de mí esta tarde –comenzó y se quitó de la puerta –voy a quitarme de ahí –señaló –y pido que no te marches hasta que terminemos la charla.

—Yo…

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pida después de eso –admitió.

—Bien –bajó la vista y después de un largo suspiro lo observó.

—Necesito que comprenda que la reputación de mi familia es algo delicado, también sé que no estamos casados, que ambos nos estamos haciendo un favor al mantener la farsa por Demelza, que es lo único que ambos tenemos en común al parecer –Ginny asintió –comprendo también que esto es algo completamente nuevo para usted, y que a diferencia de mí y de los míos, usted tiene un bello corazón que late en su pecho, yo no –aceptó sentándose en el escritorio y sonriendo –soy frío, distante y mi pasatiempo favorito es burlarme de los demás por la posición privilegiada que poseo.

—Eso es espantoso –soltó.

—Soy un monstruo vacío, carezco de sentido común, digo lo que quiero sin importar que sea grosero porque sé que nadie me dirá nada gracias a mi apellido y al dinero de mi padre, pero mi señora, ya se lo he dicho, ésta no es mi familia, es la de mi padre, y si queremos que esta mentira termine bien y pronto, no tenemos que hacer lo que usted hizo, porque mi tío está en este pueblo, y cualquier chisme, él irá directamente a la cámara de Lores y avisará a mi padre.

—Lo comprendo –aceptó –pido una sincera disculpa por mi actitud, pero es difícil pretender que soy parte de algo que no soy, espero que me comprenda en eso.

—No le estoy pidiendo que deje de ser usted, después de todo, usted me encanta tal y como es –aceptó haciendo que las mejillas de Ginny se enrojecieran –es usted fascinante –sonrió y se relamió los labios –si fuese viable, sin duda haría de esto algo real, aunque usted no posea ni dote ni tierras ni título.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no pasaría jamás –aceptó ella.

—Si mi padre fuese tan sólo un poco flexible y yo menos obediente, sin duda lo sería, Ginevra –se levantó del escritorio y fue hasta ella –no dude que cuando esté en el altar, sin duda estaré deseando que sea usted, aun en el último momento, desearé que algo ocurra y me impida casarme con alguien que no sea usted.

 

El corazón de la chica latió aprisa cuando sintió los labios del hombre sobre los suyos, moviéndose lentamente y suavemente, la boca de Draco Malfoy era dulce, en comparación a lo amargo que a veces hablaba; sus manos rodearon su cuello, mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura.

 

—Dímelo –pidió a centímetros de su boca –dímelo, que si reúno valor, escaparías conmigo.

—Lo haría –pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios suaves –escaparía con usted sin pensármelo dos veces, pero no funcionaría. Porque no soy capaz de pedirle que renuncie a todo lo que es usted, por seguir a nadie.

—Eres más de lo que piensas, Ginevra –eres capaz de darle alma al monstruo –volvió a besarla –siempre estaré pendiente de  ti –le prometió.

 

La chica se refugió en el pecho de su _esposo,_ mientras él acariciaba su espalda, levantó el rostro una vez más para besarlo.

 

—Perdón, no era mi intención interrumpir, pensé que estaba solo, mi señor –gruñó Astoria dedicándoles una mirada furiosa.

—Nunca estoy solo –le sonrió a Ginny –ella siempre va conmigo a todos lados, en mi mente.

—Es un tanto repugnante, tomando en cuenta lo que hemos hecho en este mismo lugar –se burló.

—Estaré en la habitación, con permiso.

 

Draco observó a la mujer restante, que tenía una mueca victoriosa en la cara, estaba rogando que cuando volvieran a Londres, su padre no le pidiera que se casara con Astoria Greengrass, cualquier mujer, menos esa, pidió internamente.

 

—Veo que te es muy placentero gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres una ramera –bramó.

—Puedo gritarlo en el pueblo, que he sido tu ramera –sonrió y caminó hasta él –dime Draco ¿qué tiene Ginevra que no tenga yo?

—Aparte de dignidad, está claro ¿verdad?

—Es una puritana –se encogió de hombros –puedo jurar que no es tan divertido coger con ella, dime ¿te pide que sea a oscuras? ¿Te ha visto desnudo como yo? ¿Te la ha mamado? –rió a carcajadas –es obvio que no, sólo te deja metérselo porque es su obligación como esposa, pero no porque le guste, Draco, vamos –lo jaló hasta ella –sé que gozaré más que ella al tenerte dentro de mí –besó la línea de la mandíbula del hombre.

—Voy a decírtelo esta vez, y no quiero tener que repetirlo –se alejó de ella y sus ojos grises fueron fríos, como un témpano –lo que te permití hacer fue un error, antes de tu moral distraída, eres una mujer, lo que hice contigo fue por enfado y venganza para con ella, pero no porque signifiques algo para mí, supongo que podrás encontrar a alguien digno de ti, Astoria, pero deberías comenzar a darte tu lugar y así, posiblemente, sean los hombres los que te rueguen y no al revés, eres bonita, posiblemente si quitas todas esas capas de fastidio, puedas tener a mi esposa de amiga, incluso a tu propia prima, no sé qué es lo que quieres ocultar o lo que esperas del mundo, pero tu actitud no te llevará a él.

 

Salió del lugar dejando a la chica enfadada, ya que escuchó como las cosas que habían estado en el escritorio cayeron al piso, se detuvo cuando vio a Demelza observando el cielo nocturno, así que tomó un abrigo del perchero y salió.

 

—Está serenando, tonta –la reprendió con una sonrisa mientras le ponía el abrigo sobre los hombros.

—Lo sé, es sólo que después de que Harry se fue, no quise entrar.

—Tuvieron una mala charla después del restaurant ¿Cierto?

—Bastante honesta y cruel –aceptó –no la culpo por tener la razón, simplemente que es difícil escuchar lo vacía que estás por la persona que te hace sentir un poco como un ser humano y no como una muñeca frívola.

—Quisiera echarla a mi hombro y huir con ella –aceptó observando a su amiga –pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible.

—Claro que es posible, sólo ve y dile a tu padre que la quieres a ella y listo.

—El tío Lestrange está aquí –le informó, la rubia se giró a observarlo completamente asombrada –me dijo que tenía que volver a Londres pronto, y sin ella, o terminará en el mismo lugar donde terminan los problemas de Lucius Malfoy –negó –ambos sabemos que no puedo llevarla a Londres y decirle a mi padre que es la mujer que quiero para compartir mi vida ¿cierto?

—Tu tío es un maldito –aceptó.

—Ambos sabemos dónde terminó el problema de tu madre con Lupin ¿cierto? –negó enfadado.

—Lestrange es bueno quitando problemas –gruñó –somos las peores personas del mundo, no me sorprende porque Ginny se siente asqueada de mí –negó.

—Bueno, ella sólo carece de dinero, Demelza, nosotros carecemos de humanidad desde el momento en que nacemos –aceptó negando –y por si las dudas, tienes un poco, te la arrancan de la peor manera, lo sabes.

—Él ya está muerto –lo reconfortó abrazándolo.

—Revive cada noche para atormentarme en mis sueños, y lo sabes –observó a otro lado, esquivando la mirada de su amiga –no importa cuántos años pasen, Dem, él me persigue, cada que veo a Ginny… lo escucho susurrándome al oído como siempre lo hacía, y en vez de sonreírle, y decirle lo que provoca en mí, me cierro, como una ostra y huyo tan rápido, porque temo que él aparezca frente a mí y me recuerde como tengo que actuar.

—Ya no puede hacerte más daño.

—Pues lo hace –bramó.

—No, tú dejas que su maldito fantasma vuelva a perturbarte, pero está muerto, y los dos lo sabemos.

—Bueno, las personas se mantienen vivas en los recuerdos, y se vuelven inmortales cuando se les evoca en los malos recuerdos, eso pasa, no murió tan pronto como todos queríamos, y aunque escapé de ese destino, verle la cara era algo que me aterraba por completo, y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Si te deja tranquilo, le odio tanto como tú, por ser tan cruel contigo, mi madre al menos es una perra, pero no fue capaz de algo así, sólo mandó eliminar _mi problema_ desde raíz, pero sólo eso –río dolida.

—No sé qué estemos pagando, pero tú al menos puedes tener al hombre que amas, ni creas que no sé qué estás loca por Potter.

—Estoy intentando convencerlo de que rescate a Ginevra del lío en el que le he metido, cuando tú digas que no eres su esposo y que jamás lo serías, la catástrofe caerá sobre sus hombros y los de su familia, Harry es el único que sabe que ella jamás ha yacido contigo porque… no han… ya sabes.

—No, y no es que yo no lo desee, pero comprendo que no puedo, aparte de que no puedo forzarla como lo haría con una chica normal, no sólo por ser tu amiga, sino por ser ella, estoy seguro que hace unos minutos cuando me observó, estaba calculando sus posibilidades de noquearme y huir –río –Demelza ¿por qué elegiste a una chica tan hermosa y adorable para hacerla pasar por mi esposa? Sería más fácil si hubiese sido espantosa y desagradable.

—Bueno, es la única chica que sabía que no te robaría de mi lado, y no porque no se enamorara de  ti, sino por su lealtad a nuestra amistad.

—Es asombrosa, si mi padre fuese otra cosa, sin duda la llevaría a la iglesia y contraería nupcias en este mismo momento con ella.

—Lo sé, pero por desgracia, tu padre es peor que satanás, por eso mismo satanás se recluyó en el infierno –bromeó la rubia.

—No puedo negar a eso –aceptó.

 

Draco subió hasta su habitación, la chica ya estaba dormida, se había quedado hasta tarde platicando con Demelza y después se quedó solo observando el cielo estrellado, calmando su propia miseria, se desvistió en silencio para no despertarla.

 

—Estaba con ella ¿cierto? –la voz suave de Ginny lo asustó.

—Si te refieres a Astoria, la respuesta es no, estuve charlando con Demelza un rato, puede preguntarle, mi señora.

—De cualquier forma, no es mi asunto –se giró.

 

Draco sonrió, se metió a la cama y se pegó al cuerpo de ella, se estremeció ante la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de él, pegó sus labios a la mejilla pálida y un poco pecosa.

 

—Mis sinceras disculpas por recurrir a Astoria para lastimarte –confesó honesto –pero ya lo he dicho, soy un monstruo, y me es complicado con usted, porque no es como ninguna de las mujeres que he conocido, sin duda, usted es la única que me ha importado realmente y que me importa.

 

Ella se giró hasta él, acarició su rostro en un gesto cariñoso y cálido, besó los párpados de él para después besar sus labios.

 

—Sabe que es imposible ¿verdad? –Le miró triste –ya lo he dicho, usted es sin duda mi perdición, ya ha robado mi corazón, pero no puedo permitirle que arrebate todo de mí, porque sólo muerta me arrancarían de su lado –lo besó.


	11. Algo Llamado Amor.

La sonrisa apareció de inmediato iluminando el rostro del rubio, escucharla decir eso provocaba una sensación extraña, que le inundaba el pecho y quería ahogarlo, no de una manera aterradora, sino todo lo contrario, quería dejarse ahogar en ese sentimiento, Ginevra estaba volviéndolo indefenso, corría a sus brazos cada vez más, de forma inconsciente, y eso sólo significaba que estaba realmente enamorado.

 

—Créame –acaricio su rostro suavemente –no necesito tenerla de esa manera para no querer separarme de usted en ningún momento.

—Tenemos que mantenernos en este camino, no podemos desviarnos, mi señor, de hacerlo...

—Se nos iría la vida al separarnos, lo sé –escondió el rostro en el pecho cálido de la chica –déjeme estar entre sus brazos de todas las formas sanas que existan –ella sonrió y beso la coronilla del rubio.

—Duerma, es mejor dormir.

 

Draco se fue perdiendo en el suave confort que los brazos de Ginevra y el cansancio le daban, desvaneciéndose lentamente en un profundo sueño.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla en el despacho del señor Greengrass, no podía quitarse de la mente la confesión de Ginevra, su corazón se aceleraba de manera frenética, de tal forma que le hacía sentirse extraño, ajeno a sí mismo, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso _< Usted sin duda es mi perdición>._

Observó a todas las mujeres, estaban en sus propios asuntos, así que se acercó a la única que le importaba, sentándose junto a ella, sujetando su mano para besar su dorso, otorgándole una sonrisa ladina, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo.

 

—Que hermoso –se mofó Astoria –La Belle et la Bête, sin duda la mejor representación –rió.

—La Bella y la Bestia –tradujo Draco para Ginny.

— ¿Es acaso que no sabe francés? –entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno… -comenzó a titubear la joven pelirroja, observó a la mujer y después a _“su esposo”,_ que negó de tal forma que se relajó, dejando la explicación en el aire y a la mujer enfadada.

—Francés –se burló Demelza –odio el Francés, tal vez por eso fingí aprenderlo, sólo lo necesario, claro.

—Es uno de mis idiomas favoritos –admitió Draco.

—Es una lástima que tu esposa no te hable al oído en francés ¿no? –sonrió con cierto triunfo la chica.

—No necesito que me hable en francés, para ser honesto.

—Sí, lo supongo –le dedicó una mirada extraña a la pelirroja, que no supo distinguir, pero algo en ella se revolvió, si Astoria se lo proponía, podría enterarse de todo.

— ¿Quiere venir al pueblo conmigo, mi señora? –sonrió.

—No, creo que me apetece quedarme aquí.

—A mí me encantaría ir al pueblo –se removió feliz la morena.

—Mis disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a mi tío, y quería llevar a mi esposa, será mejor que vaya con alguien más, porque yo no puedo… llevarle –se puso de pie.

—Lo acompaño, mi señor.

—Desde luego –extendió su brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

 

Caminaron lentamente, Draco observó a la chica junto a él, tenía una sonrisa bonita, en lugar de molestarse, sonrió, esa mujer sí que tenía una extraña influencia en él.

 

— ¿Me dirá de que se ríe? –la observó detalladamente.

—No me río de nada –se defendió.

—Sea honesta –elevó una ceja en expectativa de sus palabras.

—Es sólo que… no sé cómo es que la gente ha creído todo esto, ya que soy una tonta ignorante.

—No es tonta, ni es ignorante –frunció el ceño enfadado –usted es mía –la sujetó de la mejilla –y eso, es todo lo que importa ¿bien?

—Dígame ¿usted es mío? –él sonrió por el cuestionamiento.

—Eso depende –acercó su rostro al de ella –completamente de usted, si realmente quiere que lo sea.

—Algo me dice que se está mofando de mí.

—Oh no, no, no, para nada –sonrió.

—Sí, lo está haciendo.

—Sólo dígame ¿Qué tanto quiere que sea suyo?

—No quiero que sea mío, sino que sea suyo.

—Si soy mío, significa que puedo ser suyo ¿no es así? –sonrió animado.

—No importa lo mucho que lo quiera –admitió –sabemos que no podemos ¿no es cierto?

—Gusta de romper mis ilusiones, pero se lo diré, no importa cuán lejos estemos, la mujer que siempre querré será usted, y nadie más que usted, la que deseo esté junto a mí.

—En otra vida, tal vez.

 

Draco sonrió mientras negaba, iba a alejarse, pero la besó, era todo lo que podía tener de ella, sus besos, por mucho que quisiera tenerla completa para él.

 

—Tengo que irme, pero sin duda, extráñeme –pidió.

—Lo haré, siempre mi señor, siempre lo hago.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco observó a su tío, Rodolphus Lestrange que escribía tranquilamente, sin prestar atención a lo que él decía, normalmente, las personas no lo ignoraban, pero el idiota frente a él, era de su familia, así que se sentía demasiado bueno, más que él, como para hacerlo.

 

— ¿Entonces? –cuestionó.

—Quieres a esa chica, esa sirvienta para ser la señora Malfoy –lo observó –dime ¿ya te acostaste con ella?

—No, y no lo haré.

—Bien, porque eso no va a pasar, a menos que la quieras para que sea tu amante.

—Eso no pasará, a ella la quiero para que sea mi mujer, no mi amante, si ella no es la Señora Malfoy, no será otra cosa –bufó.

—Entonces, deja de quitarme el tiempo, tu padre jamás lo permitirá, ella es muy osada para mandarte a pedirlo.

—Ella no sabe nada.

—Pues mejor, así no se romperá su corazón –sonrió burlón.

—Estoy hablando en serio, tengo que encontrar una forma para estar con ella.

—Confórmate con tenerla de amante.

—Y sí… me casara con ella en secreto ¿hay forma de que mi padre acepte eso?

 

Rodolphus Lestrange dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, recargando los brazos en su escritorio, mientras le otorgaba una mirada incierta a su sobrino, no entendía porque tanta insistencia por la pelirroja.

 

—Dígame Draco ¿ama a esa mujer?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que por mis mentiras, ella no podrá encontrar un esposo, no ha yacido conmigo, pero hemos dormido en la misma habitación, en el mismo lecho ¿crees que alguien le crea que no pasó nada?

—Bien –suspiró –considera esto como un favor, volviendo a Londres, tendrás que decirle a tu padre lo que hiciste –el rostro de Draco fue una mueca de clara sorpresa –a cambio, le conseguiré un esposo a tu sirvienta, uno digno.

—No sé porque decirle a mi padre…

—Más vale tener todo cubierto, y no quiero que tu padre desconozca de esto, será más fácil si los chismes le llegan poco después, se pondrá furioso, y sabes lo mucho que tu padre adora deshacerse de todo lo que pueda manchar el buen apellido Malfoy, y quítate esa idea de casarte con ella a escondidas, si la amas, no la meterás a esto, dime ¿qué tanto quieres que su cuerpo aparezca por el río bocabajo?

—No lo haré, no me casaré con ella, si eso te deja más tranquilo.

—A mí no me digas lo que crees que quiero oír –se puso de pie –porque a mí no me interesa de que burdel sacaras a tu futura esposa, pero algo tiene que tener, aparte de un buen dote –se inclinó hasta su sobrino –un buen apellido, te lo diré así, a tu padre no le importaría que tan pobre es la mujer si tiene el mejor apellido de Inglaterra, todo, absolutamente todo, va en el apellido.

—Sabes a quién intenta que me case –observó a su tío sonreír.

—Por el momento, está interesado en cumplir el trato que hizo contigo, pero si te tardas demasiado, créeme, te casará con la primera cortesana que se le cruce en el camino a la Cámara de Lores.

—No lo dudo un segundo.

 

—oOo—

 

Demelza sonrió encantada en cuanto vio a Harry, sin duda no podía creer cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, anteriormente, ese hombre de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color esmeralda realmente no le agradaba del todo; pero ahora, su corazón se aceleraba de una forma, que a veces, creía que saldría de su lugar.

 

—Mi señora –saludó el hombre, tomando la mano de la rubia y pegando sus labios a los nudillos flacuchos de ésta.

—Mi señor –sonrió, su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—Espero que se alegre de verme.

—Por supuesto que me alegro de verlo –admitió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿En serio? –interrogó, en un tono alegre y entusiasta.

—Sí, verá, últimamente, me he sentido un poco extraña; y usted es el único médico por aquí, así que sí, me alegro de verlo.

—Oh –sonrió apenado –por un momento, pensé que mi visita le agradaba, pero no al respecto de mi profesión, pero siendo así ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Pues –hizo una pausa, mientras jugaba un poco con su chalina –es el pecho, creo que mi corazón está dando problemas –hizo un mohín.

— ¿Problemas? –Interrogó preocupado -¿qué siente?

—Una fuerte agitación, sobretodo, cuando lo veo.

 

La mirada de Harry se dirigió hasta la de ella, quería ver si se estaba mofando de su ingenuidad, pero si lo hacía, no había señales de ello.

 

—Bueno, mi señora, mi diagnostico al respecto es rotundo, está usted absoluta y profundamente, enamorada de mí.

— ¿En serio? –Sonrió –rotundo, no hay medicamento para ello ¿o sí?

—Desde luego que lo hay, hay tratamiento, pero me temo que su enfermedad es perpetua.

— ¿Me lo jura? –sonrió.

—En realidad, lo deseo con el alma, que jamás se cure de ese mal que siente por mí, que yo no voy a curarme del mal que siento por usted.

 

La mujer sonrió, feliz de escuchar que a pesar del mal trato que le había dado en un inicio, él seguía sintiendo eso por ella, sin duda su trato cambiaría, pero no tanto, o no sería ella misma, y Demelza Robins, no quería un amor que le suprimiera, todo lo contrario, quería un hombre que la dejara ser ella, del mismo modo, que ella le aceptaría, ser suya, sin pertenecerle como una propiedad, y él siendo de ella, sin atarlo.

 

—He pensado, muy seriamente en ir a hablar con su padre a Londres –admitió.

—No podemos volver hasta solucionar el asunto de Ginevra, así que su charla con mi padre, tendrá que esperar.

—Supongo que tiene razón, perdón por mi desesperación.

—Si lleva tanta prisa, me hará dudar de que sus intenciones sean honestas, mi señor –sonrió divertida.

 

Harry y Demelza caminaron por el jardín de la casa de campo, hablando de los planes que tenía Draco para solucionar todo eso, siendo el siniestro Rodolphus Lestrange por el momento, la única esperanza para lavar el buen nombre de Ginevra.

 

—Se ve bastante preocupada –informó Harry.

—Lo estoy, cuando vine aquí, tenía claramente detener a mi prima de conquistar al hombre que me interesaba –aceptó y observó el rostro incómodo de Harry –involucre a una buena mujer en mis chismes y mentiras, y no me detuve en la primera, sino que fui haciendo cada vez más grande ésta telaraña.

—La gente sólo sabe que son marido y mujer…

—Le he dicho a mi tío que si Ginevra vino aquí, ha sido porque perdió a su primogénito, que el campo le sentaría bien y le daría tiempo a los dos enamorados de solucionar las cosas.

— ¿Por qué ha dicho eso?

—Para ser honestos –suspiró –ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo, sólo sé que cada que veo a mi prima, me da gusto que no pueda acercarse a él, tal vez no lo parece, pero Draco necesita una buena mujer, no alguien como mi frívola prima.

—Es una lástima que esa buena mujer no pueda estar con él –informó Harry.

—Lo sé, desde luego que lo sé ¿y si se casaran en secreto? –cuestionó esperanzada.

—Bueno, creo que no es la mejor opción, o ya lo habrían hecho ¿no es así, mi señora? –Demelza asintió triste.

—Lucius Malfoy es un hombre al que está bien temerle –aceptó ella.

 

Siguieron paseando por el lugar, cambiando de tema y regresando al mismo, mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizarla, diciendo que encontrarían la mejor de las formas para solucionar el embrollo que había causado.

 

—Pero dígame ¿cómo sigue esa niña? –interrogó, haciéndole sonreír.

—Bien, sin contar su nueva condición, las cosas siguen mejorando poco a poco, como tiene que ser.

—Me alegro por ella, pero ¿qué pasará con ésta gente cuando usted decida marchar para Londres?

—Enviaré una carta mañana por la mañana a un buen amigo, para que cubra mi ausencia, le dejaré quedarse en mi casa, así la gente no tendrá que irlo a buscar a otro lado.

— ¿Y las manos de ese amigo suyo son tan capaces como las suyas? –interrogó.

—Es bastante bueno, mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, no creo que él salga huyendo tras una hermosa dama como yo lo he hecho –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Eso no siempre se sabe –comentó Demelza tranquila.

—Tiene usted razón, aun así, siempre quedará un amigo más, soltero, dispuesto a encontrar al amor de su vida en una pequeña ciudad.

—Las pequeñas ciudades son las mejores ¿no lo cree usted? Aquí se encuentran los verdaderos amores –sonrió.

— ¿Lo dice por nosotros? –la sonrisa en la cara de Harry creció.

—No, lo digo por ellos –señaló con la cabeza a la pareja a lo lejos.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginevra salió al encuentro de Draco, que había regresado del pueblo, una chica de servicio había sido tan amable para avisarle del arribo del hombre a casa, así que había dejado el bordado sin importar más y había ido a recibirlo.

 

—Ha regresado antes de lo esperado, mi señor –sonrió, llegando hasta él, para acomodar un poco el atuendo que estaba mal acomodado.

—No tenía más asuntos que tratar, así que he vuelto antes de lo planeado –admitió –me alegro que saliera a recibirme –acercó el rostro hasta el de la joven y unió sus labios en un suave beso.

 

El rubio dio un paso más, para poder sujetarla de la cintura, mientras que ella colocaba sus manos en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar en el beso que le estaba otorgando, olvidando casi por un momento, que todo aquello era una mentira que había iniciado la amiga en común de ellos.

 

—Esto es lo más romántico que se ha visto en días –bromeó Astoria detrás de ellos.

—Lo siento –musitó la pelirroja, mientras se alejaba de _su esposo._

—No se disculpe, mi señora –la tranquilizó Draco, quitándose el guante para poder acariciar la mejilla cálida y sonrosada de la mujer –luce encantadora.

—Usted siempre luce atractivo, mi señor.

—Cursilería –soltó Astoria, regresando al interior de la casa.

— ¿Qué hacía antes de que llegara?

—Bordaba un poco, nada de provecho.

—Bien, tomaré un baño ¿quiere unirse? –sonrió.

—Sabe muy bien que no es correcto, aun así, lo prepararé.

—La servidumbre puede hacerlo ¿lo sabe?

—Sí, pero quiero hacerlo ¿hay algo de malo en eso, mi señor?

—No hay nada de malo en lo que usted quiera –admitió sonriendo.

 

Entraron a la casa, ella sonriendo alegre ante las palabras, mientras que él inexpresivo, más que nada, porque adentro estarían las mujeres Greengrass, y no le apetecía que vieran ese lado de él.

 

—Volvió pronto, señor Malfoy –sonrió la mujer mayor.

—Sí, ahora si nos permiten, mi esposa y yo, subiremos a nuestra habitación, si se ocupa algo, toquen antes de entrar, por favor.

—De acuerdo, le hablaremos para…

—No, recibiremos la cena en nuestra habitación –contestó en orden y le indicó el camino a Ginevra, que avanzó sin decir más.

 

Una orden directa de un Malfoy no podía desobedecerse, no si querías los favores de éstos en un futuro lejano o no, y ya fuera que se ocuparan, o no, los Malfoy eran expertos en usar todo aquello en su favor.

 

—En seguida regreso –sonrió ella y salió.

 

Ginevra Weasley preparó el baño para Draco, que estaba en la ventana de la habitación observando hacia el jardín, donde se encontraban Demelza y Potter, suspiró casi inaudiblemente, envidiaba la suerte de su amiga al poder estar con el hombre que ella quería, porque él no podía estar con Ginevra, por mucho que realmente lo deseaba.

 

—Está listo –informó Ginny.

—En un segundo iré –contestó, viendo un momento más a la feliz pareja.

 

Ginevra se sentó sobre la cama cuando el rubio desapareció en el baño, tomó uno de los libros que estaban en el buró y comenzó a leerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había preparado la ropa de Draco, así que cerró el libro, se levantó y buscó entre las gavetas ropa limpia, la mirada sobre su cuello la hizo voltear.

 

—En un momento… -se quedó muda.

 

La desnudes de Draco Malfoy la sorprendió demasiado, observó el cabello que goteaba y la piel desnuda de su pecho aún tenía pequeñas gotitas que comenzaban a resbalar hasta el suelo, las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron violentamente, así que desvió la vista cuando llegó hasta la parte sur de él.

 

—No había ropa limpia –se justificó, yendo hasta ella.

—Lo sé, lo siento, me distraje un poco, mi señor –murmuró nerviosa.

—No se cohíba, sigo siendo yo –susurró en su oído.

—Pero… pero está completamente desnudo –murmuró apenada.

—Me gusta pensar en una forma de solucionar las cosas.

—Yo no…

 

Los labios del varón se posaron en los de ella, mientras se acercaba un poco más, los ojos de la pelirroja se cerraron instintivamente ante el beso suave que le estaba brindando, llevándola a olvidarse que él estaba completamente desnudo, si alguien los viera en ese momento, posiblemente no creerían que entre ellos no había pasado nada, ninguna clase de intimidad sexual.

 

—Es usted tan encantadora –admitió separándose un momento de ella, acariciando la suave piel de la mejilla, y haciendo a un lado el cabello rojo, para besar el cuello desnudo y la parte del hombro descubierto.

 

Él la acercó a su cuerpo, jalándola fuertemente contra sí, con el brazo derecho, mientras incrementaba el beso a uno más apasionado, el corazón de Ginevra se agitó aún más por el atrevimiento, tenía que alejarlo de ella, sabía eso, pero cada vez iba perdiendo más el control de ella misma, quería que él la besara y jamás se detuviera.

 

—No –susurró agitada, después de un momento en el que creyó que no podría hacerlo, él no opuso resistencia, sabía que no podían hacerlo.

—Esperaré mi ropa limpia adentro, creo que el agua fría de la tina ayudará un poco en éste momento.

 

Le sonrió cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas arreboladas, sonrió, lucía encantadora cuando se avergonzaba por algo, así que se alejó de ella, antes de que le fuera imposible respetar su propia palabra y no tocarla de esa forma que deseaba en todo momento, Ginevra Weasley estaba llevándolo al grado de la locura.

 

Cuando Ginevra entró al baño, él estaba dentro de la tina, le sonrió con el mismo tono rosado en su rostro pecoso y salió después de dejar la ropa limpia.

 

Estaban recostados en la cama, con ella quedándose dormida sobre su pecho cuando alguien tocó, la sirvienta entró con la charola de la cena, mientras Astoria esperaba en la puerta, viendo la escena con el ceño completamente fruncido al verlos así.

 

—Alguien volverá por eso más al rato –informó.

—Alguien puede volver por eso por la mañana –informó en tono irritado Draco.

—Como usted guste, _mi señor_ –soltó enfadada y dio media vuelta, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta para no despertar a la pelirroja.

 

—oOo—

 

Demelza levantó el rostro cuando Ginevra bajó por la mañana, bostezó cubriéndose el rostro y se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre, Draco no tardó en bajar, con el ceño menos fruncido que de costumbre, así que observó de uno a otro, esperando una mirada cómplice de haber cometido una estupidez, pero no,  todo parecía normal entre ellos esa mañana, igual que todas.

 

—El señor Potter nos ha invitado a almorzar a su propiedad –informó la rubia sin observarlos directamente.

—Es un bello gesto –sonrió la pelirroja –pero ¿a qué se debe?

—No lo sé, tal vez quiere hacerse amigo del esposo de mi mejor amiga –sonrió.

—Yo no me opongo –soltó Draco tranquilo.

—Entonces no se diga más –soltó tranquila Demelza.

 

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, sin comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Astoria, asombrando un poco a su prima, ya que desde que habían llegado, no paraba de molestar a la pelirroja, fuera lo que fuera, todos lo agradecieron.

 

— ¿A dónde va, mi señora? –la sujetó del brazo Draco.

—Bueno, pensaba en preparar unas galletas al señor Potter –contestó tranquilamente.

—Pienso que estaremos siendo invitados en repetidas ocasiones, no lo atosigues con galletas cada una de esas veces –pidió.

—No pensaba llevarlas siempre –contestó confundida.

—Draco tiene razón, no lo acostumbres a tus buenas galletas, después querrá vivir con ustedes –bromeó la rubia.

—De acuerdo –volvió a sentarse junto al rubio.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco ayudó a su _esposa,_ a bajar del carruaje, mientras ella se sonrojaba al sentir las manos de él en su cintura, para después, al estar en suelo firme, ser besada por éste, le otorgó una sonrisa traviesa y se hizo a un lado, para entrar a la casa de Potter.

 

Inmediatamente Demelza sujetó a Ginny y se alejó de los hombres, que de inmediato comenzaron una larga charla de negocios, que a ninguna de las dos les interesaban, así que con gusto se alejaron.

 

—Se ven muy enamorados los señores Malfoy –bromeó la rubia.

—Basta de bromas –pidió Ginny.

—Lo siento, es que son muy buenos actores en eso de fingir amor –sonrió –casi me la creo, son tan encantadores.

—Creo que tenemos que volver pronto a Londres –pidió Ginny con las mejillas arreboladas de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Ha hecho algo? –soltó enfadada.

—No, no es algo de eso –contestó y suspiró, girándose a observarlo, para sorpresa de las mujeres, él ya observaba en dirección de la pelirroja.

—Entonces ¿qué es?

—No puedo más, me he enamorado –contestó –no sé en qué momento, si su cercanía lo provocó, su buena actuación –soltó desesperada –pero no puedo más, por favor, permíteme volver a mi casa, Demelza.

—Pero Ginny, si volvemos sin solucionar esto…

—No me importa –admitió –jamás hemos yacido de esa forma ¿qué me importa lo que el resto diga? Si yo sé que…

—Ahora lo dices, pero cuando los chismes corran, cuando Astoria lo diga…

—Por eso –suspiró –creo que si le decimos a tu prima lo que ocurrió, ella podría aceptar guardar el secreto, si lo sabe soltero, libre para poder casarse con ella…

—Claro, no le convendría que los demás se enteraran, pero el pueblo entero…

—Eso no importa –repitió nerviosa –Demelza, sólo te pedí una cosa para poder acompañarte, y no lo hiciste, pero te prometo que si no me permites volver a Londres, lo haré yo sola, sin importarme nada.

— ¿Lo amas tanto? –cuestionó con una mirada dolida.

—Dios sabe que sí –aceptó.

 

Demelza no investigó más, sabía lo mucho que la pelirroja odiaba decir mentiras, y no la creía capaz de ocultarle si Draco la hubiese ultrajado, así que por ese lado se tranquilizó, pero la insistencia de Ginny por volver, la abrumaba, por no poder tener el tiempo suficiente para poder solucionar todo eso que ocasionó.

 

—Harry me ha dicho que quiere hablar con mi padre sobre comprometernos –informó –supongo que usaremos eso como pretexto.

—No necesitamos ningún pretexto para volver –contestó Ginevra.

—Y lo sé, pero… ¿recuerdas la última  vez que se le informó a Draco que volveríamos a Londres y cómo reaccionó? –Sonrió –es por eso que necesitamos una excusa.

 

La vista de Harry se desvió un momento hacia la rubia que tenía gesto preocupado, no hizo mención de ello, así que siguió con su plática con Draco.

 

—Esa mujer se está robando mis cabales –informó desesperado.

—Suena a una tortura –sonrió Harry.

— ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha estado compartiendo el lecho con una mujer sin tener que tocarla? –cuestionó.

—Bueno, eso es debatible…

—Corrijo –soltó irritado el rubio – ¿cuánto es el tiempo que ha soportado estar en la misma cama con una mujer por la que mataría por poseer sin poder tocarla? –Negó –y no por falta de ganas.

—Su situación tiene que ser complicada.

—Jamás pensé que las cosas ocurrirían así, más bien, que me casaría con una mujer que no soportaría, y entraría a mi cama por obligación, negándome a tocarla porque realmente no me interesaría procrear ningún hijo con esa mujer, bien, he sido maldecido y mi situación ha sido completamente diferente, yazco con una mujer que muero por tocar, pero no puedo, por no manchar su honra.

 —Vamos a encontrar una forma de solucionar el lío que ha ocasionado Demelza y podremos volver a Londres –lo tranquilizó.

—No voy a culparla por esto, en cuanto puse un pie en esa maldita casa de campo, mi deber como el hombre, el caballero que soy y por la familia a la que pertenezco, desmentirla, debí decir la verdad, que Ginevra no es mi esposa, y regresar a Londres, pero no, me llamó tanto la atención, como su cabello rojo hace contraste con su pálida piel, como sus ojos chocolate brillan, y sus labios finos –gruñó –me estoy comportando como un idiota –observó a Harry, que permanecía impasible –mis disculpas.

—Está enamorado de ella –argumentó –no sólo le desea, sino que está enamorado.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hace todo esto complicado –soltó él.

— ¿Por qué? –interrogó.

—Mi tío me ha dado la solución para salir de aquí y volver a Londres –murmuró –salir bien parado, hacer de ella mi amante, casarla con un buen hombre lejos de Londres.

—No conozco a muchos hombres que aceptarían casarse con la amante de ningún buen señor –admitió Potter.

—Es que la familia Malfoy se encargaría de dar una muy buena recompensa para ese valiente hombre.

—Oh –contestó sorprendido –sí que ha pensado todo, así nadie la conocería en Londres y los de aquí, pensarían que la hiciste pasar por tu esposa, para no crear habladurías, pero sólo era tu amante.

—Soy soltero, aún, así que se les olvidaría cuando decidiera con quien casarme, pero no quiero, ni puedo hacerle eso.

—Porque la ama –repitió Harry asintiendo.


	12. Antes de Partir.

Demelza se acercó de nuevo a Harry, aprovechando que Draco se había acercado a ellas, y sin pudor alguno, había sujetado a la pelirroja y besado, tomando eso como señal para dejarlos solos, pero sin perderlos de vista.

 

—Realmente siento pena de ellos –murmuró el hombre, observando la escena.

—Ni me lo diga –musitó, dándole la espalda a la pareja al fondo de la habitación –necesitamos pedirte un enorme favor –admitió.

—Lo que sea, puede pedir lo que sea –aceptó él.

—Ginevra me ha dicho que quiere volver a Londres, y si no vuelvo con ella, temo que cometa una locura, como marcharse sola.

— ¿Y en qué necesita mi ayuda? –interrogó.

—La última vez que le comentamos a Draco, sobre volver, se opuso rotundamente, alegando que se hará lo que él diga, por ser el _esposo_ de Ginevra.

—Ya veo –se quedó pensativo.

—Así que retomaré su oferta de ir a Londres, y hablar con mi padre.

—Nos usará como pretexto para que puedan volver, pero ¿han encontrado una solución apropiada?

—A ella ya no le interesa, pensé que Ginevra sería inmune al  encanto Malfoy –soltó decepcionada –no es como las demás chicas, pensé que él no le ocasionaría la más mínima cosquilla, sobretodo, porque no tenemos el mismo gusto en hombres.

—El señor Malfoy y yo no podríamos ser más diferentes, mi señora –sonrió.

—Cierto, mi señor, volviendo al tema ¿podría hacernos ese favor?

—Todo depende –sonrió.

— ¿De qué? –interrogó.

—Estando en Londres, ¿podré hablar con su padre realmente? –la rubia sonrió.

—Desde luego, mi señor, su silencio, su favor, tiene que ser recompensado con algo, por muy frívolo que sea, como la pedida de mano –le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso suena maravilloso ¿cuándo pretende marchar allá? –cuestionó.

—Lo antes posible, si no tiene inconveniente.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, tengo un par de pendientes aquí, no me tomarán más de dos semanas –la observó –dígame ¿cree que le resulte inconveniente a Ginevra?

—Supongo que puedo convencerla de esperar dos semanas, pero de ahí, ni un día más soportará si es lo que se le promete.

—Dos semanas y seré todo suyo, para ir a Londres, y pedirle a su padre que me permita casarme con usted.

—Yo, podría hacerlo aquí mismo, de ser necesario, pero mis padres son tan del siglo pasado –los dos rieron.

—Podríamos hacerlo –musitó –casarnos aquí, en una ceremonia secreta, y volver a hacerlo en Londres de manera pública, sólo depende de usted.

—No es tan aburrido como pensé, supongo que está desesperado por yacer conmigo, pero sigue queriendo hacerlo por todas las formas decentes primero –se burló.

—Yo no encuentro nada de malo en eso, permítame darle una boda clandestina, tan usted, y tengamos una correcta, tan de sus padres.

—Me agrada, señor Potter –le sonrió coqueta.

 

—oOo—

 

El picnic fue idea de Demelza, y como pareció buena idea, todos la aceptaron, la casa Potter era una de las propiedades más grandes del lugar; así que pudieron tener un rato bastante agradable, bromeando de cualquier cosa, sin preocuparse de fingir nada, dejando por primera vez que Ginevra no tuviera que mentir pretendiendo que lo sabía todo de su “esposo”.

 

La mirada de Demelza estaba fija en Ginny y la forma en la que observaba a Draco, sin perder un solo detalle de él, dejando una vez más en claro que mentir no era lo de ella, le había dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos para con Draco; ahora, sólo faltaba saber cuáles eran realmente los sentimientos de él, por la pelirroja, después de todo, lo conocía, sabía que tan encantador y perfecto podía comportarse, hasta que conseguía lo que quería, al final, siempre demostraba, porque era un Malfoy digno del apellido.

 

—Eso debió ser bastante gracioso –rió Ginny.

—Lo fue, claro que para él, no mucho –admitió Draco, sin quitar la vista de “su esposa”.

—Tiene bastantes anécdotas de juventud –admitió Harry.

—Me gusta viajar, por el momento, el único lugar que desconozco, es el nuevo continente.

—Bueno, por alguna razón sigue siendo “El nuevo continente” –bromeó Demelza.

—Cierto, no descarto en ir.

— ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho, mi señor? –interrogó Ginny.

—Mi padre –se encogió de hombros –dice que América,  es sinónimo de basurero, que un Malfoy jamás, pero jamás, lo pisará.

—Eso debe ser duro ¿no?

—Un poco, pero lo cierto es que… realmente no hay nada en ese continente que me llame.

—La curiosidad le pide ir allá, al menos una vez.

—Supongo que lo haré, cuando mi padre muera.

 

Ninguno de los presentes rió, de lo que pretendió sonara como una broma, no quería sonar tan patético delante de Ginevra.

 

—Éste día está resultando ser maravilloso –comentó Draco, sujetando la cintura de la pelirroja.

—Sí, el clima se ha prestado, y, me ha gustado saber más de usted, mi señor –sonrió.

—Yo no sé mucho de usted, mi señora –argumentó.

—Padre mercader –respondió –seis hermanos mayores, dos en países lejanos, los demás en casa.

— ¿Se dedican? –interrogó.

—Mis hermanos gemelos –contestó alegre por el interés de Draco –son algo así como visionarios, bastante locos –sonrió.

—Los echa de menos ¿no es así?

—Nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, así que sí, desde luego que les echo de menos.

— ¿A qué se dedican los demás?

—Bueno, mi hermano Ron, él ayuda a papá con su trabajo, mi hermano Percy, él sueña con tener el puesto más grande en…

—Es hora de volver a la casa, ya casi es la hora del té –interrumpió Demelza.

—En seguida…

—Vamos –la rubia sujetó el brazo de Ginny y se alejaron.

 

Los varones regresaron en silencio a la casa de Potter, pero las mujeres iban muy alegres, al menos eso parecía, Demelza no paraba de parlotear y Ginevra sonreía o reía divertida, de una forma honesta.

 

—Este lugar es hermoso –musitó Ginny, observando la terraza donde estaban tomando el té.

—Gracias, fue mi madre, quien lo decoró y todo eso.

—Tiene un gusto hermoso –sonrió la pelirroja.

—No le he preguntado ¿qué ocurrió con sus padres? –interrogó Demelza.

—Enfermaron, y murieron, mi madre después que mi padre –sonrió triste.

—Mis disculpas, mi señor, no era mi intención…

—No se preocupe, mi señora, de todos modos, es algo de dominio público, y tiene que saberlo.

—Es verdad –sonrió.

 

La mirada de Ginny fue extraña, no sabía mentir, y su rostro era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

 

—Íbamos a decirlo en la cena –sonrió la rubia –pero… lo adelantaremos, en dos semanas, volveremos a Londres, el señor Potter –lo señaló con un movimiento ligero de cabeza –quiere hablar con mi padre, para casarnos.

— ¿Esta vez no lo rechazarás? –bromeó Draco.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño.

—Menos mal, pero felicitaciones –sonrió el rubio.

—Gracias –Harry asintió, y Demelza sonrió, dándole una mirada a Ginny, indicándole que en ese tiempo, volverían a Londres.

—Muchas felicidades, en verdad.

 

Nadie se movió de la terraza el tiempo que duró el sol en el cielo, fue cuando oscureció, que Demelza sugirió entrar a la sala, los demás la siguieron, aunque para Draco, el resto de la tarde había resultado un poco incómoda, le agradaba saber que su amiga por fin había encontrado un hombre capaz de estar a su lado, sin importarle los altibajos, pero él no estaba preparado para regresar a Londres, quería permanecer más tiempo ahí, junto a Ginevra, necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle que esperara más, a su lado, antes de volver a la ciudad, aunque sabía que no había posibilidades de que Demelza la dejara con él, sola.

 

—oOo—

 

Demelza observó a su amigo, mientras ocultaba su sonrisa por la desesperación que desprendía, posiblemente las dos personas ahí no lo notarían, pero ella sí, y le parecía divertido, ver como su amigo sentía que la vida se le iba si no hablaba, posiblemente era una banalidad, pero tal vez no lo era.

 

— ¿Me permite hablar con usted cinco minutos, mi señor? –sonrió Demelza.

—Desde luego –asintió Harry.

—Discúlpenos un momento –la mirada de la rubia fue hasta su amigo, como una tregua entre ellos.

 

Harry avanzó hasta el patio, siguiendo a la mujer, se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, esperando la charla por la cual lo había llevado hasta ahí, sin embargo se quedó callada, observando hasta la negrura de la noche.

 

—Bueno ¿de qué quería hablar? –interrogó.

—De nada en particular –le sonrió –es sólo que Draco ha estado inquieto, y me contagia su desesperación, así que le he concedido un momento de privacidad.

—De acuerdo pero ¿qué hemos de hacer con ellos? –Interrogó –es bastante tarde como para que regresen a la casa de campo de los Greengrass.

—Tiene mucha servidumbre aquí, no queremos que haya rumores ¿o sí?

—Tiene razón –admitió suspirando –las cosas no se hacen menos complicadas aunque así lo queramos.

—No es cosa de magia, mi señor –rió suavemente.

—A veces lo desearía, solucionaría muchas cosas de la vida diaria.

—Como las enfermedades ¿no es así?

—Bueno, de todas las cosas que pudieron venir a su mente fue algo bueno, sin duda cada día me convenzo más de que es la mujer para mí.

—No sé si es sensatez o idiotez, eso que le convence, pero me alegro que lo haga –admitió con una bonita sonrisa.

—Dígame que es lo que está pensando.

—Estoy pensando, que tal vez si él se lo pide, ella no querrá volver tan pronto a Londres –admitió.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Si fue ella misma quien se lo ha pedido antes.

—Es una mujer, está enamorada de un hombre que no puede tener, si él se lo pide, en nombre de lo que siente, ella no va  a reusarse, la conozco demasiado bien, es ingenua, noble y fácil de engañar, es por eso que me odio por ponerla en este predicamento –aceptó.

—Sigue firme en eso de que ellos no podrán estar juntos ¿no es así?

—Dígame, mi señor ¿conoció usted al abuelo de Draco? –inquirió.

—Escuché muchas cosas.

—Bueno, si bien Lucius es terco, intolerante y un poco inestable, lo aprendió de su padre, ese hombre era un monstruo, y le enseñó a su hijo, que un miembro de su familia, jamás se involucraría con alguien de menor categoría, sus sirvientes son nobles que han caído en desgracia, así de selectivos son –bufó.

—Sin embargo Draco se ha enamorado de la hija de nadie –Demelza asintió.

—Las personas no podemos elegir de quién vamos a enamorarnos, mi señor –comentó la rubia, bastante pensativa –de ser así, yo me hubiese casado con el primer caballero guapo que pisó el despacho de mi padre, pero no fue así.

—Se enamoró de un viejo que le habló bonito.

—No va a perdonarme eso ¿o sí?

—No tengo que perdonar, es sólo que aún me sigue sorprendiendo el hecho de que un hombre mayor… la enamorara.

—Tienen buenos conocimientos, son mayores, han pasado la adolescencia, saben cómo las chicas de esa edad se sienten, así que es fácil saber que decir, sin embargo… Remus Lupin no sabía que decir, era caballeroso, elocuente, divertido, los dramas adolescentes no eran lo de él, le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes, que no tuvieran miedo de expresar lo que sentían o pensaban.

—Por eso la animó a ser más valiente de lo que supongo ya era.

—Bueno, antes era una malcriada, ahora soy la hija liberal de los Robins –sonrió.

—Él sólo trajo a la luz lo que ya era, y me alegra haberla conocido.

—Lo mismo digo –admitió con una sonrisa –es usted bastante… diferente.

—Mi padre se casó con una mujer indigna, digamos que la historia de amor entre Draco y Ginevra me recuerda a mis padres, claro que a mi padre… no le interesó mucho la opinión pública, se casó con mi madre y fueron un muy feliz matrimonio, hasta que enfermaron y murieron.

—Siento escuchar eso –admitió.

—Es por eso, que me sorprende que Draco no sea capaz de luchar por lo que siente por ella, si es que lo siente realmente.

—La vida familiar de Draco es complicada, mi señor, y no somos nadie para juzgar sus razones para no luchar.

 

Harry observó a Demelza, que se giró dando por terminada la charla, ella sabía más cosas de las que compartía, y le encantaba la discreción que tenía, porque alguien más, ya hubiese hablado sobre las razones de Draco Malfoy para no luchar por la mujer de la cual se había enamorado.

 

—Es una lástima que no puedan estar juntos –aceptó ella –lucen encantadores.

—En otra vida, tal vez podrían estarlo.

—Las almas gemelas siempre encuentran la forma de encontrarse –informó la rubia observando a la pareja a través de la ventana –lamentablemente, no siempre se encuentran una a la otra en el momento preciso, a veces es antes de lo previsto, otras veces, muy tarde.

—Dice que el amor de nuestras vidas, no siempre es con quien compartimos nuestra vida ¿no?

—Exactamente, no significa que la persona a nuestro lado no sea amada –lo observó y sonrió.

—Me está diciendo que no soy el hombre de su vida ¿no es cierto?

—Le estoy diciendo, que a pesar de que ellos dos, se encontraron en el momento perfecto, su final no será feliz, sólo uno terminará con el corazón roto, porque por desgracia, uno siempre ama más que el otro.

—Así que Ginevra…

—Yo no hablaba de ella –musitó y caminó rumbo a la puerta, la pareja estaba a punto de besarse cuando ella los interrumpió.

 

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire cuando Harry entró al lugar, así que prefirió no decir nada, sólo les otorgó una diminuta sonrisa que pedía una disculpa por el mal momento en que habían decidido regresar a la habitación.

 

—El señor Potter ha sido tan amable de permitirnos quedarnos por ésta noche.

—Muy amable de su parte, no era nuestra intención importunarle en su casa, haciendo que… –contestó la pelirroja completamente sonrojada.

—No se preocupe Ginevra –sonrió mientras negaba –no tiene porqué disculparse, es un lugar grande.

—Además, será una noche que descansarás de la presencia de mi adorada prima.

—Yo no he dicho nada –murmuró Ginny.

—No, porque eres una chica educada, y tu nueva familia –echó una mirada a Draco –es muy estricta con eso ¿cierto?

—Es una Malfoy –se encogió de hombros –sólo es incorrecto lo que nosotros queremos que lo sea.

—Vaya –suspiró y se alejó de ellos.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginevra Weasley observó la habitación, completamente sorprendida, sabía por su amiga que los Potter se habían hecho ricos porque uno de sus antepasados había inventado algo, que no recordaba que era, pero les mantenía ricos, los problemas financieros de los Potter habían terminado con la muerte de los parientes, así que el único que quedó, y con una inmensa fortuna, fue Harry Potter.

 

—Se ha quedado maravillada con tanta simpleza, mi señora –sonrió Malfoy.

—Tal vez para usted sea simpleza, mi señor, pero le aseguro que no para mí.

—Has crecido entre los corredores de la casa Robins, que es mucho más lujoso que esto –le recordó.

—Puede que tenga razón –admitió –pero es algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraré –suspiró.

—Lo mejor será dormir –sugirió el rubio, mientras se comenzaba a desvestir.

 

La mujer se sonrojó, en recuerdo ante la imagen de él, sin ropa alguna, una extraña sensación viajó por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se concentrara en el estómago, y el calor de su cuerpo aumentara considerablemente.

 

—Lo mejor será dormir –admitió en un tenue tono.

—Antes de dormir, dígame algo, ¿se quedaría aquí un tiempo más si se lo pidiera?

—No –admitió –no lo haría, principalmente porque mi padre me ha dejado venir con Demelza, si ella vuelve y yo no –negó –mi padre no me lo perdonaría, yo misma no me lo perdonaría.

—Y si le pidiera que nunca regresáramos –avanzó hasta ella.

—Ambos sabemos que no haría eso, mi señor –Draco sonrió, ella tenía razón.

 

No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando y calculando su valor, para su desgracia, cinco minutos le habían bastado para juntar todo el que tenía, y sabía que en cuanto Demelza partiera a Londres con Potter, él les seguiría, porque no tenía el carácter que gustaba de presumir, seguía siendo ese mismo mocoso miedoso, que ante la voz firme de su abuelo o su padre, las piernas le temblaban y corría de inmediato, a hacer lo que le ordenaran, porque era lo que se esperaba de él, el siguiente Malfoy en la línea de sucesión, él único.

 

La mujer se acurrucó contra él, tranquilizándolo un poco, siendo una pequeña porción de valor para él, si la amaba haría lo correcto para ella, porque eso es lo que se hacía cuando se quería a alguien; iba a respetar todos los aspectos de Ginevra a como diera lugar.

 

—oOo—

 

Habían pasado unos días desde que habían ido a la gran casa de campo de los Potter, y no habían regresado a la de los Greengrass, más que nada, por la libertad de ser ellos, no sólo de Ginevra, sino de Draco mismo, mientras Potter acudía a sus enfermos, las mujeres pasaban la tarde haciendo cosas de mujeres, mientras él aprovechaba las caballerizas de Potter para montar.

 

—Estamos siendo un poco… aprovechados con el señor Potter ¿no lo crees? –interrogó Ginny, al ver a Draco cabalgar lejos.

— ¿En qué piensas? –la cuestionó la rubia, al ver que suspiraba.

—Hace una semana que él usa los caballos del señor Potter, se marcha y no vuelve, hasta dentro de horas.

—Cabalgar es uno de los pasatiempos que él más ama ¿Qué es lo que te tortura?

—El pensar que va con ella –admitió observando a otro lado –para obtener todo lo que no puede de mí.

—Sí, puede que yazca con el caballo –contestó Demelza.

—Eso es desagradable –informó con desagrado la pelirroja.

—Él no acude a Astoria, Ginevra, él está para nuestra fortuna o desgracia, enamorado de ti –se observaron un momento –sé lo difícil que se te hace escucharlo, y también sé que no importa lo mucho que lo diga, no voy a solucionarlo y mucho menos podré volver y solucionarlo, pero lo siento, por ocasionarte éste problema.

—Ha sido culpa mía también, dejé que me arrastraras en esa mentira y he contribuido en reforzarla, he yacido con él, no de esa manera –la tranquilizó –pero no es como si el resto del mundo fuese a creerme ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Quiero que sepas que si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte, nunca dudes en acudir a mí, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, y Harry también lo hará.

—Ya sé que están por comprometerse, pero no deberíamos ser una molestia para él, es su hogar y debe sentirse realmente…

 

La rubia sonrió y por un momento un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, así que Ginny dedujo que entre ella y Potter, había pasado algo más que un sencillo beso y sujetarse las manos mientras se veían con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

 

—Ustedes dos han… ¿yacido? –interrogó sorprendida.

—Mejor que eso, mi querida Ginevra, y he aquí otra cosa por la cual debo disculparme, nos hemos escapado, y casado, mi lugar es con mi esposo ¿no es así? Y tu lugar es donde yo esté, para cuidarte de Draco.

— ¡Felicidades! –La abrazó completamente feliz –sin duda todo esto ha valido la pena, has encontrado un buen hombre con quién compartir tu vida…

—Y lo mejor, es que no nos hemos quedado a vestir santos –ambas rieron.

 

—oOo—

 

Cuando llegó  mediados de la siguiente semana, regresaron a la casa de campo Greengrass, tenían que comenzar con el equipaje para poder marchar de vuelta a Londres, Astoria revoloteo completamente feliz cuando volvió a poner su vista en el rubio, así que el corazón de Ginny se estrujó lleno de felicidad, así que la rubia tenía razón y él no había ido a verla en ningún momento, de lo contrario no estaría muy feliz de verlo otra vez.

 

—Así que van a volver a Londres –comentó la señora Greengrass.

—Lamentablemente así es –contestó Draco sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que estaba alejada, charlando con Demelza –Potter y Demelza han decidido marchar con su padre para poder casarse, así que no quieren esperar, y no hay nadie más aquí que les comprenda que yo –se encogió de hombros.

—Comprendo la emoción que se siente al inicio –admitió la mujer –pero los dos sabemos que cuando la novedad de la esposa termina, las cosas parecen perder interés y bueno –señaló, Draco simplemente le otorgó una sonrisa incómoda, era la primera vez que la mujer hacía un comentario como ese, pero no podía culparla, habían pasado meses encerradas en esa propiedad, mientras su esposo estaba de amante en amante.

 

Ginny apretó las manos de Demelza, en señal de apoyo por toda la felicidad que irradiaba, su rostro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, no recordaba la última vez que le había visto tan feliz, tal vez desde la noticia de la muerte de Remus Lupin, ella había dejado de ser tan feliz, como en ese momento.

 

—Bien, iré a guardar las cosas, y a tomar un buen baño, no me he sentido tan cómoda en la casa del señor Potter como pensé que lo haría.

—Posiblemente porque has estado más tiempo aquí.

—Tiene que ser –admitió –nos veremos mañana, descansa.

— ¿No bajarás a cenar? –interrogó.

—No me sentiría cómoda con las miradas que tu prima le lanza –admitió –si él las permitirá o no, es su asunto, pero no estaré presente.

—Tranquila, faltan pocos días –la abrazó –sólo soporta unos cuantos días, sabes que nos hubiésemos ido mucho antes de no ser por los pacientes de Harry.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, que sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar.

 

Le sonrió, pero por primera vez, la sonrisa que su rostro demostraba, dolía, en cuanto ellos se fueran de ahí, Astoria Greengrass podría tenerlo a él, convertirse en la señora Malfoy, y ella, Ginevra Weasley, sólo pasaría a ser la vergüenza de su familia.

 

Lo que más le dolía de todo aquello, es que lo amaba, tanto que era capaz de infringir tanto dolor como amor, y él no tenía la culpa, había sido ella, por ser tan tonta y caer en algo que no era más que simple actuación.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación cuando ella había terminado de guardar algunas de las cosas dentro de los baúles y estaba por entrar a tomar un baño que las mucamas habían terminado de preparar hacía un par de minutos, Ginny huyo antes de que los labios del rubio se pusieran sobre los de ella, y es que si le permitía que la besara todo en su interior le gritaría que le permitiera continuar, que yacer con él era un deseo tan intenso, que la volvía una mujerzuela a la que él estaba acostumbrado, se limpió el fino sudor de la frente, e intento controlar su respiración agotada que el recuerdo de él acariciándola hacía tiempo en la tina provocaba.

 

Las manos del joven la rodearon suavemente desde atrás de ella, besado el omoplato desnudo a causa de que el camisón le quedaba flojo, cerró los ojos, los labios cálidos de Draco le gustaban, la sensación de miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago al mismo tiempo la hizo soltar un leve suspiro agitado, posiblemente sentir aquello iba en contra de lo que debería sentir, sabía que cumplir con su obligación de procrear era inevitable, y también sabía que aquello tenía que ser espantoso y no disfrutarlo, algo estaba mal con ella, tenía que tener los bajos instintos de una mujerzuela, seguramente eso era, debió ser una y estar en un burdel al sentirse así con él.

 

Los labios se movieron, besando su cerviz, la trenza lo permitió, sus manos fueron hasta los hombros de ella para descubrir el que tenía oculto bajo la tela y acariciar el desnudo, pego su boca a la piel que su mano había acariciado un segundo antes.

 

Volvió a alejarse de él, se giró a observarlo, así se controlaría, verlo a la cara le haría recordar la razón principal por la cual no podía permitirse entregarse a él, ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy de esa forma, la condenaría de más de una forma, no poder tenerle sólo para ella era la que más le dolía.

 

Draco avanzo hasta ella, agachando el rostro para pegarlo a sus clavículas, su mano fue automáticamente a su cabeza y sus labios se separaron para soltar un leve quejido placentero, la boca de Malfoy se pegó al cuello de forma pasional, la sujeto más contra él, para seguir el trayecto de su garganta hasta los labios de la pelirroja, que se había quejado de nuevo, siguió el beso con la misma pasión, dejándole masajear los pechos redondos y menudos; la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, despojándola del camisón, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, no tenía ropa interior a causa de que estaba por tomar un baño, tragó saliva, las mujeres delgadas y con poca forma no eran lo de él, ¿entonces porque la desnudez de ella lo excitaba tanto? ¿Por qué la idea de tocarla, acariciar la piel suave y virgen lo ponía nervioso y ansioso?

 

—Me pareces la criatura más hermosa del mundo –aseguro para acercarse a besarla.

 

Había estado con algunas mujeres antes, pero jamás con una virgen, así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella, se desvistió rápidamente mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, como lo hacía con las otras, pero las mejillas rojas y la mirada temerosa lo hicieron contenerse un poco de adentrarse de inmediato, así que volvió a inclinarse contra ella, la beso apasionado, mientas sus manos recorrían el cuerpo delgado, y Ginevra acariciaba suavemente el de él, lo besaba en el cuello, la barbilla, lentamente, con esa suavidad tan característica de ella.

 

Intento darle más de esas caricias suaves y delicadas, pero necesitaba tomarla, poseerla, hacerla suya, reclamarla como su mujer, Ginevra sin duda lo sería, sonrió al verla, sería el primero al que ella albergara dentro.

 

Gimió cuando adentró un poco de su miembro en ella, mientras el gruñía, era tan estrecha que quiso adentrarse de un sólo movimiento, no lo hizo, espero un poco más y se movió un poco con lo que había introducido de él en ella, viéndola cerrar los ojos y arquearse ante la sensación nueva para Ginevra, empujo un poco más en su interior, lamió su pecho y mordisqueo su duro pezón, cerro las piernas un poco, complicándole introducirse pero apretando su miembro de una forma que lo hizo jadear. Le separo las piernas un poco y adentro media de su erección en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía la respiración desbocada.

 

La beso para entrar el resto de él en la estrecha pelirroja, arrancándole a ambos un gemido auténtico; acaricio el rostro sudoroso de la joven, y comenzó a moverse en ella, haciendo embestidas descuidadas y moviéndose naturalmente a como estaba acostumbrado, Ginevra apretó las sábanas debajo de ella ante el dolor, después de todo no era tan magnífico como las caricias lo pintaban, pero en un momento se quedó quieto, dejando que se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior, era una sensación extraña, saco su miembro un poco, y continuo así, para volver a adentrarse en ella de la misma manera lenta en la que salió, lo hizo un par de veces, hasta que aumento gradualmente el ritmo, en un momento había dejado de dolerle, estaba gozando tenerlo dentro, gimiendo con cada embestida en su interior.

 

—Le amo –soltó para él.

 

Se detuvo abruptamente en el vaivén, su miembro resbalo y no pudo adentrarse a ella de vuelta, la observó, incrédulo con el corazón latiendo de una forma en la que jamás le había latido, Ginevra lo amaba, y no sólo se lo estaba demostrando al dejarlo tomarla de esa forma, sino que se lo estaba diciendo, con todas sus letras. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo amaba realmente, sonrió y acarició el rostro sudado de la mujer, antes de darle un suave beso.


	13. Camino al Fin.

El agua se desparramó de la tina con el movimiento de Draco al jalarla más contra su cuerpo, estaba relajado, podía notarlo, y ella, por primera vez dejó de pensar lo que ocurriría con ellos al final del viaje, se sentía viva, segura entre los brazos de ese hombre de cabellos rubios y rostro aristocrático y engreído, que en ese momento había decidido comenzar a recitarle algo en francés, no lo entendía, por supuesto que no, pero el tono de su voz en esa lengua extranjera hacía mella en ella.

 

El líquido que estaba perdiendo el calor se agitó cuando se movió, un poco para poder acallarlo, no sabía si tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hacía unos momentos atrás en la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en la casa de campo de los Greengrass; por primera vez en su vida, Ginevra Weasley había dejado de pensar en los demás, en lo correcto para su familia y había hecho algo que ella deseaba más que nada desde que él había estado en esa tina con ella.

 

Había yacido con Draco Malfoy, y nada en el mundo le importaba, si el resto del mundo iba a tomarla como una mujerzuela, hubiese ocurrido o no, él no iba a decir que ocurrió, ya se lo había prometido en cuanto el coito terminó, que eso se quedaría entre esas paredes, y nadie más que ellos y los muros lo sabrían.

 

—Le amo –repitió en su pecho, mientras las manos del varón la recorrían de nuevo –más que a nada, más que a todo –musitó.

—Le amo –repitió, uniendo sus labios a los de ella, regalándole uno de los más dulces y suaves besos que le hubiese otorgado jamás.

 

Las mejillas de Ginevra ardieron cuando él comenzó a secarla, apretó los ojos y se sujetó de la tina cuando sintió sus manos entre sus piernas, mientras su respiración se agitaba una vez más, el aprovechó lo que sus manos ya habían ocasionado para pegar sus labios a la piel desnuda y pálida.

 

El suave contacto hizo efecto en su parte sur, haciendo que sus manos volvieran a recorrer la piel aun desnuda frente a él, sonrió cuando la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, así que se levantó y la tomó en brazos, llevándola consigo hasta la cama.

 

—Tiene algo que me nubla el pensamiento y no me deja pensar –susurró contra sus labios.

 

Mientras más cerca estaba de él, mientras más dejara que sus manos siguieran acariciando la piel que nadie más había tocado antes de él, unieron sus labios en un beso brusco, mientras ella demostraba que confiaba en él más que en nadie, al dejarlo tenerla esa y más veces.

 

Acalló sus gemidos con sus labios, no podían darse el lujo de que alguien los escuchara, lo que para el resto de los habitantes sería normal que estuviesen cumpliendo con sus “obligaciones maritales”, para Demelza sería la señal de entrar con el arma de su tío y matarle en ese momento preciso, y Draco no quería morir, no de esa manera al menos.

 

Él había estado muerto antes de conocerla, y por mucho que Ginevra lo hiciera sentir como una nueva persona, sabía que volvería al mismo camino marchito y desolado en el que había estado antes de llegar a ese sitio.

 

Ginny se levantó de la cama cuando Draco se había quedado dormido, hizo un gesto incómodo, los músculos internos de sus piernas le dolían, sonrió cuando el calor en sus mejillas se extendió hasta sus orejas, ese dolor era por haber yacido con él.

 

Respingó cuando el trapo mojado tocó la piel sensible de su intimidad, él le había sujetado fuertemente contra él, y hasta ese momento no pudo levantarse, ahora estaba limpiando el rastro que su semilla había dejado en ella.

 

Se colocó su camisón limpio y entró de nuevo a la cama, acurrucándose contra su pecho, haciendo que él se quejara, aun así, sujetándola con fuerza contra él.

 

Era la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento, cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho, en señal de que al menos él, aprobaba lo que había pasado entre ellos.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginny abrió los ojos cuando escuchó ruidos en la primera planta de la casa, suspiró, en unas horas marcharían a Londres, y tenía que estar lista, sonrió cuando notó al rubio, recargado a los pies de la cama, observándola, estaba completamente vestido y arreglado, y con una pequeña flor en la mano que extendió para ella, que aceptó completamente feliz.

 

—Buenos días, mi señora.

—Buenos días, mi señor –sonrió, gateando en la cama hasta él.

—Vístase –pidió después del beso –vayamos a dar un paseo antes de marcharnos.

—De inmediato –sonrió.

 

El rubio negó con una sonrisa, después de volver de la casa de Potter y que la relación ficticia que había entre ellos había dado un paso demasiado importante, la actitud de la pelirroja era cada vez más fresca, la sentía más viva que nunca, feliz todo el tiempo, el brillo en su mirada transmitía más de lo que quería admitir, no sólo para él, sino para el resto de las personas.

 

—Estoy lista –informó, acomodándose el cabello después de unos minutos.

—Bien, está preparado todo, desayunaremos nosotros dos.

—Me parece bien –aceptó ella y avanzó hasta la puerta, seguida de su “esposo”, ni siquiera avisaron a donde irían, ya que todos estaban ocupados.

 

—oOo—

 

La mente de la pelirroja voló de inmediato, la última vez que habían estado en el caballeriza de la casa Greengrass, ellos dos habían terminado entre la paja, entregándose a esa pasión que Ginny parecía que había tenido siempre, claro que muy bien guardada.

 

—Parece que no soy el único que tiene pensamientos insanos, ¿no es así mi señora? –la abrazó desde atrás, besando su hombro descubierto y después su cuello.

—Supongo que no estamos aquí por una segunda experiencia –él sonrió, negando.

—Iremos a desayunar, ya lo he dicho, alejados de todo lo que pueda arruinar nuestro último y maravilloso día.

—Tiene razón, después de todo, es nuestro último día como marido y mujer –admitió ella.

—No arruine las cosas –la giró hasta él –tenemos un mes de viaje por delante –la besó de nuevo –y aunque mis trabajadores y los suyos, saben la verdad, aun puedo escabullirme a su tienda.

— ¿Usted cree que Demelza…? –Los labios del hombre bajaron más en el pecho de la mujer, haciendo que guardara silencio.

 

La manta que estaba destinada para el pasto en el que se sentarían a desayunar, estaba cubriendo la paja de nueva cuenta, mientras el cuerpo desnudo de Ginevra estaba sobre el de Draco Malfoy, que tenía su mano derecha en el cuello de la mujer mientras sus labios besaban la otra parte del mismo, y su extremidad restante reposaba en su cadera, acariciando suavemente con la yema de los dedos esa piel suave que sólo él había y podía acariciar.

 

Gimió suavemente cuando lo sintió una vez más, adentrarse en lo profundo de su ser, ya no era una sensación completamente nueva para ella, pero no sabía si algún día se cansaría del placer que tenerle dentro, empujando una y otra vez, como si el mundo fuese a terminar mañana.

 

Posiblemente lo haría, terminaría, y ambos sabían, que una vez en Londres, jamás volverían a verse, y en caso de volver a encontrarse, y sus miradas se encontraran, Ginevra Weasley volvería a ser indigna de merecer aunque fuera una sola mirada de su parte.

 

Draco salió del interior de la mujer, aun así, gimió notablemente cuando la fricción de su erección en el estómago de la joven lo terminó por liberar, la observó detenidamente durante un rato, quería ser capaz de recordar su rostro pecoso el resto de sus días, cerró los ojos cuando la suave caricia de la hembra recorrió su mejilla.

 

—No importa –musitó ella depositando su casto beso en sus labios –no interesa, siempre seré suya, aunque usted no pueda ser mío; porque le amo.

 

—oOo—

 

El trayecto había sido completamente tranquilo, y bastante en silencio, la tía de Demelza les había persuadido de esperar y marcharse antes de que saliera el sol el día siguiente, y por supuesto que Draco coincidió, pasar una noche más en los brazos de la mujer que amaba no iba a desaprovecharla, los demás aceptaron a regañadientes.

 

—Ya ha salido el sol, por si no lo han notado –informó la rubia en un tono tranquilo.

—Claro ¿y qué? –soltó de mal humor el rubio.

—Comprendo tu mal humor, ya no tienes que fingir amor ¿no es cierto? –sonrió, observando del rubio a la pelirroja, haciendo que él, le observara como si quisiera asesinarla.

—Tal vez tengo que acostumbrarme a fingir indiferencia hacia alguien que provoca todo, menos eso en mí.

—No van a pelear, tenemos un  mes de camino y quiero que sea pacifico –soltó Potter, calmando a los dos rubios y recibiendo un gesto de agradecimiento de la pelirroja.

 

Draco y Demelza siguieron entre platicando y peleando, pero Harry y Ginny no intervinieron en cuanto comprendieron que más que discutir, era la forma que se llevaban, así que se dedicaron a sus propios pensamientos, escuchando de vez en cuando a los rubios.

 

—Tengo que ir al baño –soltó Demelza.

—Ahora les diré –asintió Harry.

 

La pelirroja se bajó con su amiga, estirar las piernas sin duda era algo que agradecía, el sol había pasado lo más alto del cielo, así que tenía que dentro de poco se detendrían, para comenzar a poner el campamento antes de que anocheciera.

 

—Estás bastante seria –musitó la rubia –pero ve el lado positivo, has soportado lo peor, hemos dejado la pesadilla atrás, volveremos a casa, Draco se irá, no tendrás que preocuparte.

—Salvo de olvidarle y sacarle de mi corazón, ambas sabemos que eso no será para nada fácil.

—Lo sé, sabes, que si pudiera, tú y él, no sufrirían el tener que separarse.

—Yo sé que te decepcioné en el momento en que a pesar de jurarte que no me enamoraría de él, lo hice, sabía que él sería mi perdición, y como idiota caí ante su rostro guapo –guardó silencio, intentando no llorar –la forma suave en la que él me besa, o su forma de… de… hablarme –sollozó –soy una pobre chica estúpida que se enamoró del hombre guapo y rico.

—No eres estúpida, Ginevra, las personas no elegimos de quién vamos a enamorarnos, ni siquiera elegimos donde naceremos ¿bien?

—Eso no me deja más tranquila –admitió.

—Al menos sabes que él te ama ¿no es así? –la pelirroja asintió.

 

El campamento no tardaron en colocarlo, como lo había pensado Ginny, Demelza compartiría con ella la tienda, Harry y Draco dormirían en separadas, pero eso no importaba, los planes del rubio se habían visto frustrados de todos los modos posibles.

 

—Iré a descansar –informó el rubio –estoy un poco harto, odio los viajes largos.

—Ve –aceptó la rubia, sin poner mucha resistencia, más que nada porque Ginevra estaba sentada frente a ella, unos metros a lo lejos.

—Iré por algo de madera –se levantó la pelirroja después de unos minutos.

—Los sirvientes se encargarán de ello –intervino Harry.

—Entonces daré una vuelta, no me alejaré mucho, lo prometo.

—Con cuidado –pidió Demelza, observando el lado contrario al que se iba la pelirroja.

 

Ginny les sonrió a los hombres, pero no dijo nada, siguió caminando, tenía que encontrar su propia fuerza de voluntad para empujar lejos de su mente a Draco Malfoy, pero parecía que él no quería abandonar su mente.

 

—Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –admitió Harry.

—Están de un humor que no se soportan –admitió ella –pero no puedo imaginarme estar en su situación.

—Creo que puede, de no entenderlo, jamás hubiese venido aquí en un primer caso.

—Bueno, fueron más mis caprichos que mi amor por Draco lo que me han traído, pero ahora, si las cosas entre nosotros, mi señor, fueran así, creo que tendría el carácter peor que el de Malfoy.

—Su carácter es un poco… fuerte, para ser honesto.

—Lo es –suspiró.

—Aun así, se llevan muy bien, tengo que admitir que su amistad me intriga.

—Nos conocimos de niños –contestó –tengo que admitir que tenemos debilidad el uno por el otro, pero no en aspectos amorosos, ahora lo sé.

—Sabe muchas cosas de él.

—Demasiadas cosas que me hubiese gustado que mi mente no tuviese.

 

El hombre no dijo nada, principalmente porque la mirada de la mujer dejaba notar que cuando decía eso, no era de las mejores cosas que pudiese saber, aunque la mente de Harry burbujeaba en completa curiosidad ¿sabría ella los detalles más íntimos de la vida de Draco? Sus intereses en la cama o iba más allá de un simple conocimiento de lo que él hacía con esas mujeres, Demelza era tan impredecible, que cualquier cosa que supiera de un Malfoy, podía ser no tan malo o muy malo, todo dependía de que tan amplia era la moral de la persona que escuchara el relato que la rubia, no contaría, posiblemente necesitaría tenerle más confianza, o eran asuntos que no debería involucrarse.

 

Ginevra no tardó en regresar, entre tranquila e inquieta, y Malfoy no salió de su tienda hasta que no lo llamaron para cenar, su rostro estaba impasible, así que Harry no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero Demelza no dejaba de verle ¿había algo por lo cual tenía que preocuparse y ni siquiera lo notaba?

 

—oOo—

 

Harry regresó hasta Demelza que seguía sentada frente a la fogata, con la cara seria y el ceño fruncido, le observó, esperando malas noticias, él negó, completamente tranquilo.

 

—No hay nada de qué preocuparte –musitó él –la he seguido, está sentada en un tranco, sola, y lo ha estado por media hora que la he estado observando.

—Tengo hambre –musitó Draco, saliendo de la tienda, completamente despeinado, con los ojos cansados a pesar de que había estado durmiendo.

—Va a tardar un poco, al parecer –informó ella.

—Bien –refunfuñó y entró de nuevo.

—Te lo dije –contestó Harry.

—Lo siento, estoy nerviosa, tal vez es la culpa que no ha dejado de torturarme una vez nos pusimos en marcha.

—Ya sólo falta poco para llegar a Londres, el viaje ha sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos, no hay nada mejor que eso –besó su mejilla.

—Lo sé –asintió.

 

Ginny se sentó en una roca que encontró, observó discretamente sobre su hombro, notando que el señor Potter continuaba siguiéndola, seguramente por órdenes de Demelza, no dijo nada, lo dejó que observara y se aburriera mientras ella se quedaba viendo a la nada, intentando que su pensamiento no fuese hacia el rubio.

 

—Le dije que encontraríamos la forma de vernos a solas ¿no es así? –escuchó a sus espaldas cuando se puso de pie, ella se giró sobresaltada, mientras que él detenía la mano de la mujer que estaba dispuesta a golpearlo.

—Me asustó –soltó agitada.

—Lo sé, Demelza y Potter ni siquiera notaron el momento en el que salí por atrás de la tienda –sonrió.

—Ha tenido suerte de que el señor Potter se marchara antes de que usted llegara.

—Así que continúa siguiéndote, como si sospechara que te reúnes con alguien en secreto –ella sonrió, mientras el rubio la sujetaba de la cintura y le acercaba cada vez más al árbol más cercano, hasta que la espalda de la mujer se recargó en el tronco, los labios del rubio se apoderaban de los de ella, Ginny lo sujetó de las mejillas y siguió el beso como si la vida dependiera de ello.

 

La recostó sobre la hierba húmeda, mientras se subía sobre ella, sin importarle más y le poseyó, como todos los días desde que había sido suya aquella noche en la casa Greengrass, así como desde que habían comenzado ese viaje de regreso a Londres, gimió para él, como siempre, haciéndole moverse dentro de ella un poco más, hasta que su semilla terminó, una vez más, en el vientre de la mujer.

 

—Estamos a poco menos de una semana de llegar a la ciudad –informó él, mientras limpiaba el líquido blanco de la piel suave y pecosa del estómago de la pelirroja, que una vez más, rió por las cosquillas que eso le ocasionaba.

—Entonces es momento de volver a la realidad –lo besó suavemente.

—Me rehúso a volver, debería echarla sobre mi hombro, desnuda como está, y huir con usted.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, mi señor.

—De lo cobarde que soy para hacer realidad eso también.

—Es su deber para con su familia, es el único hijo que sus padres tienen, no puede, y no les hará algo así –lo tranquilizó.

—Regresar a Londres es un infierno, mi señora –murmuró desde sus labios.

—Lo sé –admitió, acariciándole las mejillas para hacerle saber que también era complicado para ella.

 

Después de estar un rato a solas, hicieron lo mismo que habían estado haciendo desde que comenzaron ese viaje, regresaron cada uno por un lado, como si nada hubiese pasado, la rubia había dejado de sospechar de ellos, no del todo, porque Harry seguía siguiendo a Ginny, pero al menos ya no les observaba de forma acusadora.

 

—Supongo que ustedes en algún momento van a querer charlar ¿no es así? –cuestionó, observando de uno a otro –no han interactuado mucho estando de viaje.

—Tenemos que irnos haciendo a la idea –soltó el rubio –dormir separados ha comenzado a hacerlo más fácil, al menos para mí –soltó en un tono frío –dígame ¿para usted es igual, Ginevra?

—Ha sido un avance –musitó –mi cama en Londres no es muy grande de cualquier modo, no tendré espacio libre para extrañarle.

—Vaya, creo que deberían hablar, los dejaremos solos, pero… no nos alejaremos mucho.

 

Esperaron a que se alejaran lo suficiente, posiblemente de donde quiera que se hubiesen ido, podrían verlos, aunque no al revés, así que Draco se limitó a acercarse a Ginny, que no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en su pecho y aspiró su esencia, todo lo que pudo, para no olvidar jamás su olor, aunque el tiempo al final siempre alteraba los recuerdos, siempre pasaba, nada era para siempre, al final de cuentas.

 

—Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero separarme de usted –musitó ella.

—En algo coincidimos, mi señora –besó su frente.

—No quiero seguir mintiéndole a Demelza sobre lo nuestro.

—Está omitiendo contar algo íntimo, no es mentir, y lo mejor es que nadie aparte de nosotros lo sepa, eso ayudará a que crean nuestra versión de que no yació conmigo.

—Pero…

—No se preocupe, haré lo necesario para que…

—Para que alguien me despose ¿es lo más sencillo para usted? –se alejó frunciendo el ceño, un poco enfadada.

—Las cosas no son fáciles en ninguna forma para mí, debería saberlo.

—Eso es lo que presume, pero ni siquiera hemos llegado a la ciudad y me imagino que usted ya está pensando en cómo conseguirme un marido –lo empujó –y dígame ¿Qué hará? Me colgará un saco de dinero en cada oreja y dejará que el más desesperado nos tome –negó –eso es lo que hará, con dinero hará que cualquier hombre olvide que realmente yací con usted.

—Ginevra, por favor…

—No –soltó –no quiero su ayuda, he de solucionar mis propios problemas sola, sin su ayuda.

—No podrás…

—No voy a casarme con otro hombre –sollozó furiosa –no he de yacer a la fuerza con ningún hombre ¿me comprende?

 

La mirada de Draco fue a otro lado, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, la idea de ella siendo de otro no era algo que le gustara, y más porque sabía que ella tenía razón, una vez casada con otro, iba a tener que yacer en el mismo lecho, en algún momento tendría que procrear, la sola idea de imaginarla a ella siendo la madre del hijo de otro que no fuera él, lo hacía enfurecer, pero las cosas tenían que ser de alguna manera.

 

—Será un buen hombre –intentó convencerla.

—No, si he de casarme con alguien ha de ser con alguien que me quiera a pesar de que fui de otro –soltó.

—No hemos llegado al mundo de fantasía de Demelza, Ginevra, escúcheme…

— ¿Va a obligarme a casarme con otro? –dio un paso hasta él.

—No puedo obligarla a hacer algo que usted no quiera, nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré.

—Pues entonces no diga más, arreglaré yo mi situación, para que usted no tenga preocupaciones.

—Mi única preocupación es usted –la sujetó de las mejillas –es por eso que me estoy tomando el tiempo de pensar esto, lo he estado pensando desde el momento en que me enamoré de usted, la mejor forma de sacarle de esto.

—Estamos por llegar a Londres, en cuanto pongamos un pie en ese sitio, dejaré de ser su problema.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—No he sido su primera mujer –contestó –y no he de ser la última, posiblemente termine enamorado de su esposa, y será feliz, y me volveré en algo menos que un recuerdo, sus negocios, sus hijos, todo eso para lo que fue criado llenará sus pensamientos, y ha de olvidarme.

—Igual de fácil ha de olvidarme a mí ¿no?

—Me he entregado a usted por todo este tiempo, aun cuando sabía que sería mi perdición, mi señor, si las cosas fueran un poco equitativas entre nosotros –sonrió –usted me amaría al menos un cuarto de lo que yo le amo.

—Ahora me acusa de no amarla, es que he de ser el peor de los hombres, para parecerle indigno de sentir ese sentimiento por usted.

—No he dicho que no me ame, sino que no me ama tanto como yo a usted.

—Quiero que entienda, que si usted supiera lo mucho que le amo…

—Es mejor que entierre ese amor en éste lugar, y que se libre de él, tan rápido como pueda, debería ser capaz de amar a la mujer con la que se casará, ella no tendrá la culpa de nada, usted debe estar con una mujer que le merezca, yo soy indigna.

 

El rubio la vio alejarse, apretó los puños, pero se quedó ahí, sabía que ir tras ella, e intentarla hacer entrar en razón complicaría más las cosas, se alejó, necesitaba pensar en algo diferente, en algo que no fuera ello; se sentó alejado, con la respiración aun agitada por la ira repentina.

 

—Creo que la charla no fue tan bien como esperaba –musitó Demelza.

—Tan bien como decirle a la persona que amas que le conseguirás a alguien que no le ame, sólo para cubrir su honor, que su idiota amiga arruinó.

—No sé cómo disculparme por eso –admitió la mujer.

—Es que sólo es parte tu culpa, tú nos casaste, fuimos nosotros, los idiotas que se creyeron el papel, los idiotas que se enamoraron aun sabiendo que jamás iban a estar juntos, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, pasara lo que pasara, jamás, ni en ésta vida ni en otra.

—Las almas gemelas siempre encuentran la forma de estar juntas.

—Claro ¿por cuantas almas gemelas has pasado tú, Demelza? –Soltó furioso –Por qué Potter no es la primera alma que igualas a la tuya, la mía antes, y la de Lupin antes de mí –le recordó.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo –soltó la rubia.

—Sí, y también sé que te has disculpado por lo que provocaste día tras día, pero un lo siento no es suficiente, Demelza, eso es lo que ocurre, que sin importar cuanto realmente lo sientas… no solucionas nada.

—Puedes casarte con ella… huir con ella…

—Olvidas que soy la única esperanza de no extinguir a ésta familia ¿cierto? Soy el único Malfoy que dará continuidad.

—Seguro que lo sé, pero aun si huyes serás Malfoy…

—No, si huyo con ella, mi padre inmediatamente me sacará de la familia, y todo por lo que han trabajado los Malfoy se irá a la mierda ¡Todo porque el heredero se enamoró de una mujer que es nadie para la sociedad! ¡Pero lo es todo para él!

 

Demelza no tuvo el coraje de decir más, ni siquiera de detenerlo, su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se cubrió el rostro y de inmediato comenzó a llorar, cuando eran niños, se habían prometido no hacer nada que hiriera al otro, y ella había roto esa promesa con él, y no conforme con eso, había arruinado la vida de una chica linda y sencilla, que le había brindado su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio.

 

— ¿Se encuentra bien? –interrogó Harry preocupado cuando la encontró llorando.

—Sí, es sólo que… -sonrió –no puedo creer que estamos a menos de un día de llegar a Londres.

— ¿Es mi mujer y sigue sin confiar en mí? –curioseo Harry.

—Es sólo que he arruinado la vida de las dos únicas personas que me han brindado su amistad incondicional.

—No todo ha sido su culpa, mi señora –la tranquilizó el hombre.

 

Demelza sonrió, al notar el brillo en la mirada esmeralda de su esposo, se refugió en sus brazos y no quiso moverse en un rato, sintiendo el calor y el confort del abrazo, se alejó un poco y dejó que los labios de Harry Potter se pusieran sobre los de ella, en un beso suave y tranquilo.

 

—Le amo, y no importa que ocurra, siempre estaré aquí para usted.

—Le amo –repitió, volviendo a besarlo.

 

Regresaron a la fogata una vez Demelza se hubiese calmado, entró a la tienda, donde su amiga estaba recostada, dejó de llorar en cuanto la escuchó, se limpió las lágrimas y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo que estaba dispuesta a dormir.

 

—Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte…

—Sí –admitió –jamás hablando de lo ocurrido.

—Ginny…

—No ha sido tu culpa, Demelza –la tranquilizó –Hemos sido nosotros los que dejamos que todo esto nos superara.

 

—oOo—

 

El humor entre ellos estaba más que tenso, Harry observó como la pelirroja le sonrió a la rubia y movía una vez más la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía de qué sentirse culpable, y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, a pesar de todo, Ginevra Weasley estaba dispuesta a brindarle su amistad a Demelza.

 

La mirada de Draco se posó en el hogar de la pelirroja, era una casa pequeña, y sin chiste, cualquiera la olvidaría fácilmente una vez que quitase la mirada de ahí.

 

—Ha sido un placer, señor Potter –sonrió la pelirroja.

— ¡Cariño has vuelto a casa! –soltó una mujer regordeta, llamando la atención de Draco.

—Miren quien ha vuelto a casa –soltó un varón pelirrojo y alto.

— ¡Ron! –se echó a sus brazos emocionada, así que el chico abrazó a su hermana un poco incómodo y golpeteó su cabeza lo más suave que pudo.

—Sana y salva –argumentó Demelza.

—No esperábamos menos de usted, señorita Robins –admitió el pelirrojo.

—Harry Potter –saludó a los pelirrojos –el posiblemente prometido de Demelza.

—Un placer –saludó la madre de Ginny.

—Ron Weasley –saludó el chico –hermano mayor de Ginny.

—Ha sido un placer, espero verlos pronto, ahora tenemos que ir…

— ¿Es que no piensan quedarse a cenar?

—No –soltó Draco desde el carruaje, sin dejar que los otros dos Weasley lo vieran.

—Será otro día, con todo gusto –soltó Harry con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Desde luego –sonrieron los pelirrojos.

 

Draco observó a la chica, hasta que se perdieron de vista por la calle.


	14. Londres.

El camino a casa de los Robins no fue tan lejos, la pelirroja no vivía en una distancia muy grande, el rubio observó a la pareja que estaba frente a él, y de reojo observó el lugar vacío junto a él, así sería su vida a partir de ahora, comenzaba a odiarse por negarse a quedar a cenar, pero si su padre se enteraba de qué clase de pocilga había entrado, las cosas no serían para nada buenas.

 

—Estás más serio de lo normal –musitó Demelza –dime ¿vas a entrar a casa?

El rubio elevó la mirada gris. —No.

 

Fue lo último que dijo, bajó del carruaje y fue hasta su caballo, después de dar las órdenes más prepotentes que le había dado escuchar en años, se alejó de ahí, sin decir más, el necio, engreído y muchas veces insoportable Draco Malfoy, había vuelto a aparecer.

 

—Vaya, que cambio –interrumpió Harry, ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a bajar.

—Es todo un caballero –sonrió ella.

—Lo sé, ahora, mientras más rápido hablemos con su padre, mejor.

—Está tomando esto muy rápido, mi señor, cualquiera pensaría que me ha preñado –le guiñó un ojo.

—No, no es por eso, porque no lo está ¿cierto?

 

La rubia observó a su esposo, con esa mirada impasible que le había aprendido muy bien a su amigo Draco, durante un segundo vio la duda mezclada con la expectativa felicidad brillar en los ojos esmeraldas del hombre y terminó por sonreír.

 

—No –negó –o no lo sé, mi señor, usted es el médico.

—Tendré que revisarla –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que querrá –le guiñó un ojo.

—Señorita –hizo una reverencia el ama de llaves.

— ¿Y mi padre? –soltó en un tono altivo.

—En su despacho, como todos los días a esta hora, señorita.

—Avísele que tiene una visita, que ha venido desde muy lejos para hablar con él.

—Enseguida.

 

La mirada de Potter fue hasta la mujer, que en cuanto puso un pie en el piso de ese lugar, su rostro había cambiado, tal y como lo había hecho el de Draco Malfoy, como si la encantadora mujer que había conocido en aquél pueblecito se hubiese muerto, y una muñeca frívola hubiese ocupado su lugar.

 

—Señorita ¿va a querer que le prepare el baño? –interrogaron un montón de mujeres que corrían de puntitas detrás de ella.

—Por ahora no, esperaré a que mi padre pueda atender al señor Potter –soltó –ahora desaparezcan –hizo un movimiento rápido con la muñeca y el abanico golpeó la mano de una mujer.

 

La mirada del hombre siguió en su mujer, que no dijo ni hizo comentario alguno al respecto a lo que había visto de ella en su forma de comportarse; siguieron en silencio, y alejados, porque no le permitió que se acercara más de lo que ya  estaba, y cada uno estaba al otro lado del salón.

 

—Demelza, querida –salió una mujer de la nada, yendo hasta la rubia y besando la mejilla de manera efusiva –me han dicho las sirvientas que has vuelto, me alegra tenerte en casa de nuevo, nos hacías tanta falta.

—Supongo que sí, Daphne –soltó incómoda.

—Claro que sí, no hay quien más nos haga reír con tonterías como las que dices, como eso de que nos deberían dejar elegir el estatus económico de la persona con quien vamos a casarnos, o igual derechos que los hombres –rió –oh Demelza, espero que no le contagiaras tus ideas estúpidas a mi hermana en tu estadía en la casa de campo.

—No te preocupes, Daphne, es imposible que el cerebro de tu hermana se le pegue un poco de intelecto, buen gusto y…

—Al menos no va a quedarse como una solterona viste santos –bufó.

 

Harry esperó paciente, a que esa conversación terminara con él siendo presentado a la otra mujer Greengrass, que al parecer, era demasiado parecida a la hermana que habían dejado atrás, su mirada fue de una a otra y dejó la copa que le habían servido para estrechar la mano en cuanto Demelza le llamara para restregarle a la otra mujer que justo ahí, tenía un pretendiente, aunque posiblemente, su rebeldía la haría presentarlo como su esposo.

 

No ocurrió; Demelza no recurrió a él para rescatarla de los insultos que estaba recibiendo por su forma de pensar, y de inmediato entendió la forma fría en la que había hablado, ordenado y mirado a los demás, con esa altives que tenía cuando la conoció, pero fue perdiendo con el tiempo, ahora la había recuperado, y su corazón lo entendió.

 

Era una máscara que la cubría, y en ese momento le admiró más, porque en lugar de volverse una arpía realmente, sólo había recurrido a ocultar la parte blanda y buena de ella, por no dejar ni dar el gusto a mujeres de poco carácter, ofenderla como siempre buscaban.

 

—Oh –Harry fue regresado a la realidad –lo siento, mi señor, no le había visto –sonrió Daphne acercándose a él.

—No se preocupe… ah… señorita…

—Señora –estiró su mano –Daphne Zabini –se presentó.

—Oh, así que usted es la esposa de Blaise, soy Harry Potter.

—Conoce a mi marido.

—Desde luego que sí, lo he tratado por… -se quedó callado –negocios –musitó incómodo.

—Lo imagino, es bastante ocupado, él ha ido por negocios a un lugar cerca, así que he decidido venir a pasar unos días con mis tíos ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Busca hablar con mi tío sobre negocios?

—En realidad –la mirada de Harry se puso en Demelza que negó.

—Demelza, querida –sonrió Daphne –te… molestaría dejar que el señor Potter y yo charlemos.

—No, desde luego que no, se nota que el señor Potter, es una persona demasiado entretenida, debe ser muy interesante charlar con él, así que si me permiten –sonrió, se cubrió los hombros con la pequeña capa y salió del salón.

 

Harry apunto en su lista mental, reclamarle por aquello, o vengarse de una mejor forma por ello, cuando estuviesen en la intimidad de su habitación; se jaló el cuello de su camisa, de repente, recordar a la rubia, y la suavidad de su piel desnuda debajo de su tacto hizo que se sintiera incómodo de tener una charla en la que estaba poco interesado.

 

—Señor Potter –un hombre interrumpió a la mujer, que era igual de parlanchina que su hermana menor.

—Sí –le sonrió a Daphne, en disculpa.

—El señor Robins lo recibirá en éste instante.

—Genial, ¿Me disculpa? –sonrió.

—Desde luego, suerte en sus negocios.

—Gracias.

 

Harry observó la oficina del padre de Demelza, completamente asombrado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de observar al hombre, remontándose a aquella noche, la primera vez que había tenido a Demelza entre sus brazos, tal vez no había sido el primer hombre en yacer con ella, pero esa vez, había sido la más maravillosa de todas, recordaba tenerla contra él, mientras observaban el cielo nocturno, ella encontrando las constelaciones que él jamás había sido capaz de diferenciar, recordó como las había aprendido, en el tercer libro de la derecha del estante junto a la ventana que daba al jardín del despacho de su padre.

 

La precisión de los detalles de la oficina del padre de Demelza los conocía, porque ella había descrito una vez ese lugar, y la razón por la cuál era su favorito, el olor al puro que su padre siempre fumaba después del té, siempre después, nunca antes, nunca más tarde, siempre después de tomar el té.

 

—Señor Potter ¿se encuentra bien? –interrogó el señor Robins.

—Sí, sí, lo siento –se giró hasta el hombre, le sonrió y avanzó hasta él.

—Pensé que había dicho que se marcharía de Londres, porque las grandes ciudades le enferman.

—Bueno, de hecho, me fui, justo como lo prometí, pero he vuelto apenas hace unas horas y…

—Ya ha pensado mejor el negocio que le ofrecí la última vez que nos reunimos ¿cierto?

—A nadie le interesan tus negocios, papá, al menos no al señor Potter.

—Mi señora.

 

Harry se puso de pie como un resorte, ya que se había sentado cuando el hombre rubio y regordete le había hecho la invitación con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

—Mi querida hija ¿cuándo has vuelto? ¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado? Hubiese salido a recibirte.

—No te preocupes, padre, me han dicho que estabas ocupado, así que he entrado por mi puerta.

—Es por eso que no la hemos visto, es tan sigilosa como un león cazando a su presa.

—Lo supongo –sonrió al verla.

—Espero que no le moleste la presencia de mi hija.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Su hija es hermosa –admitió embelesado por ella.

—La mayoría de los hombres sólo están aquí por dos cosas, negocios o pedir la mano de mi  adorada y única hija, así que comprenderá, que en los negocios, muchos no quieren a mujeres escuchando cosas de hombres, y en el segundo de los casos, ella siempre rechaza cada propuesta, sé que los rechazará justo cuando hace eso.

 

Harry se giró, ya que no notó cuando había caminado hasta la ventana que tenía la vista al enorme jardín, tenía un libro de tapas azules, y observaba una de las páginas.

 

—Nunca lo cambias de lugar –musitó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Siempre lo dejo ahí a propósito para ti –le sonrió y se aclaró la voz, para llevarse el puro a la boca –así que dígame, Potter ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Estoy aquí, porque encuentro a su hija realmente fascinante.

 

Justo como Demelza lo había advertido, el gesto amable del señor Robins cambio a uno duro, poco amigable, se sacó el puro y le echó una buena mirada a Potter.

 

—Ya lo he dicho, cuando mi hija rechaza a un hombre toma justo ese libro, y observa una sola constelación –bufó furioso –así que la respuesta es no, no puede tener la mano de mi hija en matrimonio.

—En realidad, padre –Harry volteó a ver a la rubia, que había cerrado el libro y lo había abrazado, era un libro diferente al que el señor Robins pensó que había tomado.

—El señor Potter ha sido tan amable de viajar conmigo y Ginevra hasta aquí, sólo para tu autorización, porque quiere hacer las cosas bien, por ti, y mamá.

—Ya tomaste la decisión –negó –cariño, he estado hablando con Malfoy, y la verdad, los dos vemos más potencial en ti y su hijo que en… Potter.

—No creo que Draco esté de acuerdo en casarse conmigo.

—A Lucius nunca le ha importado la opinión de su hijo, y bueno, yo siempre te he tomado en consideración, pero en ésta ocasión.

—Ya nos hemos casado –contestó ella, tajante –antes de venir y antes de que preguntes sí –el rostro del hombre se puso completamente rojo de la furia –ya hemos consumado el matrimonio, durante todo el viaje.

—Cariño –pidió Harry.

—Tenía que saberlo.

—Demelza Robins…

—A demás a Lucius no le hubiese agradado que su futura nuera hubiese yacido con otro antes que con su precioso hijo, sabes cómo es respecto a las mujeres, sumisas, educadas y estúpidas.

—Entonces tendré que decirle a Malfoy que recurra a la única hija casadera de mi hermana.

 

Demelza apretó el puño, negó y observó a otro lado, así que Harry la abrazó, depositando un suave beso en su frente para calmarla, sabía que eso la hacía sentir mal por la pobre de Ginevra.

 

—Entonces, señor Potter ¿ha preñado a mi hija en el camino?

—No papá, el camino ha sido bueno, pero no ha sido cómodo.

—Sólo preguntaba, tu madre se hubiese muerto si te ve caminar al altar mientras vas preñada.

—Lo sé, es por eso que tuvimos mucho cuidado ¿cierto, mi señor?

—No me siento cómodo hablando eso frente a tu padre –admitió.

—Bien, le diré a tu madre, llama a Ginevra, que te ayude a planear las cosas para la boda ¿por qué no ha venido?

—Estaba cansada, ha estado meses lejos de su familia.

—Cierto, invitaré a los Malfoy a la cena de compromiso, ve a comprar algo bonito, también para ésta niña, las quiero hermosas, para que Lucius vea la preciosa princesa que se ha perdido de nuera –besó la frente de Demelza –y tú, bienvenido a la familia –le apretó el hombro y estrechó su mano.

—Gracias, señor Robins.

—Si hubiese sabido que encontrarías al hombre al que le darías el sí en ese pueblo insignificante, te hubiese mandado con tus tíos en cuanto se marcharon.

— ¡Papá! –chilló.

—Sólo bromeo, cariño –besó su frente.

 

Harry dejó sus cosas en el pequeño baúl frente a los pies de la cama, observó a su mujer, pero no dijo nada, estaba bastante seria, así que fue hasta ella y rodeó su cintura, acercándole a él.

 

—No se ve muy feliz, mi señora.

—La verdad no estoy feliz de volver –admitió –prométame algo –pidió.

—Lo que usted quiera –besó su frente.

—Haremos las cosas que mis padres quieran, buscaremos la forma de solucionar las cosas de Ginevra, y nos marcharemos de aquí.

— ¿A dónde quiere ir? –sonrió.

—A donde sea –admitió –a una cueva en el bosque, donde sea que pueda ser yo, y no esta fría persona a la que realmente detesto convertirme cuando estoy aquí –Harry sonrió –ya lo había notado ¿cierto?

—Sí –aceptó –usted y Malfoy cambiaron automáticamente al estar en Londres, dos metros antes de que fuera Londres aun eran esas personas con las que conviví todo el verano, ahora, no sé si les conozco del todo.

—No lo haces –aceptó –tengo que admitir que la Demelza Robins que conociste en aquél sitio no es lo que soy en realidad.

— ¿Y esto es lo que eres en realidad? –Cuestionó Harry –una mujer arrogante.

—No soy tan adorable –se alejó del hombre –fui capaz de involucrar a la única persona que ha estado conmigo y para mí sin importar nada en algo que no merece, mancille su honor, y eso, sigue siendo la parte adorable de mi ser.

—Demelza –pidió Harry.

—Soy una mujer fría, calculadora y manipuladora, y eso sigue sin ser un poco a lo que realmente soy ¿comprendes eso? –Se burló –y sé que es mi culpa, por ocultarle todo esto, mi señor…

—Me niego a creer que seas esa persona a la que te refieres, cariño.

—Es que me conoce muy poco, mi señor.

—Te he visto preocuparte por los demás, eso no puede fingirse…

—Claro que se puede ¿ha escuchado cuando le dije que soy manipuladora, fría y calculadora? –sonrió –eso es lo que hacemos, contemplamos a las personas, y sabemos que es lo que quieren, todos son tan básicos que siempre es lo mismo, hay cambios, sí, pero no mucho, me tomó una corta charla cuando nos conocimos saber qué clase de mujeres le interesaban, la razón por la cual se fijó en mí y no en Ginevra –sonrió –eso es lo que hago, desvío la atención de las personas a mi persona, así que la ignoran la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando la mirada de la otra persona va a desviarse porque se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien más, vuelvo a hablar, otro comentario ingenioso, retomo la atención.

—A usted no le gusta tener la atención de los demás.

—Qué pretencioso admitiría que para eso vive –se encogió de hombros –verá, Draco Malfoy y yo hicimos un pacto, y hay una razón para que nuestros padres piensen que iríamos bien como pareja, y es porque somos iguales.

—No le creo ¿sabe por qué? Si eso fuese cierto, usted no hubiese corrido a ese diminuto pueblo buscando evitar que su prima llegara a él, si fuese como me dice, se habría quedado aquí, esperando con una sonrisa triunfal a que su prima regresara, sólo para echarle en cara que a pesar de huir lejos para tener la ventaja sobre el matrimonio, usted se quedó con él.

—La vida es complicada.

—Sólo dígame una cosa, mi señora –Demelza lo observó –dígame la verdad, por piedad ¿usted realmente me ama?

— ¿Es que lo duda? –cuestionó.

—No es la respuesta que quiero.

—Sí, le amo, más de lo que amé a Remus, más de lo que creí amar a Draco, le amo a usted, más que a nadie en este mundo –hizo una pausa y avanzó hasta él –dígame ¿esa es la respuesta que buscaba?

—No, ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –admitió, con una sonrisa, acortando el espacio mientras su corazón martillaba ferozmente contra su pecho.

—Tengo que ir a preparar las cosas para nuestra cena de compromiso…

—Aceleraremos todo –informó él –sé que no quieres irte sin solucionar las cosas para Ginevra, así que buscaremos un lugar fuera de Inglaterra, y le pediremos que vaya con nosotros.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco Malfoy llegó a la casa de sus padres en Londres, porque la Mansión Malfoy estaba en Wiltshire, pero no parecía preocuparle a su padre, estaba más que cómodo en esa ciudad, mientras lo que él quería era largarse de ahí, sabía que con la mala suerte que tenía, no tardaría en encontrarse con Ginevra, y tendría que ignorarla, como normalmente lo haría con las mujeres de su nivel social.

 

—Llegas por fin –habló Lucius Malfoy desde el salón.

—Sí, me topé con Demelza en el camino y bueno…

—Oh, eso sin duda ayuda a mis planes –sonrió el varón de cabello largo y rubio platinado.

—No comprendo –frunció el ceño claramente confundido.

—Es pedir demasiado que lo hagas ¿cierto? –Sonrió –he estado hablando con el viejo Robins, sobre la posibilidad de que te cases con su hija, la rubia esa.

—Demelza –contestó.

—Ella, ya sé que la mayoría de la sociedad le señala por sus pensamientos idiotas, pero… su padre ha estado en pláticas con un importante negocio, si eso se da, no tengas dudas que se volverá el más rico de todo Inglaterra, así que nos conviene tener todo ese poder de nuestro lado.

—Por eso quieres que me case con ella.

— ¿Por qué más castigaría a la pobre chica condenándola a casarse contigo? –Se burló –digamos que si en vez de mujer, fuese un hombre y usara todo ese carácter para gobernar sobre las mujeres, lo hubiese querido como hijo.

 

El joven prefirió omitir comentario alguno, así mismo, dejar en la oscuridad a su padre, evitando comunicarle que Demelza Robins por fin había elegido un marido y no sería él, quiso reír fuertemente de la ignorancia de su padre, pero sólo le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo a su habitación.

 

Las mucamas prepararon el baño para él, pusieron su ropa limpia cerca, y le dejaron en paz, como siempre, así que él pudo sumergirse en la tina, casi llena de agua caliente, cerró los ojos un momento, mientras evocaba el recuerdo de Ginevra y él, entregándose uno al otro en esa Casa de Campo, en una bañera, después de su primera vez juntos.

 

—Mi señor –tocó una de las mucamas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –la cena está por ser servida, su padre me ha enviado a notificarle.

—Iré en unos momentos –soltó enfadado.

 

No dijo más, salió de la tina y se vistió, bajó sin preocuparse mucho de su aspecto, al final de cuentas, estaba en casa, al llegar al enorme comedor que él encontraba innecesario a causa de que sólo eran tres personas, observó cómo su madre sonreía encantadoramente.

 

—Has vuelto –sonrió encantada, poniéndose de pie, yendo hasta él para abrazarlo y besarlo –me hace muy feliz que estés aquí, hijo mío –sonrió.

 

La cena sirvió para que su padre le diera instrucciones de todo lo que tenía que hacerse cargo, sus largas vacaciones no le iban a dar ni un minuto de descanso, pero había valido la pena cada minuto con Ginevra, además, podía sacarla de su mente cada que estuviese ocupado.

 

—Así que has vuelto –saludó su _amigo_ Crabbe.

—Sí ¿ha ocurrido algo? –cuestionó.

—No mucho, es sólo que nos sorprende, ya que Kingsley ha estado en la ciudad y comentó que había aceptado el negocio, pero tú no volviste.

—Lo que ocurre es que tomé un poco de tiempo en…

 

Se quedó callado, Demelza Robins estaba a unos pasos de ellos, pero no iba sola, Ginevra la acompañaba, estaba seria mientras la rubia parloteaba, como siempre, sin preguntarse si la otra persona escuchaba realmente.

 

—Un momento –pidió, cruzo la calle y se acercó a su amiga, pero con la mirada gris en la pelirroja que se había distraído con el niño que pedía un penique.

—Mi señor Malfoy –sonrió Demelza, el rubio notó como la pelirroja se tensó, pero no lo observó, se dedicó a sonreírle al niño y darle un penique.

—Mi señora –sonrió incómodo –tengo que preguntar si su padre la ha puesto al corriente de los planes que ha estado haciendo con mi padre.

—Es por eso que te acercaste ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—En parte –admitió.

—Quieres una palmada en la espalda por intentar conquistar a la mujer que tu padre quiere para que sea tu esposa ¿puedo saber la razón por la cual quiere eso?

—Es bastante lista, mi señora, sólo hay una razón para que mi padre quiera que me case con usted –la mirada de Draco se desvió a Ginny, que bajó la cabeza aún más.

— ¿Sabe que me casé con Harry en ese pueblo? –interrogó.

—No se lo he comentado.

—Ganando tiempo ¿para qué? –interrogó.

—No estoy listo para casarme con alguien que no me interese –admitió.

—Va a darte tiempo una vez que esté al tanto de mí y mi marido.

—No lo creo, además ¿cuándo lo dejarás saber?

—Mi padre los invitará a una cena en un par de días, de hecho, mientras charlamos, mi señor, alguien de los sirvientes debe estar entregándola.

—Cena de compromiso ¿no es así?

—Sí, tendremos una gran boda y para su deleite, hay cierta señorita que ha sido invitada a esa cena, una que sin duda le interesará.

—Yo no…

—Su nombre es Ginevra Weasley, oh, pero viene conmigo, Ginny –sonrió.

—Mi señor –saludó nerviosa.

—Mi señora –sonrió –luce hermosa –admitió.

 

La piel de Ginevra se erizó al escucharlo, al verle, ese hombre despertaba todo de ella, y no podía dejar que eso siguiera pasando, eso era Londres.

 

—Me adelantaré, Demelza, dejaré que el señor y tú, continúen su plática.

—Ha sido un placer –musitó Draco.

—Mi señor –asintió y se alejó de ellos.

—No puedes mirarla –le advirtió Demelza.

—Lo sé –aceptó.

—Ahora sí ¿por qué nuestros padres estaban interesados en nosotros como pareja? Si tuve que correr a evitar que tu padre pensara en mi prima.

—Tu padre tiene uno de los mejores negocios encima, y mi padre quiere ese poder de su lado.

—He estado pensando en una solución ¿crees que funcione?

—No me has dicho la solución.

—Mi padre adora a Ginevra, es como una hija para él, si mi padre la toma bajo su protección, y entre él y Harry, dan un buen dote ¿crees que tu padre?

—No –se burló –el apellido de Ginevra seguiría siendo Weasley, eso no dice nada en la alta sociedad, así que él no lo permitirá.

—Entonces no te gustará lo que diré –admitió –Harry y yo… hemos pensado en la posibilidad de marcharnos de Londres, París –comentó –y llevarla con nosotros.

—No es mi decisión, sino de ella.

—Sabes que una vez que Ginny acepte, no sabrás a donde nos hemos marchado.

—Lo sé, no quiero, pero aun así, tampoco deseo que los chismes lleguen a Londres y la señalen por un error que nosotros pudimos ahorrar.

—Tienes razón –aceptó –hablaré con ella después de la cena, tendrá hasta el día de mi boda pública –Draco sonrió –para tomar una decisión, tampoco la llevaré si ella se niega ¿comprendes?

—Totalmente.

 

El rubio volvió con sus amigos, que no dijeron nada, suponía que estaban al tanto de los planes que tenían los Malfoy para con él y Demelza, así que sólo sonrieron abiertamente, como para darle su aprobación, como si él, Draco Malfoy, la necesitara, sólo buscaba una sola y era la de su padre.

 

El resto del día fue aburrida, en aquel pueblo al menos tenía a Ginevra, ella podía quitarle la monotonía a ese lugar, no imaginaba de lo que era capaz de hacer en una ciudad como aquella.

 

Fue con sus amigos a beber, las mujeres alrededor que estaban con poca ropa por primera vez no le llamaban la atención, posiblemente era muy pronto para acostarse con otra que no fuera ella.

 

— ¿Te marchas? –cuestionó Goyle.

—Sí, tengo un par de cosas que ordenar –comentó –y mañana estaré ocupado con otras cosas, que no tendré tiempo, si no lo hago ahora, no será nunca.

—Supongo que cuando tengas a tu propio hijo, podrás cargarle el trabajo mientras tú te diviertes –sonrió Crabbe.

—Siempre y cuando sea un varón, sólo un hijo en su familia y te imaginas si sale hembra –se burló Goyle.

 

Draco se detuvo en la casa de Ginevra, había memorizado todo para poder encontrarla cuando fuera necesario, se escabulló por el jardín trasero y observó por la ventana, ella estaba sentada en uno de los viejos y desastrosos sofás, entre dos hombres pelirrojos que eran idénticos, debían ser sus hermanos gemelos.

 

La espió lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, así que cuando dijo que saldría a algo, nadie dijo nada, el rubio sonrió cuando la tuvo frente a él, y sin dejarle decir nada, le besó con desesperación.

 

—Ginevra –murmuró en sus labios.

—Mi señor –lo alejó de ella –usted mismo dijo que…

—Lo sé, sé lo que le dije, pero no puedo estar lejos de usted ¿comprende? Mi cama estaba demasiado fría sin usted a mi lado –buscó sus labios y cuando ésta los rechazó, su nariz fue hasta su cuello.

—En serio…

—No estoy pidiendo que yazca conmigo ahora –informó –sólo que me deje sostenerla así, como ahora lo hago, por favor.

—Si mis hermanos nos  encuentran…

—No me importa.

—Claro que le importa –se burló ella –venga.

 

Draco siguió a la pelirroja sin poner objeciones, el gallinero estaba limpio, y las gallinas estaban cada una en su lugar, acarició el suave rostro de Ginny y sonrió ante la cálida sensación que eso le daba, en un momento, tenía demasiado calor, las mejillas de ella estaban arreboladas, haciéndole sonreír.

 

—Mi señora ¿Es acaso que está teniendo pensamientos insanos en éste momento?

—Claro que no –soltó ofendida –es sólo que tengo calor.

—Ahora que está en casa, se ha vuelto toda una rebelde –besó su cuello –y me agrada su actitud –admitió.

 

Los besos se volvieron apresurados, como si quisieran darse la mayor cantidad antes de separarse o que los encontraran y como eso no pasó, Draco supo que podía besarle tranquilamente, quedaron sobre el piso del lugar, mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la mujer.

 

Todo aquello era complicado, primero porque no podían deshacerse de toda la ropa, por si alguien se acercaba, y lo segundo era el tamaño de aquél pequeño lugar, aun así, se las arreglaron, Draco soltó un grave gruñido cuando el calor del interior de la chica envolvió su miembro, no habían estado ni una semana lejos, y él había extrañado eso, sentirse en ella, se empujó lentamente dentro y fuera de su interior, multiplicando las sensaciones de placer, en lo que ella se cubría la boca para acallar la mayoría de los sonidos que lo que el rubio le hacía, le provocaba, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y sus ojos brillaban como si en ellos ardiera la más grande de las llamas.


	15. Cena de Compromiso.

—Me gustaría seguir haciendo esto en una cama –admitió –no hacerlo en un lugar así, como…

—Shhh –lo calló besándolo –no me ha obligado –le recordó –además, ver al gran Draco Malfoy yaciendo con una donnadie, en un lugar como éste…

—Usted no es una donnadie ¿está claro? Si lo fuera, mi señora, no estaría aquí.

 

Se quedó un minuto, acariciando la piel suave de la mujer, y fue todo lo que pudo permitirse tenerla, tenía que irse antes de que alguien los encontrara de esa manera, ya había arruinado suficiente la vida de la pelirroja, no podía seguir haciéndolo.

 

— ¿La veré después? –le besó suavemente.

—El señor Robins me ha pedido que les acompañe en la cena que tendrán, para anunciar el compromiso del señor Potter y Demelza.

—Entonces, será la mejor cena que podré tener desde esa estadía en…

— ¿Cree que a su padre le moleste mi presencia?

—Usted es encantadora, estará en una cena importante, él no preguntará su linaje, así que la adorará.

—Hasta que le interrogue a usted, sobre mi linaje.

—Así es.

—Le veré ahí, hasta entonces –le hizo una reverencia y salió del gallinero, sin decir más.

 

Le tomó gran parte de su ser irse de ahí sin ella, no sabía por qué; pero le habían castigado con la cobardía, si fuese otro, lucharía por ella.

 

Desgraciadamente, él era Draco Malfoy, el cobarde que amaba a una chica que a los ojos de su padre, y de la sociedad, era indigna de él, y de la familia Malfoy, aunque fuese al revés, el indigno fuesen él y su familia para poder tener algo tan puro y bueno en su vida, y para colmo, así como veía las cosas, terminaría casado con Astoria Greengrass, y no había peor destino que ese.

 

Cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, al menos eso no había cambiado mucho, a sus padres no les interesaban sus asuntos, así que volvía a la libertad, que ahora, más que nunca, se sentía como una prisión.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginevra observó el caro y hermoso vestido sobre la cama de su amiga, era de un tono verde, no dijo nada, era evidente que buscaba que luciera digna de los Malfoy, y según por lo que había estado escuchando de los demás, eran una familia muy especial, que creían que todo a su alrededor era indigno de ellos, si pudiesen usar magia y flotar, sin duda lo harían, para evitar así tocar el suelo.

 

—Mi padre insistió –argumentó la rubia.

—No se preocupe…

—Por favor, sabes que odio que me hables de usted, Ginny.

—Los demás…

—Me importan un pedazo de estiércol los demás.

—Intentaré no avergonzarlos –sonrió.

—Sólo espero que Draco pueda quitarte los ojos de encima, o será muy sospechoso.

—En serio, él podrá comportarse.

—Señorita Demelza –interrumpió una chica de servicio –le busca el señor Malfoy.

—En seguida iré –soltó en tono serio.

—Con su permiso –salió, después de echarle una mirada a la pelirroja.

—Ven conmigo, seguramente, vino para verte.

—No es pertinente…

—No, lo que no es pertinente, es que una mujer próxima a anunciar su compromiso, se reúna con otro hombre a solas.

—Como si eso te importara.

—Lo sé, ven –la tomó del brazo y salió.

 

El salón estaba solo, y por la mirada de Draco, Ginevra notó que no estaba ahí por ella, como la rubia había dicho, es más, que le sorprendía encontrarla en ese lugar, su corazón se encogió, sonrió educada y se soltó de su amiga.

 

—Les dejaré solos, para que charlen tranquilos, mi señor –se inclinó y salió sin esperar una palabra por parte del rubio.

 

Caminó tranquila, hasta el jardín, buscando un poco de aire y tranquilidad, sonrió al jardinero, que estaba sentado sobre el suelo, comiendo su almuerzo.

 

—Hace mucho que no pasea por aquí –sonrió alegre.

—Por lo general, sigo a la señorita Demelza a donde ella lo pide –contestó amable.

—Espero que la señorita Demelza le otorgue el placer a mi mirada de verle más seguido por aquí.

—Bueno, no sé qué tanto pueda complacer eso.

 

—XxX—

 

Se miraron un momento en silencio, sin nada que decir, si Draco había tratado de ese modo tan indiferente a Ginevra, significaba que no la quería ahí, porque iba a hablar de ella, la rubia suspiró, no había una buena forma de ayudar a sus amigos a estar juntos, y lo mejor era que terminaran ese amor por lo sano.

 

—Dime ¿a qué viniste? –inquirió dura.

—Mi padre sospecha lo de la cena de unas horas.

—Bueno, entonces no es tan inteligente ¿cierto?

—Ha estado hablándome sobre casarme con tu prima –soltó enfadado –y no quiero casarme con Astoria, prefiero ahorcarme.

—Pues entonces hazlo –soltó reacia –o que te crezcan los pantalones y dile sobre Ginevra –sonrió al ver su mueca –creo que será Astoria tu elección.

— ¿Por qué estás comportándote así? –cuestionó.

—Porque ya estoy harta, sé que es mi culpa todo esto, pero tienes que dejarla ir, no buscarla, si la sigues ilusionando sólo le romperás el corazón y yo romperé tus piernas y tu cabeza.

—Yo no la ilusiono, Demelza, y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo, lo único que te estoy diciendo, es que después de ésta cena, yo no voy a ayudarte a seguir viéndole, y si vuelves a ir a su casa, te prometo que le diré a tu padre sobre ella.

 

Draco se alejó enfadado hasta la ventana del lugar, y su vista fue de inmediato a Ginevra, que charlaba con un varón con ropa sucia, haciendo que su sangre hirviera en celos, tenía tantas ganas de ir hasta ellos, y golpear hasta el cansancio a ese tipo por atreverse a cruzar palabra con ella.

 

— ¿Quién es ese idiota?

—Harry –soltó ella tranquila, viendo al hombre que recién entraba al salón.

—El que está con Ginevra, en el jardín –aclaró.

—Oh –expresó al llegar a él –su nombre es Michael Corner, es el jardinero, antes de ir al campo, Ginny –sonrió cuando el rubio le prestó atención a ella –bueno, tu pelirroja estaba o está, no lo sé, enamorada de él.

—Córrelo –espetó.

—No lo haré, él puede casarse con ella, los sentimientos en un momento fueron mutuos, posiblemente…

—Ella me ama a mí –soltó furioso –ella es mía, soy el amor de su vida, así como ella es el mío.

— ¿Usted es de ella? –cuestionó Demelza.

—Más de lo que alguna vez he sido mío.

 

Draco salió del lugar, ya que al parecer, no obtendría la ayuda de su amiga para evitar que lo casaran con Astoria, fue tan rápido como podía rumbo al jardín donde estaba Ginevra.

 

—Fuiste muy ruda con él –murmuró Harry yendo hasta su esposa y observó el jardín junto a ella.

—Tienes razón, en sobre que ninguno de los dos puede seguir encariñándose más con el otro, lo que menos queremos es que ocurra lo que hemos estado evitando en ese lugar ¿cierto?

—Cierto, y realmente lo siento mucho por ambos.

—Yo más, porque ha sido mi culpa.

—El mundo seguirá su curso, no te preocupes por eso, en un  tiempo, se olvidarán el uno del otro.

—Eso espero.

 

La rubia se quedó callada, a Draco no le tomó mucho llegar al jardín, sus zancadas eran grandes, intentando verse controladas, pero ella notó los celos brotando por cada parte de él, negó nuevamente, no había mucho que hacer, salvo convencer a su amiga de irse con ella y Harry a París, y olvidarse para siempre de Draco Malfoy.

 

—Mi señor –saludó el jardinero al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

—Mi señora –ignoró a Corner, colocándose entre ellos, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció, hizo una reverencia y no le miró a los ojos.

—Demelza ocupa su presencia ahora mismo.

— ¿Lo ha enviado a usted? –su voz fue un poco incrédula –en ese caso, le pido una disculpa, hubiese podido…

—Quiere que me ayude con un par de cosas, así que me he ofrecido –soltó.

—Bien –asintió ella –mis disculpas –le sonrió al jardinero.

—No olvide iluminarnos con su visita en esta parte del jardín, Ginevra.

—No se preocupe –rió suavemente y se alejó.

 

Al parecer, el rubio conocía bastante bien la casa de los Robins, porque la guio a una de las partes más alejadas, y entró con ella a un almacén que estaba un poco oscuro.

 

—Mi señor, no creo que…

— ¿Puedo saber lo que hacía charlando con ese tipo? –la acusó sin dar rodeos.

—Yo… charlábamos de…

—De lo poco que le visita ¿no es así?

—Con todo respeto, usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así…

—Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo –bramó, empujándola contra la barda y estampando su puño a unos centímetros de su rostro en la barda.

—Por favor –susurró asustada.

—Tengo todo el derecho de interrogarla sobre lo que hace hablando con otro hombre que no soy yo ¿lo entiende? –Se acercó a él –por favor, mi señora, no me coloque en este estado, no ahora que no puedo…

 

La frente del rubio se pegó a la de ella, mientras sus manos la sujetaban de las caderas, su respiración se agitó, un momento después, los labios suaves y un poco carnosos de Draco Malfoy estaban sobre los de ella, en un beso violento a causa de la furia que tenía, pero sin lastimarla.

 

Recorrió todo su cuerpo, con suaves caricias y húmedos besos, antes de sentirle invadirle de una forma apresurada, gimió sin tapujos, como hacía mucho tiempo no se había permitido hacerlo, Draco empujaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, en vaivenes suaves y rítmicos, mientras sus labios estaban ocupados en uno de los pechos de la pelirroja y su mano derecha acariciaba distraída el rostro de Ginny, al tiempo que seguía invadiendo su cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo, hasta que su semilla terminó rociada en la piel de su estómago desnudo.

 

— ¿Qué me ha hecho? –le interrogó, con la mirada culpable y la voz dolida.

—Lo mismo que usted a mí, mi señor –admitió –le amo –rezó en sus labios antes de besarlo nuevamente –por favor, jamás lo olvide, es el único hombre al que yo…

 

Acalló sus palabras con sus besos, perdiéndose de nuevo en la intensidad de sensaciones que tenerla así le provocaba ¿es que alguna vez todo eso se reduciría dejando un amor tranquilo? Lo dudaba.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginevra tomó un baño en la casa Robins, ya que Demelza le había pedido que se quedara y que ahí se arreglaría para la cena, sin duda estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que conocería a los padres de Draco, y aunque jamás podría formar parte de su familia, se preguntaba ¿qué tan ciertos eran los comentarios de los demás sobre ellos? Ya que le constaba que el rubio no era, en el fondo, como todos los demás que le conocían presumían.

 

—Se ven hermosas –sonrió el señor Robins, acarició el rostro de Ginevra y besó a su hija en la frente, con una mirada orgullosa –vamos, los Malfoy no tardan en llegar, junto con el resto de los invitados.

—Vamos –sonrió Demelza.

 

El salón estaba reluciente cuando llegaron, el personal de servicio estaba perfectamente presentable, con su uniforme de gala, y cada uno perfectamente derecho, con la mirada al frente, sin hacer ninguna clase de gestos.

 

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, mientras los Robins y Ginny saludaban amablemente, los últimos en llegar, y como supuso la pelirroja, fueron los Malfoy, su mirada de inmediato fue al joven que le había robado el aliento, lucía demasiado atractivo, después, su vista se desvió hasta la pareja frente a él, el rubio platino, al que Draco parecía casi una copia, llevaba del brazo a una hermosa mujer perfectamente refinada, nariz afilada y su piel era pálida, y de rasgos refinados, bajó el rostro.

 

Después de ver la clase de mujer que era la madre de Draco, sin duda, acababa de confirmar que jamás sería digna de él, no era para nada tan bonita o refinada como ella, y el hecho de que el chico ni siquiera la mirara se lo confirmó, se había entregado a él hacía unas horas, y… todo lo que recibía en ese momento, era pasar desapercibida.

 

—Por cierto, les presento a Ginevra –el señor Robins la mostró –es casi una hija más para mí –informó a los Malfoy.

 

La mirada gris de Lucius Malfoy la observó a detalle, así que ella rehuyó su mirada, haciendo una corta reverencia, cuando pensó que la atención del hombre se había quitado de ella, percibió una sonrisa extraña, para después girarse hasta el patriarca Robins.

 

—Narcissa Malfoy –la saludó la rubia –encantada de conocerla.

—Lo mismo digo –sonrió.

—Saluda, no seas maleducado, Draco –recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de su madre.

—Un placer –soltó en tono frío y distante.

—El placer es mío –sonrió.

—Sin duda tiene que serlo –observó a su padre y después a su madre –iré por un trago.

—Lleva a la señorita contigo, sé educado –ordenó la mujer.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció su brazo. —Venga conmigo, mi señora.

 

Ginny sujetó el brazo del rubio, y lo sintió acariciarla suavemente y de forma discreta, sin quitar esa cara de fastidio de su rostro.

 

—Si le muestro interés, mi madre jamás me pedirá que la escolte –murmuró antes de tomarle a su copa –así, me “obligarán” a estar a su lado toda la velada.

—Dígame entonces ¿cómo tengo que comportarme?  

—Encantadora, como siempre –le sonrió suavemente.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda –sonrió.

—Me encanta, mi señora –murmuró –si fuese por mí, estaríamos en una capilla, jurándonos amor eterno uno a otro.

—Por favor –suplicó.

—Tiene razón, no es el momento –sonrió incómodo.

 

Para la desgracia de Draco, no tuvo la buena suerte de sentarse cerca de Ginevra, que había quedado entre Nott y Zabini, que al parecer, estaban completamente encantados, luchando por llamar su atención, mientras que él tenía que pretender que eso no le molestaba.

 

El anuncio de la futura boda de Demelza y Potter no le hizo mucha gracia a su padre, pero aun así, observó a Ginevra con interés ese “es casi una hija más” por parte del señor Robins, había alegrado a Lucius, pero todo se iría a la basura cuando se enterara de que no tenía ni una gota de sangre azul, como él quería.

 

La sangre de Ginevra era tan roja como su cabello, y él mismo lo había corroborado arrebatándole la doncellez que no tendría que haberle quitado, había robado gran parte de ella, sin entregar un poco de sí mismo.

 

—Espero que puedas ser atento con la pelirroja –soltó su padre –veo que Nott y Zabini no pierden el tiempo, pero somos la mejor familia, así que ¿por qué no le propones un poco de aire? –sonrió.

—Pero…

—No vas a repelar, pensé que habías dicho eso –le recordó.

—Bien.

 

Fue hasta el trío al fondo, intercambió un par de palabras y le tendió una mano a Ginevra, que la tomó dudosa, así que la dirigió al jardín, donde por fin podrían ser más libres, sin pretender que no se conocían.

 

—Conozco a mis padres mejor de lo que ellos creen –sonrió acercándola a él para poder besarla.

—Mi señor –rió divertida y lo alejó.

—Cierto, tenemos que tener cuidado.

—Sus padres lucen como una pareja adorable –admitió.

—Lucen, tú lo has dicho, para mi padre, no hay nada más fabuloso que él.

 

—XxX—

 

Habían pasado gran parte de la velada en el jardín, ocultos de la vista de cualquier curioso, besándose suavemente, acariciándose y siendo ellos mismos en esos momentos, sin tener que recordar que uno de ellos no tendría que estar ahí.

 

—He estado teniendo suerte en los negocios –admitió –creo que es mi amuleto.

—Yo lo dudo, es bueno en lo que hace –acarició su rostro.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de los negocios? –sonrió socarrón.

—No, hablamos de que es capaz de lograr todo lo que quiera y se proponga.

—Es sorprendente la manera en la que confía en mí –sonrió –pero ahora mismo, sólo me estoy proponiendo una cosa –sus labios se apoderaron de la piel del cuello de la pelirroja –dígame ¿podemos?

 

En respuesta, ella se estiró un poco más, hasta alcanzar los labios del rubio, que de inmediato, se agachó un poco, se ocultaron un poco más entre los arbustos, Draco sabía muy bien que donde estaban, era imposible que los observaran, a menos que fuese alguien que conociera bien el lugar, para su fortuna, no los descubrieron, besó el pecho y el cuello de la pelirroja, antes de alistarse y regresar de nuevo con los demás.

 

—Es bueno verlos regresar –habló Lucius –tenemos que irnos, Draco.

—Desde luego –avanzó hasta él.

—Eh –observó a la pelirroja y después a su hijo.

—Desde luego, hasta luego, mi señora –pronunció arrastrando más las palabras, el rostro de la chica permaneció impasible, aun y con la mirada intensa que le dedicó, antes de sonreír de lado.

 

Los Malfoy desaparecieron por la puerta principal, la mirada de Demelza se posó en su amiga y no dijo nada, al parecer, seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ella y Draco, y lo agradecía, no podría mentirle si le cuestionaba al respecto.

 

—Dormirás en casa hoy, querida –sonrió el señor Robins –quédate tranquila.

—Se lo agradezco –sonrió haciendo una reverencia, antes de que el hombre se alejara.

 

Se había perdido gran parte de la cena de compromiso de Demelza, pero nadie pareció notarlo, estaban demasiado ocupados siendo amables con los demás, que la ausencia de Draco y ella había pasado desapercibida.

 

—Tal parece que Malfoy la ha dejado sola –saludó el varón de piel oscura, acercándose a ella, regalándole una sonrisa de lado, que no le llegaba ni a la mitad de atractiva a la de Draco.

—Sí, por fin –sonrió, un tanto incómoda.

—Me agrada escuchar eso –admitió él, elevando su trago.

 

—oOo—

 

El camino a la mansión Malfoy fue tranquilo, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera para hablar de la “nueva posibilidad de que Draco se casara con la chica pelirroja” por supuesto iba a actuar todo lo que pudiera, hasta que pudiera ser un hecho casi tangible, sólo esperaba que a su padre no se le ocurriera investigar de más a Ginevra.

 

Se dirigió a su habitación, después de una corta charla que no giró en torno al tema que él quería, se quedó en el salón, bebiendo un poco más, hasta que la emoción  en sus venas se pudiese atribuir al licor.

 

—Draco, cariño ¿sigues despierto?

El varón se giró, su madre estaba de pie en el umbral, con su bata de seda blanca, su cabello rubio atado en una trenza. —Sí.

—Me imagino que el deseo de tu padre porque no te separaras de esa chica ¿no es así?

—Vas a decirme la razón por la cual no quería que me apartara de ella.

—No quería quedar en ridículo con el resto, había rumores de que él quería casarte con esa mujer.

—Y ahora pretende a la pelirroja ¿no? –se burló, mientras la observaba, en la expectativa de que dijera los planes de su padre, en secreto.

—No –soltó burlesca –tu atención en otra mujer disiparía los chismes, él está pensando en la hija restante de los Greengrass.

—Ya –hizo una mueca.

—Yo, sin embargo –sonrió –he pensado en la hija de unos grandes amigos de mi familia –se giró hasta él –es hija única, igual que tú, su nombre es Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, tiene más clase que los Greengrass, si me lo preguntas.

—La hija Greengrass no es opción, así que por favor, madre, convéncele de que me permita esperar un poco más para…

 

—Haré lo mejor que pueda –acarició su rostro –ahora, deja de beber, que no quiero que eso le dé razón a tu padre para estar de mal humor por la mañana.

—Nos veremos por la mañana –sujetó el hombro de su madre, dejó el vaso en el mueble y subió rumbo a su habitación.

 

—XxX—

 

Draco tuvo que viajar durante dos semanas hasta el pueblo donde estaba la casa de Zabini, le sonrió amablemente a Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria, sin duda eran demasiado… iguales en su personalidad, eso explicaba porque su marido, Blaise, buscaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse de su casa y visitar todos los prostíbulos a su paso.

 

—Tu padre me dijo que vendrías tú –admitió saludándole con una sonrisa –dime algo ¿Qué tal la pelirroja de los Robins?

—No sé de quién me hables –contestó, intentando contenerse.

—Hermano, pasaste toda la velada con esa mujer.

—Olvido fácilmente la compañía no deseada –soltó y avanzó hasta la casa.

—Supongo –admitió –para ti fue no deseada, pero… me gustó, según lo que mi mujer ha dicho, es la mascota de Demelza Robins, significa que todo en ella está nuevo, ya sabes, antes de que _mi prima se case,_ puedo intentar estrenar a la mascota que tiene, no puede ser complicado desvirgarla, es como las demás sirvientas ¿qué opinas?

—No tengo opinión al respecto –soltó en un tono cortante –estoy aquí por el negocio que tú y mi padre…

—Sí, ya lo sé.

 

Se levantó de su silla, ya que habían llegado al despacho y había ocupado su lugar, Draco suspiró, intentando contener sus ganas de golpear a Blaise, sabía que no podía tomar la doncellez de la pelirroja, porque eso lo había hecho él, pero la sola idea de ese maldito intentando tocarla, o forzarla, lo ponía de un tremendo mal humor.

 

—Mi señor –saludó Daphne al entrar, la sirvienta colocó galletas y té, pero él rechazó el ofrecimiento.

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

—Supongo que se quedará a pasar la noche ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

—No lo sé, por ahora –contestó amable, pero cortante.

—Mi hermana me envió una carta, contándome un poco de su estadía en la Casa de Campo, pero creo que ha dejado volar su imaginación ¿cierto? Comentó algo de una hermosa esposa, pero…

—Su hermana tiene una gran imaginación, sin duda, señora Zabini –contestó incómodo.

—Lo sé, mi padre me ha comentado en una carta, que su padre ha estado charlando sobre comprometerlo con mi hermana ¿sabe usted que eso la haría muy feliz a ella?

—Sí, por su forma discreta en mi estadía en la casa de sus padres, lo dejó muy claro –sonrió burlón.

—Supongo que mi madre no le contó la enfermedad de mi hermana ¿o sí?

—No, no lo hizo –admitió.

—Sufre de una enfermedad que fue heredada por la hermana de mi abuela –bajó la mirada –no la heredé, pero si me embarazo… puede que mis hijos sí.

—Esa es la razón por la cual no ha dado a luz ni una sola vez desde que se casó ¿no es así? –la mujer asintió.

—Lo siento por su hermana.

—Si se casa con ella, por favor, no le embarace, o morirá –lo sujetó del hombro y salió del despacho, dejando a Draco completamente incómodo.

 

No tenía planeado casarse con Astoria, ni en un futuro cercano ni lejano, preferiría mil veces a la desconocida Pansy Parkinson, tendría mucha mala suerte si su padre a pesar de tener una mejor familia, elegía a los Greengrass.

 

—He vuelto, espero que Daphne no interrumpiera aquí con historias tristes.

—La enfermedad de su hermana –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que te lo dijo, aunque le ordené que no.

—No pienso casarme con ella, así que no te preocupes.

—Deberías considerarlo –sonrió –es la mejor opción, cuando te hacen casarte con una mujer que no quieres ni soportas, si muere pronto, mejor.

—No soy esa clase de personas –informó.

—Tú no la matarías, sólo la fornicarías hasta preñarla, el embarazo hará lo suyo.

—Sí, digamos que esa mujer no logra…

—Un verdadero hombre puede acostarse con cualquier mujer –soltó en un tono de burla.

—Lo sé, pero ella no…

—Te comprendo, por eso toco a mi mujer lo menos que pueda.

—Pensé que era esa enfermedad tan popular en los prostíbulos –se burló.

—Cierra la boca –bufó –Potter me ha dado medicina para ello.

—Es una suerte que fuera el prometido en esa cena ¿no es así?

—Sin duda.

 

La charla de negocios se extendió demasiado para el gusto de Draco, aun así, pudo cerrar el trato con Blaise, para su mala suerte, el deseo del varón por hablarle de la cena de compromiso, y la forma en la que le gustaría tener a Ginevra, no le agradó, tuvo que comportarse como normalmente lo hacía, lo que menos quería era que le comentara a su padre “su actitud extraña”.

 

Se quedó en el cuarto de huéspedes un par de días, hasta que sus caballos estuvieron listos, para poder regresar a Londres, no quería pasar ni un minuto ahí, entre los deseos de Blaise y las charlas de súplicas de Daphne porque no embarazara a su hermana, como dando por hecho que se casaría con ella.

 

—XxX—

 

Observaba por la ventana de su despacho la calle, mientras tamborileaba los dedos completamente desesperado, no tenía excusas para visitar a Demelza, y por consiguiente, encontrarse con Ginevra, se estaba volviendo loco, hacía demasiado tiempo que no la tocaba, que no la besaba, iba a volverse loco.

 

Se levantó, caminando de un lado a otro, jamás se había sentido tan desesperado, la ansiedad estaba terminando con él, su respiración se agitó más de lo que pensó que lo haría, necesitaba verla, o sin duda se volvería loco.

 

—Señor, su padre quiere verlo.

—Después –soltó sin darle importancia y salió del lugar.

 

Cruzó la calle, Demelza estaba en los planes de boda, así que seguramente las encontraría de compras, si la conocía bien, estaría ahí.

 

—No, ese color es espantoso –bufó la rubia –dime ¿qué opinas, Ginny?

—Espantoso como tal no es –sonrió divertida.

—Es de mal gusto –pronunció, haciendo que Demelza girara.

—Oh, por fin alguien con buen gusto, ven aquí, dime ¿qué color preferirías?

—El color plata –contestó, sin quitar su vista de Ginevra.


	16. El Contador de Secretos.

El sabor dulce de los labios de Ginevra le dieron un subidón de energía a Draco, que la besaba con desesperación, un mes y medio había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado de esa manera, y vaya que necesitaba tenerla con él, se adentró en ella tan rápido como pudo, sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que el placer que sentía era brindado por su mano derecha y su brillante memoria, había dibujado en su imaginación, en sus  recuerdos, cada detalle de la pelirroja, su aroma, su risa, la forma en la que quedaba sobre el suelo o la cama, dependiendo de dónde lo hicieran, en la que su cuerpo se quedaba al permanecer recostada, observándole a él arreglarse, esperar un largo par de segundos, antes de comenzar a hacer lo mismo, por fortuna, había memorizado también la forma en la que llevaba arreglado el vestido, para que nadie sospechara a causa de los detalles.

 

 _El diablo estaba en los detalles,_ solía decir su tío Rodolphus, y él había aprendido eso, entre muchas otras cosas.

 

Se quedó un momento, albergado en ella, empujándose  todo lo posible en ella, que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, y tenía los labios hinchados y separados, mientras soltaba un suave gemido, Draco volvió a moverse en ella, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo esbelto de la mujer, hasta que salió por completo, esparciendo su semilla en el interior del muslo de la chica.

 

—Le amo –informó, mirándole a los ojos, rozando sus labios.

—Se ve que me ha extrañado –sonrió ella –acariciándole el rostro.

—Extrañarle es poco, mi señora, he estado a punto de perder mi cordura si no le veía, si no le besaba, si no la tomaba.

—Tendrá que aprender a hacerlo, mi señor, a estar sin mí, sin duda encontrar a alguien con quién hacer esto no le será complicado.

—Desde luego que puedo encontrar a alguien a quién fornicar, mi señora, pero no quiero a otra, la quiero a usted.

—Eso no será posible –sonrió bajando el rostro, mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

—Le ayudaré.

 

Besó la espalda desnuda de la mujer mientras le ayudaba a vestirse, la giró en sus brazos cuando terminó y la besó, suavemente, hasta que se le olvidara la tonta idea de que él buscaría a alguien más.

 

—El señor Corner ha hablado con mi padre sobre… permitirle cortejarme –le informó, abrazándose a sí misma, temerosa de como actuaría.

—Demelza me contó que…

—A mi padre no le agrada, es cierto, pero mi hermano Bill ha intercedido a su favor, lo ha permitido –musitó, negándose a verlo.

—Recházalo tú –pidió.

—No puedo, hasta hace unos meses… yo… le suplicaba a mi padre que me permitiera verlo, ahora… él –negó –no puedo rechazarlo sin que mi padre sospeche la razón.

 

Draco se alejó, completamente fuera de sí, tenía dos opciones, se alejaba de Ginevra y le permitía seguir con su vida o hablaba con su padre sobre sus sentimientos al respecto de la mujer; no tenía opción, las manos le sudaron y sus piernas temblaron un poco al si quiera pensar en decirle a su padre sobre Ginevra.

 

—Es su elección, mi señora –musitó serio –no puedo obligarla a nada.

—Sé lo de su compromiso con la señorita Astoria –le observó por primera vez.

—No –soltó –eso no es…

— ¿Oficial? –Se burló –su padre se lo confirmó al señor Robins.

—Mi padre me prometió que…

—Es un adiós, mi señor –se puso de puntitas para besarlo suavemente y se alejó, saliendo del lugar.

 

Estaba odiando a su padre en ese momento, todo el mundo parecía saber su vida, menos él, ¿qué clase de juego era ese? Él había prometido no oponerse a la mujer que le pusiera de esposa, siempre y cuando, le permitiera disfrutar un poco más la soltería, o era acaso que ¿se había enterado de su relación con la pelirroja?

 

Se acomodó su ropa, salió del lugar y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, el hombre le sonrió, se puso de pie y lo dirigió a la salida, caminaron por el pasillo junto a los jardines, al parecer, su padre estaba de un muy buen humor.

 

—Me enteré que me comprometiste con Astoria –soltó sin tapujos.

—Así es, llegamos a un acuerdo los Greengrass y yo, te ofrecen una mujer defectuosa, con una fortuna buena –sonrió encantado –después podrás volver a casarte con quien tú quieras –se encogió de hombros.

—Sin importar quien sea ¿cierto?

—Bueno, tiene que ser soltera –se burló Lucius.

—Es bueno que tomes el tema de “la mujer que quiera” para mi segunda esposa, porque pensé que me dejarías disfrutar un poco antes de obligarme a casarme.

— ¿Ya estás casado? Claro que no –se burló –sólo arreglé el compromiso, te casarás en un año o dos, disfrutarás de tu soltería… limitadamente, claro.

—Papá –lo detuvo –dime ¿elegiste a mi madre para ser tu esposa?

—Desde luego, era la mejor candidata de todas, hermosa, con buena fortuna, buen apellido ¿por qué?

—Sé que te prometí que me casaría con la mujer que quisieras, pero… en mi viaje a ver a Kingsley…

—Esa estadía innecesaria ¿cierto? –Draco asintió.

—Encontré una mujer ahí, y yo…

— ¿Le prometiste matrimonio? –Lucius le observó de reojo, el chico negó –bien.

—Me enamoré de ella –contestó, tragando saliva, mientras se secaba el sudor de las manos ¿dónde había sacado tanto valor para decirle eso a su padre?

— ¿Es de buena familia?

—No, es la compañía de… una joven rica –se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

 

En un movimiento rápido de muñeca del jefe de la familia Malfoy, dejó de apoyarse en su bastón, sosteniéndole por la mitad, y después, golpear a su hijo sin piedad un par de veces.

 

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Draco? –Gruñó –encogerse de hombros es una grosería y es sinónimo de mala educación –bufó, acomodándose el cabello despeinado.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—En cuanto a esa mujer, dime ¿la desvirgaste? –cuestionó tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó sorprendido ¿de esa pregunta dependía su aceptación?

—Yaciste con ella, ¿fuiste el primero o es una mujer fácil?

—No, no he yacido con ella –contestó, temiendo que su respuesta no fuera la correcta –tampoco es una mujer fácil.

—Ya veo ¿qué tanto le amas? –entrecerró sus ojos.

—Padre, de no amarle lo suficiente ¿estaría hablando con usted sobre dejarme casar con ella? –Lucius sonrió divertido.

—Mala decisión, hijo mío –se giró.

—Lucius –Draco se giró hasta la voz del hombre junto a él –me pediste que viniera.

—Rodolphus –sonrió –tu aparición es precisa, creo que necesitaré solucionar un pequeño detalle de mi hijo.

—Ya veo –el varón observó al rubio y negó con una sonrisa divertida.

—No –soltó, sujetando a su padre del brazo.

—Verás, hijo mío, si tú me hubieses dicho, que tus sentimientos por esa mujer, eran… los normales, ya sabes, sexuales, te habría permitido desvirgarla, y mantenerla bajo nuestra yaga, para que pudieses fornicarla hasta que te cansaras de ella, pero, tus palabras han sido “Le amo” y no hay nada más peligroso que un idiota enamorado, esa mujer sería capaz de manejarte como si fueses un perrillo vagabundo y siempre hambriento, y no permitiré eso, vas a casarte con Astoria Greengrass.

—Si yo… si yo dejo de verla ¿me juras por tu linaje que no la dañarás en lo más mínimo?

—Dime su nombre, y te lo juraré.

Rodolphus Lestrange negó para Draco, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera. —Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley.

—Bien –sonrió y se giró a su cuñado –ya sabes de quién deshacerte.

— ¡Padre! –gritó Draco.

—Acércate a ella, y te juro que serás lo último que ella verá –murmuró –ven conmigo, Rodolphus, tengo un asunto sobre Frank Longbottom que necesito que arregles.

 

No tenía de que preocuparse, Ginevra ya había dado por terminado lo que tenían ¿no es cierto? Ya no podría verla porque ella estaba siendo pretendida por un idiota jardinero, y si lo hacía, si se acercaba a ella, no quería que su padre cumpliera su amenaza, no lo soportaría.

 

Su respiración se agitó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había sido un estúpido por haberle confesado eso a su padre.

 

—oOo—

 

Acompañó a Potter en su noche antes de su boda, había tenido demasiada buena suerte, porque tanto él como Ginevra no estaban listos para dejar eso ir, su padre al parecer, no sospechaba de que seguía viéndola, siempre le veían ocupado, y por las madrugadas, nadie le seguía, se había asegurado de eso.

 

—Hola –Draco se giró, para su mala suerte, Astoria Greengrass estaba en Londres –veo que no te agrada verme –negó.

—Bueno…

—Vaya que me sorprendió demasiado la noticia de que no estás casado con esa… simple acompañante –se burló.

—Ya, vas a echarlo en cara ¿no? Se te da muy bien, dime ¿normalmente eres así por enojo a poder morir si te embarazan?

El rostro de la chica fue una mueca de confusión. —Mi hermana.

—Mi padre y tu cuñado también –se encogió de hombros –veamos el lado positivo, más tardaremos en casarnos, que en asegurarme en preñarte y adiós, adiós Astoria –soltó divertido.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para ser un bastardo cruel?

—Que tendré que casarme contigo, en lugar de _“Esa simple acompañante”_ como la llamaste –soltó enfadado.

—Te enamoraste de ella.

—Sí, lo hice, y antes de que me digas algo, mi padre está al tanto.

—Le dijiste que la amas –se burló.

—Algo que jamás diré de ti.

— ¿Y ella de ti? ¿Está enamorada? –se pavoneó.

 

La mirada de Draco y Astoria fue hasta la pelirroja que acababa de entrar al salón, se quedó quieta, un tanto tensa, la morena sonrió y avanzó hasta ella.

 

—Así que la señora Malfoy, terminó siendo un fraude y… una simple sirvienta –rió divertida –son tan… adorables, ya los imagino en las bocas de todos.

—Hazlo –murmuró Draco –así el mundo sabrá que incluso una sirvienta puede ser la señora Malfoy, así, que no será lo que siempre soñaste –sonrió.

—El señor Potter manda decir que tardará un poco, que lo disculpe, mi señor, con permiso.

—Hey –la detuvo Astoria –nadie te ha dicho que te marches –observó a Draco y sonrió –me apetece humillarte un poco más.

—Demelza…

—Me importa un pedazo de estiércol –bufó –dime, tú ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Humillarte ante mí o ser la comidilla de todo Londres?

— ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece que haga, señorita Greengrass?

—Ginevra –la reprendió Draco.

—Aquí sólo es una sirvienta, no tu esposa, querido –sonrió, ven aquí –ordenó.

 

Ginevra no le dedicó ninguna mirada, hizo todo lo que Astoria le pidió sin chistar, provocando su furia.

 

—Hablé con mi padre –murmuró el rubio, cuidando que nadie los viera –lamento no poder hacer nada, no lo aprobó…

—No se preocupe, mi señor –le sonrió –si necesita que alguien luche por nosotros lo haré yo –sonrió, aunque sus labios temblaron augurando un llanto imparable, así que la abrazó sin más –yo lucharé para defender nuestro amor.

—Ginevra –besó su coronilla, mientras la estrujaba aún más.

—Aunque eso signifique que no podamos seguir viéndonos como lo hacemos –sonrió –mi señor –le hizo una reverencia cuando pasó alguien de la servidumbre.

 

Draco la observó alejarse, sin decir nada ¿Qué había hecho para merecer que alguien como ella le amara de forma tan incondicional? Y más, porque la conocía, era tan tonta y valiente, como para cumplir su palabra, no iban a estar juntos como siempre quisieron, pero al menos, ella estaría alrededor, manteniendo vivo todo ese amor.

 

—Perdón la tardanza –soltó Harry –es que la boda me tiene vuelto literalmente loco y…

—Lo comprendo.

—Supongo que se encontró con Astoria, el señor Robins les envió una invitación, no pude negarme.

—Lo comprendo, no tiene que disculparse.

—Demelza está hecha una fiera, y está planeando que hacer si se les ocurre abrir la boca.

—Creo que por el momento tenemos controlada la boca de Astoria –argumentó Draco –y gracias por tardar, me permitió charlar con ella.

—Me enteré de los planes de su padre, de impedir que se vean de forma diferente a señor y servidumbre.

—Así es él –se burló.

 

Salieron de la mansión Robinson, rumbo a distraerse un poco con los “amigos” ocasionales, Harry esperaba que no lo embriagaran demasiado como para quedarse dormido y no aparecer el día de su boda, si eso pasaba, el señor Robins era capaz de castrarlo y ahorcarlo con su propio miembro.

 

La velada, a pesar de lo que pensó fue divertida, todas las anécdotas eran divertidas, y no bebió lo suficiente ya que Draco le dedicaba una mirada severa, sonrió, casi olvidaba lo mucho que se llevaba con Demelza.

 

—Así que dígame, Malfoy ¿cómo es que se hicieron amigos usted y mi esposa? –Harry se tambaleó un poco.

—Éramos unos niños –contó.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Ella me defendió de muchas cosas en mi juventud, siempre ha sido más valiente que cualquier varón.

—Dígamelo a mí –se burló –pero…

—Yo vivía con mi abuelo, aquí, en Londres, mientras mis padres estaban en Wiltshire, Abraxas Malfoy era un hombre bastante… estricto, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

—Sí, la mayoría de las personas lo llaman un bastardo bien hecho.

—Le gustaba golpearme –comentó, mientras observaba a la nada –era su pasatiempo favorito, para ser honestos, viví con él desde que tenía un año y medio hasta que cumplí los trece –apretó los puños.

— ¿Siempre lo golpeó?

—Era su deporte favorito ¿y que se hace con el deporte favorito? –sonrió –sin duda se practica, y se volvió muy inventivo, Demelza se la pasaba cubriendo mis idioteces, así que ya no me golpeaba, sólo porque ella se culpaba, nos juramos lealtad, yo protegía sus secretos, y ella protegía los míos –se encogió de hombros –le supliqué a mi padre que me permitiera volver con ellos, que haría todo, lo que ellos me ordenaran sin chistar, le tomó un tiempo meditarlo, pero al final, me llevaron con ellos a Wiltshire, alejándome de mi abuelo.

—A eso se refiere Demelza a que usted jamás desobedecería a su padre.

—Es por eso que no lucho por Ginevra –admitió serio –mi padre me salvó de los golpes de mi abuelo y… es lo menos que le debo, ese hombre estuvo bastante cerca de matarme, así que… fue volver a nacer cuando llegué a Wiltshire.

 

Harry no dijo nada, en su forma de ver, y pensar, Lucius Malfoy no le había salvado a Draco de nada, porque desde un inicio, fue el que lo dejó en manos de su padre, así que él sólo era un cómplice más de todo aquello, pero no podía decirle nada, sería como derrumbar su mundo y sus creencias.

 

—Es mejor que nos marchemos –murmuró Harry –en unas horas tengo una boda y soy el invitado principal.

—El segundo principal, si dices eso delante de Demelza, puede que cancele la boda.

—Cierto, no quiero eso, aunque… ya estamos casados –se encogió de hombros  y sonrió.

 

Potter entró a la mansión Robins tarareando alegre, mientras él salía de la propiedad, ya que habían estado sentados en un banco del jardín, charlando, el rubio avanzó pensativo, jamás le había contado lo que ocurría con su abuelo a alguien ajeno a su familia, y claro, nadie más que Demelza Robins lo sabía, y podía jurar que nunca había dicho algo de más respecto a todo eso.

 

Se dejó caer sobre su cama sin cambiarse, cerró los ojos, atrayendo de sus recuerdos la imagen de la pelirroja, sonrió, su padre podía alejarlos, pero jamás le quitaría todo aquello que habían vivido juntos, y tenerla cerca, verla, controlaría sus demonios.

 

Suspiró, girándose sobre su costado, jalando una de sus almohadas y dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del sonido distante de las cigarras.

 

Se perdió en sus sueños, no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera Lucius Malfoy, él y Ginevra jamás se separarían.

 

—oOo—

 

Su padre lo obligo a asistir a la boda de Potter y Demelza con Astoria de su brazo, y pudo verlo durante toda la ceremonia observando a la pelirroja, que Draco se había visto obligado a observar de reojo, se veía completamente hermosa, y odiaba a su padre, porque él pudiese verle sin tapujos, y él, no.

 

Draco agradeció tener un apellido importante, ya que eso les permitió salir pronto del atiborrado lugar, escuchaba a su madre diciendo como la boda de ellos sería incluso más grande, y triplicarían los invitados, Astoria charlaba alegre con su futura suegra, mientras que él y su padre tenían un rostro claro de fastidio, eran demasiado parecidos, aunque Lucius se negara a verlo.

 

—Puedo ver que le viste –admitió para su hijo –es una mujer bastante atractiva… pero bastante joven.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Bueno, no lo hagas, posiblemente haga con ella lo que no te atreviste a hacer –sonrió divertido –así, posiblemente se te quite ese absurdo enamoramiento, si se mete conmigo, anda detrás de tu dinero, no de ti.

—Ella no yacería contigo –bramó.

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo contigo? No te preocupes, tal vez me agrade tanto tu amorcito, que por tenerle cerca, te deje casarte con ella.

 

Lo estaba provocando, lo sabía, quería saber si realmente no había yacido con ella, y tomó todo de él, seguirle mintiendo, por fortuna, a él se le daba bastante bien ese arte, su padre no iba a saber que seguía teniéndole por las madrugadas algunos días por semana.

 

—XxX—

 

Odiaba todas las formalidades que había, no poder acercarse ni aunque fuera discretamente a la pelirroja que estaba a unos pasos de él, era algo más allá de una tortura, los ojos de su padre y su tío Rodolphus estaban en él la mayoría del tiempo, así que hacer un movimiento en falso, le traería muchos problemas.

 

—Tú y yo tendríamos que estar juntos ¿no lo crees? –se burló Astoria, colgándose de su brazo.

—En realidad no, no lo creo.

—Entonces ve con ella y declárale tu amor ante los ojos de todo el mundo –se burló.

—Sí que la muerte vuelve a las personas en…

—No culpes a la muerte, más bien tus acciones, fue ella la que se pavoneaba delante de todo el pueblo como la “Gran y Asombrosa Señora Malfoy”, que sea una mentirosa, no es mi culpa, voy a aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Más te vale que…

—Ya no tienes el poder sobre esto, Draco, lo has perdido, y no sólo ella saldrá afectada si todos se enteran de esa boda falsa –sonrió –piensa antes de amenazar la próxima vez –le besó la comisura de los labios y se alejó, con una sonrisa amplia.

 

—XxX—

 

Ginevra se alejó de la escena de Astoria siendo atenta con Draco, por supuesto que le molestaba que el rubio tuviese que comportarse como lo que era, el prometido de esa mujer, no podía hacer nada al respecto, y su apellido desconocido y su condición económica se lo recordaba continuamente, aun así, no renegaba de la familia en la que había nacido.

 

Avanzó tranquila, alejándose del bullicio para tomar un poco de aire, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente cuando un varón interrumpió su camino, levantó la mirada, para toparse con el rostro aristocrático, con una mueca de fastidio al verla, ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia al padre de Draco  e intentó pasar a su lado, claro que la intención del Pater Familias Malfoy, no iba a permitir que se alejara, había estado esperando el momento adecuado para tener «una breve charla» con la mujer que tenía loco a su hijo.

 

—Ginevra, si mal no recuerdo –soltó en un tono suave, arrastrando las palabras, casi tanto como su hijo, pero a él no le sonaban para nada atractivas.

—Mi señor –volvió a hacer una reverencia, por Demelza y Draco sabía, lo mucho que ese hombre amaba ser adorado, y visto como lo mejor del mundo.

—Me preguntaba si tendrá unos minutos para mí.

—Yo…

—No se preocupe, no intentaré nada, con la mujer de mi hijo –la mirada de Ginny se posó en la mueca de una diminuta sonrisa, como si esa expresión de ella, fuese todo lo que había estado esperando por obtener.

—Bien –musitó y siguió al Lord.

 

Lucius Malfoy entró a una amplia habitación que estaba vacía, la pelirroja cerró a sus espaldas la puerta, y se mantuvo ahí, por si en algún momento tuviese que huir, pudiese hacerlo.

 

—Eres cuidadosa, ahora veo porque no sospeché de ti y mi hijo cuando te conocí.

—Mi señor, yo…

—No me importa de qué burdel o basurero saliste, chiquilla idiota –soltó, avanzando decidido a ella –lo único que tienes que saber, es que no vas a ser parte de _«mi»_ familia, Draco va a casarse con Astoria Greengrass, y tú…

—Yo amo a su hijo, señor, no a su familia –soltó enfadada, avanzando también hasta Lucius, logrando que éste echara un poco atrás la cabeza, mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco.

—Tu amor por el dinero de los Malfoy tiene que ser grande ¿no lo crees? Para hablarme de esa forma.

—No me interesa ni su dinero ni su familia, lo único que me interesa es Draco.

—Draco es mi familia, querida –se burló el hombre –y tampoco lo tendrás, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es alejarte de él.

—Él y yo no estamos juntos –soltó –usted se encargó de eso ¿lo recuerda?

—Ahora veo porque  te llevas tan bien con Demelza –negó –pero tus padres no son como los de ella, si me colmas la paciencia, niña, terminarás viendo crecer las plantas en tus entrañas.

—No le tengo miedo, posiblemente Draco lo haga, pero yo no, y no voy a dejar que usted nos aleje.

—Posiblemente… te ponga de su sirvienta –sonrió –y si piensas que yacer con él, será más fácil, es mejor que lo pienses dos veces, porque tal vez no te interesa mi familia, pero supongo que la tuya sí te importa ¿no es así? –acarició el rostro de la chica, cuando tragó saliva, Lucius sonrió.

—Padre, yo…

—Piensa mi propuesta –besó la comisura de los labios de Ginny, le sonrió de forma maliciosa a su hijo y salió del lugar –tienes cinco minutos para salir de aquí.

 

Draco avanzó hasta la pelirroja que se había quedado pegada al piso, y malgastó tres de sus cinco minutos, simplemente observándola, la sujetó de las mejillas, para hacer que lo observara.

 

—Dime que fue lo que te dijo.

—Nada –murmuró seria, tomando las manos de Draco y haciendo que la soltara.

— ¿Te propuso yacer con él? –apretó los puños, pero la pelirroja negó, relajándolo un poco.

—Se ha terminado su tiempo –informó Rodolphus Lestrange, Ginny lo observó, y se alejó del rubio sin decir nada más.

—Tenías que decirle que era ella ¿cierto? –soltó su tío.

—Yo sólo quería que la dejara en paz.

—Sabes que yo podría darle la paz eterna ¿no es así?

—Parece que disfrutas ser el matón de mi padre –soltó enfadado Draco.

—Hay cierto poder, en decidir acabar con la vida de alguien, Draco, pero, tendrías que agradecerme más a menudo por ser el matón de tu padre.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Por qué fui yo, el que envió a tu abuelo al infierno –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico –no, no lo agradezcas –sonrió Lestrange –sólo espero, que si llegas a tener un bonito niño, como el que solías ser… tu padre no heredara ese gusto –negó –mientras tanto, te libré de las caricias del abuelo Abraxas.

 

Draco sacudió la cabeza, alejando todos los recuerdos, una vez que Rodolphus hubiese abandonado el lugar, sabiendo eso, las cosas cambiaban, comenzaba a agradarle su tío mucho.

 

Salió del lugar, ubicó a Ginny con los Potter, charlaba tranquilamente con Demelza, cuando sus ojos chocolates se posaron en él, y éste le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se encontraran, ella lo ignoró por completo, y supuso que era por la mirada de su padre en ellos, así que suspiró.

 

El resto de la velada fue aburrida, sin poder hablar con ella.

 

—oOo—

 

Rodolphus Lestrange estaba recargado en la barda junto a la puerta, en la habitación que le habían dado a Ginevra, donde pasaría la noche, se aclaró la garganta cuando ella pasó a su lado sin observarlo.

 

—Me asustó –se llevó la mano al corazón –pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Dime algo, ¿ya yaciste con él? –sonrió.

 

Una pregunta directa, ella jamás podía evadir preguntas directas, odiaba su incapacidad para mentir, era muy transparente, de cualquier forma, por la sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro duro y cruel del varón, ya conocía la verdad, si estaba ahí, queriendo escuchar eso, posiblemente Lucius Malfoy había decidido cumplir su promesa y matarla, antes de que Draco hiciera algo estúpido.

 

—Sí –musitó un poco asustada.

—Eres muy estúpida –el brillo en la delgada daga en la mano derecha de Lestrange la hicieron contener el aliento.

—Oh, no estoy aquí para matarte –mostró la fina hoja de metal –por el momento –admitió –aunque supongo que sabes que Draco fue honesto con su padre respecto a ti, claro que negó haberse acostado contigo.

— ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?

—Porque mi sobrino me agrada, y no quiero que se sienta culpable cuando termines muerta ¿comprendes?

—Yo le prometí que lucharía por lo nuestro…

—Sí, sí, todas esas ridiculeces ¿no es cierto?

—No voy a rendirme, lo amo…

—También sé eso –admitió –pero eres más inteligente que eso, no te dejes llevar por las hormonas y lo bonito que tienes entre las piernas, niña, sabes que te enamoraste de la persona equivocada, es mejor que dejes de insistir, y si lo amas, mejor deja que vaya en dirección al altar con Astoria Greengrass.

—Pero…

—Es lo mejor para ti, y tu familia, y para él, sólo te lo digo, tengo órdenes expresas de Lucius, de quemar tu casa si insistes en meterte con su hijo.

—Sólo una vez más –pidió –quiero hablar con él –murmuró.

— ¿Me crees tan idiota?

—No voy a decirle nada.

—Claro ¿y qué pasará si te pregunta?

—Voy a mentirle –soltó –le diré… que… tomemos esto con calma, Demelza habló conmigo sobre ir con ellos a París, como su ama de llaves, aceptaré, sólo… por favor –suplicó.

—Bien –admitió –si estas mintiéndome, voy a matarte ¿comprendes?

—Totalmente –asintió.

—Lo enviaré hacia acá, cubriré su desaparición –asintió y Ginny sonrió agradecida.

 

Suspiró cuando el hombre salió en busca de Draco, y se limpió las lágrimas.


	17. Sin Decir Adiós.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Ginny se giró asustada, no sabía que esperar y había pasado suficiente tiempo como para creer que Draco entraría por esa puerta, para su sorpresa, el hombre que echó llave, era el rubio que había robado todo de ella, le sonrió y se acercó, acarició sus brazos y la arrastró hasta su pecho, la pelirroja no dijo nada, se limitó a inhalar el aroma del hombre.

 

—Pensé que no vendría –admitió ella.

—Me costó un poco escapar de la atención de mi padre, pero ya estoy aquí ¿ocurre algo?

—Ocurren muchas cosas, para ser honesta, mi señor –él sonrió, negando un poco.

—Ya sé que ocurren muchas cosas, pero… algo en específico, para que tenga ese rostro tan triste.

—Sólo quiero que sepa que no importa nada –sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del rubio –estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro, si es que usted me quiere, sin importarme quien se interponga entre nosotros, sólo… dígamelo ¿me ama?

—Ginevra –sonrió –le amo más de lo que realmente puede creerme, de no hacerlo ¿cree que estaría aquí? Mi padre me ha advertido que no vuelva a acercarme a usted, pero es algo más fuerte que yo –la besó.

—No importa que sólo podamos mirarnos el uno al otro, siempre estaré luchando por lo nuestro, mi señor.

—Le amo –murmuró, sus manos se colocaron en la delgaducha espalda de la mujer, acercándola todavía más a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se pegaban a los de ella, en un beso tan apresurado como necesitado de ambas partes.

 

Draco Malfoy se dio el tiempo de desnudar a la pelirroja, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, tendrían la oportunidad de yacer de nuevo en una cama, ya no más lugares incómodos, al menos por esa noche.

 

Las caricias de Draco recorrieron cada parte de la piel pálida de Ginny, mientras esta se estremecía debajo del cuerpo del rubio, que besaba su cuello, y se agachaba un poco, atrapando el pezón rozado entre sus labios, sus yemas rozaban con suavidad el interior de la pierna derecha de la mujer, mientras esta seguía moviéndose a causa de las sensaciones que todo eso le estaba produciendo, él era el único hombre con el que había compartido su cuerpo, y estaba por lejos, de ser una experta en ese aspecto, pero en cuanto las manos de él se posaban en su cuerpo, era suficiente para llevarla automáticamente a otro mundo, se movía conforme el placer aumentaba, guiándose más que nada por las sensaciones que su cuerpo tenía, y que le aseguraba que esa sensación de placer continuaría.

 

Contuvo el aliento una vez más, cuando el peso del varón estuvo sobre ella, le acarició la pierna, y la separó un poco, para tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad, que estaba suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo en su ser.

 

Draco no perdió oportunidad, albergó su miembro en la cavidad de la pelirroja, aguardando un momento por el placer, antes de que ese mismo, le incitara a moverse en ella, dentro y fuera, empujando su cuerpo lentamente, al tiempo que hacía estocadas certeras, haciéndole gemir, así que cubrió sus labios con los de él, en un beso apasionado, la sujetó de los hombros, moviendo las caderas más rápido, empujando su cuerpo al de ella, buscando adentrarse tan profundo como no lo había hecho antes.

 

Arqueó la espalda a causa del placer; los labios de Draco estaban en su pecho, subiendo por su cuello hasta su boca, le sonrió suavemente, él limpió el sudor de la frente de la chica, sin moverse un centímetro, salió de ella, y se recostó suavemente a su lado, atrayendo el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de la pelirroja sobre él.

 

—No va a echarme de su cama ¿o sí, mi señora?

—Claro que no, mi señor –admitió, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del rubio –le amo –susurró –sólo a usted, nunca a otro.

—Yo también le amo, mi señora.

 

El sueño los venció, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían el lecho, más que nada, para dormir, con esa tranquilidad que el amanecer les arrancaría, esa habitación fue testigo de las dos veces que se entregaron el uno al otro, antes de que el varón tuviese que irse, o su padre se preguntaría donde pasaría la noche, y no quería que tuvieran más problemas por no poder estar alejados.

 

—XxX—

 

La pelirroja se vistió tranquilamente después de su baño, no podía quitarse esa sensación de felicidad que tenía desde la noche, cuando Draco había entrado a la habitación de huéspedes.

 

—Aquí está mi adorada pelirroja –sonrió Demelza.

—Buenos días, señores Potter –les hizo una reverencia.

—Dime ¿pensaste lo que te propusimos?

—Sí, lo pensé, de hecho, ni siquiera lo he hablado con mis padres.

—Tienes suerte –sonrió Harry –mi suegro ha sugerido una luna de miel, así que… tienes dos meses para pensarlo, Ginny –el moreno la sujetó del hombro –pero quiero que lo pienses bien, y hables del tema con tus padres.

—Lo haré, espero que tengan un buen viaje, y disfruten de su luna de miel.

—Nosotros también lo esperamos ¿cierto, señora Potter? –sonrió Harry.

—Un poco –soltó una risita.

 

Demelza llevó a Ginny consigo, con el pretexto de que le ayudara a elegir que prendas llevar, ya que  tenía muy buen gusto, ya en la habitación, la rubia suspiró.

 

—Sé que estás pensando en quedarte por él, pero cuando Draco y mi prima se casen, se irán a Wiltshire, a esperar que Lucius muera y él vuelva aquí, a tomar su lugar en la Cámara de Lores, así que, te lo suplico, Ginny, por favor, piénsalo, sé que se aman, pero él no dejará de ser un Malfoy jamás, ni por ti, ni por nadie, por mucho que te amé –Ginny asintió, con una sonrisa triste.

 

—oOo—

 

El viaje de Demelza con su marido tenía apenas una semana y media, y a pesar de todo intento del varón por hacer que se distrajera, no podía hacerlo, así que se dio por vencido en los besos y las caricias de ese momento.

 

—Sigues en otro lugar –argumentó serio.

—Oh, lo que te molesta es que frustro tus planes de sexo ¿no es así? –soltó enfadada.

—No, Demelza, lo que me molesta es que sigues igual, a pesar de que ya hablaste con Draco al respecto de la situación con Ginevra.

—No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, Harry, eso es lo que ocurre, si yo hubiese mantenido a Ginevra como mi acompañante, Draco no se hubiese interesado en ella.

—Dime ¿y si sí? –Demelza lo observó extrañada.

—Al menos eso ya no hubiese sido mi culpa, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, los forcé a compartir una cama por tanto tiempo y en mi idiotez pensé que ella no caería ante las redes de él.

—Al menos no han cruzado más allá esa relación.

—Ginny no es tan idiota como para entregarse a él, vamos, no es como yo.

—Sin embargo, se llevan muy bien.

—Harry, ya lo hemos hablado, Ginny se preocupa por su familia demasiado, ella es la hija de un mercader, tú te conformaste con una mujer que yació con otro sólo porque soy de alta cuna.

—En realidad no me interesa –admitió Harry –ni que seas de alcurnia, ni que yacieras con otro, porque lo hiciste porque lo amabas.

—Sí, en realidad lo hacía –admitió ella.

—Ya deja de pensar en ellos y torturarte, al final de cuentas, las cosas pasan por algo, ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

 

Demelza sonrió, se arregló las ropas y salió del brazo de su esposo de la habitación, fueron a dar un paseo, el lugar era tranquilo y bonito, sabía que esa era la razón por la cual su padre los había enviado ahí, la paz, y el aburrimiento, los llevaría a intentar reproducirse como conejos, claro que eso no le había funcionado del todo bien, tenían una semana en ese sitio, y si realmente no hubiesen estado casados desde antes, ese matrimonio todavía no se hubiese consumado, lo bueno, es que en ese pueblo, se habían casado y cansado en consumar.

 

—Es mejor que volvamos –musitó la rubia –está oscureciendo, y tengo frío.

—Bien, no quiero que se enferme.

—Vamos –sonrió.

 

Harry la besó suavemente y la guio hasta la vieja casona de los Robins, le ayudó a quitarse la capa, y la colocó en el perchero, junto con su sombrero y su saco, fueron hasta el fuego, él aprovechó para servirse una copa de whisky, ella negó con una sonrisa divertida.

 

—XxX—

 

Los labios suaves y rojizos de la rubia se posaron en el cuello de su marido, él pensó que cuando le dijo que fuesen a la habitación, era porque estaba cansada y un tanto aburrida de la monotonía, y que por lo tanto, dormirían, vaya forma de Demelza de engañarlo, pensó que ese sería un día más sin intimar, pero no sería así.

 

La sujetó de la cintura, acercándola a él, la rubia se colgó de las caderas de su marido, que la guio a la cama, pero ella negó, sin romper el beso.

 

—Sea más creativo, mi señor –sugirió, con una mirada intensa, y una sonrisa en los labios un poco hinchados.

 

Harry Potter se deshizo de la ropa interior de su esposa, dejándole el camisón puesto, la llevó hasta la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, con una mano libre aventó sus libros de medicina al suelo, sentando a la mujer en ella, con sus manos, acarició los muslos de la rubia, subiendo el camisón en el trayecto, se bajó los pantalones un poco, y sin esperar más, se adentró por completo en la mujer, que enterró las uñas en la tela de la camisa de su marido.

 

— ¿Es suficientemente fuera de lo común para usted, mi señora?

— Una mesa, sin duda –sonrió divertida, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Harry se movió en ella –dígame ¿dónde me tomará después?

—El cielo es el límite, mi amor –pronunció antes de besarla de forma voraz, al tiempo que le penetraba rápidamente.

 

Tenía que agradecer que estaban casados, porque a la rubia le costaba demasiado ser discreta en cuanto se trataba de intimar, y no le molestaba, por el contrario, sus gemidos y los sonidos de excitación de la mujer lo estimulaban más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

 

El cabello de Harry terminó más alborotado de lo que normalmente era, podía jurar que ante el clímax de su esposa, había perdido un mechón de cabellos, era tan intensa y entregada, que le fascinaba.

 

—Feliz luna de miel, señor Potter –se giró hasta él, ya que estaban recostados sobre la cama.

—Vaya que nos hemos tardado en consumar este matrimonio, señora Potter.

—Ha dado sus frutos ¿no es así? –Rió –se ha comportado como un vándalo en lugar de como un caballero, mi señor –le besó.

—Mientras a usted le guste que lo sea, lo seguiré haciendo –argumentó.

—Eso me agrada –se incorporó y se subió a horcajadas sobre su marido –pero, no perdamos más tiempo en cuestiones morales y si es vándalo o caballero.

 

La rubia meció sus caderas de forma circular, logrando que Harry cerrara los ojos y la sujetara de las caderas.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginny Weasley no había vuelto a ver a Draco Malfoy desde la boda de su mejor amiga, claramente quería por lo menos verlo un momento, a lo lejos, como fuese, pero sabía, como Rodolphus se lo había prometido, que sería la última vez que lo vería, ahora mismo, se lamentaba de jamás haberse despedido, bueno, lo había hecho, se había despedido de él de esa forma, claro que había sido un adiós donde él desconocía que lo era.

 

El sonido de una risa divertida la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, así que se giró, sonrió al ver a Demelza y a Harry, fue rápidamente hasta su amiga, feliz de volver a verla.

 

— ¡Volvieron! –soltó feliz.

—Claro que volvimos, gracias por desearnos la muerte –se burló la rubia.

—No lo digo por eso, sino porque pensé que les agradaría tanto allá, que decidirían no volver, así como eres de extraña –sonrió la pelirroja.

 

—Cierto, sí, soy extraña –rió Demelza.

—Vamos, lo mejor es que descansen un poco antes de la comida –sonrió Ginny.

—Serás una muy buena ama de llaves –argumentó Harry –iré a hablar con tu padre, cariño, no tardo.

—No lo hagas –le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuanto amor –sonrió la pelirroja y fue con su amiga hasta la habitación.

—Dime ¿qué es ese olor? –olfateó por todo el lugar.

—No lo sé, tu madre ordenó colocar manzanilla por tu habitación.

—Manzanilla –olfateó –no, huele más… delicioso –frunció el ceño y fue hasta la pelirroja, le olfateó el cuello –eres tú –pegó su nariz, mientras la sujetaba de los brazos –podría comerte –admitió.

—Suéltame, Demelza –la empujo, alejándola de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, es que realmente hueles delicioso.

—Corner me regaló el perfume –admitió.

—Sigues siendo cortejada por él –la chica asintió.

—En fin, iré a ponerme algo más cómodo –se señaló.

 

Ginevra se encargó de ayudar a desempacar las cosas de la feliz pareja, mientras la rubia tomaba un baño, no dijo nada cuando Harry entró a la habitación y fue a reunirse con su esposa, sonrió divertida cuando el poco discreto matrimonio cambió el baño por algo más íntimo.

 

Una sonrisa vagabunda la acompañó, recordando cuando Draco y ella, habían hecho lo mismo en aquella Casa de Campo de los Greengrass, se aclaró la garganta, se limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con salir, dobló lo último que le faltaba y salió de la habitación, dejando a Demelza y a Harry poder tener más intimidad de la que ella les estaba brindando.

 

Salió de la habitación, caminó hasta la cocina, y en el recibidor se topó con él, con Astoria sujetada de su brazo.

 

—XxX—

 

La escena de Draco y Astoria juntos, besándose, había ocasionado mucho en ella, esa sensación no le agradaba para nada, y a pesar de todo, le había prometido a él que lucharía por ellos, así él no lo hiciera, tenía que cumplir esa promesa.

 

Entró a la habitación de Demelza, hacía un mes que había regresado con Harry, y ya habían hablado al respecto de que se quedaría en Londres, sin importar lo que pudiese pasar.

 

—Demelza –la nombró, pero no contestó –Demelza, traje sábanas limpias.

 

Un ruido en el baño hizo que dejara las cosas sobre la cama, pensando en volver después, si Harry y ella estaban teniendo intimidad, lo mejor es que les diera privacidad, pero no se escuchó nada, los conocía suficientemente bien, para saber que no se detendrían sólo por ser escuchados.

 

Así que avanzó hasta el baño, abrió la puerta, y salió rápidamente, buscando ayuda, para su fortuna, Harry estaba con el señor Robins, entraron corriendo, tomó en brazos a su esposa y la colocó en la cama, después de unos minutos, la rubia abrió los ojos, y le sonrió a su marido.

 

—Bonita forma de despertar –sonrió divertida.

—Es usted una insensata, no vuelva a asustarme así ¿quiere?

—Lo siento –se quejó.

—Debería comer bien, en lugar de brincarse los alimentos como se le está haciendo costumbre –la reprendió.

—Ya ni mi padre me reprende –soltó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora es deber de tu marido, hija –soltó el señor Robins con una sonrisa –venga, ya que está bien, sigamos en nuestros negocios, gracias por avisarnos, Ginevra –le apretó el hombro.

 

Las mujeres esperaron a que los varones salieran, y un momento después, la rubia suspiró aliviada de que no la reprendieran bien, le sonrió a la pelirroja que seguía con la mirada severa, y los brazos cruzados.

 

—La razón por la que has estado así, dime ¿es lo que yo pienso? –enarcó una ceja.

—Lo más probable es que sí –sonrió –no estoy del todo segura, mis síntomas comenzaron al llegar aquí, y no se han ido, veré cuanto tiempo le toma al Doctor Potter relacionar mis males al embarazo –sonrió.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes –admitió Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Lo comprendo –admitió ella –es una lástima que tú y Draco no puedan estar juntos.

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió incómoda.

—Cierto, perdón –se disculpó.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco Malfoy observó a su padre y a su tío, tal y como Rodolphus lo había prometido, no había dicho nada sobre la noche de hacía tres meses, la última que había visto a Ginevra, a decir verdad la había visto en más ocasiones, claro que simplemente había podido verla, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, lo había prometido a su tío, una última noche, y sólo eso, no más acercamientos, no más nada.

 

No estaba de buen humor, la mujer a su lado parloteaba sobre idioteces que a él no le interesaban y no podía callarla porque estaba informando a todos lo que los señores Greengrass habían estado pensando para la boda, Narcissa, la madre de Draco, parecía encantada con la mujer que sería su nuera, si bien al inicio ella creía que no era digna de ser una Malfoy, su facilidad para ser callada era perfecta para la mujer de su hijo.

 

—Suena realmente encantador –admitió Narcissa –dime Draco ¿qué opinas?

—No me interesa –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Mi hermana me ha dicho que la criada que tiene mi tío quedará desamparada ahora que Demelza se vaya con su marido, así que ha sugerido que Draco y yo la contratemos –observó al rubio –Ginevra Potter no tendrá mucho apoyo una vez Demelza se marche –sonrió discreta ante la mandíbula tensa de Draco.

—Así que planeas llevarla voluntariamente a tu casa –soltó Lucius observando a la joven con interés.

—Es una criada ¿qué importa? Sirve para fregar pisos y es para lo que la quiero.

 

La mirada gris de Lucius Malfoy se posó en su hijo, pudiendo adivinar que él no tenía nada que ver al respecto de lo que la jovencita Greengrass estaba pidiendo, así que negó con una sonrisa, esa mujer no era tan tonta como lo aparentaba, estaba al tanto de lo que esa mujer pelirroja significaba para Draco, y sólo buscaba humillarlos, siendo criada y patrón, sin embargo, él era hombre, y sabía que si vivían en el mismo lugar, nada iba a impedirle a su hijo cruzar la línea con esa chica, había muchas formas de  yacer con la servidumbre sin que la mujer se enterara.

 

—No creo que sea buena idea –argumentó Draco, que a pesar de que le encantaba imaginar que podría yacer con ella todas las veces que quisiera, sin tocar a Astoria, pero no podía darle la impresión a su padre de que lo quería.

—Ya veremos, todavía falta mucho para que la nueva señora Potter se marche de aquí –habló Lucius –además… hay que hablarlo con ella, después de todo, no es una esclava a la cual compres y vendas fácilmente.

 

Draco resopló aliviado de la respuesta de su padre, así que no volvió a intervenir en todo lo que su madre y su odiosa prometida estaban alegando sobre el compromiso.

 

—Iré a fumar un cigarrillo –se disculpó Draco y salió al patio.

 

—XxX—

 

Draco suspiró cansino, observó el reloj, los días no solían irse tan rápido como cuando estaba con ella, y eso era algo que no le agradaba, ¿por qué estar con ella era que el tiempo fuera desbocado y estar con Astoria hacía que las horas avanzaran tan despacio?

 

El rubio llegó a su casa cansado, aburrido y tenso, imaginando que el resto de sus días serían de igual forma, salvo que no podría escapar de eso, no podría irse a otro lado, no, dormiría y despertaría junto a esa mujer insoportable.

 

—Al fin llegas –la voz de su padre resonó en la oscuridad, la vela estaba opacada por su cuerpo.

—Estaba con Astoria –contestó en un tono tan neutral, que su padre supo que decía la verdad.

—Me sorprendió que tu futura esposa pidiera a tu amante como sirvienta ¿qué es lo que estás tramando, Draco?

—Bueno, para ser honesto, padre –admitió con una sonrisa divertida –me ha sorprendido tanto como a usted el atrevimiento de mi prometida, pero no me desagrada la noticia.

—Voy a decirte que esa chica no me ha decepcionado para nada, la pelirroja –aclaró para su hijo –sus valientes palabras de que ella lucharía por ti –sonrió divertido –es poético su amor –negó.

—Tal vez yo no puedo dejar de ser un Malfoy y ella una Weasley –admitió el rubio para su padre –tal vez puedas casarme con Astoria Greengrass, pero no podrás hacer nada para que yo deje de pensar en “esa pelirroja” como la has llamado, así que cuando tengas el nieto que tanto has deseado, sabrás, que seré libre de la mujer que me has impuesto, tendrás a tu heredero, y podrás dejarme en paz, para ir tras la mujer que realmente quiero.

—Es lo que vas a hacer, a pesar de la advertencia que te he hecho –Draco hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Usted mismo ha dicho, que planeaba que Astoria muriera, así que… yo sólo estoy sumando un poco a sus palabras.

—Mancharás el honor de lo que cada Malfoy ha hecho para lograr esta posición.

—Bueno, padre, si tú y ellos han sacrificado el amor por el dinero, sí, lo deshonraré.

—No, no mientras yo viva ¿lo escuchas?

— ¿Quién dijo que usted estaría vivo cuando eso pasara?

 

La mirada de Draco fue tan impermeable que Lucius no supo si era una amenaza, después de todo, él se había deshecho de su propio padre para ocupar por fin un lugar en la cámara de los Lores ¿por qué Draco no habría de hacer lo mismo con él? Todo por casarse con esa asquerosa pordiosera de apellido Weasley.

 

—Bueno, entonces, agradeceré al menos estar muerto, para no ver la burla de lo que harás con nuestro honorable apellido y legado, si vas a tirar todo a la basura por una mujerzuela, más vale me encuentre muerto.

 

Draco Malfoy jamás se habría atrevido a levantarle la mano a su padre, pero es que en cuanto la palabra “mujerzuela” salió de sus labios, refiriéndose así a Ginevra, su sangre se calentó, y su cerebro envió la orden, y ni siquiera lo notó.

 

Su puño se habría estrellado ya en la mandíbula de su padre, que le veía incrédulo por lo que había hecho, y posiblemente por ser la única vez que lo había hecho o intentado, lo dejó pasar, no dijo más, se fue en dirección a las escaleras y fue hasta su habitación.

 

El joven varón avanzó hasta el whisky y se sirvió un poco, tenía que contener la adrenalina que le había provocado enfrentarse a su padre, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y se sentía maravillosamente bien, un poco más de valor y se negaría a casarse con Astoria, correría hasta el hogar de Ginevra y le pediría que se fueran juntos.

 

Subió hasta su habitación después de un par de tragos, estaba más  relajado y tranquilo, no podía esperar para hacer sus planes realidad.

 

—XxX—

 

La casa de los Robins tenía mucho movimiento cuando él llegó, observó a la servidumbre llevando las cosas que suponía eran de Demelza y Potter, así que avanzó hasta su amiga rubia, que estaba hablando alegremente con Ginevra, que estaba dándole instrucciones, significaba que no se iría con ellos, y eso le hizo sin duda ser la persona más feliz, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

 

Ginevra le observó, hizo una reverencia y se alejó disculpándose, así que Demelza se giró hasta él, con una suave sonrisa.

 

—Me ha llegado la noticia de su embarazo –admitió y le sonrió.

—Así es –suspiró –ha sido la peor idea viajar en este estado, pero bueno, si no es ahora, no es nunca ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Soy feliz por ti y tu marido –admitió.

—Gracias, quisiera decirte lo mismo de ti y tu matrimonio, pero no puedo con eso.

—Yo tampoco, para la buena suerte, en cuanto preñe a tu prima, no vivirá mucho tiempo, y podré ir tras ella –observó a la pelirroja que ayudaba a los demás a llevar las cosas.

—Es mi prima al final de cuentas –admitió la rubia –y no le deseo la suerte que tiene que llevar consigo –musitó.

—Lo comprendo –admitió –pero… Ginevra…

—Shhh –lo calló la rubia.

—Lo siento, si por mi fuese, lo gritaría a todo el mundo, pero todavía tengo un padre, que espero que envejezca pronto –admitió con una sonrisa divertida, así que la mujer junto a él negó con una suave sonrisa.

—Realmente deseo que encuentren una forma para vivir su amor, Draco, lamento haberles ocasionado todo este problema, si yo no hubiese ido y… bueno, lo lamento –lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes Demelza, si hubieses dicho que tu prima era mi esposa, créeme que jamás me hubiese sentido de esta manera por ella.

—Lo sé.

 

El matrimonio Potter pasó toda la mañana con su amigo Draco, charlando de cualquier cosa, mientras le permitía que estuviese dedicándose miradas con la joven pelirroja que aunque intentaba no mirar en su dirección, la tentación le ganaba.

 

— ¿Está bien? –cuestionó Draco.

—Sí, está un poco cansada porque ha estado dividida ayudándonos a nosotros, a sus padres y a sus hermanos, ha estado trabajando de más, aunque sabemos la razón a eso.

—Está intentando dejar de pensar en ti –admitió Demelza, completando la explicación de su marido.

—Eso no ayuda –musitó.

—Entonces suplica que tu padre muera pronto –sonrió Demelza.

—Cierto –negó.

 

Se quedaron callados cuando la joven se acercó a ellos, hizo una suave reverencia a Draco y se giró al matrimonio, que estaba tranquilamente tomando té, les sonrió y observó de reojo a Draco.

 

—Ya está todo listo –anunció.

—Gracias Ginny ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros y tomar un poco de té? –cuestionó Harry.

—No –se disculpó –Michael y yo… iremos a dar una vuelta –su rostro se arreboló ante la mirada y el enojo de Draco.

—En ese caso que disfrutes de tu tarde, Ginny.

—Gracias –hizo una reverencia a  todos y se alejó.

— ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Demelza cuando Draco se iba a poner de pie.

—Ella no…

—Te recuerdo que no son nada.

 

El rubio se quedó en su asiento, como un pequeño niño regañado, que estaba a punto de rebatir el comentario de su amiga, diciendo que desde luego que eran algo, más de lo que pensaban que eran, Draco era de ella, y Ginevra era de él, y eso no iba a cambiar ni ese día, ni en mil años.

 

—Tengo que irme, aún tengo que ir a ver a tu prima, aun así, les deseo un buen viaje –se puso de pie.

—Muchas gracias por tus deseos –sonrió ella poniéndose de pie también.

—Y desde luego, les deseo un hijo sano y fuerte –acarició el vientre de la rubia, que le sonrió –te enviaré invitación cuando nazca, tendrás que ir a verlo –rió feliz.

—Desde luego que iré, no me lo perdería por nada.

—Eso espero, y ya lo has prometido, no puedes salvarte de esto, Malfoy.

—No lo haré.

—Intenta ser feliz –le pidió la rubia y le abrazó fuertemente.


	18. No Tan Fuerte.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en su silla, observando a un punto incierto frente a él, desvió su atención de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, alguien había estado tocando y nunca había dado la orden para que entraran, así que supuso que quiso asegurarse de que no estaba.

 

La vista chocolate se posó en él, tenía una actitud dócil y tímida, pero si algo tenía en claro de ella, es que era más valiente de lo que aparentaba, tanto, que había brindado de un poco de valor a su hijo, para que saltara en su contra, ella pasó, quedándose de pie al otro lado del escritorio, como nunca le dijo que se podía sentar, permaneció ahí, callada, esperando que fuese él quien iniciara, al menos tenía un poco de conocimiento y educación, sobre todo respeto, por él, todo lo que representaba.

 

—Pensé que no tendría que verte de nuevo –admitió él, sobresaltándola cuando se dignó a hablar –realmente no sé qué le diste a mi hijo, que está tan idiotizado contigo.

—Yo amo a su hijo, mi señor –contestó suavemente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Repite eso –se puso de pie –dímelo en la cara ¿Cuánto le amas? –interrogó.

—Más de lo que usted cree –lo observó, un pequeño destello brillaba en sus pupilas, un destello que parecía fuego ardiendo.

—Entonces, vas a alejarte de él ¿cierto?

—He estado alejada de él, mi señor, sólo le he visto cuando iba a visitar a Demelza, pero no hemos cruzado palabra alguna, más de la necesaria.

—Pues… él ha repentinamente, tomado valor de ponerse en mi contra por ti –ella intentó ocultar su sonrisa –eso te alegra ¿no es así?

—Saber que me ama, sí, me alegra, mi señor.

—Realmente eres muy valiente o muy estúpida, no lo sé –admitió –pero… quiero que le rompas el corazón o yo… haré algo terrible.

—No voy a romper el corazón de su hijo –soltó valiente –le amo, y eso no cambiará, así usted… y no importa que haga conmigo.

—Bien ¿estás segura de que no quieres cambiar de opinión al respecto?

—Estoy segura, se lo prometí a él, que mi amor era tan fuerte que…

—Es bueno saberlo, que su amor es fuerte, bien, si logra soportar con entereza, mis pruebas, Ginevra, daré permiso a que usted y mi hijo, se casen, ahora, márchese.

—Gracias –le hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar con el corazón latiéndole a prisa.

 

Lucius observó a la chica que salía de su oficina, negó, caminó hasta la ventana, y después de unos momentos, la observó atravesar el patio del lugar, apresurada, una mueca apareció en su rostro.

 

En algo se parecía a su hijo, esa chica era ingenua y tonta, algo que venía acompañado con el valor, tal vez, por eso, él pensaba que eso estaba sobrevalorado, se giró y tomó la campana sobre el escritorio de madera, tocándola tres veces, y su sirviente apareció, hizo una reverencia y aguardó por la orden de Sir Lucius.

 

—Benjamin –su voz fue un suave susurro –por favor, haz que el señor Lestrange venga a mi oficina en cuanto esté desocupado, necesito que me haga un favor.

—Desde luego, Sir Malfoy –hizo una reverencia y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Rodolphus Lestrange tardó lo suficiente en ir a su oficina que le dio tiempo de poner en orden la mayor parte de sus pendientes, al casi final del día, el varón apareció, con ceño fruncido y mala cara, así que su día no había sido mejor que el de él.

 

—Querías verme –soltó.

—Así es, me dijiste que los hermanos de esa… mujer, con la que mi hijo está obsesionado se dedican ¿a qué?

—Principalmente, fabrican cosas que utilizan pólvora –informó Lestrange.

—Bien –aceptó –entonces, tu cerilla deberá aterrizar en su tienda cuando termines de encender tu pipa.

—Bien.

—Y no te preocupes si hay alguien.

— ¿La joven hizo algo que te molestó, Lucius?

—Digamos que sólo espero que ella esté ahí, ayudando a sus inútiles hermanos –sonrió –ahora vete, eso tiene que estar hecho por la madrugada, a más tardar.

 

Rodolphus no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y salir del lugar, el varón rubio sonrió satisfecho,  sin duda le agradaba tenerlo de matón, las cosas con él eran tan fáciles, hacía las cosas sin protestar ni pedir explicaciones, además de que era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía, hasta el momento, de todos los encargos que le había hecho, ninguno había sido relacionado con él o Lestrange.

 

Salió temprano de la oficina y se dirigió a su mansión, con una amplia sonrisa, vería si eso era necesario para que Ginevra pensara dos veces las cosas antes de asegurarse de retarlo, a ella no le haría nada —por el momento— pero la chica tenía demasiada familia con la cual dañarla.

 

Su hijo estaba sentado a la mesa cuando él llegó, no dijo nada, pero intentó controlar su buen humor, después de todo, Draco no era tan idiota, si lo veía un poco feliz, sospecharía de algo, y terminaría yendo a donde no quería que estuviera.

 

—Buenas noches –saludó en tono cordial, el de siempre.

—Buenas noches –saludó su mujer y le sujetó la mano –Astoria y yo hemos estado…

—No interesa, eso de las bodas es de mujeres –contestó –haz lo que sea que implique buen gusto y no importa más, no es como si tu hijo estuviese impaciente por contraer nupcias ¿o sí?

—Soy el hombre más feliz –arrastró las palabras en un tono lúgubre.

—Lo ves –se burló.

 

La cena trascurrió tranquila, sin que nadie más intentara forzar una conversación.

 

—XxX—

 

Draco se detuvo a mitad de sus pasos, con Astoria del brazo, cuando la pequeña procesión pasaba frente a él, la mujer vestida de negro y de cabellos de color del fuego llamó su atención de inmediato, iba sujeta al brazo de otro pelirrojo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, se veía demasiado afectada, él no podía ir hasta ella y consolarla, porque ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido.

 

Observó a la mujer a su lado, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que la vista del rubio volviera a las personas que pasaban, los ojos de la pelirroja estaban en él, y su corazón dio un enorme vuelco.

 

—Sabes lo que ocurrió ¿no es así? –interrogó en un tono tranquilo.

—Todo Londres lo sabe querido, es obvio que usted no, porque pasa de largo de los chismes.

—Entonces ¿por qué Ginevra está ahí?

—Supongo que lo que quiere escuchar es que su pretendiente murió ¿cierto? –El corazón del varón volvió a agitarse violentamente –pero no –cortó su felicidad –la tienda de sus hermanos tuvo un percance, lamentablemente para la familia, uno de los gemelos aún quedaba en el lugar, murió.

—Uno de los gemelos –soltó intranquilo.

—Frederick Weasley –murmuró Astoria –es una lástima que no puedas… -la chica se aferró más a él cuando intentó ir hasta la pelirroja –si das un paso más, te juro que tu padre lo sabrá –bramó enfurecida la chica.

 

Draco apretó la quijada y tuvo que mantenerse en ese lugar, quería ir hasta ella, aventar al tonto pelirrojo que la llevaba del brazo y ocupar su lugar, pero no podía y ella lo comprendió, por la pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, que terminó por desvanecerse, mientras dirigía su vista al frente.

 

A Ginevra le restaban cinco hermanos, pero por sus ojos llenos de dolor, podía suponer que de todos los que tenía, precisamente el muerto, era su favorito.

 

Siguió paseando con su prometida, escuchando las pláticas de los demás, sus opiniones al respecto de lo que había ocurrido con la familia del mercader, muchos especulaban que estaban en malos pasos, porque se dedicaban a cosas bastante turbias utilizando el pequeño barco de su padre.

 

Draco no creía nada de lo que se decía, después de todo, Arthur Weasley sería uno de los hombres más poderosos de ser cierto todo aquello, o sus hijos estarían triunfando de la noche a la mañana, y por lo que Ginevra le había contado, les había tomado más de ocho años a los gemelos, tener el éxito que estaban teniendo, claro que ahora, con toda la pérdida, se las verían muy mal.

 

—Quítate eso de la cabeza –murmuró la mujer a su costado –sólo te torturas por nada, las cosas ocurren por algo, Draco.

—O las provocan –murmuró enfadado.

 

—XxX—

 

Draco entró enfadado a la oficina de su padre, cosa que no le agradó al patriarca Malfoy, le dedicó una mirada indignada, pero no podía igualar a la chispa de furia pura que tenían los ojos de su hijo, tanto que parecían plata derretida.

 

—Es usted el peor hombre que existe en el mundo, ahora más que nunca lamento la suerte de mi madre por haberse tenido que casar con usted –bufó.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Draco –soltó su padre.

—Hoy, mientras me veía obligado a pasear con la mujer que me ha obligado a cortejar, me he topado con un cortejo fúnebre.

—Ajá ¿y eso en qué me hace el peor hombre que existe, Draco?

—En Ginevra…

— ¿Ella murió? –no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Para su desgracia, padre, no, ella sigue viva, y aunque usted hiciera algo para afectarla, ella podrá con todo esto –soltó furioso.

—Bueno, sin duda ella también lo espera –se puso de pie –digamos que… si quieres que sea tu esposa, tengo que saber cuánto está dispuesta a dar por ti.

—Planea medir su amor por mí –se burló –es usted un monstruo.

—Puede que lo sea, pero si lo logra, bueno, digamos que tendrás a la mujer que quieres como tu mujer.

—Ella ya es mi mujer –bufó sin percatarse de su respuesta guiada por la furia y salió de la oficina de su padre.

 

Lucius Malfoy tuvo más de lo que su hijo hubiese deseado para meditar esa respuesta, que por supuesto, le disgustó por completo.

 

Salió de su oficina, atravesó el lugar, hasta la de Lestrange, que estaba con una mujer, que moqueaba mientras pedía algo, el rubio engreído y altivo la echó del lugar sin miramientos.

 

— ¿Qué quieres, Lucius? –soltó.

—Felicitarte por tu buen trabajo –dejó caer el dinero acordado en el escritorio –y he venido a pedir otro trabajo.

— ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?

—He tenido a mi gente esparciendo chismes, así que ahora todos pensarán que ayudaban al contrabando o algo parecido, así que… si mal no me equivoco con lo que me informaste, el padre tiene un barco ¿no es así? –sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que lo queme también?

—No, por supuesto que no –se burló –quiero que lo hundas, con toda la tripulación, quiero que sean alimento para los peces –sonrió –no voy a ponerte fecha, es un trabajo, de varios, tú verás cuando lo haces.

—Bien, espero que tu hijo…

—Oh, es que él ya sabe todo –sonrió.

—Y no te ha dicho nada –negó.

—Él cree que al final de mis actos, los dejaré casarse, es un tonto ingenuo –salió.

 

—oOo—

 

Ginny Weasley observó a su madre sentada sobre la pequeña silla, observando a la nada, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, así que no dijo nada, se dedicó a ayudar con los deberes del hogar.

 

—Querida –le sonrió su padre –perdón por todo esto, pero tu madre está un poco…

—No tiene nada que explicarme, padre –lo tranquilizó –la muerte de Fred ha sido un golpe para todos, sabe que en lo que yo pueda ayudar…

—Lo sé –la besó en la frente y ocupó su lugar a la mesa, mientras ella servía la comida.

 

La charla no fue tan animada, George comía mecánicamente, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo, mientras su hermano Ron, no levantaba la vista del plato, mientras engullía todo lo que había en él.

 

—Creo que deberíamos vender el barco –murmuró Ron, logrando que todos lo observaran.

—Pero… no podemos, si hacemos eso perderíamos el único ingreso que tenemos –contestó su padre.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo, invertir lo que nos den por el barco y…

—Ron –negó su padre –no haremos eso.

—Ya estás viejo, padre –soltó el pelirrojo enfadado –y tienes que admitir que incluso con mi ayuda, no podemos hacer mucho, no tenemos para pagarle a los hombres, ir nosotros, es un riesgo muy grande si lo hacemos solos.

 

Ginny apretó los labios, no podía intervenir, y de poder, no sabía a quién apoyaría, ambos tenían razón en sus argumentos.

 

—Si vendemos el barco, podemos utilizar el dinero para abrir la tienda de nuevo –argumentó George –Ron me ayudaría, en lugar de… bueno, incluso tú podrías, papá, ayudarnos a atender, Ron no es tan idiota en las cuentas, yo trabajaría, mientras uno hace cuentas y el otro atiende.

—El barco es muy viejo –argumentó su padre –no creo que consigamos el dinero que estés pensando que tendrás, George.

—Algo es algo, papá, pero Ron tiene razón, es muy peligroso arriesgarnos a ir solos los tres.

—Voy a ofertarlo, mientras tanto, seguiremos trabajando.

—Bien –asintió George.

 

Ginny sonrió un poco más tranquila, a pesar de la muerte de Fred, las cosas se veían un poco más claras, esperaba, con todo su corazón que las cosas para los varones de la familia resultaran bien.

 

—Oye, cariño ¿podemos hablar un momento? –la detuvo su padre cuando terminó de hacer los quehaceres de la casa y se disponía ir a descansar.

—Sí ¿ocurre algo? –cuestionó intranquila.

—Si tu hermano Ronald te pregunta, no hemos tocado el tema ¿bien?

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? –cuestionó con más entereza.

—Sé que estuviste prestando atención a lo que nos está ocurriendo, eres una chica inteligente ¿cierto? –Ella asintió –ahora que tu amiga Demelza se ha ido y todo lo que ocurrió con Fred –suspiró –no soy el más feliz de decirlo, pero tu madre y yo comenzamos a pensar que es momento de que tú y Michael se casen.

 

La cara de Ginny perdió alegría, quedándose seria y sin gesto alguno que mostrar, observó a su padre, suponía que creía que las cosas serían tan desastrosas como para querer casarla de inmediato.

 

—Padre, yo… -se quedó muda, no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, de admitirle a su padre que Michael Corner ya no le interesaba y que para colmos, se había entregado a otro hombre, porque jamás sospechó que una desgracia como esa les ocurriera, y sí, había pensado quedarse soltera el resto de sus días.

—Lo sé, y Ronald se niega rotundamente a que eso sea una posibilidad, él es el más optimista con todo esto, no cree que sea necesario, pero tu madre y yo, creemos que es lo mejor, cariño, si él y tú se casaran, no sufrirías de hambres aquí, con nosotros, y no queremos que pases hambre…

—No me hagas casarme por algo así, son mi familia, padre, si tengo que…

—No –la cortó en tono serio –lo hemos decidido, y siento mucho que eso tenga que pasar, cuando me negué desde un inicio a permitirlo, pero es lo mejor, así que si tu hermano Ronald te pregunta, ha sido decisión meramente tuya y de Michael ¿está claro?

—Sabe que si él me lo pregunta no voy a mentirle.

—Pues siempre hay una primera vez para eso, y no, no es correcto hacerlo, pero si le dices a Ron, se enfadará bastante, y no es momentos para eso.

—Está bien –asintió.

 

Su padre se alejó rumbo a su habitación, Ginevra tomó su capa y salió al patio, a tomar un poco de aire, jamás pensó que retar a Lucius Malfoy traería como consecuencias todo aquello, amaba a Draco y le había hecho una promesa, de pelear por su amor, y no quería romper aquello, pero también tenía un compromiso y responsabilidad con su familia.

 

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ¿qué iba a hacer?

 

Tenía que decir la verdad, tenía que ser honesta con Corner antes de que tuviesen que unir sus vidas, posiblemente si éste le rechazaba, las cosas serían mejor para ella, aunque… si se sentía herido, el chisme se expandiría, y no podía darle ese disgusto a su padre, tenía que aclarar su mente.

 

De saber todo aquello, hubiese marchado lejos con Demelza y Harry.

 

Entró a su habitación pasada la noche, pero no pudo pegar el ojo en ningún momento, la angustia iba a terminar con ella antes de que contara la verdad, y tal vez eso era lo mejor que pudiese pasarle.

 

—oOo—

 

Rodolphus Lestrange dejó pasar una semana de la muerte de Frederick Weasley para hacer sus planes, ya que le había llegado la noticia de que el viejo Weasley estaba ofertando su barco, tenía que hacer las cosas rápido, antes de que Lucius se pusiera histérico si lograba venderlo.

 

Entregó el dinero a quien le había hecho el trabajo sucio, esperó a que ese mismo hombre fuese a casa, cenara con su familia, dejara la mayor parte de su ganancia con su mujer y saliera a la taberna cercana, para terminar con las cosas, el silencio en ese tipo de trabajos era vital.

 

Así que una vez, con el hombre muerto, y despojado de sus pertenencias, pudo caminar tranquilo a otro lugar donde pudiese tomar un trago sin que fuese relacionado con todo aquello.

 

Al entrar al lugar, pudo ver a su sobrino Draco, con sus amigos de costumbre, los hombres estaban prestando atención a las prostitutas, mientras el rubio se limitaba a beber para, posiblemente, sacarse de la mente a esa pelirroja, después de todo, ya habían yacido juntos.

 

No se quedó, caminó rumbo a la casa, era mejor tomar los tragos en privado, así que dejó que mucha gente le viera caminar tranquilo hasta su mansión, con su un poco inestable esposa.

 

—He llegado –murmuró.

 

La mujer le observó con una sonrisa perversa y fue hasta él, para besarlo con desespero, él no se negó, después de todo, si estaba con Bellatrix, es porque él la había elegido.

 

—Me alegra que estés temprano en casa ¿has terminado las enmiendas de Lucius pronto? –besó el pecho del hombre.

—Fui por un trago, pero estaba el hijo de tu hermana, así que mejor vine a casa, no quería charla ni sentimentalismo familiar.

—Hiciste bien, son una lata, ellos y su drama –besó a su esposo.

 

Lestrange se dejó guiar hasta la habitación, ni su esposa ni él, iban a desaprovechar la noche de sexo, jamás lo había hecho y no era como si fuese a comenzar ese día.

 

El varón se levantó de la cama una vez que su encuentro íntimo con su mujer terminara, fue a su despacho y comenzó con su propio trabajo, ya que no era el matón de Lucius Malfoy a tiempo completo, tenía un apellido importante, una buena fortuna, y tenía que seguir cubriendo las apariencias de sus actividades, así que suspiró y comenzó con los papeles, tenía la mente ocupada, sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado de esos trabajos que estaba haciendo para Lucius.

 

—XxX—

 

Lestrange jaló a la joven pelirroja de un modo brusco, hacía poco que las cosas para los Weasley habían comenzado a ir de picada, primero la muerte del gemelo y la pérdida de su tienda, ahora el hundimiento extraño de la único ingreso estaba haciendo estragos, la joven se veía demacrada y más pálida de lo normal, suponía que ahora sí, tenían muy poco que comer entre todos ellos.

 

—Me asustó –murmuró la chica al darse cuenta que era él.

—Ginevra Weasley, creí que habíamos quedado que dejarías de darme problemas ¿no es así?

—Yo… bueno… no he hecho nada, no lo he visto, ni…

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Lucius no está feliz cuando lo retan, así que supongo que sabes que tu tonta valentía, ha causado todo esto.

 

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho y se sostuvo de algo, posiblemente no lo había sospechado del todo, Rodolphus observó a otro lado, jamás había sentido tanta empatía por alguien, y extrañamente esa tonta chica sacaba el poco lado humano que le quedaba.

 

—Es mi culpa lo de Fred –se cubrió la boca y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—No sólo de la muerte de tu hermano Fred –admitió, alejándose de ella.

—El barco ¿qué más? –interrogó.

—Lucius envió a Draco a Wiltshire por unas cosas que obviamente no necesita.

— ¿Por qué Sir Lucius haría algo así?

—Niña ¿en serio quieres saber la respuesta? –ella asintió.

—Por qué le tomará el tiempo suficiente como para que tu muerte dejara de ser el nuevo chisme de la ciudad.

 

Ginny retrocedió asustada, cuando el hombre mostró la daga con la que lo había visto aquella vez que les había dejado a ella y a Draco su última noche, pero esta vez, por extraño que pareciera, su rostro mostraba un poco de incomodidad.

 

—No me agrada ser el causante de quitarle a mi sobrino el trozo de felicidad que le otorgas.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestionó en un susurró.

—Porque mi sobrino, en un momento de furia, le dijo a su padre lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de ti.

— ¿Le dijo que yací con él? –el corazón le dolió, sintiéndose un poco traicionada por Draco.

—Sí, se lo dijo, y aunque vayas a casarte con Corner, eso no deja a mi cuñado para nada tranquilo.

—Él y yo vamos a irnos de Londres.

—Draco y Astoria también, pero Draco le juró, que cuando Astoria muriera, te buscaría ¿sabes qué significa eso? Que hay una posibilidad de que arruines el legado Malfoy, y no va a permitirlo.

—Va a matarme –murmuró.

—Me temo que tendré que hacerlo –se acercó a ella, colocando la daga en su estómago –pero no es personal, me agrada, Ginevra.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco regresó a Londres con el tiempo suficiente para descansar antes de la boda, que estaba a tan solo dos semanas, no dijo nada, le otorgó una sonrisa incómoda a la mujer que le besó.

 

Los señores Greengrass le miraban un poco incómodos, después de todo, ambos estaban al tanto de la mentira que había ayudado a llevar con Demelza, no estaban muy de acuerdo con que fuese su yerno, pero Astoria estaba demasiado encaprichada con él como para perder la oportunidad de ser su mujer.

 

El rubio paseo por la ciudad, con la esperanza de toparse con la pelirroja, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, y sin duda eso lo tenía inquieto, fue a la mansión Robins, topándose con el idiota del pretendiente de Ginevra, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada al respecto de la joven ¿con qué pretexto lo haría?

 

—Me imagino que está listo para la boda ¿no es así? –cuestionó Nail Greengrass.

—Claro –soltó en un tono intranquilo, que hizo que su padre frunciera el ceño enfadado.

—Draco, por favor, no seas irrespetuoso con tu futuro suegro.

—Si me permiten un momento –se levantó, la mirada de su futura esposa lo siguió, y al final se puso de pie también, yendo tras él.

 

Draco estaba desesperado, yendo de un lado a otro, se detuvo en seco al verla y su rostro se mostró impasible, como siempre, la chica suspiró y fue hasta él, sujetándolo del hombro, pero él se soltó de forma brusca.

 

— ¿Va a decirme que es lo que ocurre? –cuestionó.

—Ginevra es lo que me ocurre ¿feliz?

— ¿Realmente le ama tanto? ¿O es sólo su orgullo de varón que no pudo yacer con ella lo que lo tiene así?

 

El rubio soltó una risa amarga que duró más de lo que ambos esperaban, negó aun con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, observó a la mujer frente a él y acortó la distancia.

 

—He yacido con ella –le informó –y es por eso que no puedo quitarla de mi mente, porque le he arruinado, si no es conmigo, ella no puede casarse con alguien porque yo, en un momento de idiotez, le tomé.

—Usted… -la mirada de Astoria fue dolida –pero…

—Lo siento, Astoria –dijo honestamente –pero ni deseándolo, podría sentir por usted algo si quiera parecido a lo que Ginevra provoca en mí, la amo a ella, y siento condenarla a usted, junto conmigo, a la infelicidad.

— ¿Me está diciendo la verdad? –las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y Draco asintió con pesar.

 

—XxX—

 

Draco observó a su padre por la mañana, estaba tranquilo y de buen humor, así que desde luego que se le hizo extraño, se acercó a él, observándolo directamente, la noche pasada las cosas habían sido un poco complicadas con Astoria, aun así, su padre silbaba, a pesar de lo vulgar que eso le parecía.

 

—No he visto a Ginevra, y realmente quiero saber ¿por qué razón?

—Bueno, posiblemente este tiempo que pasaste lejos, se dio cuenta de que su amor por ti, no era tan fuerte como pensó que lo era, y decidió irse con su amiga Demelza –se alejó de ahí, tranquilamente.

 

Draco salió apresuradamente de la mansión, rumbo a la casa de su tía Bellatrix y su marido Rodolphus, él sin duda, le diría lo ocurrido.

 

—Vaya, has vuelto –se burló el varón.

—Dime, tú tienes que saberlo ¿qué pasó con Ginevra?

— ¿Pasar? ¿Qué crees tú que pasó? –inquirió incómodo.

—No soy estúpido –bufó –ella no se iría como mi padre dijo, ella me ama, lucharía por nuestro amor, lo juró y la única manera en la que ella…

—Draco –lo llamó su tía –tu pequeña niña pelirroja se fue de Londres –informó la mujer –llegó un momento en que su hermano, el mayor, vino por ella y la llevó consigo, y no pudo negarse ¿dónde estabas tú para evitarlo?

— ¿Por eso mi padre me envió a Wiltshire? –cuestionó a su tío.

 

Rodolphus observó a su esposa con desaprobación, negó al muchacho y salió del lugar sin dar más explicaciones, pero con un claro mal humor, así que Draco se giró a la única persona que podría decir algo.

 

—Su hermano ¿cómo era ese hermano?

—Pelirrojo, de cabello hasta media espalda y con ojos azules, su nombre es… Bill, o así le decían.

— ¿Cómo sabes  todo esto? –inquirió.

—Vino cuando su padre murió.

 

Draco observó a su tía, y su corazón dolió un poco, no podía creer que Ginevra hubiese tenido una pérdida así de grande, pero él no hubiese estado para ella, sí que era el peor gusano, ella debió pensar que sólo había tomado todo de ella y se había olvidado de todas las promesas, del amor que le había jurado.

 

Salió de la casa de sus tíos, y se dirigió al trabajo, era lo mejor que tenía, era obvio que sus padres no le dirían donde estaba Ginevra con su hermano, y si le preguntaba a la familia viva que le quedaba, tampoco le dirían nada, así que se resignó, era mejor no darle más problemas a Ginevra, no, sí realmente la amaba, así que se dedicó al trabajo ese día, y así seguiría por los demás días que le restaban hasta la muerte, aunque, muy en el fondo, rogaba poder volver a verla, decirle la razón por la que no había estado para ella.


	19. Verdad.

Seis años.

 

Seis malditos y desgraciados años habían pasado, y ninguna, absolutamente ninguna noticia de Ginevra había tenido, había visto a sus hermanos en la ciudad, a su madre, pero no se había animado a preguntarles por ella, a la mujer el luto por su marido y su hijo le había durado hasta esos días, su rostro era triste y sin esperanza alguna, a pesar de los cinco hijos que le restaban, habían podido reponerse de la perdida de la tienda y del barco, y sin duda eso le daba esperanzas para poder verla a ella volver, pero no era así.

 

Año tras año, en Navidad, se acercaba a la casa de los Weasley, esperando por verla, pero ella nunca estaba ahí, así que rendido regresaba a su hogar, sin ánimo de festejar absolutamente nada.

 

—Llegaste –murmuró Astoria con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo está Londres? –cuestionó intentando darle ánimos.

—Como siempre –fue todo lo que dijo y avanzó hasta la habitación.

 

Draco se había casado con Astoria poco después de que regresó a Londres y que Ginevra se hubiese marchado, pero como se lo había propuesto, no la había tocado ninguna vez a lo largo de esos seis años, ni siquiera compartían la misma habitación, fue un hervidero de chismes al inicio de su matrimonio, cuando recién ocuparon la Mansión en Wiltshire, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados, lo raro sería que vieran al varón siendo afectuoso con su mujer.

 

Todos los años, se marchaba a Londres, dejándola a ella ahí, sola, sin remordimientos de nada, Astoria había tenido la oportunidad de no casarse con él, pero había decidido hacerlo, así que ahí estaban sus consecuencias.

 

Estaban a mitad de Febrero, cuando él volvió, se dedicó a hacer el trabajo que su padre le había ordenado, en Julio tendría que regresar a Londres, para regresar para las fechas de Navidad, con la nueva esperanza de toparse con Ginevra, a eso se habían reducido sus años, y ninguno variaba.

 

Ni para él, ni para su “flamante esposa”, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si Ginevra no se hubiese marchado, en su camino a Wiltshire lo había decidido, se escaparía con ella, a donde fuese necesario, pero al volver, ella ya no estaba esperándolo.

 

Al final, y después de todo, Ginevra  y él no habían estado destinados el uno para el otro, y no había nada peor que eso, porque a pesar de los años, seguía añorando la idea de tenerla con él, de que un día apareciera por su puerta, y pudiera sostenerla en sus brazos, a veces, a mitad de la noche, se despertaba sobresaltado, pensando que ella podría volver y amarlo como lo hacía antaño, y ahora se torturaba con eso ¿Ginevra lo amaría todavía? No lo creía, o hubiese vuelto.

 

—oOo—

 

Rodolphus Lestrange observó a la madre de Ginevra Weasley avanzar despacio, con el mismo dolor mostrado en su rostro, la siguió hasta la modesta tumba de sus dos hijos, el nombre de Ginevra y Frederick estaba marcado junto al nombre de su progenitor, que había muerto de un infarto poco después que su hija.

 

El varón sopesó la idea de informar a Draco de aquella verdad, ya habían pasado los años suficientes, y aún seguía albergando la esperanza de verla caminar algún día por una calle de Londres, y eso, sin duda, jamás pasaría, no de nuevo, ni en esa vida, ni en otra, quizás.

 

Se retiró antes de que la mujer se percatara de su presencia, en remordimiento de sus acciones, posiblemente, él dejaba un pequeño ramillete para la pelirroja, porque posiblemente sería lo que Draco hiciere si lo supiere.

 

—Necesito un favor –murmuró Lucius Malfoy.

—Dime, Lucius ¿cuándo vas a decirle a tu hijo que me enviaste a matar a su pelirroja? –cuestionó.

—Jamás, Draco no tiene por qué enterarse de eso.

—Bueno, si lo supiera, posiblemente desvirgaría a su mujer ¿no lo has pensado?

Lucius gruñó ante la respuesta de su cuñado. —Draco es un idiota, si lo supiera, las cosas serían peor, jamás me daría un nieto.

—O tal vez, en estos seis años, se le hubiese olvidado, y a sabiendas de que su tonta pelirroja no volverá, se hubiese consolado con su mujer ¿no lo has pensado?

—Posiblemente, pero Astoria no ha sido una buena mujer para mi hijo, ella hubiese encontrado una forma para meterse a la cama de su marido, pero no lo ha hecho, así que supongo que no ha de querer tenerlo, como toda mujer santurrona –contestó –ahora, necesito que te encargues del número siete de la lista que te di hace unos meses ¿está bien?

—Sí, muy bien –contestó sin darle más importancia a su cuñado.

—Y… si no quieres que tu nombre aparezca en la lista de cualquier matón de cuarta, es mejor que ni se te ocurra decirle a Draco algo sobre esto, por el medio que sea ¿te queda claro?

—Sí, Lucius, me queda más que claro –repitió en tono cansado.

 

Su cuñado salió de su oficina, dejando a Rodolphus sumergido en sus pensamientos, jamás le había dado remordimiento terminar con la vida de alguien, por contrario, se atrevía a decir que lo disfrutaba, de cierta forma, le relajaba asesinar a los demás, pero… esa chica.

 

Ginevra Weasley rondaba su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo, con todo eso que le dijo antes de que la daga atravesara su estómago, antes de que su cuerpo terminara en el río Támesis.

 

—XxX—

 

Ese día era particularmente frío, aun así, compró el ramillete y lo dejó sobre la tumba de la chica pelirroja, no dijo nada, se quedó tranquilo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más.

 

—Mi madre me ha dicho que alguien la ha estado siguiendo y observando cuando viene a visitar a mi familia ¿puedo saber la razón por la que está dejando flores en la tumba de mis hermanos y mi padre? –Rodolphus sonrió ante la voz de Ronald Weasley.

—Tu hermana era alguien a quien solía conocer, sólo eso.

— ¿De dónde alguien como usted conocería a mi hermana? –interrogó.

—Soy amigo de los Robins, me topé con su hermana muchas veces mientras visitaba a los Robins, siempre estaba con Demelza.

—Aun así, su amistad debió ser muy cercana para que le traiga flores.

—En realidad, es un favor que le hago a la señora Potter, ya que como verá, está lejos, no puede traerlas ella misma.

—Por supuesto –sonrió incómodo por no notarlo –mis disculpas, en ese caso.

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley, comprendo que le sorprenda que alguien extraño le traiga flores a su hermana.

—Le diré a mi madre que no tiene de que preocuparse.

—Gracias, y con su permiso.

 

El varón salió del lugar antes de que Ron lo relacionara un poco más, no es como si fuese un completo desconocido, así que se apresuró en su ida rumbo a su oficina, tenía trabajo que hacer, aunque ahora, con la diminuta charla con Ronald, estaba cada vez más tentado a decirle la verdad a Draco.

 

La mirada de su ayudante fue seria en cuanto lo vio, así que no necesitó más pistas, Lucius Malfoy le había pagado una buena cantidad para que evitara que le enviara una carta a Draco, diciéndole lo que había hecho.

 

—Frank Longbottom ha vuelto a incurrir en sus pagos –le dijo a su ayudante, anótalo en la lista y dime ¿cuál es el número siete?

—Creevey –murmuró –al parecer está dándole problemas al señor Malfoy respecto…

—No necesito saber que le está dando al señor Malfoy, yo sólo cumplo órdenes, necesito el nombre y sólo eso ¿alguna forma que el Sir prefiera? –cuestionó.

—Lo ha dejado libre, no tiene un modo específico.

—De acuerdo –asintió –ahora, déjame solo, necesito terminar unos papeles antes de que mi otra obligación me consuma.

—De acuerdo –hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, esperando que  tomara pluma para escribir, pero no lo hizo, se dedicó a leer los montones de trabajo que tenía.

 

Rodolphus sonrió divertido, Lucius tenía que aprender a encontrar buenos espías, porque lo meterían en serios problemas de no hacerlo.

 

—oOo—

 

Astoria Malfoy entró al despacho de su marido, dejó la bandeja de té en el escritorio, pero el rubio ni siquiera la miró, así que ella se sentó en frente, esperando que la notara, debió hacerles caso a sus padres cuando le dijeron que no se casara con él.

 

Su marido nunca la había tocado, incluso en el pasado, había sido ella la que se había dedicado a darle placer, cuando creía que realmente estaba casado con esa tonta de Ginevra, pero poco después le había pedido que desistiera de él, y… bueno, todo lo demás era historia, tenían seis años juntos, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que la Mansión era enorme, y él siempre encontraba la manera de estar al otro lado de esa casa, para no tener que coincidir con él.

 

—Te traje té –murmuró cuando él ni siquiera la notó después de unos minutos.

—Ahora no quiero té, gracias, puedes marcharte, Astoria.

—Sabes que yo no tengo la culpa ¿no es así? –soltó enfadada.

—Sí, sé que tú no tienes la culpa ¿de qué esta vez? –la observó por fin.

—De que Ginevra fuese una muerta de hambre y que por ello no pudiesen estar juntos, no es mi culpa.

—Claro…

—Quiero ir a Londres, a ver a mis padres.

—No, querías ser la señora Malfoy ¿no es así? –Se burló –tu lugar es aquí, si no me crees, pregúntale a mi madre, pasó la mayor parte de su vida en esta mansión.

—Pues tu madre y yo no nos parecemos en nada, porque al menos a ella, tu padre pudo engendrarle un hijo, tú ni siquiera has podido con eso –explotó la mujer.

—Pues hay muchos sirvientes aquí, puedes pedirle al que sea de tú a grado, que te desvirgue –se burló –porque yo no lo haré.

—Si vienes conmigo a Londres, te llevaré con Ginevra después.

 

El rubio se detuvo en todo lo que estaba haciendo, levantó de nuevo su vista hasta su esposa y ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

 

—Prepara tu equipaje –ordenó.

—Sabes mi otra condición ¿cierto?

— ¿Quieres que te desvirgue? –se burló.

—Sí, eso quiero –contestó enfadada.

—Bien, ven aquí.

 

Draco hizo los papeles a un lado, ella sonrió dulcemente y fue hasta él, le besó la mandíbula, pero Draco la alejó bruscamente, la sentó sobre el escritorio y subió toda la tela del vestido de su esposa, por fortuna, jamás había tenido problemas en la intimidad, no sentía nada por Astoria, pero ahora con la cara cubierta por las telas, le era más fácil, una vez que su miembro estuvo erecto, se adentró en su esposa sin miramientos, la escuchó quejarse de dolor, repitió la acción un par de veces más, y salió de ella, bajó las telas y le sonrió divertido.

 

—Listo, mi señora, le he desvirgado.

 

Se alejó de ella, acomodándose la ropa, abrió la puerta y con un simple “Ve por tus cosas para ir a Londres”, la dejó sola en la oficina, con un dolor punzante, y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro por la gran humillación a su persona.

 

—XxX—

 

Draco jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida, posiblemente a Ginevra no le gustaría saber lo que tuvo que hace para lograr llegar hasta ella, pero todo valía la pena por esa pelirroja que rondaba todos los días en su mente.

 

El viaje, por primera vez en su vida no lo sintió tan largo, a pesar de que llegaron a mediados de Mayo a Londres, dejó que los sirvientes bajaran las cosas, dejó que su esposa descansara ese día, para el siguiente, ir rumbo a donde podría encontrar a Ginevra Weasley de nuevo, quería verla, ver con sus propios ojos lo hermosa que se había puesto en seis años.

 

La espera por Astoria fue desesperante al día siguiente, la mujer tenía una mirada enfadada, posiblemente porque yacer con él no sería lo que tanto había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, y muy en el fondo, comenzaba a sentirse culpable, a él no le hubiese gustado que a Ginevra le ocurriera lo mismo.

 

Observó la sonrisa de Astoria en cuanto se detuvo, y supo que había estado aguardando todo el viaje por ese momento, aunque él no lo comprendía del todo bien.

 

—Ven un poco aquí –estiró su mano y él, extrañamente, la sujetó –aquí está, la mujer por la que tanto has estado esperando encontrar.

 

Frente a Draco, se encontraba una tumba, con flores frescas, y en la lápida se leía el nombre de Ginevra Weasley, escuchó una suave risa divertida de su esposa ante su expresión, mientras todo el mundo del rubio se estaba derrumbando por completo.

 

—Iba a decírtelo, de una forma más sensible –musitó la mujer a su lado –pero después de lo que hiciste en tu oficina, la  forma en la que me humillaste –negó –no sabes lo mucho que imaginé este momento, pero ha sido más placentero de lo que imaginé –besó la mejilla de Draco –tu asquerosa y desagradable mujerzuela, ya estaba muerta cuando volviste de Wiltshire hace seis años –golpeó su brazo en señal de lástima –que bueno que ya lo sabes.

 

Astoria salió del cementerio, sin esperar a que su marido dijera algo, o siquiera el entendimiento le llegara y la atacara.

 

Releyó y releyó una y otra vez, no podía haber algún error, el nombre de Ginevra estaba entre el nombre de Frederick y Arthur Weasley, Ginny estaba muerta.

 

—oOo—

 

Todos los sueños, las esperanzas que Draco conservaba para cuando volviera a verla oficialmente estaban junto a su última morada, no podía creer que Ginny estuviera muerta, ahora comprendía más de lo que en su momento lo hizo.

 

Cuando su padre lo había enviado a Wiltshire, se había marchado tranquilamente, ya que había decidido, que sin importar nada terminar el compromiso que le unía con Astoria, iría por Ginevra, fingiría que todo está bien, y en la madrugada del día de la boda, huiría con la mujer que realmente amaba, para que su padre no sospechara nada y no pudiese impedirlo, desgraciadamente, su valor llegó muy tarde para Ginny.

 

Se había casado a la fuerza, pensando que ella había engañado, mintiendo sobre amarlo, yaciendo con él, para que no sospechara, posiblemente su padre había tenido razón sobre ella, había tenido tantas cosas en la mente.

 

Astoria Greengrass se había “apiadado” de él, casándose a pesar de que sabía que sería un infierno, pero no quería dejarlo solo, consumido por no saber nada de la única mujer que había amado, se dejó caer en el banco de madera, pidió algo fuerte de beber, y no prestó atención a su alrededor, porque nada le importaba.

 

El alcohol quemaba su garganta, pero incluso eso, con el tiempo se desvaneció, no sabía cuánto le tomaría olvidarse del hecho de que Ginny estaba muerta.

 

—XxX—

 

Dos semanas, y para su sorpresa, quien le buscó fue Astoria, estaba sucio, con rastro de vómito y todo el cabello por si ningún lado, desde que había entrado hacía dos semanas, no había vuelto a salir, y no es como si le interesara hacerlo, así que volvió a negar cuando su mujer le pidió que saliera con ella.

 

—Draco –suplicó y observó a su alrededor.

—No quiero –contestó arrastrando las palabras, más que de costumbre, seguía ebrio, y no quería dejar de estar en ese estado.

—Por favor –le dijo a dos personas que estaban a su espalda, y de inmediato la pasaron y lo sujetaron.

 

Draco peleó todo lo que pudo para evitar que lo sacaran de ese lugar, pero era más que obvio que en su nivel de alcoholizado, no era mucha competencia para los dos mozos que su esposa llevaba consigo.

 

La mujer lo sujetó en cuanto estuvieron en el carruaje, la luz del sol daba directo en su rostro, iluminando sus ojos grises, ella sonrió, y sin miramientos comenzó a acariciarle, no en intención romántica, simplemente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, para lo que necesitara.

 

—XxX—

 

Fue revisado por el nuevo médico favorito de la Cámara de los Lores, era un hombre rubio y de mejillas regordetas, había ido a revisarlo todos los días mientras la resaca le duró, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese correctamente.

 

— ¿Demelza lo sabe? –cuestionó Draco a su mujer, que estaba de pie en la ventana, haciendo que su vestido verde le diera un aspecto más bonito en su mirada.

—No estoy al tanto de todo, mi señor –contestó en un tono tranquilo –sé lo que le ocurrió porque fue un escándalo enorme, su padre murió de un infarto un poco después, la mala suerte de esa familia se terminó con la muerte de ella –lo observó.

—Insinúas que mi padre…

—Su padre no es un idiota, supongo que su interés por ella le preocupó para el futuro de su familia –desvió su mirada al jardín –además ¿no le dijo que cuando él muriera, correría a los brazos de Ginevra? –Sonrió –bueno, no habría brazos a los cuales correr si ella también yaciera muerta ¿no lo cree muy oportuno?

—Pero…

—Sabe, creo que pensó en todo, mejor actuar pronto, antes de que la mala suerte le persiguiera y usted preñara a esa chica ¿se imagina que ocurriría con el prestigio de los Malfoy si usted tuviese un hijo bastardo? –negó.

—Siento lo que ocurrió en mi despacho.

—No, está bien, creo que de algún modo lo merezco, por ser tan estúpida y aferrarme a un hombre que no me ama y jamás lo hará.

—Por su insistencia en esa ventana, supongo que hay alguien que le interesa.

—El señor Neville Longbottom –confesó con un suave suspiro –si me hubiese esperado tan si quiera un poco, en lugar de precipitarme a comprometerme con usted para vengarme de Ginevra, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, para ambos.

—Las cosas ocurren por algo, es algo que ya tengo que aprender.

 

Ninguno dijo nada más, se quedaron viendo a la nada, con sus pensamientos surgiendo como si fuesen capaces de leer la mente del otro, volvieron a la realidad cuando la puerta se abrió, la ama de llaves se disculpó e informó que Lucius Malfoy estaba en la casa, así que a Draco no le quedó más remedio que alistarse y bajar, a recibir a su padre.

 

El varón rubio estaba tomando un trago de Whisky, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, pero la mueca impermeable de su hijo lo descolocó, así que Draco supo que no estaba al tanto de que sabía la suerte a la que había condenado a Ginevra, tal y como su tío Rodolphus le había advertido.

 

—Supongo que ya te encuentras mejor –soltó en un tono divertido.

—Sí, ya he mejorado bastante, padre –admitió.

—Tu horripilante mujer no permitió que el estúpido médico nos informara lo que ocurría, ni siquiera porque soy miembro de la Cámara de los Lores –bufó.

—Tengo que agradecerle por ello –soltó en un tono duro.

—Así que, Draco ¿vas a decirme por qué ha estado viniendo el hijo de Frank Longbottom a atenderte?

—Estuve un tiempo considerable ingiriendo cantidades exageradas de alcohol.

—Y no soportaste.

—No sé cuándo fue la última vez que consumiste alcohol sin parar durante dos semanas, pero sí, no lo soporté tan bien –admitió.

—Te estás comportando raro ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Bueno, me ocurren muchas cosas, padre, lo principal, es que… Ginevra Weasley murió hace seis años, sin embargo, me enteré hace tres semanas.

—Supongo que es por eso que abandonaste Wiltshire sin mi permiso.

—Lo sabía.

—Claro que lo sabía ¿crees que soy idiota? Tenía vigilada a tu mujerzuela, no quería problemas por si se le escapaba la lengua.

—Ella jamás…

—No me interesa, además, así no la hubiese tenido vigilada, me hubiese enterado, Draco, todo Londres se enteró.

— ¿La mandaste matar con el tío Rodolphus?

— ¿Yo? –interrogó en un tono burlón.

—Sí, tú, no creo que…

—Para tu información, ella misma decidió quitarse la vida.

 

Las palabras de su padre eran imposibles de creer para Draco ¿por qué Ginevra decidiría quitarse la vida? No podía creerlo, conocía a su padre, y la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo, todo en su interior se rompió por completo.

 

—Está mintiendo –lo acusó Draco.

—Dime, muchacho ¿por qué tendría que mentir al respecto? –lo observó Lucius, esperando a que le diera la razón.

—Porque ella jamás…

—Tal vez su amor por ti no era suficientemente grande ¿no lo has pensado? –se burló –y prefirió ahogarse en el río Támesis antes de tener que soportarte un minuto más, y prefirió hacerlo cuando no estabas, así la dejarías descansar en paz, sin tus chillidos impidiéndole –bebió del whisky.

—Es usted la persona más despreciable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—Draco –fue hasta él –tienes que saber que tú brindaste a Ginevra esa mala suerte que tuviste, te libré de tu abuelo, con tu promesa expresa de que jamás, te atreverías a desobedecerme, sin embargo lo hiciste, me retaste, pensaste que esperar mi muerte o apresurarla, me da igual, iba a liberarte de esa promesa y harías de _«MI»_ familia lo que tu quisieras, pues, lamento informarte que no ocurrirá de esa manera, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

—No tenías que asesinarla –contestó.

—Claro, y dejar que tus descuidos la preñaran, primero muerto, antes de permitir un bastardo en esta familia ¿comprendes eso? –soltó furioso y con su bastón, lo agitó rumbo al rostro de su hijo.

—Pues ni bastardos ni legítimos –informó el rubio sujetando el bastón de su padre antes de que lo golpeara –he decidido que mi esposa vale más que el apellido Malfoy, así que padre, a menos que tenga otro hijo, con mi madre o bastardo, su apellido Malfoy, desaparecerá, con usted.

 

—oOo—

 

Astoria caminó sujeta del brazo de su marido, para su desgracia, eso no había pasado cuando estaba enamorada, o mejor dicho, obsesionada con ser su mujer, ocurría ahora que su mirada iba en dirección a Neville Longbottom, se detuvieron frente a él, que les saludó amablemente.

 

—Así que usted es Neville Longbottom –Draco estiró su mano al varón.

—Sí –sonrió –es un gusto verlo tan mejorado, señor Malfoy –admitió.

—Mi esposa me ha dicho que es gracias a usted.

—Es mi deber –sonrió, con su vista en dirección de Astoria.

—Aun así, muchas gracias por acudir y ayudarme, sé que es su obligación, aun así –observó a su esposa, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la presencia de Longbottom –iré por un trago –se aclaró la garganta, en un momento vuelvo ¿gusta algo? –interrogó a Astoria, que negó.

 

Se burló para sus adentros, las cosas sí que eran extrañas y complicadas, bueno, al menos, ahora Astoria comprendería como era estar enamorada de alguien y no poder estar junto a esa persona, aunque, admitía también, que independientemente de su pasada obsesión por él y ser _«La Señora Malfoy»_ se había comportado a la altura durante ese tiempo, y había estado para él en su proceso de asimilar el destino de Ginevra.

 

—Draco –lo saludó su tía Bellatrix.

—Oh, hola, tía –saludó amable.

—Pensé que estarías en Wiltshire –usó un tono extraño y acomodó su saco.

—Sí, pero quise traer a mi esposa a ver a sus padres –mintió.

—Ya veo, es una lástima que Rodolphus no esté en Londres, así podrías pasar a verlo –le guiñó un ojo –hace mucho que no se ven.

—Nos vimos en Navidad, de hecho.

—Oh, es cierto –restó importancia con la mano –espero que pases a ver a Cissy, desde que te casaste, te echa mucho de menos.

—Sí, supongo que sí, iré a verla, gracias.

—No agradezcas, y cuida mejor a tu mujer, se ve muy feliz con el mequetrefe de Longbottom.

—Supongo que está en sus genes ser amable –Draco se disculpó y se alejó de su tía, de las dos hermanas de su madre, Bellatrix siempre había provocado un pequeño escalofrío en su cuello cada que la tenía cerca, y no sabía la razón.

 

Cuando Draco ya no pudo seguir recorriendo el lugar, regresó hasta su esposa y Longbottom, que seguían completamente entretenidos en una charla que no le interesó, observó a todos lados, no quería entrometerse y acaparar la conversación, porque también entendía como se sentía poder hablar con esa persona sólo cuando hay alguien más, para que nadie sospeche, o comiencen con los chismes baratos, que en ese ambiente, sin duda, se daban muy fácil.

 

—Tenemos que irnos –murmuró Draco despidiéndose de Longbottom.

 

—XxX—

 

Astoria Malfoy se detuvo frente al varón pelirrojo, que cargaba un par de costales, éste frunció el ceño sin comprender la razón por la cual le interceptaba el paso, aun así, no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

 

—Perdón –se disculpó ella –pero ¿es usted Ronald Weasley?

—Sí, soy yo ¿ocupaba algo?

—En realidad sí, soy prima de Demelza Robins… Potter –corrigió.

 

El pelirrojo, que había estado dispuesto a escuchar lo que se le ofrecía, pareció cambiar de opinión cuando el nombre de la rubia salió a tema, la esquivó, con cuidado de no golpearla, y pasó a donde estaba acomodando los costales.

 

—Quiero saber si le informaron de la muerte de… su hermana Ginevra.

—Sí, lo hicimos, y sólo contestó que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que quizá era lo mejor que pudiese ocurrir –soltó enfurruñado.

—Lamento las palabras de mi prima pero… sabe, su hermana y yo nos conocimos en el verano de…

— ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? –interrogó enfurecido.

—Se me hace… imposible de creer que una chica tan dulce y encantadora como ella –la mujer se mordió la lengua –decidiera tomar un camino…

—Ella no se quitó la vida –soltó Ron Weasley –que todos prefirieran decir eso, antes de admitir que alguien la asesinó… es diferente.

—Pero… se ahogó en el río…

—Mi hermano Percy investigó, señora, a mi hermana la apuñalaron en el estómago, y cuando estaba muriendo, la arrojaron al río Támesis –negó enfadado –ella no se quitó la vida.

 

El pelirrojo dio por terminada la conversación, posiblemente si no le hubiese dicho de su parentesco con Demelza y que había conocido a la chica, no le hubiese dado la información, aunque… algo le hacía creer que todos los del mismo nivel económico de los Weasley, lo sabían y lo pregonaban a los cuatro vientos.

 

— ¿Dónde estaba? –interrogó Draco a su esposa.

—Fui a ver al hermano de Ginevra, al que fuera –admitió.

— ¿Para qué? –soltó incómodo el rubio.

—Porque quería estar segura de que lo que le dije tenía algo de cierto, y bueno, según Ron Weasley dice, que ella no se quitó la vida, sino más bien, alguien la asesinó, apuñalándola, y lanzándola al río cuando estaba desfalleciendo.

—Así que continúa acusando a mi padre de ello –la observó.

—Sólo de esa forma, podría separarlos realmente, mi señor –admitió la mujer.

 

El rubio se alejó sin decir nada, fue hasta su despacho, a disponerse a trabajar, no podía seguir tejiendo telarañas en su cabeza, eso sin duda no le haría nada bien, iba a volverse loco, si no obtenía respuestas claras, y esas, solamente podría encontrarlas con Rodolphus Lestrange.


	20. Epílogo.

Draco Malfoy se observó a sí mismo en el espejo, habían pasado dos años de que se había enterado de la muerte de Ginevra, y a pesar de que las cosas para él habían pintado bastante mal, tenía que Admitir que Astoria se había comportado a la altura, ahora comprendía mucho más la postura de él, si por el rubio fuera, dejaría que su mujer fuera corriendo a los brazos de Longbottom, él lo haría de tener a la pelirroja que aun amaba, en frente, las cosas no eran tan favorables para él como para ella, claro estaba.

 

Así que se había vuelto una persona extraña incluso en su mismo cuerpo, había hecho amistad con Longbottom, todo para que Astoria y él pudiesen verse sin que la gente murmurara de ellos.

 

En cuanto a él, se había dedicado a enviar carta, tras carta a Demelza, que jamás se había dignado a contestar, eso le había vuelto un poco más histérico y hosco con las demás personas, se estaba volviendo todo lo que su padre quería, incluso, su cabello era largo, y su barba y bigote igual, aunque no era nada  exagerado, Astoria le había dicho repetidas veces que ese aspecto le hacía ver bastante gallardo, no es como si eso le importara.

 

En todo ese tiempo, no había podido encontrar a Rodolphus Lestrange para reclamarle por asesinar a Ginevra, no sabía si su tía lo ocultaba de él, o aceptar que ese tipo realmente se encontraba de viaje, viaje que había durado un año completo, posiblemente, a finales de ese mes, su tío regresaría a Londres, y él podría encargarse de él.

 

Jamás había matado a nadie, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, y no había mejor venganza que deshacerse del asesino particular de su padre, dudaba que encontrara a alguien tan eficiente como Rodolphus para encargarse de sus asuntos, así que una extraña y completa felicidad vibraba en su pecho.

 

Desvió la vista de la ventana cuando escuchó que Astoria se aclaró la garganta, él había estado distraído en toda la plática, sumergido en sus propios deseos, en esa burbujeante esperanza de terminar con la vida de su propio tío.

 

—Veo que está completamente distraído –murmuró la mujer –creo que le dejaré en paz.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Pensaba en ella, lo comprendo –admitió –no es algo importante, creo que le preguntaré a mi hermana, ella tiene más experiencia que yo en organizar cenas navideñas.

—Sí, vaya con su hermana, no se preocupe, pasaré por usted más tarde.

—No es necesario –sonrió.

—Nunca le he agradecido ¿cierto? A pesar de nuestras diferencias en estos años, usted se ha comportado como la dama que es.

—Debí comportarme de esa manera siempre, mi señor –hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

 

El rubio pudo dedicarse mejor a imaginar la muerte de Rodolphus, ya lo había pensado bien, y realmente no le importaba que lo acusaran de asesinato, sería la mejor venganza contra su padre, posiblemente, hubiese sido menos escandaloso que lo dejara casarse con Ginevra, o esperar y morir, para poder dejar a su hijo ir con la mujer que amaba, pero no, había tomado la decisión de privar de la vida a Ginny, así que él, se desharía de su trabajador favorito, y para terminar, con el grandioso escándalo que dejaría en la extinción a los Malfoy, con él preso.

 

La tinta chorreó un poco en el papel, iba a escribirle una carta a su padre, claro que iba a decirle a Astoria que se la entregara en un momento preciso, conociendo a Lucius Malfoy, tanto como lo hacía, sabía que usaría todo su poder,  y los favores que le debían, para librarlo de un castigo como ese.

 

Draco se iba a encargar de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no le funcionara, y si lo lograba, no le interesaba, atentaría contra la misma Reina, si eso lo mandaba a prisión o a la muerte, cualquiera de las dos opciones, no le interesaban ni un carajo.

 

La cera plateada escurrió un poco sobre el papel antes de que usara el escudo familiar para sellarlo, la más grande vergüenza que pudiese existir en la familia Malfoy estaba por ocurrir, y tendría la gran satisfacción de ser él, quien terminara con todo aquello.

 

Lucius Malfoy había terminado con todos los sueños de Draco, ahora era su turno, de derrumbar desde los cimientos, todo lo que le había costado esperar para conseguir, no era el mejor plan, pero sabía que eso llevaría al desprestigio y a la miseria a su padre.

 

Se puso de pie, guardó la carta en el cajón y lo cerró con la llave que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, así que pidió que le prepararan el baño y abandonó su despacho.

 

—El baño está listo, mi señor –informó el ama de llaves.

—Puedes retirarte, no te ocuparemos el resto del día.

—Con su permiso –hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

 

Draco se desparramó en la tina, cerró los ojos, dejando que el líquido tibio lo cubriera casi completamente, se acomodó un poco, y dejó que su cerebro lo llevara a aquellos recuerdos de hacía nueve años, cuando la hermosa pelirroja había compartido su cuerpo con él, extrañaba la suavidad de sus labios, el brillo en sus bellos ojos cafés, claro que también extrañaba la calidez de su interior, el olor de su piel.

 

—Ginevra –murmuró en un tono grave, que dejaba en claro toda la frustración sexual que tenía, porque ninguna mujer era ella, nadie le hacía sentir igual.

 

—oOo—

 

El corazón de Astoria latía frenéticamente, y por el calor en sus mejillas, sabía que debía estar roja como un tomate, pero no podía evitarlo, la cercanía con Neville Longbottom provocaba eso y mucho más en ella, era una lástima que sólo podían ser “amigos”, y no podían permanecer más de cinco minutos charlando cuando Draco no estaba con ellos, no quería que hablaran de más.

 

Comenzaba a comprender los pesares que su marido debería tener al respecto de Ginevra, debió dejar de entrometerse en su camino, y dejar que ese romance destinado al fracaso terminara como debía, más no mencionar sus ganas de humillar a la pelirroja y tenerla como sirvienta, si no hubiese hecho ese comentario, podía jurar que Lucius Malfoy no hubiese creído que la joven era una amenaza para su familia y la prosperidad del apellido.

 

Claro que ya no tenía más remedio que seguir con lo que sus acciones le habían deparado, era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, eso no le devolvería la vida a Ginny Weasley.

 

Su mirada se topó con la de un varón atractivo, de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas, tenía un traje a medida y su semblante era serio, entrecerró la mirada para ver mejor, efectivamente, era Harry Potter ¿pero dónde estaba Demelza? Hasta donde sabía, ninguno estaba separado del otro, eran uno de los pocos matrimonios amorosos y felices.

 

—Pare el carruaje –pidió ella –ahora.

—Mi señora…

—Ahora mismo –ordenó.

 

Astoria bajó a trompicones, y corrió, aunque no debería, detrás del varón, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la persecución de la que era partícipe.

 

—Señor –lo llamó –señor Potter.

 

Harry no se detuvo, más que nada, porque el murmullo que había en la calle, acallaba la voz de la mujer.

 

—Creo que le hablan –murmuró un varón interponiéndose en el camino de Potter.

— ¿Perdón? –gruñó en un tono enfadado.

—La joven, ha estado siguiéndole y llamándole por un par de calles –señaló a sus espaldas.

—Oh, gracias –asintió y se giró.

 

Astoria Malfoy lo sujetó de los brazos, con una respiración agitada, no podía creer que le hiciera correr toda aquella distancia sin percatarse jamás de que le estaba llamando, quería gritarle y golpearlo por ser tan grosero, pero era el marido de su prima ¿Qué podía esperar?

 

—Señora Malfoy ahora, supongo –murmuró Harry.

—Así es, lo siento –jaló más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

—Dígame, señora ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Supe que les enviaron una carta, informándoles sobre la muerte de Ginevra, y que Demelza sólo contestó que era lo mejor.

 

El rostro tranquilo de Potter se volvió una mueca de enfado, haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño, había algo que no sabía y estaba a simple vista ¿era acaso que el buen matrimonio se había tornado en un infierno?

 

—Lo siento, no comprendo su incomodidad –admitió.

—Tal parece que no ha estado al tanto de las noticias familiares, señora Malfoy, claro, supongo que ahora lo Greengrass y  Robins han dejado de importarle, ahora se centra en la buena familia Malfoy.

—Desde luego que no –soltó ofendida.

—Pues entonces no comprendo otra razón –admitió.

— ¿Dónde está Demelza? –interrogó.

—Falleció –contestó, en un tono tan grave que notó el dolor.

—Y-Yo no… lo sabía ¿Cuándo? –observó a Potter.

—Hace cuatro años –contestó, después de un momento en lo que le costó encontrar la voz.

— ¿Cuatro años? Pero…

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, ni ánimos de contarle –se disculpó y se alejó de ella.

 

—XxX—

 

Astoria observó a su hermana completamente incrédula por lo que le había dicho. —Pero entonces… pensé que…

—Ella también lo creyó, posiblemente no somos los únicos con una maldición familiar ¿no lo crees? –Negó –por lo poco que la tía contó, Potter quedó devastado, no pudo salvar ni a su hijo, ni a su mujer, ha sido un ermitaño huraño desde entonces, sólo vuelve a Londres por asuntos de negocios y se marcha lo más pronto posible.

—Demelza y yo jamás fuimos unas buenas primas la una con la otra, pero la verdad, es que –guardó silencio un momento –jamás le desee algo parecido.

—Pues cada quien tiene lo que merece ¿no lo crees? –Se burló Daphne –si me preguntas, ha sido lo mejor, sus ideas estúpidas murieron con ella y no trajo al mundo otro ser con esos pensamientos –negó.

—Debió ser bastante doloroso para Potter –musitó suave, Demelza y Ginny muertas, tenía que ser una buena amistad esa.

 

La mujer tuvo que permanecer ahí hasta que su marido fuese por ella, odiaba eso, y comenzaba a comprender los ideales de su prima, si algo como eso alguna vez se viera, ella se separaría de Draco y sin duda correría a los brazos de Neville sin dudarlo un momento; sacudió la cabeza, al parecer, todas las mujeres llevaban a una Demelza Potter interna, aunque no les gustara admitirlo, todas ellas en algún momento, deseaban tener los privilegios de un varón.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco leyó con atención el papel que tenía en la mano, sonrió satisfecho, volvió a guardarlo y salió de su oficina, Astoria estaba sentada en el sofá frente al de Longbottom, que charlaban alegremente, las mejillas de la mujer estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, y por extraño que pareciera, eso le agradaba a Malfoy.

 

—Disculpen la intromisión –interrumpió la charla –pero, Astoria ¿podemos hablar unos momentos?

—Desde luego, con su permiso, señor Longbottom.

 

El matrimonio se dirigió de nuevo al despacho del rubio, la mujer le observó completamente curiosa, ya que su mirada gris estaba un poco nostálgica, nada que ver en él y su constante frialdad para con todos, menos con ella, había comenzado a comportarse como un verdadero caballero con ella.

 

—Dígame, mi señor ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –interrumpió el silencio.

—Tengo un pequeño obsequio para usted –admitió él, extendiendo el pergamino en dirección de su mujer.

—Vaya, muchas gracias –sonrió.

—No –la interrumpió antes de que lo abriera –no lo abra, no por ahora.

—Oh –frunció el ceño en desconcierto –está bien, entonces, lo guardaré en mi habitación, hasta que usted me diga que puedo abrirlo.

—Esa me parece una gran idea, ahora, vuelva con el señor Longbottom.

—Con su permiso –hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del despacho.

 

Draco también salió del lugar, subió a su habitación, para darle más libertad a su mujer de platicar con Longbottom, no servía mucho estando presente, de cualquier modo, siempre se recluía en sus recuerdos, en la época donde Ginevra aún le sonreía cada que lo veía en un pasillo de la mansión Robins.

 

—XxX—

 

Astoria entró a la habitación de Draco después de llamar y no recibir respuesta alguna, el varón estaba recostado en la cama, con una botella en la mano, su mirada se giró hasta la mujer, que suspiró aliviada, así que él sonrió, ni aun enamorada de Longbottom, Astoria se alegraba de que algo malo le pasara.

 

—He descubierto la razón por la cual sus cartas enviadas a Demelza jamás han sido contestadas –murmuró la mujer, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, mirándole tristemente –mi hermana, Daphne, me ha informado que Demelza murió en el parto. Hace cuatro años.

—Sin duda lo explica –la voz de Draco sonó sin un poco de esperanza –dime ¿su hijo? –Astoria negó triste.

—Sé que no éramos las mejores primas, pero… conozco mi destino, y créame, que no se lo deseo a ninguna mujer.

—Gracias por decírmelo –le tomó la mano.

 

—oOo—

 

Rodolphus Lestrange se sentó en su gran silla en el despacho de su casa, hacía un año que no estaba en Londres, ni siquiera en Inglaterra, y se sentía bastante extraño estar de vuelta en su hogar, lo único que echaba de menos de ese lugar, era a su esposa, pero ésta no había querido ir con él, así que terminó viajando a solucionar algunos problemas que tenía, y que le habían tomado demasiado tiempo.

 

La cantidad acumulada de trabajo era abrumadora para él, tenía que conseguir a alguien que le ayudara, y comenzaba a cuestionarse ¿qué pasaría con toda su fortuna cuando él  y Bellatrix murieran?

 

—Eres increíble, regresas después de tantos meses fuera, y lo primero que haces es volver al trabajo –reprochó frunciendo los labios su mujer.

—Pensé en pasar un rato en cama –admitió él –pero tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente.

—Lo sé, deberías decirle a Draco que te ayude, ha estado insistiendo en verte.

— ¿Para qué? –elevó una ceja consternado.

—No lo sé –respondió la mujer.

 

Rodolphus meditó un momento las palabras de su mujer, sobre decirle a Draco que le ayudara con sus negocios, claro que le daría parte de las ganancias, ya que Lucius no le daba nada, si bien no le faltaba nada al rubio y a su mujer, no era nada de él, así que él podía darle cierta independencia económica, esperaba que le agradara la idea.

 

—Espera ¿no se supone que Draco tiene que permanecer en Wiltshire? –interrogó confundido.

—Se supone, pero han estado aquí desde hace dos años, a Lucius parece no molestarle.

—Porque no hay forma de que se vuelva a topar con Ginevra, por eso.

—Bueno, jamás volverá a toparse con ella, ni en esta ciudad, ni en ninguna otra –rió divertida.

—Es bueno que ya esté casado, sólo esperar a que preñe a su mujer.

—No lo hará, a ella se le está escapando la juventud ¿no lo crees? Y a mi sobrino, no le veo intención alguna de preñarla, ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Y eso, que aún no sabe el destino que sufrió Ginevra.

—Pues alguien debería terminar con sus sueños e ilusiones respecto a ella, de cualquier forma…

—Señora Lestrange –los interrumpió una mujer del servicio –perdón la interrupción, pero su sobrino, el joven Draco Malfoy, quiere verla.

—Supongo que aún no sabe que has vuelto a casa –murmuró seriamente –gracias, en un momento iré a recibirlo –la mujer salió –dime ¿quieres tratar con él el asunto de los negocios ahora? –interrogó.

—Sí, dile que venga aquí, y déjanos solos, Bella, por favor.

—De acuerdo –murmuró poco convencida.

 

El hombre levantó la vista en cuanto la puerta se abrió, el rostro impasible de Draco estaba a unos metros alejado de él, pero lo veía un poco extraño, al parecer, ya no era ese mismo niñito que corría a esconderse, intentando que su abuelo no lo tocara indebidamente para golpearlo por las mañanas por ocultarse.

 

Rodolphus Lestrange podía ser lo que quisieran, un asesino, loco, sin sentido, pero jamás un maldito pervertido que veía a los niños pequeños de esa manera, posiblemente por esa razón, había disfrutado de sobremanera asesinar al viejo Abraxas Malfoy, más que un mandato, fue un placer.

 

—Así que te dignaste a volver –murmuró Draco dándole la espalda a su tío.

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque gran parte de mí, quería quedarse allá más  tiempo, pero me parecía imposible hacerlo con Bella aquí.

—Pues tiene que ser un lugar bastante bueno y especial –soltó en un tono frío Draco.

—El lugar no es muy especial, para ser honesto –admitió –pero me gustaría saber la razón por la cual estás aquí.

 

Draco soltó una risa pesada y para nada divertida, se giró hasta su tío, dejándole saber todo lo que lo despreciaba, así que Rodolphus lo supo de inmediato, alguien había comunicado a su sobrino de la muerte de Ginevra Molly Weasley, y era claro, que si ella, yacía muerta, sólo Lucius Malfoy podría quererla así, y no recurriría a ningún otro más que a él.

 

—Por eso la insistencia –pronunció.

—Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo, te agradezco lo de mi abuelo –admitió, haciendo que el varón de cabellos oscuros sonriera orgulloso –tal vez por eso seré piadoso y te enviaré rápidamente al infierno.

—Entonces me siento demasiado afortunado –admitió con una sonrisa –al menos serás tú quien me envíe allá, y no un mero idiota matón de cuarta que enviaría tu padre.

— ¿Por qué él querría matarte? Eres su matón.

—Porque había estado insistiéndole en que te dijera la verdad de Ginevra.

—Que está muerta –Rodolphus asintió.

—Pero no te detengas, mátame.

 

El rubio tomó su arma de fuego y la apuntó directo al pecho de su tío, para asombro del varón de cabellos oscuros, en ningún momento el pulso le tembló, al parecer, había pasado demasiado tiempo con esas fantasías de acabar con él, y nadie mejor que Lestrange, para comprender lo bien que se sentía, terminar con una vida que habías estado fantaseando por terminar.

 

—Lo siento tanto por la tía Bella, es un poco desequilibrada, pero se ve que te ama.

—Y yo le amo a ella, muchacho –admitió, se levantó y avanzó hasta él, sentándose al borde del escritorio –jala ese gatillo ya.

 

—XxX—

 

Astoria se levantó apresurada cuando escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta de su casa, había estado dormida y el gran alboroto la despertó, se puso su bata de seda de color uva y bajó apresurada, esperando ver a Draco en la parte de abajo listo para insultar a cualquier barbaján que se hubiese creído con el derecho de molestar así la paz de una buena casa, para su sorpresa, el barbaján era su suegro, Lucius Malfoy.

 

— ¿Dónde está? –bufó enfurecido.

—Yo… no sé de lo que habla, Sir Lucius –admitió confundida, observando a todos los hombres esperando por el mayor de los Malfoy.

—Mi hijo ¿dónde está? –interrogó furioso.

 

Astoria observó a la servidumbre que estaba igual que ella de consternada, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

—Susie –musitó Astoria –mi marido ¿lo ha visto llegar? –el ama de llaves negó.

—No, lo vi salir por la tarde, mi señora, pero no lo vi ni escuché regresar.

—Cesar –murmuró la mujer –por favor ¿puede revisar la parte de arriba y asegurarse de que no esté en algún otro lado?

—En seguida.

—Si me disculpa –intervino un policía –me encantaría que mis hombres…

—No –sentenció Lucius furioso.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero en este momento, usted no puede tomar decisiones así.

 

Varios hombres subieron siguiendo a Cesar, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Astoria se limitó a ver a su suegro, al igual que Draco, estaba acostumbrado a tener rostro impasible, pero ahora se podía notar la furia en cada músculo facial, al igual que por la forma en la que sostenía ya movía su bastón.

 

Así que la mujer de Draco, no se atrevió a hacer pregunta alguna a su suegro, no en ese momento, al menos, los hombres inspeccionaron toda la finca, hasta que se cercioraron de que efectivamente, la estirpe Malfoy no estaba en el lugar, le pidieron una disculpa a Astoria por el disturbio, la hora y las molestias y se retiraron, a seguir haciendo su búsqueda de Draco.

 

—Lo siento –interrumpió la mujer, deteniendo a Lucius –pero ¿puedo saber que está ocurriendo?

—Lo peor que pudo pasar a la familia Malfoy –soltó enfadado.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo con mi esposo? –interrogó preocupada.

—Se ha vuelto más estúpido, eso pasa, y lamento decírtelo, pero no soy el único que ha caído en desgracia y en chismes, eres su mujer, y bueno –sonrió enfadado –desde ahora no cuentas ni con mi apoyo ni con el de mi mujer, has caído, junto con Draco, en la deshonra, así que… ahora perteneces al lado equivocado de las familias prestigiosas caídas en desgracia.

 

—oOo—

 

Haber caído en desgracia, sin duda no comprendía para nada las palabras de su suegro, había pasado toda la madrugada esperando a Draco, sentada en el sofá, con una cobija, aguardando por él, sin duda quería una explicación a todo lo que ocurría, pero la quería de su marido, no de nadie más.

 

—Lamento venir sin aviso –Astoria se giró hasta la voz de Neville.

—Yo… perdón la… -se observó a sí misma.

—No se preocupe, mi señora, comprendo lo que está ocurriendo y que lo que menos tenga en mente es estar vestida apropiadamente.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que está ocurriendo –admitió –nadie me ha dicho nada, Draco… él ni siquiera…

 

El rostro apenado de Longbottom hicieron que se preocupara por su marido, se puso de pie lentamente y fue hasta el varón que seguía sin observarla directamente, lo sujetó de los brazos, en petición para que le mirara y le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

—Dígamelo, por favor, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Bellatrix Lestrange ha acusado a Draco de querer asesinar a su marido –murmuró –al parecer, Rodolphus Lestrange volvió y… su marido le ha disparado en el corazón, está agonizando.

—Él jamás haría algo… -se detuvo en sus palabras –oh, Draco ¿Qué has hecho?

 

Se alejó de Neville, abrazándose a sí misma, no le importaba lo que fueran a decir de ella, de su marido asesino y todos los chismes que inventarían a partir de ese momento, le preocupaba él, jamás había creído que sus largos periodos de silencios se debían a que planeaba algo tan atroz como arrebatarle la vida a alguien.

 

Alguien que le había arrebatado la vida a una joven chica, sólo porque se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

 

—Él está bien ¿cierto? –interrogó.

—Huyó –admitió Longbottom.

—Pero no lo hirieron, sigue bien.

—Si intentar terminar con la vida de alguien se considera estar bien, sí –admitió.

—No conoce las circunstancias, mi señor, usted no debería opinar al respecto.

 

Longbottom rió tímidamente, pero no hizo comentario alguno, sujetó la mano de la mujer y un segundo después, acarició su rostro.

 

—Se ha marchado, ensuciando el apellido Malfoy –murmuró Neville –y le ha atado a usted a la soledad y al sufrimiento –murmuró –ha manchado su destino con lo que hizo, y es lo que le reprochó a su marido –admitió.

—Sin embargo, yo lo comprendo –admitió con una sonrisa.

 

—XxX—

 

La gente seguía señalándola cuando avanzaba por la calle, inventando cuanta cosa se le ocurriera al respecto de los hechos que habían ocurrido con Lestrange, por supuesto, que con la intervención de buenos médicos, había logrado, y por un enorme milagro, sobrevivir, claro que Bellatrix se había negado a retirar toda acusación, haciendo que Narcissa Malfoy se enemistara hasta el último de sus alientos con ella.

 

A Bella parecía no interesarle la molestia de su hermana y su cuñado, y era claro que Astoria no la juzgaba, posiblemente no tenía idea de los actos atroces que su marido hacía.

 

Lucius se había vengado; por supuesto que lo había hecho, lo había acusado de todos los crímenes que le había encargado, así que aun convaleciente, Rodolphus Lestrange, había terminado en la cárcel.

 

La mujer revisó sus cosas, le sorprendió notar el pergamino que el rubio le había dado aquella vez, con todas las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, había olvidado aquello.

 

_Astoria,_

_Lamento hacerle algo tan atroz como lo que hice, no sé qué tanto pueda comprender mis acciones ahora, pero espero que en algún momento lo haga, hay un cajón, en el escritorio de mi despacho, tiene llave, y ésta la he dejado oculta entre sus cosas, para que no la encontraran, dentro, hay una carta, dirigida a mi padre, así que le ruego, que se la haga llegar, también, hay otra cosa, para usted._

No había despedida ni nada, la mujer bajó una vez encontrada la llave, y en efecto, ahí, había algo más para ella, abrió el sobre y rápidamente se dedicó a leer.

 

—Mi señora, me han dicho que… ¿le ocurre algo? –interrogó Neville yendo hasta ella un poco preocupado.

—Draco –murmuró entre sollozos.

— ¿Se ha comunicado? –inquirió, pero Astoria negó.

—Ha pedido una anulación de nuestro matrimonio –observó al varón.

—Pero… ustedes… -ella asintió –entonces…

—No hemos yacido… sólo fue una ocasión, y no sé si… eso ha contado del todo –admitió.

—Significa que al final de cuentas, él se preocupaba por usted, sabía que si usted ya no estaba casada con él, yo le pediría matrimonio ¿no es cierto?

—No lo sé –admitió.

—Supongo que lo esperaba –admitió con una sonrisa –dígame, mi señora ¿me permitiría ser su esposo? –acarició la mejilla de Astoria.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco Malfoy podía decir ahora lo mucho que odiaba viajar en barco, la mayoría del tiempo la había pasado en el camarote, intentando no vomitar, eso no era digno de un Malfoy, tampoco atentar contra la vida de uno de tus parientes lo era, claro está, pero era la mejor forma de poner en la humillación pública a su padre, quedarse y dejarse arrestar, desde luego que haría que todo fuese discreto y haría pensar al resto del mundo que se fue de Londres o Inglaterra, según le conviniese, así, escapando, complicaría las cosas para su padre.

 

Una vez que hubo pisado el muelle, se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, por fin estaba en tierra firme, iría en busca de la persona que su tío Rodolphus, como última obra de caridad ante su arrepentimiento, le había dicho que le ayudaría a establecerse y le daría un buen trabajo.

 

Muy a su desgracia, pidió indicaciones, por fortuna había viajado a un lugar donde hablaban su idioma, sino, todo aquello sería bastante frustrante.

 

—Busco al señor…

—Británico –murmuró un hombre saliendo de una oficina –seguramente eres conocido de Rodolphus Lestrange –argumentó.

—Su sobrino, de hecho, Draco Malfoy –extendió la mano para saludarlo.

—Adam Kennedy –saludó –gran amigo de tu tío, estuvo viviendo un año aquí, pero supongo que ya lo sabías.

—No somos muy cercanos, para ser honesto, pero me envió, me dijo que usted podía ayudarme a establecerme aquí, y bueno, conseguir un trabajo.

—Sí, claro, ven, sígueme.

 

Draco entró a la oficina, pero no observó alrededor, así que Adam sonrió ante la carencia de curiosidad del varón frente a él.

 

—Supongo que sabes la razón por la que te envió ante mí.

—No –admitió.

—Hay un pecado que tu tío cometió, muchacho, y que siempre le persiguió, tú eras su tormento, desde hacía unos años.

— ¿Lo dice por la mujer que mató y que resultó ser la mujer que amaba? –soltó enfadado.

—Justamente esa chica adorable y pelirroja –admitió.

—Es bueno que viviera atormentado –admitió Draco.

—Lo divertido de todo, es que ella en realidad, no murió –murmuró –pero sí decidió abandonarte por decisión propia.

—Creo que estamos hablando de una mujer distinta, señor Kennedy.

—No lo creo, no te dije como nos conocimos tu tío y yo ¿no es cierto? Estaba de negocios por Londres, hace algunos años, traigo a personas que quieren huir por crímenes que cometieron, es uno de mis barcos en donde viajaste, en realidad –murmuró –la chica pelirroja –murmuró –me pidió ayuda para escapar de un hombre que la perseguía.

—Ginevra me amaba, ella jamás…

—Lo cierto, es, Draco, que ella encontró a otro hombre al cual amar, y que en realidad, amaba más de lo que te llegaría a amar a ti.

—Es mentira –murmuró enfadado.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero Ginevra Weasley viajó hasta aquí, con el hombre que ama más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Engañó a todos…

—Sí, todos deberían creer que realmente murió, no quería a nadie de su pasado en su nueva vida, y sacrificó a todos, incluso tú.

— ¿Viajó a París con Demelza?

—Eres mal entendedor, muchacho, ella viajó conmigo y ese hombre hasta aquí, Rodolphus le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y siguió mandando dinero para ellos, estuvo aquí, de visita.

—Quiero verla –soltó desesperado, yendo de un lado a otro –necesito verla y que me diga lo que usted me ha dicho en la cara.

—Sam –llamó al varón que estaba en el escritorio afuera de la oficina.

—Sí señor ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Sabes si Ginevra estará en casa hoy?

—Sí, no me ha dicho nada hoy que salí por la mañana, preparó el desayuno, hizo mi almuerzo y me besó tan cariñosa como siempre, si…

—Así que eres tú el maldito bastardo…

 

Draco fue hasta el varón y lo sujetó del cuello, intentando con todas sus ganas, de que dejara de respirar, por atreverse a robar a la mujer de su vida de su lado.

 

—Basta, basta –lo golpeó en el hombro –vayamos a verla, es la que debería decirte por qué lo hizo.

 

Draco avanzó rápidamente, al parecer el lugar donde encontrarían a Ginevra era bastante cerca, ya que no necesitarían un carruaje para llegar, las emociones en el joven eran intensas, un remolino lleno de caos ¿cómo reaccionaría realmente al verla? Quería, sin duda, estar seguro de que fuera ella y no otra cruel broma del destino, después de todo, fingir su muerte y huir con otro hombre, era algo que no sonaba a Ginevra.

 

Se detuvieron a la entrada de una casa grande, de color blanco, al igual que su cerca, lo único que Draco pudo ver, fue a un niño corriendo, siendo perseguido por un perro y un grupo de niños de diferentes edades, desde de cuatro años hasta el más grande, de catorce, sabía que no todos podían ser de Ginevra, pero… él la había deshonrado, posiblemente, se había escapado con un hombre viudo, un joven de dieciséis años salió con un bebé de escasos ocho meses, sus cabellos pelirrojos eran inconfundibles, así que su corazón martilló lento, dolorosamente matando todo en él.

 

—Creo que no necesito verla –murmuró con un tono tenue.

—Yo creo que sí necesitas verla –contestó el anciano, sacando algo de su saco, y pasándolo a él, que lo sujetó, era una foto de Ginevra, con un bebé en brazos.

—Esto es cruel de su parte, apenas le conozco ¿sabe?

—Ginevra lo nombró igual que a su padre –admitió.

— ¡Draco! –La vista del rubio fue hasta el joven que sostenía al bebé –Ginny te está buscando y no está para nada contenta.

 

De un pequeño lugar alejado, la melena rubia se asomó de inmediato, un pequeño varón de siete años se asomó, el corazón de Draco comenzó a acelerar conforme el niño se acercaba más, los cabellos rubios no era lo único que le hacía saber que realmente era un Malfoy, no importaba que sus ojos fueran de un café con pequeños destellos grises, ese niño era su hijo.

 

—Iván –murmuró la voz de Ginevra, en un tono enfadado –no estés tratando de restarle importancia le he mandado a… _Draco_ –musitó cuando sus ojos se toparon con el rubio, lo que llevaba en la mano se le cayó por completo, ante la incredulidad de la persona que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella.

 

Todos los niños lo observaron, _su hijo,_ en específico, la pelirroja ignoró todo a su alrededor, avanzó como si fuese un sueño hasta el rubio, que fue bajando el rostro hasta la mujer conforme estuvo más cerca.

 

Le miró escéptico, de la misma manera en la que ella le observaba, y cuando un amago de sonrisa iba a aparecer en su rostro, la mano de la pelirroja se estampó con gran fuerza en su mejilla, los niños se encogieron de hombros cuando el sonido del golpe se escuchó.

 

—Sí, es él –argumentó un niño –no veo la razón por la cual Ginny tenga que golpearlo.

—Supongo que no es su culpa haberse perdido y tardar ocho años en llegar ¿o sí? ¿Tú qué opinas, Draco? –interrogaron al niño, que no contestó.

 

Los adultos seguían en silencio, Adam pasó a la pareja e incitó a los niños a que fueran a jugar, pero no dijo nada cuando el pequeño Draco no se movió, suponía que tenía derecho a presenciar el regreso de su padre.

 

—Me abofetea, mi señora –soltó en un tono serio –cuando ha sido usted, la que ha escapado de mí.

—Sólo he querido cerciorarme de que es realmente usted, mi señor –admitió –Rodolphus me prometió que hablaría con usted, pero no creí que le fuese a enviar a mí –admitió conteniendo el llanto.

—Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese tomado el primer barco hasta usted.

—Su padre fue inflexible sobre mi muerte, su tío no iba a pensarlo dos veces antes de arrancarme la vida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Porque… -Ginny suspiró –cuando la punta de su daga tocó mi estómago, le dije que estaba esperando a su hijo, así que se negó a completar el mandato de su padre, pero no era tan fácil como él pensó que sería, así que… lo mejor era que todos lo creyeran, preferí la vida de nuestro hijo antes de quedarme y ocasionar que ese niño yaciera muerto junto a mí, lamento que…

 

Los labios de Draco se apoderaron de los de ella, sin importarle si estaba casada, si todos esos niños que se habían marchado eran sus hijos o no, lo único que le importaba es que ella estaba ahí, frente a él, diciéndole que le había dado un hijo, un varón fuerte y sano, se veía tan hermosa, que se le hizo imposible no besarla.

 

—Perdón mi atrevimiento –murmuró aclarándose la garganta.

—No se preocupe, mi señor.

—Pero me preocupo, no quiero meterle en problemas con su esposo.

— ¿Mi esposo? –Cuestionó sin comprender –temo que no entiendo sus palabras.

—Antes de venir aquí, un caballero dijo que…

— ¿Sam? –interrogó.

—Trabaja para el señor Kennedy.

—Creo que Rodolphus no le ha contado todo, la casa es grande, porque con su ayuda y la del señor Kennedy, tomamos custodia de todos los niños que se han quedado sin padres, así que Sam, un joven, es uno más de ellos, pero no mi esposo –sonrió encantada por los celos del rubio.

—Bien, eso me agrada más –aceptó en tono orgulloso –porque nada va a impedirme que la convierta en mi esposa.

—Tengo a alguien a quién presentarle.

 

Los dos adultos se acercaron al pequeño niño que aún seguía observándolos, sin saber de lo que hablaban, estaba bastante sorprendido de que su padre hubiese vuelto, su padrino, Rodolphus Lestrange, le había contado muchas cosas de él, pero nunca creyó que lo conocería.

 

—Sigo sin saber la razón que le ha dado para mi ausencia –murmuró Draco.

—Se extravió, el barco en el que venía, se perdió, no habíamos vuelto a saber de usted… hasta ahora.

—Muerto –comentó él.

—Sí –asintió apenada.

—En realidad, mi señora, así me he sentido desde que no le volví a ver.

—Tengo que admitirle, mi señor, que de no tener una parte de usted, hubiese preferido mil veces la muerte que a perderle.

 

Draco besó a la mujer, cuando llegaron hasta el niño, se acuclilló frente a él, las facciones eran demasiado parecidas a las suyas, salvo que no era para nada frío, y su cara demostraba todo, como un pequeño pergamino.

 

—Draco, él es tu padre –murmuró Ginny.

—Creí que había muerto, señor…

—Papá –pidió –si no es demasiado el que me llames así, claro –sonrió encantado ante la mirada incrédula del niño, que de inmediato observó a su madre.

—Él lo ha solicitado, cariño –admitió la mujer.

—En ese caso –se encogió de hombros –puedo… ¿abrazarlo?

 

No respondió, de inmediato se estiró hasta él y colocando sus rodillas en el lodo, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, no podía creerlo, tenía un hijo con ella.

 

—oOo—

 

Draco no podía terminar de convencerse de ser llamado “El Señor Weasley”, ya que Ginevra siempre había usado su apellido, así que… al “volver él”, la gente de la ciudad pensó que él era lógicamente _“El señor Weasley”,_ así que ahora lo llamaban así, y él se había cansado de corregirles, aceptando el apellido a regañadientes.

 

—El señor Kennedy vendrá a cenar hoy ¿le molesta? –la interrogó.

—Desde luego que no, mi señor –admitió con una sonrisa.

—No sé harte de mí, mi señora, pero tengo que decirle que le amo –la besó.

—Contrólese un poco, usted no es así –sonrió.

—Tiene razón, en ese caso, cuando todos los niños se duerman, voy a dejárselo saber de la manera correcta –le guiñó un ojo.

 

Salió completamente alegre, después de despedirse de su _ahora oficialmente esposa,_ y de su hijo, rumbo al trabajo, no era el mejor de los trabajos, pero habían pasado un buen año, y se estaba acostumbrando a todo el mundo nuevo.

 

—Te ha llegado una carta de Londres –murmuró Adam, dejándola en el escritorio de Draco.

—Gracias –aceptó observándola.

 

La letra era de Astoria, suponía que su tío le había confesado a donde había viajado, y le agradaba saber que a pesar de haber hecho todo aquello, ella seguía apreciándolo un poco, o tal vez la carta era para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

 

_Querido Draco,_

_Al fin he podido saber en dónde se encuentra y con quién, quiero que sepa que me he sentido feliz, de saber que a pesar de todo, usted es ahora feliz, le escribo, porque tengo que darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí, darme la libertad de poder estar con el hombre que amo… muchas gracias._

_A pesar de lo buena que ha sido mi vida, no todo son buenas noticias, me temo que cuando su tía Bellatrix se negó a retirar los cargos a su nombre, su padre ha tomado represalias y ha mandado encarcelar a su tío Rodolphus en venganza, las cosas para él en prisión no fueron muy buenas, me he enterado que ha muerto ayer, víctima de una revuelta, lo que me queda pensar, es que su padre ha encontrado un nuevo mandadero que solucione sus problemas._

_En fin; no puedo expresar por medio de una carta todos mis sentimientos, sería injusto para los dos, ya que tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero dejaré que mis últimas líneas sean para decirle que espero, con todo mi corazón, que a donde quiera que esté, encuentre la felicidad que usted merece, y que yo, por egoísmo, arruiné, sea feliz, mi señor._

_Con cariño,_

_Astoria Longbottom._

Draco sonrió alegre, la carta era un tanto agridulce, pero le alegraba saber que al final de cuentas, Astoria también había podido ser feliz, así que con ese peso menos sobre sus hombros, se dedicó a trabajar, arduamente, para poder darle una vida digna a su hijo, quizá no llena de lujos, como la que él había tenido, pero sí una vida llena de cariño, comprensión y apoyo incondicional, eso, era mejor que todo el oro del mundo.

 

—XxX—

 

Ginny Weasley observó encantada la manera en la que _su marido,_ estaba enseñándole a _su hijo,_ a leer, le agradaba saber que al final, ambos pudieron reencontrarse, y no hablaba de ella con Draco, sino de él con su hijo, nunca había querido negárselo, pero se había dado cuenta de su embarazo poco después de que Lucius Malfoy hubiese hecho la primera parte de su plan para alejarla de su hijo.

 

Así que, en cuanto Rodolphus propuso que se alejara de Inglaterra, aceptó sin chistar, había algo más en juego que su vida, y optó por salvar el resultado del amor que se tenían.

 

— ¿Va a enseñarme a hablar francés? –cuestionó el pequeño Draco.

—Oh, este… -se quedó confundido el varón de ojos grises.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que lo habla a la perfección, esa y otras lenguas más, así que me gustaría aprenderlas.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres aprender, sí, sin duda te enseñaré –admitió con una sonrisa.

 

Después de un rato de trabajo, el rubio se alejó de su hijo y se acercó a su mujer, que no les había quitado la vista de encima ni un solo instante, así que la sujetó de las mejillas y le besó.

 

—Me encanta esta vida –admitió para ella –me encanta todo mientras usted esté a mi lado –besó su cuello.

—Aún no se han dormido los niños –le recordó soltando una risa divertida.

—Es lo único malo de vivir en medio de un batallón.

—La fortuna es de que duermen temprano.

 

Draco apretó las manos de su esposa, antes de llevarlas a sus labios y besarlos, por primera vez en la vida, se sentía feliz, estaba en paz, con la mujer que amaba y con un hijo que era asombroso, la mujer había criado a un buen jovencito, no podía quejarse de eso.

 

—Nada va a separarnos ahora, mi señora, se lo juro, sin importar lo que ocurra, siempre seremos una familia.


End file.
